Reckless Heart
by NessieDawson
Summary: Arizona, 1850. Bella Swan é dona de uma fazenda falida no indômito oeste americano, com uma irmã sonhadora que precisa de sua atenção e uma inóspita terra que rende muito pouco. Ela precisa de ajuda na fazenda e vai encontrar auxílio na figura forte e ameaçadora de Edward Cullen. Porém, o que ela não esperava era que também encontraria amor nos braços daquele pistoleiro solitário.
1. Capítulo Um

Oi, gente!

Essa é a primeira fic que eu publico aqui. Eu realmente estou adorando escrevê-la e espero que isso se reflita em cada sílaba que vocês vão ler a partir de agora. Espero que gostem!

Gostaria muito que vocês comentassem nas reviews. Não se acanhem, por favor. O feedback dos leitores (as) é muito importante para se corrigir erros e aprimorar a história. hehe.

Boa leitura! ^.^

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UM**

_Arizona, 1850_

Precisava de uma cama macia e limpa. Depois de seis semanas na estrada, uma boa dose de _whiskey_ e uma mulher experiente também cairiam bem. Alguns homens contentavam-se com essas três coisas. Ele era um deles.

Sem pensar muito, Edward decidiu que a mulher podia esperar, mas o _whiskey_ não.

Ainda tinha de percorrer um caminho longo e poeirento até chegar em casa. Se é que podia chamar a pensão de Needle Creek de casa.

Podia chamar o espaço ocupado pela própria sombra de casa. Mas, nos últimos meses, Needle Creek tinha se mostrado um lugar tão bom quanto qualquer outro. Arrumava lá um quarto confortável, uma refeição quente e uma mulher por um preço razoável. Era um povoado onde ninguém o conhecia, que o mantinha longe dos problemas, ou o atraía, dependendo de seu estado de ânimo.

Mas, agora, com a poeira da estrada na garganta e o estômago vazio, com exceção do _whiskey_ que acabara de tomar, estava muito cansado para arranjar problemas. Tudo o que desejava era encher o estômago e encontrar um lugar para passar a noite.

O sol mal havia se escondido por trás do picos e o saloon já estava quase cheio. O lugar cheirava a bebida, suor e cigarro, mas Edward supunha que ele mesmo não devia estar cheirando muito bem. Imaginou se conseguiria pagar por um banho quando encontrasse algum hotel por perto. Havia cavalgado sem parar desde o Colorado e gostaria de chegar a Needle Creek sem interrupção, mas precisara dar um descanso ao seu cavalo e dar aos seus músculos retesados uma folga do chão duro das planícies.

Edward observou o _barman_ oferecendo fumo aos clientes que, assim como ele, sentavam-se diante do balcão. Imaginou se podia se dar ao luxo de fumar um cigarro ou se devia esperar para depois da comida. Se fosse sua vontade poderia comprar o fumo. Levava no bolso um mês de salário e havia resistido ao impulso de apostar metade no pôquer. Não que sentisse necessidade de economizar. Nos últimos tempos apenas mantinha o dinheiro no bolso para aproveitar estadias mais decentes e lugares menos obscuros. O tempo de se aventurar por _saloons_ de fama duvidosa e hospedarias capengas havia muito fora deixado para trás.

Tinha quase trinta anos e a vida de forasteiro começava a parecer vazia. Continuava apreciando suas viagens, mas começava a se perguntar quando teria um lugar certo para o qual voltar.

O _barman_ se aproximou de onde Edward estava, oferecendo fumo que dizia ter sido trazido do leste. Edward avaliou o produto, surpreendendo-se quando constatou que o homem falava a verdade, e deu-lhe algumas moedas por uma quantidade que seria suficiente para distraí-lo durante a viagem.

— Existe algum lugar por aqui onde se possa ter uma noite de sono decente? — perguntou ao _barman_ depois de encerrada a venda.

— No Stone's. — Ele respondeu e começou a contar o dinheiro. — Fica no fim dessa rua, primeira curva à direita.

— A comida lá é boa? — Edward terminou de beber e, como o _whiskey_ não era bom o bastante para repetir a dose, colocou umas moedas sobre o balcão.

— O lugar tem ótimos quartos e as refeições mais saborosas dessa região. — O _barman_ disse e se afastou para fazer mais negócios.

Edward se levantou. Captou uma ou duas cabeças se virando para observá-lo quando passava. Era um homem alto, ombros largos e expressão feroz. Estava habituado a receber aqueles olhares assustados e cautelosos. E nunca sentira necessidade de parecer mais amigável.

Saiu para a rua iluminada pela luz dos lampiões e seguiu em direção à pousada que o _barman_ indicara. O bafo quente do dia tinha sido dragado pela brisa gelada do anoitecer no deserto. Sentiu-se grato por não ter de dormir ao ar livre naquela noite.

Quando estava prestes a dobrar a esquina, Edward ouviu uma movimentação no beco do outro lado da rua. Semicerrou os olhos, imaginando que devia ser apenas uma briga entre bêbados. Mas, então, uma menina saiu correndo de dentro do beco e o fitou com um olhar assustado. Ela correu em sua direção sem pensar duas vezes, os olhos brilhando num pedido mudo de socorro.

Um segundo depois de a garota se postar atrás de Edward, como se ele fosse um escudo de proteção, um rapaz saiu de dentro do beco. Ele fitou Edward por um longo tempo, observou a mão que ele mantinha casualmente no coldre da pistola, e exibiu um sorriso amarelo.

— Então é verdade o que dizem, não é? — disse o outro. — Edward Cullen está de passagem pelo Arizona. E parece disposto a entrar numa boa briga.

— Não estou disposto a entrar numa briga. — replicou Edward com tranquilidade. — Nem você está.

— Deixe a garota para mim e você não morre. — Ele separou as pernas e baixou a mão até o coldre do revólver.

— Ela não parece querer sua companhia. — Edward o observou tamborilar os dedos sob a arma. Ele tinha uma cicatriz no dorso da mão, usava um coldre, apenas um, com a pele desgastada na borda. Calmamente, Edward levantou os olhos para fitá-lo nos olhos. — Vai ser melhor para você se deixar a garota em paz.

— Você tem fama de ser rápido. — Ele ignorou o aviso. Agora, parecia mais interessado em entrar num duelo contra Edward Cullen. O fato de que alguns homens tivessem se aproximado apenas o deixou mais vaidoso. — Ouvi dizer que acabou com Buckett Bill em Albuquerque.

— Está bem informado. — Edward estava começando a se cansar daquilo. Fitou o outro por um instante. Ele era jovem e tinha um aspecto agitado. Usava o chapéu caído nos olhos e seu pescoço brilhava de suor. Edward estava a ponto de suspirar. Conhecia aquele tipo de rapaz; eram os que buscavam problemas a todo custo.

— Sou rápido, mais rápido que Buckett e mais rápido que você. E nessa região não tenho concorrência.

— Meus parabéns. — murmurou Edward, agora realmente de saco cheio, virando-se de costas para o rapaz e fitando a garota que ainda se mantinha sob sua proteção. — Onde está sua família? — Ele perguntou à ela.

A menina o fitou ainda com pavor nos olhos, mas mesmo assim indicou com a cabeça o final da rua para onde Edward teria seguido se não a tivesse visto em apuros.

Ele assentiu e virou-se de volta para o rapaz encrenqueiro.

— Por que você não me procura daqui a uns cinco anos? — perguntou Edward. — Estarei ansioso para atirar em você.

— Não posso perder a oportunidade de resolver as coisas agora. Já encontrei você. Quando eu terminar, não vai haver viva alma nesse maldito oeste que não conhecerá Jack Hooster.

— Facilite as coisas para nós dois, Jack Hooster, e diga a todos que me matou.

Edward fez partido para virar-se novamente para a garota, mas Hooster sacou a arma. Edward percebeu o movimento, não nas mãos, mas nos olhos do outro, e também sacou sua arma.

Uma luz foi vista e um disparo ecoou pela rua.

Ele não tinha se movido, apenas atirara de onde estava, o corpo meio curvado para trás, confiando em seu instinto e experiência.

Jack Hooster estava no chão da rua.

Edward se virou definitivamente para a menina trêmula às suas costas e indicou-lhe que devia seguir para a esquina à frente. Não sabia se havia matado ou não o homem, e também não se importava. Tudo o que sabia era que o maldito episódio havia tirado seu apetite.

— Lily!

Foi a primeira coisa que Edward ouviu quando estavam a alguns passos da pousada no fim da rua.

Uma mulher de olhos aflitos surgiu no alpendre, descendo as escadas apressadamente, correndo em direção à menina.

— Minha irmã. — disse Lily a Edward e adiantou-se até a mulher. — Eu estou bem. — Ela garantiu um segundo antes de a irmã envolvê-la em um abraço apertado.

— Onde você se meteu? — quis saber o moça e em seguida percebeu a presença de Edward. — E o senhor, quem é?

— Eu...eu encontrei a menina.

Ela fungou, fitando Edward com desconfiança. Tinha olhos castanho-claros e sobrancelhas estreitas, finas, que combinavam com o brilho de cautela em seu olhar.

— Vai me contar o que aconteceu? — Ela baixou os olhos, afastando Lily o suficiente para que seus olhares se encontrassem.

— Jack Hooster.

A irmã mais velha de Lily empalideceu e novamente puxou-a para um abraço. Dessa vez, levou um longo tempo até soltá-la.

— Ele estava me esperando, perto do beco, mas eu consegui fugir e... — Lily ergueu os olhos para Edward. — Como se chama, senhor?

— Cullen. Edward Cullen.

Lily assentiu e virou-se para a irmã.

— O senhor Cullen me salvou. — Ela resumiu a história.

Novamente, e porque parecia ser sempre sua primeira reação, a irmã de Lily fitou Edward com olhos desconfiados.

— É mesmo? — Ela o avaliou, detendo-se um segundo na arma que Edward colocara de volta ao coldre.

— Sim. Ele atirou em Jack Hooster. — Lily contou e parecia animada por dizer isso.

Edward esboçou um meio sorriso, mas tratou de apagá-lo quando a irmã de Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha em sua direção.

— Eu agi em legítima defesa. — disse Edward, dando de ombros. Chamou-se de tolo por sentir necessidade de dar alguma explicação àquela mulher. Nem sequer a conhecia.

— Ele praticamente atirou de costas. — exclamou Lily, supervalorizando o ocorrido. — Foi exatamente como nas histórias de Billy.

Edward viu a irmã de Lily morder o lábio, meio contrariada. Decidiu que não devia esperar um agradecimento e resolveu tratar de seus próprios assuntos. Ainda precisava hospedar-se na pousada. Lembrou-se de que a tinha visto sair da Stone's Inn.

— As senhoritas estão hospedadas nesta pousada? — Ele questionou. — Preciso de um lugar para passar a noite. O _barman_ disse que esse lugar é bom.

— O _barman_ não mentiu. — disse a irmã de Lily, virando-se de volta para a pousada, mantendo um braço protetor ao redor dos ombros da menina.

Ela tinha uma postura altiva e orgulhosa, pensou Edward. Um olhar inteligente e palavras cautelosas. Existiam mulheres assim por todo oeste e ele havia conhecido algumas, mas nenhuma o intrigara antes.

Sentiu o cheiro de frésia que ela exalava e sentiu uma pontada no estômago. Era escuro, exótico e feminino. Mesmo sob a luz fraca dos lampiões Edward reparou em como ela era bonita. Os cabelos castanho-escuros, caindo em cascatas onduladas até os ombros, ganhavam traços avermelhados quando encontravam a luz. Tinha os olhos mais claros, num tom castanho que lembrava chocolate derretido, que eram sólidos e firmes como as rochas do deserto, envolvidos por cílios espessos e sobrancelhas estreitas. O luar deixava sua pele pálida e permitia um contraste interessante entre seu rosto e braços e o vestido salmão, que ondulava levemente enquanto ela andava.

— Está tudo bem? — disse uma jovem que estava atrás do balcão da pousada. Ela fitou os três que entravam, demorando-se em Edward, com um olhar intrigado.

— Está sim, Alice. — disse a irmã de Lily em um tom tranquilizador. — O cavalheiro aqui deseja um quarto. Acomode-o e ponha tudo na minha conta.

Alice piscou várias vezes, abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas tornou a fechá-la.

— Não precisa fazer isso, senhorita. — Edward adiantou-se, meneando a cabeça.

Ela ergueu os olhos para fitá-lo e, pela primeira vez, não lançou em sua direção um olhar desconfiado.

— Salvou minha irmã, senhor Cullen. — Foi tudo o que ela disse e depois fez um gesto para que a recepcionista seguisse seu pedido. — Lily, vá com a Alice. Eu encontro você daqui a pouco.

Lily pareceu insatisfeita, mas não discutiu a ordem. Algo na voz confiante e no olhar firme da irmã a fez assentir e seguir a recepcionista.

Quando as duas sumiram pela escada, a irmã de Lily virou-se para Edward.

— Não pense que eu agi por generosidade, senhor Cullen. — Ela disse e seu tom de voz contrastava pesadamente com sua figura delicada. Tinha uma voz clara, autoritária e firme. — Estou apenas sendo justa. O senhor ajudou minha irmã, eu retribuí o que fez. Portanto, não lhe devo mais nada.

Edward assentiu devagar, incapaz de desviar a atenção daqueles olhos orgulhosos. Era incrível como um pouco de altivez podia tornar interessante uma mulher de atrativos comuns.

— Obrigado por esclarecer as coisas, senhorita... — Edward elevou uma sobrancelha, percebendo que ainda não sabia o nome dela. — Posso perguntar como se chama?

— Isabella Swan.

Era um nome à altura dela, pensou Edward. Exótico e desafiador, que fazia cócegas na língua e instigava um homem a procurar a melhor forma de pronunciá-lo.

— Isabella. — Ele repetiu e ela crispou os lábios.

— Boa noite, senhor Cullen. — disse Isabella e, um segundo depois, quando a recepcionista descia as escadas, apressou-se em seguir para o segundo andar.

Edward a observou até que ela ficou fora do seu alcance. Baixou, então, o olhar para a recepcionista e percebeu um brilho assustado nos olhos dela.

— E-eu reservei o quarto dez para o senhor. — disse a moça, hesitante.

Levando um dedo à aba do chapéu, ele se lembrou o nome dela.

— Obrigado, Alice.

Com um sorriso nervoso, ela lhe entregou a chave do quarto e enfiou-se novamente atrás do balcão.

Edward subiu os degraus de dois em dois, sentindo-se mais relaxado agora, disposto até mesmo a fazer aquela refeição.

O episódio na rua empoeirada tinha sido completamente ofuscado por uma figura muito mais interessante e digna de atenção.

E ela se chamava Isabella Swan.


	2. Capítulo Dois

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

Bella tinha a impressão de que fora roubada. O preço das tábuas que comprara era absurdo e as poucas moedas que possuía tinham sido gastas com a hospedagem do senhor Cullen. Ela não tinha dinheiro extra para contratar os serviços de um carpinteiro. Teria que dar um jeito de arrumar o celeiro e as cercas da fazenda contando com a ajuda da irmã e do velho senhor Black. Nenhum dos três tinha habilidade com o martelo, mas, bem, teriam que se virar.

Dois dias atrás, uma daquelas tempestades de verão, que faziam sentido só para Deus, tinha feito um estrago na pequena propriedade onde vivia. O vento havia arrancado as portas do celeiro, uma das vacas tinha fugido para as colinas e o telhado do estábulo ganhara um buraco do tamanho de uma maçã.

Tinha concentrado seus esforços em consertar primeiro o telhado. Fizera um arranjo com uma lona, que certamente não aguentaria a pressão d'água numa próxima chuva, mas era o que poderia arrumar por enquanto.

Erguendo os olhos para o céu, Bella observou o azul brilhar tão intenso que até machucava os olhos. Não havia nem uma nuvem no céu e o calor era fatigante. Não havia chance de chover nos próximos dias, mas ainda assim ela não podia se acomodar.

Ajeitando as pequenas tábuas dentro da carroça, terminou de amarrar uma lona oleada por cima do material, enquanto Lily saía de dentro da pousada acompanhada por Edward Cullen.

Sua irmã continuava encantada com os acontecimentos da noite anterior. Quase não se lembrava que estivera em perigo e só pensava no heroico forasteiro que a tinha resgatado. Tinha contado a história de seu salvamento a qualquer um que estivesse interessado em ouvi-la. E não parecia se intimidar com a figura feroz que era o senhor Cullen.

O olhar dele encontrou o de Bella no instante em que descia as escadas. Ele levou um dedo à aba do chapéu cinza, cumprimentando-a silenciosamente. Andava com naturalidade, apesar das armas que carregava na cintura, que se movimentavam quando ele se movia. E mantinha seu olhar nela de um modo que um homem não devia encarar uma mulher — a menos que ela fosse sua. Quando ela sentiu o coração palpitar, endireitou automaticamente as costas, assumindo uma postura rígida.

Era Lily aquela que falava sobre corações palpitantes e pintava cenas românticas sobre homens e lugares fora da lei. Bella preferia um pouco mais de realidade em seus sonhos.

Como a boa educação exigia — e só porque ela exigia —, Bella assentiu em resposta. E, mesmo tentando ser o mais distante possível, não conseguiu evitar estudá-lo por um instante.

Os olhos verde-esmeraldas de Edward Cullen, carregados com uma frieza absoluta, ganhavam um toque de dourado quando encontravam a luz do sol. Eram cautelosos, hostis e magníficos. Ele era um homem alto, com corpo largo, braços e pernas firmes, moldados pelo trabalho. O rosto anguloso, o queixo quadrado e o cenho férreo, carregavam uma expressão feroz e ameaçadora. Ouvira na drogaria, naquela manhã, que ele tinha atirado em Jack Hooster praticamente de costas. E não duvidava disso. Cullen tinha o olhar de um homem acostumado à duelos e mortes.

Bella tinha acabado de atrelar a carroça quando o xerife Maguire se aproximou de onde o senhor Cullen e Lily estavam.

— Cullen. — disse o xerife, cauteloso.

Imperturbável, Edward ergueu os olhos para o xerife.

— Sim?

— Soube que esteve metido em confusão ontem.

— Só fiz o que tinha que fazer. — Edward deu de ombros.

— Jack Hooster é quem estava causando problemas. — Lily adiantou-se e disse ao xerife.

— Algum problema, James? — Bella se aproximou, as mãos na cintura, os olhos semicerrados por causa do sol.

— Bella. — James tirou o chapéu. — Eu só estou conversando com Cullen.

— Ele disse que Edward causou problemas. Isso é mentira. — Lily explicou, aborrecida, sem se importar com o fato de que desafiava o xerife. Ela se virou para James. — Hooster teria me atacado se o senhor Cullen não estivesse por perto.

James parecia contrariado quando olhou para Edward.

— É verdade?

— Sim.

— Mesmo assim, você atirou num homem. Nesta cidade, as coisas não são decididas assim.

— Ele agiu em legítima defesa. — Lily replicou.

— Lily. — Bella a chamou, num tom de advertência, fazendo-a calar-se. — Houve alguma denúncia contra o senhor Cullen, James?

— Bem, na verdade, não. — admitiu James com certo desconforto. — Mas muitas testemunhas viram o que aconteceu.

— Testemunhas. — repetiu Edward, sem emoção, contendo a vontade de revirar os olhos.

— Você veio aqui para prendê-lo, James? — perguntou Bella sem preâmbulos.

James a fitou com os olhos azuis cozinhando de frustração. Conhecia-a bem o suficiente para saber que ela tomaria o partido daquele bandido. Pelo visto, entendera tudo errado e precipitara-se ao pensar que Bella estaria ansiosa para se ver livre de Cullen.

— Eu não posso deixar homens que atiram por aí impunes. — respondeu James e fitou Edward.

— Hooster morreu? — perguntou Bella.

— Não. Está agonizando no hospital, mas está vivo.

— Então não precisa prender o senhor Cullen. — disse Bella e sustentou o olhar frio de James com serenidade. — Dê a ele uma punição e tudo ficará resolvido.

— Dar-me uma punição? — Edward a fitou com um olhar gelado.

— Exato. — Ela respondeu, ainda serena. — Sugiro que mande o senhor Cullen fazer algum trabalho voluntário. A senhorita Hale estava precisando de alguém para ajudar na construção da nova escola.

— Nós mesmas precisamos de mão de obra na fazenda. — precipitou-se Lily, atropelando as palavras em sua pressa de falar. — O senhor Cullen poderia trabalhar em nosso celeiro, consertar as coisas como punição por ter atirado em Hooster. — Ela fitou os outros três, perguntando-se por quê não concordavam prontamente com sua ideia brilhante.

— Não acho certo que um homem se meta numa fazenda onde duas moças vivem sozinhas. — replicou James.

Bella não tinha intenção nenhuma de concordar com a loucura de Lily, mas o tom de voz possessivo de James a fez mudar de ideia. Sabia se proteger muito bem e não precisava que nem James nem nenhum outro homem tomasse partido por ela.

— Eu não vivo sozinha em Alba, James, e o senhor Cullen não vai fazer mal a ninguém. — Bella o olhou, séria. — Está decidido. Cullen trabalhará em Alba durante um mês para pagar por perturbação da ordem. Tem mais alguma coisa que deseja falar conosco?

O xerife contraiu o maxilar e tentou ignorar o fato de que aquela mulher tinha tomado as rédeas da situação com a mesma facilidade com que se piscam os olhos.

— Farei visitas à Alba para me certificar de que está tudo bem. — adiantou-se James, lançando um olhar de advertência a Edward.

Bella deu de ombros, achando que poderia conceder isso ao xerife. Não podia impedi-lo de ir até a fazenda, mas podia se certificar de que não ficasse por lá muito tempo.

— w —

Foi por causa de Lily que Edward não sacou o revólver e resolveu as coisas com o xerife. Tinha certeza de que a garota seria capaz de se atirar na frente de uma bala para protegê-lo. Ela parecia ter tomado partido por ele com tanta determinação e lealdade. Nunca ninguém o havia tratado com tanta fidelidade e isso o privou de qualquer reação.

Além do mais, havia Isabella Swan. Sabia que ela não era o tipo de mulher alheia e precipitada. Mesmo com todos os olhares de desconfiança e cautela, Isabella tinha se voltado contra o xerife para livrá-lo da cadeia. Teve vontade de sorrir ao se lembrar do modo como ela assumira o controle e fizera o trabalho do xerife antes mesmo que o homem tivesse tempo de piscar.

Edward observou-a subir na carroça e sentar-se ereta, as rédeas dos cavalos no colo, o olhar impassível. Imaginou como seria tê-la em seus braços, como seria se canalizasse toda aquela altivez para outras tarefas. Pensou que ela seria uma amante perigosa, sensual e apaixonada. Depois, amaldiçoou a si mesmo por pensar nisso.

— Está pronto? — perguntou Lily ao vê-lo se aproximar já montado em seu cavalo.

— Estou. — Edward colocou o chapéu na cabeça e fitou Isabella. — Quanto tempo até chegarmos à sua fazenda?

— Duas horas. — Ela disse enquanto começava a conduzir a carroça.

— Fica perto. — observou Edward e guiou o cavalo a um trote constante, de modo que andasse ao lado da carroça.

Deixaram a pequena cidade de Trinity para trás em meio a olhares que vagavam entre curiosos e chocados. Ouviram um ou dois comentários escandalizados das senhoras e piadinhas sussurradas pelos homens.

Ele olhou para o lado e fitou as outras duas. Lily ainda não entendia todo aquele burburinho, isso era evidente, e Isabella parecia não se importar nem um pouco com o que as pessoas estavam falando.

Deixaram a cidade para trás, atravessando o deserto avermelhado e empoeirado.

Uma hora depois, Isabella parou a carroça.

— Faremos uma pausa para o almoço. — explicou Lily quando Edward franziu a testa, confuso. — Temos carne seca e pão. Você gosta? Espero que não se importe de comer sentado numa rocha.

Edward já tinha feito as piores refeições em lugares muito menos dignos que uma estrada de terra. Mas não achou que deveria dizer isso àquela menina de olhos sonhadores e sorriso gentil. Por isso, apenas afimou com um aceno de cabeça e desmontou, deixando seu cavalo livre para pastar pelo mínimo espaço gramado mais à frente.

Lily desceu da carroça com um pulo gracioso, levantando uma mínima nuvem de poeira.

Isabella desceu também, com menos pompa, mas chamando ainda mais sua atenção. Ela tinha um corpo esguio, proporcional nas curvas, uma cintura fina, acentuada pelo espartilho, e seios pequenos, arredondados, que se moldavam com perfeição às mãos de um homem.

Quando se virou para alcançar a cesta com a comida, ela ergueu os olhos para Edward e crispou os lábios ao perceber que ele a estivera observando.

— Lily, vá buscar água. — disse Isabella, ao que a irmã assentiu e embrenhou-se por um punhado de arbustos e rochas ao lado da estrada. Quando a menina afastou-se o suficiente, ela olhou para Edward. — Eu concordei em empregá-lo na minha fazenda, senhor Cullen, mas isso não significa que confio no senhor. Se agir de maneira inadequada, não vou hesitar em denunciá-lo ao xerife. Entendeu?

— Sim, senhora. — Edward conteve a vontade de sorrir, mas mesmo assim ela percebeu o quanto ele estava se divertindo.

— Não vai ter muito do que rir quando estiver na cadeia.

— Eles jamais conseguiriam me manter preso.

— Oh. — Ela levou as mãos à cintura e o fitou com um olhar cético. — Imagino que o senhor daria um jeito de fugir, possivelmente atiraria num guarda, mataria o xerife e faria uma saída à cavalo dramática, não é?

Edward sorriu lentamente.

— Isso mesmo. Andou ouvindo histórias sobre mim, senhorita Swan?

Ela ergueu o queixo, orgulhosa, mas seu olhar vacilou um pouco ao ver o sorriso dele.

— Eu conheço os forasteiros da sua laia, só isso.

— Se conhece, por quê permitiu que eu trabalhe na sua fazenda?

— James estava a ponto de prendê-lo. — Ela disse em resposta. — Eu não podia permitir que fosse preso porquê ajudou a minha irmã.

— Eu pensei que já tivesse retribuído, pagando minha hospedagem na pousada.

Isso a deixou sem ter o que falar. E Edward realmente se surpreendeu por vê-la abrir a boca e tornar a fechá-la porque não tinha argumentos.

— Não precisa se preocupar, senhorita Swan. — Edward pegou um pouco de fumo e o enrolou para fazer um cigarro. — Não tenho intenção de agir de maneira inadequada. Dou a minha palavra.

Isabella assentiu e ajustou a cesta de comida numa rocha mais ou menos plana. Ela tinha mãos pequenas, dedos finos, um pouco calejadas. Devia fazer algum tipo de trabalho pesado na fazenda, pensou Edward, ainda que as mãos parecessem muito mais propícias à atividades com agulhas ou aquarelas.

— Eu trouxe a água. — Lily chacoalhou dois cantis ao lado do rosto, depois colocou-os junto com a cesta e aceitou o pão com carne seca que Isabella lhe oferecia.

Edward recebeu uma fatia generosa e reconheceu o tempero da comida que havia experimentado na pousada na noite anterior. Não era a comida mais gostosa, mas dava para enganar o estômago. Dispensou a água e bebeu um pouco de whiskey que carregava em seu próprio cantil.

— O que o trouxe a Trinity, senhor Cullen? — perguntou Lily, entre uma mordida e outra.

— Eu só estava de passagem.

— E para onde pretendia ir antes de o xerife lhe dar a sentença?

— Needle Creek.

— Onde fica essa cidade?

— Lily. — Isabella a chamou, usando o mesmo tom de advertência que usara na cidade. — Deixe o senhor Cullen comer em paz.

— Eu só estava sendo sociável. — replicou Lily, limpando as mãos na saia do vestido e bebendo um pouco d'água.

Edward sorriu e imaginou que seria muito difícil para alguém não gostar de Lily Swan. Ela era inocente, espirituosa e bem humorada. Não devia ter mais que quinze anos, o que justificava sua atitude meio insolente e suas palavras espontâneas. Em comparação com a irmã mais velha, era mais doce e sonhadora. No que dizia respeito à aparência, tinha grandes olhos azuis, duas esferas brilhantes que imitavam um céu de inverno, muito diferentes dos castanho-claro de Isabella. Tinha lábios rosa-salmão, com um contorno infantil, minúsculas sardas pinceladas nas maçãs do rosto e, o que deixava Edward intrigado, longos cabelos acaju. Havia diferenças entre a aparência de Lily e Isabella, embora elas tivessem o mesmo queixo pontudo, as mesmas sobrancelhas estreitas e o mesmo nariz arrebitado.

— Pode continuar com as perguntas, Lily. — Edward tomou mais um gole de bebida. — Eu não me importo. — Lançou um olhar tranquilo à Isabella.

— Você não sabe no que está se metendo. — Ela murmurou, dando de ombros e rearrumando as coisas para partirem.

— Então, essa tal de Needle Creek fica perto daqui? — quis saber Lily, aceitando a ajuda de Edward para subir na carroça.

— Fica a dois dias de viagem.

Edward montou o alazão negro que tinha comprado há dois anos, no Novo México, e acompanhou a carroça, sentindo um pouco de sonolência pela refeição rápida e a bebida. Seria bom ter com quem conversar, pensou, e sutilmente guiou seu cavalo para que ficasse ao lado de Isabella Swan.

— E você vai encontrar alguém lá? — Lily cruzou os braços e fitou-o por cima dos ombros da irmã.

— Não. Eu não tenho família na cidade.

— Oh, entendo. E onde vive a sua família?

— Eu não tenho família. — Edward disse sem mudar o tom de voz. — Não se preocupe, Lily, essa pergunta não me incomoda. — Ele a tranquilizou quando percebeu seu embaraço.

— É mesmo? Eu realmente não sei se conseguiria viver sozinha no mundo. Não conheci minha mãe, sabe. Ela morreu quando eu tinha dois anos. Convivi mais tempo com o meu pai, que morreu há um ano. — Ela fez uma pausa para respirar. — Agora, tenho apenas a Bella. Eu realmente me sentiria solitária se não tivesse família. O senhor não se sente solitário?

— Às vezes. — admitiu Edward, dando de ombros. — Quando isso acontece, eu mudo para uma cidade nova, conheço novas pessoas, rostos e personalidades diferentes.

— Então isso significa que o senhor não tem uma casa?

Isabella soltou um longo suspiro e olhou para Edward como se ele fosse culpado de um crime imperdoável.

— Ela não vai parar. — Isabella o avisou. — Nunca.

* * *

**Recadinhos**

Olá, meninas! Fico muito, muito feliz que estejam lendo a fic. Gostaria de dedicar um agradecimento especial à juaassaid, Andreia, Adriana Paiva e fernanda, que comentaram na última semana; às garotas que estão seguindo a fic e àquela que adicionou Reckless aos seus favoritos. Obrigada, leitoras queridas, vocês são demais. :)

No capítulo de hoje vocês conheceram um pouco mais sobre nossa heroína... e como ela é toda cautelosa e desconfiada em relação a Edward. Eu realmente adoro essa atitude da Bella. :D Ela não é fácil, nem indefesa e é bastante temperamental. Não sei vocês, mas eu adoro protagonistas assim. hehe.

Enfim, tenho um recadinho sobre os posts e os dias de postagem. A partir de agora, vou postar capítulos generosos todos os sábados, por volta das 17 horas, ok?

Well, that's it. Continuem lendo e comentando!

Até mais. :*


	3. Capítulo Três

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

Alba era uma fazenda de pouco mais de 25 mil acres, que se estendia por uma paisagem mais verde que a que tinha na cidade, meio escondida por uma colina onde a grama tornara-se amarelada e quebradiça por causa do verão.

Logo que se atravessava o arco com o nome da propriedade — uma elaborada placa com letras marcadas a ferro —, uma bela casa de dois andares destacava-se no topo da elevação.

Tinha sido construída pelo primeiro Swan a se estabelecer naquela terra, numa época em que a fortuna da família ainda era abundante. Era uma casa de sete quartos, um largo alpendre e sacadas de onde se podia observar a paisagem.

O declínio dos Swan tinha começado com o avô de Bella. Ele era um homem viciado em pôquer que tinha perdido quase todo o dinheiro da família no jogo. E o filho dele, o pai dela, não tivera talento, nem vontade, para reerguer uma fazenda falida.

Seu pai, Charlie Swan odiava ser pobre. Jamais havia sido capaz de se habituar à uma vida humilde. Era um homem amargurado que só sabia reclamar e que passava metade do tempo relembrando os tempos em que vivera no luxo.

Bella devia à mãe toda a sua capacidade de trabalho e sua determinação. Renée Swan era uma mulher de olhar decidido e uma voz suave, que sustentara a família até seu último dia de vida. Era uma bela moça do leste que conhecera Charlie enquanto ele passava uma temporada em Nova York. Como o pai de Bella fosse um homem de palavras suaves e gestos galantes, ele logo conquistou sua mãe. Estava mais interessado na pequena fortuna da família de sua noiva, mas satisfeito por ter encontrado uma jovem bonita.

Tornou-se um homem amargurado quando descobriu que o golpe que tentara dar havia sido aplicado contra ele. A família de Renée também estava falida. Charlie só descobriu isso depois de se casar, quando ela já estava grávida. Infeliz, voltou para casa sem dinheiro, com uma esposa e uma filha a caminho e jamais fez nada para cuidar de nenhuma das duas.

Por isso Renée tinha assumido a administração da fazenda e trabalhado na terra o melhor que pôde. Tinha passado de uma frágil dama da sociedade do leste a uma camponesa quase selvagem do oeste.

Quando Bella tinha onze anos, a mãe caiu doente e não conseguiu se recuperar. Porém, ela não tivera muito tempo para chorar a morte de Renée. Lily ainda era um bebê quando a mãe morreu e a única pessoa com quem podia contar era Bella. Por uma questão de sobrevivência, resumiu o luto e assumiu completamente as rédeas na fazenda. Seu pai ajudava muito pouco no que dizia respeito ao trabalho nos campos e negligenciava completamente as filhas.

Bella limpou o suor da testa com as costas da mão e disse a si mesma que parasse com aquelas lembranças. O passado de nada adiantava quando ainda precisava colocar comida na mesa.

Semicerrando os olhos, tentando enxergar através do brilho iridescente do sol, procurou pela irmã a fim de pedir que a ajudasse com a horta.

— Você viu a Lily por aí, Ellen?

Ellen O'Sullivan inclinou o corpo para o lado, desviando do lençol que acabara de pendurar no varal, e olhou para Bella.

— Sua irmã está ajudando Cullen e Billy no conserto do celeiro.

— Por que isso não me surpreende? — Bella murmurou consigo mesma, mordendo o lábio inferior, virando-se na direção do amplo galpão. De onde estava, só conseguia avistar o vulto das três figuras.

— Cullen parece não se incomodar com o falatório da sua irmã. — Ellen enfiou o cesto de roupas embaixo do braço e bamboleou de volta ao alpendre. Secou o suor do pescoço gorducho e limpou a mão no avental. — O homem tem os olhos de um gato selvagem. Você espera que fique amuado num canto, evitando qualquer pessoa, mas ele não faz isso. Ele leva sua irmã com paciência, sou obrigada a admitir isso. Esta é uma coisa que nem eu mesma consigo fazer o tempo todo.

— Lily continua impressionada com o que o senhor Cullen fez. Eu acho que ela o considera uma espécie de herói. — Bella suspirou e levou as mãos a cintura. Era um hábito que adotava quando estava nervosa ou irritada. — Mas tipos como ele não são exatamente os mocinhos da história.

— Não diga isso a Lily. Ela vai acertar você com aquelas batatas.

— Eu me preocupo com minha irmã, Ellen. Nunca vi Lily se apegar a alguém com tanta rapidez. Isso não é bom.

— Você fala como se tivesse certeza de que Edward Cullen é um homem perverso e mau. Esqueceu-se de que ele salvou a sua irmã e depois a levou inteira até você? — Ellen fitou-a com seu olhar de raposa. — Faça um favor a si mesma, Bella, e dê ao homem algum crédito.

— Ele é um estranho, Ellen. Não posso me dar ao luxo de conceder nada a ele além de um lugar para dormir, comida e algo para fazer durante um mês.

— Por Deus, Isabella Swan. Só porquê você não teve um exemplo de homem decente dentro de casa não significa que todos os homens são imprestáveis, sem caráter nem vergonha. — Ellen apontou um dedo robusto na direção dela. — Seu pai nunca seria capaz de arriscar a própria vida por você ou por Lily. Para mim, essa já é a grande diferença entre Cullen e Charlie.

Isabella crispou os lábios, perguntando-se como é que aquela conversa tinha chegado em seu pai. Tudo bem que ela tivesse receio em relação aos homens por causa da conduta de Charlie, mas não era isso o que influenciava sua opinião sobre Edward Cullen. O que a preocupava mesmo era o modo como se sentia atraída por ele.

Ellen disse mais alguma coisa sobre ela deixar de ser cabeça-dura e depois entrou em casa para preparar o almoço. Era uma mulher grande, de braços e pernas grossas, um rosto rechonchudo, e um andar pesado. Mas, apesar de toda a gordura, andava com impressionante destreza. Tinha um rosto grande, bochechas que pareciam pressionar levemente os lábios arredondados para o centro do rosto e uma pele clara, herança do pai holandês, um caixeiro viajante que jamais retornou a Alba depois de se envolver com a mãe de Ellen.

Não estava certa de quantos anos Ellen tinha, embora imaginasse que estivesse na casa dos cinquenta. Ela mesma se chamava de velha e conhecia muitas histórias dos Swan, desde seu bisavô ao pai. Ellen conhecera Charlie desde o nascimento, mas a avó de Bella se recusara a permitir que ela fosse sua babá.

Isso não tinha acontecido com Bella. Ellen tinha sido uma figura tão constante em sua vida quanto Renée. Tivera um papel importante em sua criação, ajudando a mãe de Bella a criá-la. Depois, Ellen tinha ajudado Bella com Lily.

Ela tinha sido a única empregada da casa a permanecer em Alba, mesmo depois da falência. Continuara cuidando das coisas do melhor modo que podia, recebendo muito pouco, sem nunca reclamar.

Bella não pensava em Ellen como a cozinheira da família — ela sempre tinha sido muito mais. Gostava de pensar nela como sua madrinha.

Quando se aproximou do celeiro, Bella viu os homens trabalhando enquanto Lily estava parada ao lado da cesta de ferramentas. Sua irmã apenas entregava pregos enquanto não parava de falar.

— Bella nunca teve um namorado. — disse Lily ao senhor Cullen, sem perceber que a irmã mais velha estava se aproximando. — O que é surpreendente, levando-se em consideração o fato de que todos os rapazes da cidade se interessam por ela. Eles reparam nela, sempre admirados, mas ela nem percebe. Oh, e ainda tem o xerife. Ele já pediu Bella em casamento, sabia Edward?

— É claro que pediu. O homem não é cego. — resmungou Billy Black, o capataz idoso da fazenda, com uma voz profunda e grave.

— Mas Bella recusou. Papai ficou furioso, gritou com ela e tudo, mas Bella disse que se ele a obrigasse a se casar, ela lhe daria um tiro.

Edward sorriu, segurando um prego com os dentes enquanto martelava.

— Parece exatamente o tipo de reação que sua irmã teria. — Ele disse, ajustando o outro prego entre as bobradiças da porta.

— Sim, Bella sabe se defender. Ela tem uma pontaria incrível. Não é tão boa quanto a sua, Edward, mas é suficiente para manter os problemas afastados.

— A moça herdou o talento da mãe. — comentou Billy. — E a beleza também.

— Mamãe tinha olhos azuis e cabelos ruivos iguais aos meus, Billy. — disse Lily, contradizendo-o e depois olhou para Edward. — Bella herdou praticamente toda a aparência do meu pai.

— Talvez, mas o cabelo da sua irmã ganha mechas vermelhas no sol. — Edward disse.

— Oh, você tem razão. É tão diferente, não é?

— É bonito.

Bella parou de andar, percebendo que ninguém ainda tinha notado sua aproximação. Subitamente curiosa, esperou para ouvir o que mais Edward Cullen teria a dizer sobre ela.

— Eu nunca tinha reparado nisso antes. — disse Billy com a testa franzida. — Você tem olhos de perito.

Edward encolheu os ombros.

— Algumas mulheres tem uma aparência difícil de se ignorar. — Ele testou a porta, virando-se para fechá-la. Ergueu os olhos e percebeu Bella. Seus olhos verdes brilharam de divertimento.

Ela tinha certeza de que o senhor Cullen sabia que estivera escutando a conversa. O sangue acumulou-se nas bochechas, fazendo-a se sentir estúpida por corar.

— Lily! — Bella disse mais alto do que pretendia e então pigarreou para disfarçar seu descontrole.

— Deus do céu, Bella. Que susto. — Lily levou uma das mãos ao peito. — Qual é a emergência? Ellen colocou fogo na cozinha, por acaso?

— Eu preciso que você me ajude na horta. — Bella ignorou o sarcasmo da irmã.

— Mas eu estou ocupada. — Ela gesticulou para a porta sendo consertada por Edward e Billy.

— Sim, eu percebi. Quase não consigo imaginar a vida do senhor Cullen e de Billy sem alguém que lhes entregue os pregos. Vamos logo. — Ela gesticulou com a cabeça para a horta.

Lily a acompanhou com uma expressão insatisfeita.

— Por que você faz isso, Bella? — Ela disse em tom de reclamação. — Eu gosto de conversar com o senhor Cullen. Ele é legal.

— Ele é um estranho, Lily. — replicou Bella, vestindo luvas de couro. Precisava livrar a plantação de batatas de algumas pragas ocasionadas pelo verão e também pretendia plantar abóboras naquele dia.

— Não comece com isso de novo. Eu confio em Edward.

— Você é só uma criança, Lily, não entende direito as coisas.

— Já tenho catorze anos. — Lily endireitou as costas, os olhos azuis escurecidos pelo ultraje, a boca aberta de indignação. — E, além disso, mamãe sempre disse que eu era uma criança muito inteligente.

— Ela dizia isso porque era mãe. — murmurou Bella, maldosa, o olhar concentrado nas batatas.

— Então é assim, não é? Eu sou a estúpida e você a esperta. Como jamais vou ser tão inteligente quanto você, é melhor que fique quieta e não dê nenhuma opinião. — Lily agora fitava Bella com fúria nos olhos. — Mesmo porque, minha opinião não adianta de nada. Estou farta disso, Isabella. Farta. — Ela atirou suas luvas no chão, levantando uma pequena nuvem de poeira, e se pôs de pé.

— Lilian Jane Swan. — Bella ergueu os olhos para a irmã, a expressão severa, um tom de advertência. — O que pensa que está fazendo?

— Me rebelando. — replicou Lily, erguendo o queixo, mais parecida com a irmã do que nunca, e cruzou os braços. — Recuso-me a trabalhar até que você dê um voto de confiança ao senhor Cullen.

Isabella semicerrou os olhos, percebendo que essa era a segunda vez naquele dia que lhe diziam para dar algum crédito a Edward Cullen.

— Eu permiti que ele durma no celeiro ao invés de acampar nas montanhas, não permiti? — Bella arrancou umas folhas doentes com raiva. — É o máximo de concessão que vou fazer em relação àquele homem.

Lily bateu o pé, emburrada, e deu as costas à Bella, começando a andar em direção à casa, os braços agitados ao lado do corpo, a saia farfalhando.

Bella suspirou, mas decidiu que não devia ir atrás dela. Precisava pensar.

Tinha receio de dar algum espaço a Edward Cullen principalmente porque perdia o controle perto dele. Seus olhos verdes eram tão frios e intensos — sentia dificuldade de pensar em algo além daquele olhar selvagem. E, também, uma ou duas vezes tinha passado um longo tempo observando sua boca. Imaginava como seria sentir aqueles lábios cheios de encontro aos seus...

Com as mãos trêmulas agora, Bella soltou algumas imprecações e desistiu de trabalhar. Levantou-se e tirou as luvas com violência.

Estava na hora de conversar com Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Recadinhos**

Se você chegou até aqui embaixo, significa que leu o capítulo inteiro e fez uma autora feliz! *.*

Enfim, eu quero agradecer especialmente à Ana Sousa, nicole2712, Driih Regazini, Milady e Andreia (que comentou novamente :D) por terem dedicando alguns minutinhos de seu tempo para postar uma review e me dar preciosos feedbacks sobre o que estão achando da história; também agradeço a quem adicionou a fic aos seus favoritos e a quem a está seguindo. Eu já disse que vocês, leitoras queridas, são demais? :))

O capítulo de hoje serviu para contextualizar melhor a história. Sem muito romance, eu sei, mas já adianto que isso vai ser compensado no próximo capítulo (só de escrever isso eu fico ansiosa). Não vejo a hora de postar o Capítulo 4. hehe.

É isso aí, gente. Muito obrigada pela fidelidade... E não deixem de comentar!

Vejo vocês na próxima semana. :*


	4. Capítulo Quatro

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

Seguindo, ainda que com ressalvas, os conselhos tendenciosos de Ellen e Lily, Bella resolvera se encarregar de levar o jantar a Edward Cullen.

Ele estava instalado no celeiro, numa cama de montar improvisada entre o armário de ferramentas e a despensa. E parecia não se importar com as acomodações. Não fazia as refeições junto com os outros por que não havia recebido convite. Ela imaginou que isso se enquadraria na lista da irmã de "coisas que demonstravam sua falta de confiança no senhor Cullen". Deu de ombros e decidiu que, pelo menos por enquanto, não pensaria se o convidaria ou não para partilhar as refeições dentro da casa. Já estava fazendo muito, concedendo a ele o que Ellen e Lily chamavam de "voto de confiança".

Suspirou, olhou para o prato em suas mãos, um pouco de frango, batatas, arroz e legumes, cobertos por um pano limpo, e procurou ignorar as pernas trêmulas. Não gostava de como se sentia quando encontrava — ou apenas pensava — com Edward Cullen. Precisava aprender a controlar as próprias reações. Ela sempre tinha sido capaz disso, não tinha? Não era um forasteiro de olhar penetrante e sorriso perigoso que a faria perder a cabeça.

Empertigando-se, dizendo a si mesma que era bastante capaz de tomar as rédeas dos próprios sentimentos, Bella entrou no celeiro. Logo seu nariz foi invadido por um cheiro de homem, whiskey e cigarro. Também podia distinguir um leve aroma do sabonete almiscarado, imaginando que ele devia ter acabado de tomar banho. Sentiu-se corar, um calor instalando-se no pescoço, só de pensar em Edward no banho... sem roupa.

Pigarreou quando o encontrou — vestido — sentado na escada que levava à parte de cima do celeiro.

— Senhor Cullen.

— Senhorita Swan. — Ele acenou com a cabeça a guisa de cumprimento.

— Ellen enviou seu jantar. — Ela sinalizou o prato em suas mãos, estendendo-o na direção dele.

Edward se levantou e ela se deu conta de que nunca tinha reparado no quanto ele era alto, os ombros amplos e o corpo largo. Quando ele se ergueu, o celeiro pareceu diminuir de tamanho. Ela percebeu que tinha de inclinar um pouco a cabeça para fitá-lo nos olhos.

— Obrigado. E agradeça à Ellen também. — Ele pegou o prato e foi se sentar na cama. Retirou o pano que protegia a comida, pegou o garfo que viera enrolado ao lado do prato e começou a comer. — Deseja alguma coisa, senhorita Swan? — perguntou, quando ela não fez partido para ir embora.

Bella alisou a parte da frente da saia, sentindo-se tensa de repente. Uma mistura de orgulho ferido e ansiedade formavam um nó em sua garganta.

— Eu estive pensando, senhor Culen, e cheguei à conclusão de que não fui muito gentil com o senhor.

Ele ergueu os olhos da comida e a fitou com a testa vincada.

— Como é?

— Veja bem, o senhor salvou minha irmã e tudo o mais. Merece certo respeito por isso. — Bella queria pigarrear, mas achou que isso só aumentaria o brilho de divertimento nos olhos dele.

— A senhorita já me agradeceu.

— Eu paguei sua hospedagem e o livrei de James, é verdade. Mas nunca o agradeci adequadamente.

— Estou curioso para saber o que considera um agradecimento adequado. — disse Edward e seu sorriso foi lento e perigoso.

— Bem — sua voz saiu trêmula. —, para começar, acho adequado lhe dizer obrigada. Também cheguei à conclusão de que exagerei ao tratá-lo com tanta desconfiança. Se o senhor tivesse alguma intenção de fazer mal, não teria me trazido Lily de volta. Por isso, em segundo lugar, devo-lhe desculpas.

— Dispenso as desculpas, mas fico com o obrigada. Algo me diz que não costuma dizê-lo com muita frequência.

— Tem razão. — Bella se sentia estranhamente aliviada. Seu coração ainda batia descompassado e as mãos estavam suadas, mas era mais fácil lidar com as reações sem toda aquela carga de desconfiança. — Eu não estou acostumada a dever agradecimentos a ninguém.

— Já percebi. — Ele comeu mais um pouco de frango.

O silêncio fez Bella perceber, com certo desapontamento, que o assunto estava encerrado. Lançou um olhar distraído para os lados e viu o coldre dele, com as armas, pendurado na parede. Voltou seu olhar para o senhor Cullen e sentiu-se ruborizar novamente quando o pegou observando-a.

— Preciso ir. Boa noite, senhor Cullen.

— Por que não me chama de Edward como todo mundo? — Ele disparou de volta, fazendo-a parar no meio do caminho e virar-se mais uma vez para ele. — Não sou tratado por senhor desde que estive no leste e isso já faz mais de dez anos.

— Minha mãe dizia que devíamos tratar os... não-conhecidos pelo sobrenome.

— Sua mãe sabia que morava no oeste?

Bella sentiu a raiva substituir a ansiedade. Ele não tinha o direito de zombar de sua mãe.

— Ela sabia perfeitamente, mas não acreditava que os bons modos deviam ser esquecidos depois que se cruzava a fronteira.

— Então, é por isso que você fala com tanta educação?

— Ser educada é algum crime? — disparou Bella de volta.

— É uma raridade. — Edward deixou seu prato de lado, levantando-se para pegar seu cantil de whiskey. — Conheci algumas moças educadas do leste, mas nenhuma no oeste com boa pontaria tanto nas palavras quanto no revólver.

— Isso é um elogio, senhor Cullen?

— É um fato. — Ele bebeu sem tirar os olhos de Bella. — Lily disse que você não aceita bem elogios.

— Ela não mentiu.

— Mesmo assim você ficou escutando até me ouvir dizer que era bonita.

Bella tentou esconder sua reação, fingir que não sabia do que ele estava falando, mas era tarde demais. Ele captou o brilho de presa acuada em seu olhar e sorriu lentamente.

— Não espere que eu peça desculpas. — Bella cruzou os braços, sem conseguir evitar que o orgulho falasse mais alto. — Minha mãe me ensinou bons modos, mas, na mesma medida, meu pai me ensinou a anulá-los em certas ocasiões.

Edward riu e pôs o cantil de lado. Deu alguns passos à frente, porque gostava de sentir o cheiro dela, uma mistura de frésias, rosas e suor.

— O seu problema é que você é teimosa demais.

— Não vejo problema nenhum em ser teimosa. — Bella teve vontade de recuar um passo, aumentar a distância entre os dois, mas seria uma atitude covarde. Sentia o estômago agitar-se e o coração pulsar violentamente, como se antecipassem, e até ansiassem, por algo muito bom.

— Eu não disse que era um problema. — Ele apoiou uma das mãos na parede, bem ao lado de Bella, ficando tão perto que ela podia sentir o hálito quente dele em seu rosto.

Bella sentiu a respiração desregular-se, mas, mesmo assim, ergueu os olhos para encará-lo. Descobriu que era ainda mais difícil respirar quando aqueles olhos verdes e afiados a fitavam de perto.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? — Ela tentou empregar frieza na voz, mas tinha certeza de que Edward percebera seu tom ofegante.

— Imagino que você considere essa aproximação inadequada.

— Certamente.

— Por que não me empurra para longe, então? — Os olhos dela brilhavam pela excitação que ela tentava esconder. — Vou lhe dizer uma coisa. Seus olhos são a coisa mais fascinante que eu já vi e olha que eu já vi muita coisa.

— Dispenso seus comentários.

— Vou fazê-los mesmo assim. Está na hora de você aprender a conviver com elogios.

— Por quê?

— Porque merece recebê-los.

— Elogios? É o que usa para seduzir as mulheres, não é senhor Cullen?

Nem mesmo ela acreditava que Edward Cullen precisasse de algo além de si mesmo para seduzir uma mulher. Ele emanava força, segurança e masculinidade. E era bonito. Seus olhos eram penetrantes, a boca levemente torta era misteriosa e o peito largo e firme despertava a imaginação. Tinha mãos grandes que, no momento, levava ao rosto dela com surpreendente suavidade. Seus dedos ásperos traçaram a linha de suas maçãs do rosto com gentileza, descendo aos lábios dela, traçando o contorno deles. Bella sentiu um calor irradiar por todo o corpo, concentrando-se em seu ventre, quando Edward segurou-a pelo queixo e fez com que ela o fitasse diretamente.

— Eu uso elogios. Bastante. Mas, com algumas mulheres, eles não funcionam. — Ele arriscou inclinar um pouco a cabeça na direção dela.

— E aí você desiste?

— Não. — Edward gostava da voz dela. Aquela voz rouca e sonolenta, entrecortada pela respiração ofegante. — Eu nunca desisto.

— Nem mesmo quando está diante de uma causa perdida? — Ela o desafiou, uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Não existe causa perdida para mim. — Ele arriscou novamente, passando a mão livre pela cintura de Bella, trazendo-a mais para perto.

— Se aprecia o fato de ter dedos, Cullen, tire suas mãos de mim agora.

Ele nunca tinha visto uma pessoa se contradizer tanto quanto Bella Swan naquele momento. Suas palavras diziam que ele se afastasse, mas os olhos dela ardiam de desejo e antecipação. E foi por causa daquele olhar feminino e caloroso que ele a envolveu e tomou os lábios dela.

Bella se debateu — pelo menos precisava acreditar que tinha se debatido —, mas, apesar dos seus esforços, a boca dele se fechou sobre a sua. O corpo de Edward era duro, firme e incandescente, como aço exposto ao sol. Seus braços a apertavam contra ele, de tal modo que ela não tinha outra opção a não ser concentrar-se no contato. Seu sangue transformou-se em um líquido quente e exótico, que acelerava as batidas de seu coração. Sentiu a barba por fazer arranhando sua pele e isso a fez gemer. De dor, disse a si mesma, não de prazer. Mas, mesmo assim, suas mãos subiram até os ombros dele, não para afastá-lo, e sim para agarrar-se mais a ele.

Edward se perguntou se ela fazia alguma ideia do efeito que causava nele. Jamais imaginara que uma mulher tão cautelosa podia ser tão efusiva, doce e potente. Ela o mantinha preso com as mãos ao redor de sua garganta e ele nem se importava com isso. E queria mais. Num movimento desesperado demais para ser gentil, ele se afastou em busca de ar.

Ela deu um suspiro e, quando pôde respirar, inspirou o ar pesadamente. Porém, antes que pudesse se recuperar, ele a beijou novamente, usando a língua, excitando-a de um modo que jamais imaginara ser possível, enfraquecendo-a de um modo que jamais imaginara poder ser enfraquecida.

Gemeu novamente, dessa vez de completo prazer. Timidamente a princípio, depois com ousadia, ela respondeu à nova demanda. Passou as mãos pela nuca dele, pelos cabelos, sem deixar de saborear o gosto salgado e morno dos lábios de Edward. Era surpreendente. Ninguém nunca havia lhe dito que um beijo podia fazer seu corpo arder e tremer de desejo.

De repente, Edward tornou-se consciente da resposta dela e decidiu que, uma vez que tinha começado tudo, devia dar um jeito de terminar aquilo. Descobriu que afastar-se dela era mais difícil do que atirar-se de um precipício. Mas precisava fazer isso. Se se permitisse continuar aquilo sabia que teria de terminar e também sabia que Bella não tinha ideia de como as coisas terminariam. Ela tinha um corpo esguio e com curvas perfeitas, seus lábios eram quentes e receptivos, mas as mãos dela hesitavam. Edward sabia que, pelo menos numa área, a altiva e séria senhorita Swan era inocente.

— Mas o quê... ? — Bella piscou várias vezes, procurando desanuviar os pensamentos embolados e tentando regular a respiração.

Os olhos de Bella estavam escuros e confusos. De certa forma, Edward ficou satisfeito porque ela tinha ficado tão abalada quanto ele.

— Como eu disse antes, não há causa perdida para mim. — Ele disse, mas a própria voz estava rouca e entrecortada.

Ela o fitou com mais clareza, recobrando a consciência, e logo a confusão foi substituída por fúria.

— Seu filho da mãe, desgraçado e arrogante. — Ela sacou a arma pendurada na parede antes mesmo que ele pudesse reagir.

Praguejando contra si mesmo, Edward tentou parecer frio diante do revólver que ela apontava em sua direção.

— Ponha a arma de lado ou vai acabar atirando no próprio pé. — Ele mal terminou de dizer isso e ouviu a bala passar zunindo ao lado de sua orelha esquerda, passando direto pela porta aberta. Sabia que ela atiraria, assim como sabia que ela errara de propósito.

— Da próxima vez, atiro no meio da sua testa.

Bella jogou a arma em cima do feno e saiu do celeiro com uma expressão furiosa.

* * *

**Recadinhos**

Então? Então? Estou curiosíssima para saber o que acharam do capítulo de hoje! Comentem, meninas, não se acanhem.

Ok, vou tentar ser breve. Primeiro, os agradecimentos especiais às queridas leitoras fernada, nicole2712, Lolitasss, Jenni A.S.M, Asuen, Ana Sousa, Andreia, lia99a, Driih Regazini, Adriana Paiva e rutes, que fizeram comentários pertinentes, divertidos, motivadores e analíticos; às leitoras fofíssimas que adicionaram Reckless aos seus favoritos e às igualmente fofas que a estão seguindo. À todas, um beijo especial. :*

Sério, gente, eu adorei os comentários sobre os capítulos anteriores, com análises dos personagens e da escrita. Vocês levaram a sério meu pedido de dar um feedback e eu adorei isso. :D Continuem enviando reviews. hehe.

Enfim, enfim, nos vemos no próximo sábado nesse mesmo bat-local, na mesma bat-hora, combinado?

Feliz Páscoa, muito chocolate e uma ótima semana. :))

Ps.: Eu não consegui ser breve.


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Quando chegou perto da cidade, Bella estava com uma dor de cabeça de estourar os miolos. Podia culpar o sol do oeste, é claro, se não estivesse tão habituada a ele quanto estava a respirar.

Como não lhe restava muita alternativa, era obrigada a admitir a verdade. Sua dor de cabeça se chamava Edward Cullen e estava morando em sua fazenda.

Por que diabos permitira que ele a beijasse? Passara a vida toda evitando o tipo de homem que trata uma mulher sem um pingo de sutileza. Droga. Edward não a tratara exatamente desse jeito. Se tivesse feito isso, o corpo dela não teria respondido de maneira tão calorosa e cheia de vigor. Precisava admitir que ele não agira sozinho.

E o que _acontecera_ com ela, afinal? Sempre se orgulhara de seu autocontrole. Tinha passado os últimos anos resistindo às investidas dos pretendentes. Nunca olhara para um homem e sentira desejo por ele. Mas, então, com Edward fora algo diferente. Os beijos que trocou com ele no meio da noite, num contato tão urgente, poderoso e íntimo, despertavam nela, na mesma medida, prazer e receio. Prazer pelo que sentira; e receio porque não compreendia a sensação, o desejo que a consumira. Era tolice pensar assim, mas alguma coisa a fizera perder o controle e isso não era bom. Precisava dar um jeito nisso.

Bella avistou uma charrete parada mais a frente, num canto da estrada. Ao lado do veículo estava uma mulher, que segurava uma sombrinha para se proteger do sol, e andava de um lado para o outro. Quando ouviu que alguém se aproximava, virou-se e revelou um rosto jovem e quase angelical. Ela não pareceu aliviada quando avistou Bella. Desviou os olhos dela e recomeçou a andar de um lado para o outro.

A atitude não surpreendia Bella. Ela reconhecia aquela menina. Era uma das garotas de Scarlett, a dona daquele estabelecimento de má fama da cidade, o Red Lady. Tinha estado no lugar mais de uma vez nos últimos anos, buscando seu pai bêbado e encrenqueiro.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Bella parou a carroça diante da garota. Ela era mesmo muito miúda e jovem, pensou Bella. Tinha um rosto delicado, uma pele cor de oliva que combinava com sol e verão, olhos negros e assustados, e uma boca fina e rosada, que lembrava a de um bebê risonho.

Novamente, a menina parou de andar e observou, os olhos arregalados de surpresa e aflição, quando Bella parou a carroça.

— Bom dia. — Bella colocou as rédeas no colo.

— Bom dia, senhorita. — a jovem girou a sombrinha, lançando um sorriso nervoso na direção de Bella.

— Eu sou Bella Swan.

— Sim, senhorita, eu sei. Sou Penélope Sanchez. Prazer em conhecê-la.

— É um prazer conhecê-la também, senhorita Sanchez. — Bella lançou um olhar na charrete e percebeu que faltavam alguns raios de uma das rodas traseiras. — Precisa de ajuda?

— Oh, não, senhorita. Não posso aceitar sua ajuda. — Penélope lançou um olhar para os lados, como se mais alguém pudesse estar observando a cena. — Não seria correto, sabe.

— Por quê?

— Sou uma das garotas de Scarlett. — Ela encolheu os ombros, constrangida e corada. — Moças decentes não deviam nem mesmo falar comigo.

— Não seja boba. — replicou Bella, deixando as rédeas de lado e saltando da carroça. — No momento, vejo apenas uma jovem precisando de ajuda. — Ela queria dizer uma menina, apenas uma menina, dois ou três anos mais velha que sua própria irmã, que devia estar sonhando com vestidos de seda e rapazes bonitos e não metida num bordel.

Ignorando os olhos arregalados de Penélope, Bella contornou a charrete e foi dar uma olhada na roda. Seria preciso força para improvisar um remendo nos raios, coisa que, infelizmente, nem ela, nem Penélope, tinham.

— Não sei exatamente o que aconteceu. — disse a menina. — Eu acho que passei por um buraco ali atrás. Senti o solavanco e depois a charrete pendeu para o lado.

— Uns raios se soltaram. — murmurou Bella e ergueu os olhos novamente. — É melhor você ir até a cidade e pedir para o senhor Baltimore consertar a charrete aqui. Vou atrelar seu cavalo a minha carroça e levo você comigo.

— Não posso aceitar isso. Realmente, não seria correto, senhorita Swan.

— Correto ou não, eu não tenho intenção de permitir que cavalgue até a cidade num cavalo sem sela. Ainda mais quando está de vestido. Poderia cair e quebrar o pescoço.

Sem dar chance para Penélope retrucar, Bella foi pegar o cavalo e uniu-o aos seus. Quando terminou, olhou para a menina por sobre o ombro e arqueou a sobrancelha interrogativamente.

Penélope hesitou. Não era correto, não quando Isabella Swan era a representação real de que havia escolha para uma mulher que precisava se virar sozinha. Ela também levava uma vida difícil, sem dinheiro ou alguém que a protegesse. E, mesmo assim, não tinha seguido a vida que Penélope ou as outras garotas de Scarlett levavam. A senhorita Swan se virava o melhor que podia, sem manchar sua reputação. Penélope se sentia mais constrangida diante de Isabella do que quando encontrava outras moças decentes na cidade, principalmente porque ela nunca, mas nunca mesmo, fitava Penélope, nem nenhuma outra das garotas do Red Lady, com hostilidade ou desdém. Não fazia isso, mesmo que tivesse todos os motivos e razões para fazê-lo.

— Senhorita Sanchez, sugiro que suba na carroça. Está muito quente para ficar no sol. — Bella disse com suavidade, falando com ela com a mesma paciência que usava para convencer a irmã. Deixando a decisão com Penélope, virou-se e subiu na carroça. Mal se ergueu e ouviu a menina contornar a carroça.

Satisfeita, ela sorriu e ajudou Penélope a subir. Um instante depois, pôs os cavalos em movimento. Faltava mais ou menos uns vinte minutos até chegarem a cidade.

— As pessoas na cidade... Elas vão comentar.

— Deixe-as comentar. Muito pouca coisa interessante acontece em Trinity, elas merecem algo sobre o que fofocar. Além disso, minha família está entre os tópicos favoritos há anos. Eu deixei de me importar há muito tempo.

— Obrigada, senhorita Swan. — disse Penélope depois de algum tempo em silêncio. — É muita gentileza de sua parte me ajudar.

— Sem problemas. Você parecia aflita lá atrás.

— Eu nunca tive problemas com a charrete, nem sequer costumo guiá-la sozinha. Geralmente, quem faz isso é minha irmã.

— Sua irmã?

— Sim, minha irmã Victoria. Ela... também é uma das garotas de Scarlett. Deixei-a na estação da cidade vizinha. Ela foi encontrar alguém...

— Entendo. — Bella disse num tom neutro. Ela se lembrava de Victoria, a ruiva de olhar lânguido e sorriso descarado com quem Charlie costumava ficar quando ia ao Red Lady. Diferente da irmã, Victoria não despertava em Bella nenhum sentimento de generosidade, e isso não tinha a ver com a vida que ela levava. Havia algo nos olhos cínicos e nos comentários arrogantes dela que despertavam desconfiança em Bella. E, agora, sabendo que Victoria fora capaz de meter a irmã caçula naquela vida ao invés de protegê-la, gostava menos ainda dela. — Sua irmã foi viajar.

— Graças a Deus. Ela não gostou muito de ter de sair agora, principalmente quando Edward está na cidade...

— Edward?

— Sim, senhorita. O senhor Cullen é um velho conhecido de minha irmã. Ele costumava frequentar o antigo negócio de Scarlett no Novo México. Foi onde Victoria o conheceu, sabe.

— Sei. — Bella apertou as rédeas com mais força que o necessário, sentindo o coração pesar, borbulhando de mágoa e fúria. — Suponho que ela o considere um homem atraente.

— Certamente. Todas as garotas sentem admiração por Edward.

— Certamente. — murmurou Bella.

— Oh, céus. Eu esqueci que ele está trabalhando na sua fazenda. — Penélope levou a mão livre à boca. — Sinto muito, senhorita. Eu não devia...

— Não se desculpe. — Bella disse, tentando manter a voz tranquila. O que ela esperava, afinal? Sempre soubera que Edward era exatamente o tipo de homem que frequenta lugares como o Red Lady. Mas, então, conhecer o nome das mulheres com quem ele já havia partilhado a cama era doloroso e revoltante, pensou. De certo modo, fazia-a se sentir traída, mesmo quando não tinha direito algum de se sentir assim. E também a deixava furiosa, consigo mesma e com Cullen. — Senhorita Sanchez... — Bella imaginou que devia mudar de assunto, falar sobre algo que não fosse Edward Cullen.

— Pode me chamar de Penélope, senhorita Swan. É como todos me chamam.

— Penélope, então. Importa-se em me dizer como acabou trabalhando para Scarlett? Você é tão jovem para ser... E ainda tem a sua irmã.

— Meu pai me vendeu.

— Vendeu você?

— Éramos doze em casa, e havia mais um a caminho. Victoria, a mais velha, saíra de casa há muitos anos e nós não sabíamos muita coisa sobre o paradeiro dela. Então, esse homem apareceu e meu pai me vendeu a ele por trinta dólares. Eu fugi e corri o mais rápido que pude. Acabei no Novo México, conheci Scalett e ela me acolheu. Quando cheguei ao estabelecimento dela, encontrei minha irmã e passei a trabalhar para Scarlett. Sei que não é o melhor, mas foi o único trabalho que encontrei. Tenho o que comer e uma cama só para mim quando termino de trabalhar. — Ela deu um breve e desconfortável encolher de ombros. — A maioria dos homens não é ruim.

— Seu pai não tinha o direito de vendê-la, Penélope. — disse Bella entredentes. Ao que parecia, o oeste estava cheio de pais que enxergavam as filhas como negócios lucrativos. Era repulsivo e revoltante, pensou Bella.

— Às vezes, há o que é certo e o que é feito.

— Nunca pensou em encontrar outro emprego na cidade, Penélope? Um emprego decente?

— Com todo respeito, senhorita Swan, eu não encontraria nada. Nenhuma das damas da cidade me contrataria para nada. E não estariam erradas. Como vão saber que eu não estive com seu marido?

Era um argumento lógico, mas Bella meneou a cabeça.

— Se quiser partir, eu lhe encontrarei trabalho.

Penélope a fitou, admirada.

— É muito amável da sua parte, senhorita. É uma verdadeira dama, generosa e justa, e eu lhe agradeço. Mas é melhor deixar as coisas como estão. E é melhor eu ficar por aqui.

Penélope esperou que Bella parasse a carroça, sem lhe dar chance de insistir que a levasse até dentro da cidade, despediu-se com um sorriso e a observou seguir para a cidade mais a frente.

Isabella Swan era uma mulher incrível. Ela não merecia... Penélope se interrompeu, novamente olhando de um lado a outro, certificando-se de que não havia ninguém por perto. Não devia nem pensar sobre o que aconteceria a senhorita Swan.

Precisava manter o plano em segredo, afinal. Era a única coisa que Victoria lhe dissera, horas mais cedo, e era o que repetia a si mesma agora.

Apenas precisava manter o plano em segredo.

— w —

Completamente alheia, Bella entrou na cidade, o episódio com Penélope foi substituído, pelo menos no momento, por suas próprias tarefas. Tinha coisas mais importantes em que pensar e para resolver. Parou a carroça e desmontou.

— Jimmy. — Bella disse a um menino que brincava na calçada com bolinhas de gude. — Pode avisar Alice que eu estarei na mercearia? — Ela tirou uma moeda da bolsa e mostrou ao menino.

Jimmy olhou para a moeda, já pensando nas bolinhas novinhas que poderia comprar, e saiu correndo até a pousada.

Satisfeita, Bella entrou na mercearia. Havia vários clientes por perto, estudando os produtos enquanto fofocavam uns com os outros. Todos pararam um instante para olhá-la e cumprimentá-la, e depois voltaram a seus assuntos.

Uma moça contornou o balcão e foi recepcioná-la.

— Olá, Bella.

— Rose. — Ela disse e sorriu a guisa de cumprimento. — Preciso de alguns suprimentos.

— Dê-me um desafio mais difícil. — brincou Rosalie, um sorriso estonteante no rosto, os olhos azuis, num tom que quase chegava a ser violeta, brilhantes e entediados. — Por falar em desafio, eu ouvi falar que você tem um novo hóspede em Alba.

— É claro que você ouviu. O que seria de Trinity sem fofocas?

Com a ajuda de Rosalie, enquanto conversavam, Bella reuniu os suprimentos que precisava. Eram, em sua maioria, ingredientes para Ellen, além de ferramentas básicas, que Billy estava precisando. Passados quinze minutos, tudo havia sido selecionado e empacotado.

— Oh, reunião de garotas?

Bella se virou e viu Alice, mãos na cintura, sorriso espevitado no rosto, parada a poucos passos do balcão. Ao seu lado, o jovem Jimmy quicava de antecipação pela moeda. No momento em que o dinheiro foi posto em sua mão, ele saiu às pressas da mercearia e disparou para a loja de brinquedos.

— Espero que tenha reparado que eu pedi para chamar você. — observou Bella academicamente.

— É claro que me chamou. Tem amor pela própria vida, não tem?

— Como se minha pontaria não fosse melhor que a sua. — murmurou Bella. — Como estão os seus pais?

— Muito bem. — Alice disse. — Foi bom você ter me chamado. Eu tenho algumas novidades para contar. Ontem, um rapaz se hospedou na pousada. Disse que se chama Jasper Whitlock e perguntou-me se um tal de Edward Cullen havia passado por aqui.

— E o que você disse?

— Que Cullen estava na sua fazenda.

— Oh, bem, não recebemos nenhuma visita ontem. — replicou Bella.

— Talvez receba hoje. Eu vi o senhor Whitlock deixar a cidade de manhã cedo. — comentou Rosalie.

— É mesmo? Eu não o vi a manhã inteira, mas ele não deu saída da pousada. Estava morrendo de curiosidade para saber onde Jasper tinha ido.

— Jasper? Nossa, quanta intimidade. — brincou Rosalie, ao que Alice revirou os olhos. — Ele é algum forasteiro, igual Edward Cullen?

— Não estou certa. Ele parece menos... ameaçador. — Alice remexeu algumas balas num pote do balcão. — E tem sotaque. É do leste.

— Cullen esteve no leste há alguns anos. — disse Bella e, ao perceber as sobrancelhas arqueadas das outras, arrependeu-se instantaneamente.

— Andou socializando com Edward Cullen, foi? — perguntou Rosalie num tom malicioso.

— Foi Lily quem me contou. — replicou Bella, na defensiva. — Ela não para de enchê-lo com perguntas e, depois, fica falando sobre ele.

— Ela ainda deve estar deslumbrada com o salvamento. Uma paixãozinha platônica, coisa de adolescente. — disse Alice.

— Não estou certa disso. — murmurou Bella.

Se fosse apenas isso, não estaria tão preocupada. Lily estava admirada, sim, mas também parecia, de certo modo, estar se ligando aquele homem. Porque sua irmã caçula nunca tinha tido uma referência masculina. Billy era mais como o tio bacana e divertido, que aparece de vez em quando, mas que é um tanto distante no campo emocional. Edward, embora também fosse reservado com seus sentimentos, transparecia aquela paciência sábia, uma tranquilidade silenciosa, que um pai tinha com a filha. Era algo sutil, na verdade, e possivelmente nem mesmo ele ou Lily haviam se dado conta disso.

Mas Bella percebia. Ela conhecia a irmã, a situação das duas e também conhecia Edward Cullen. Sabia que, tão logo ele se desse conta do envolvimento, trataria logo de partir. Não se iludia quanto a isso. Cullen era o tipo de homem de espírito livre e independente, que não intencionava se fixar a lugar algum.

E era por saber disso que ela tinha sacado a arma algumas noites atrás. Envolver-se com ele seria um erro. Porque ele partiria... como todo homem sempre acabava partindo, de um jeito ou de outro.

— w —

Edward fixou uma estaca de madeira no chão, cravando-a até que ficasse firme. Depois, fez o mesmo com uma segunda estaca. Estava cercando um pedaço de terra onde seriam mantidas as vacas leiteiras. Um dos animais tinha fugido na noite anterior e mobilizara todos em Alba até que Billy o encontrara perto do riacho. Devia ter se assustado por causa da tempestade que ameaçara cair e acabara sendo apenas um sinal falso da natureza.

O sol estava escaldante e o ar seco feito uma folha de papel. Suor escorria-lhe pela testa. Tinha arregaçado as mangas à altura do antebraço, mas o que desejava mesmo era trabalhar sem a camiseta de algodão. Imaginou a expressão aborrecida de Isabella Swan quando o visse trabalhando com o peito nu, e isso o fez sorrir.

Ela o tratava com distanciamento e reserva agora. Cumpria sua palavra de conceder a ele um voto de confiança, embora se mantivesse o mais afastada possível. Estava decidida a ignorar o beijo que tinham trocado no celeiro, uma semana atrás, e, como Edward agia da mesma forma, pensava que seu tiro tinha sido suficiente para alarmá-lo e mantê-lo longe.

Isabella era o tipo de mulher que acreditava na própria força e poder. Era confiante e resoluta. Um tipo difícil; não o que se fingia de difícil, mas o que realmente é difícil. E isso era algo admirável, pensou Edward. Era irritante também, mas não podia negar que ficava admirado.

Se bem que não podia esperar menos de uma moça que, com onze anos de idade, assumira o controle da fazenda, criara a irmã e cuidara de um pai bêbado e mesquinho. A necessidade de sobrevivência tinha moldado Isabella e isso não era algo que se podia ignorar.

Assim como Edward, ela tinha sido apresentada a uma realidade de lute ou morra. E escolhera lutar, aceitando sustentar todo o peso dessa escolha. Tinha carregado um fardo pesado para uma menina tão jovem, mas o fizera com dignidade, coragem e perspicácia.

Os anos de trabalho árduo e realidades crueis estavam marcados nos olhos castanho-claros e impassíveis de Isabella. Edward imaginou que talvez por isso o olhar dela o fascinasse tanto. Por isso ou porque sabia que aqueles olhos também podiam escurecer-se de desejo e paixão.

Qualquer que fosse o motivo, ponderou Edward, era melhor tratar de esquecê-lo. Iria embora dali duas semanas e não devia estar reparando em Isabella Swan. Ela o abominava, na melhor das hipóteses, e ele sabia que ela não era o tipo de mulher que costumava procurar.

Mas, ainda assim, lembrou-se do modo como o corpo feminino ajustou-se ao seu, dos lábios exigindo prazer na mesma medida em que davam. Sentiu a barriga contrair-se de excitação e curiosidade só de pensar nisso.

Praguejando contra si mesmo, socou o prego contra a tábua que atravessara entre as estacas. Não devia mais pensar em Isabella Swan.

— Já vi muita coisa, mas nunca vi um homem atacar uma estaca de madeira com tanta frustração. — disse Billy Black, fitando-o através da fumaça do charuto.

— O prego emperrou. — murmurou Edward.

— Imagino que esteja se sentindo preso aqui. — Billy soltou uma baforada de fumaça. — Eu me senti, quando pisei meus pés pela primeira vez nesta terra.

— Por que ficou? — Edward martelou mais um prego na tábua.

— Uma garota. — respondeu Billy. — Me apaixonei por aquele belo par de olhos negros e o corpo de curvas generosas. Ela era doce, vivaz e esperta. Fomos felizes. — Ele encolheu os ombros e deu uma tragada no charuto. Soltou a fumaça lentamente. — Ela morreu quatro anos depois do casamento. Tinha apenas vinte e dois anos.

— Sinto muito.

— Já faz trinta anos. — Billy deu de ombros. — Tivemos três filhos.

Edward franziu o cenho. Não imaginava que Billy tivesse filhos. Tentou se lembrar se alguma vez haviam lhe dito que morava mais alguém em Alba além dele, Ellen e as irmãs Swan.

— Onde estão seus filhos agora, Billy?

— Longe.

— Pensei que estivessem morando na cidade ou talvez aqui.

— Jacob bem que tentou, mas a vida em uma fazenda não o satisfazia. Mudou-se para a Califórnia em busca de um futuro melhor. — Billy coçou o queixo com a mão livre. — Foi embora depois que não conseguiu o que queria.

Ele apontou com a cabeça para Bella, que chegava na carroça. Ela tinha saído naquela manhã para vender algumas hortaliças e comprar suprimentos e materiais.

Edward fez uma pausa, apoiou o cotovelo no ferro que usava para fazer sulcos na terra, e não pôde evitar observá-la também.

— Uma metade, e mais um pouco, dos homens desta cidade a veem como um prêmio. — Billy disse ao perceber que o olhar de Edward seguira o seu. — Ainda esperam que ela desista do trabalho pesado e aceite a vida boa que podem oferecer.

— Ela jamais aceitará. — disse Edward tranquilo, embora a ideia de ver Bella com outro homem o inquietasse.

— Eu sei disso. Quem não sabia era o pai dela. O idiota praticamente leiloou a filha. Lily contou a você que o xerife pediu Bella em casamento. Ele fez isso porque ofereceu mais dinheiro a Charlie do que os outros.

— É uma pena que Bella e Lily tenham tido um pai tão filho da mãe.

— Foi um alívio quando ele morreu. — disse Billy, concordando. Tinha ouvido falar de Edward, conhecia sua fama de forasteiro encrenqueiro e assassino, mas duvidava que o homem a sua frente entrasse numa briga apenas por prazer. Ele era letal, sim, mas porque a necessidade de sobrevivência o obrigara a ser.

Decidindo que devia voltar ao trabalho, Edward começou a cavar mais um buraco.

Tinha ouvido muitas coisas a respeito de Charlie Swan, mas todas tinham sido ditas por Lily. Ela amava o pai e não enxergava os defeitos que Billy acabara de relatar. Mesmo assim, Edward não tinha sentido simpatia por aquele homem. Lily costumava dizer que o pai era um pouco distante e reservado. Edward o considerara obtuso e Billy apenas confirmara suas suspeitas.

— Você está fazendo um trabalho excelente. — Billy forçou uma estaca que Edward já havia fixado. Ficou satisfeito e impressionado ao constatar que estava bem presa. — Não é sempre que esta fazenda pode contar com um serviço tão bom. Estou velho demais e Bella... Bem, ela tem vontade, mas não tem mais força do que eu.

— Não deixe que ela o escute, Billy.

Billy riu, balançando a barriga proeminente e os ombros estreitos.

— Bella trouxe as telhas que você recomendou, Edward. — disse Lily, aproximando-se com um cantil de água. — Ela também trouxe uma carta para você, Billy.

— Uma carta de Rachel?

— Não, quem enviou foi o Jake. — Lily entregou o cantil a Edward. — Nem acredito que essa cerca será consertada. Estou cansada de correr atrás daquela vaca medrosa.

— Você parecia estar se divertindo no outro dia, enquanto procurávamos o animal. — Billy implicou com Lily, ao que ela fingiu indiferença. — Tem certeza que Jacob enviou uma carta para mim? Ele me escreveu não faz nem dois meses. Pensei que só mandaria notícias no final do ano.

— É uma carta de Jacob. Tenho certeza. — afirmou Lily, pegando o cantil e voltando para casa.

— w —

O próprio Jacob não acreditava que havia escrito para o pai, contando-lhe que estava voltando para aquela cidade medíocre no Arizona. Mas os fatos eram o que eram, ponderou. E seus motivos compensariam o sacrifício.

Se pensasse no plano que vinha elaborando nos últimos meses, então, até poderia se animar um pouco. Estava voltando para o fim do mundo, mas havia uma figura interessante lá.

Ele pensou em Bella — a única mulher, aliás, em quem pensava. Fazia sete anos desde que a vira pela última vez. Tinha quinze anos e nenhuma dúvida de que os anos apenas fariam bem a ela. Lembrou-se de que Bella tinha uma boa aparência já naquela época. O rosto era suave, os olhos sensuais. E o corpo... era um corpo feminino com o qual ele sonhava, no qual pensava quando estava com outras. Porque ele apenas conseguia pensar em Isabella Swan. Ela era um desafio, um prêmio a ser conquistado. Principalmente para ele, que adorava colecionar conquistas impossíveis.

E agora, então, que lhe proporcionaria mais coisas além de prazer, Bella precisava ser conquistada.

Jacob olhou através da janela do trem, a medida que a cidade de Sacramento ia ficando para trás. Passara os últimos anos elaborando uma estratégia — uma não, a estratégia —, que seria capaz de romper com o orgulho de Bella. Mesmo que gostasse de ficar longe de Trinity, seu afastamento não fora motivado apenas por isso. Ele havia se afastado numa estratégia. Distância, às vezes, poderia se mostrar mais eficaz. Principalmente quando se tratava de Bella. Ela não gostava de homens que ficavam rondando, como urubus à espera da morte. Ela repararia muito mais num homem que a tratasse como igual, que a cortejasse minimamente e que se mostrasse de confiança.

Alguém como ele mesmo, pensou Jacob, E sorriu vagarosamente.

* * *

**Recadinhos**

Olá, leitoras queridas! Gostaram do capítulo?

Como de costume, esse é o momento em que agradeço às maravilhosas leitoras que dedicaram alguns minutos do seu tempo para postar uma review. Então, obrigada à Jack Chan, Joana Patricia, Ana Souza, Andreia, Driih Regazini, danda jabur e Nick por escreverem comentários (alguns bem engraçados, outros motivadores) sobre o capítulo e os personagens. Obrigada também às leitoras fofas que adicionaram a fic aos favoritos e às que a estão seguindo. Todas vocês são as melhores. :))

Bem, gente, no capítulo de hoje, alguns personagens foram mencionados e outros apresentados. Estamos nos aprofundando na história, compondo o cenário de uma sub-trama que gira em torno da fazenda da nossa heroína querida. E, como não podia deixar de ser, também conhecemos um pouco mais sobre os sentimentos do nosso casal favorito. O beijo deu uma balançada nos dois, mas Edward e Bella são seres racionais, lógicos e teimosos. Suponho que vá levar tempo até que permitam que tal atração se desenvolva.

Surgiram algumas perguntas e observações nas reviews que me sinto na obrigação de comentar.

- O relacionamento de Bella e Edward não se limita a beijos ardentes. Em algum momento, mais para frente, as coisas vão, sim, caminhar além disso. Não vou dizer mais nada porque, se disser, o spoiler vai rolar solto aqui.

- Os comentários sobre a Lily me deixam feliz. Eu também acho ela uma fofa, engraçada e totalmente Team Edward. Graças a Deus ela está metida na história para fazer campanha por nós e para dizer coisas certas nas horas erradas. hehe. :))

Enfim, é isso aí, meninas.

Um ótimo domingo a todas e até semana que vem! :DD


	6. Capítulo Seis

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Bella contornou o terreno anguloso, trilhando o caminho que dava num aglomerado de rochas mais ao norte da fazenda. Não costumava frequentar aquela parte do terreno. Charlie é quem passava muito tempo metido entre aquelas rochas, fugindo do trabalho pesado. No dia em que morreu, seu pai tinha ficado ali do amanhecer ao fim da tarde e depois saíra a cavalo, meio atordoado, dizendo que precisava ir a cidade resolver um assunto importante. Foi só no dia seguinte que o encontraram na estrada. O médico dissera que ele tinha caído do cavalo e batido a cabeça. Não era a primeira vez que Charlie, bêbado, caíra. Foi apenas a última.

O aglomerado de rochas parecia ter sido escavado, reparou Bella quando se aproximou. Franzindo o cenho, caminhou pelo lugar. Nunca tinha reparado naquele buraco que formava a entrada do que parecia uma caverna. Era de uma profundidade mínima — comportava, no máximo, metade do seu corpo —, mas se deu conta de que o trabalho feito ali era recente. Conhecia cada canto de Alba, a ponto de saber que aquela caverna tinha sido escavada há, no máximo, um ano. Como também fazia um ano que Charlie havia morrido, concluiu que isso não era coincidência.

Ela observou o céu por um instante. Distante, naquele tênue horizonte esverdeado, formado por montanhas e picos onde o vento soprava mais fresco, o sol se punha numa profusão de tons quentes, tingindo o céu em matizes de vermelho, amarelo e azul. O ar era uma mescla de calor e poeira, sem qualquer brisa para abrandar o dia quente de verão. Mal se podia perceber que o outono chegaria em uma semana. Mesmo assim, Bella sentia um calafrio percorrer sua espinha, tensionando a nuca, fazendo-a estremecer levemente.

Dando as costas à sua recente descoberta, caminhou de volta para casa. Parou um instante, no topo de uma elevação nas rochas, colocando as mãos na cintura e estreitando os olhos para bloquear os últimos raios de sol. Observou a casa mais a frente e o terreno ao redor. Estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil manter a fazenda, administrar tantos acres de terra, quando a natureza castigava sua plantação de hortaliças e as dívidas se acumulavam.

Sentindo um misto de aflição, pesar e fúria, Bella pensou que sua única solução seria vender alguns pedaços do terreno. Por uma razão que desconhecia, alguns compradores haviam aparecido nos últimos meses. Eles queriam negociar a parte que ela menos utilizava, as rochas de Charlie. Por que não vendê-lo?, pensou. Parecia lógico se livrar daquele espaço, uma vez que nada realmente podia ser plantado ali. Mas, ainda assim, eram terras Swan, que pertenciam e haviam sido mantidas por sua família há gerações.

Ela não queria ser a Swan que perdera as terras, ainda que isso significasse uma solução para seus problemas. Ela queria lutar, dar um jeito em tudo sem abrir mão do que seus ancestrais haviam batalhado tanto para conquistar. Queria resolver as coisas do mesmo modo como sua mãe resolvia.

Em um gesto melancólico, Bella abraçou a si mesma e desejou que Renée estivesse com ela naquele momento. Ela saberia o que fazer. Sua mãe sempre sabia como agir. E ela era tão forte, determinada e confiante... Céus, como sentia falta da mãe.

— w —

Edward estava fumando um cigarro, despreocupado, prestes a atravessar o pátio, quando a viu subindo o declive que levava àquela mina abandonada. Bella parou um instante, no topo, observando a casa que pertencia aos Swan há mais de cem anos. Por um momento, ficou lá, parada como uma estátua, o rosto suave marcado por uma expressão concentrada, o corpo esguio e elegante numa pose disciplinada. Os cabelos dela estavam presos, mas alguns fios displicentes haviam se soltado, emoldurando o rosto e contrastando com sua pele clara; os resquícios de sol incindiam sobre as mechas, avivando seu rico tom avermelhado.

Ele soltou a última baforada de fumaça do cigarro e apagou-o com a ponta da bota. De pé, naquela rocha, Isabella Swan representava uma figura incrível, despertando nele um desejo forte e doloroso, totalmente desconhecido, que atravessava a carne, fazia o sangue borbulhar, e terminava instalando-se bem no coração.

Então Bella baixou os olhos castanhos e profundos, lançando-os em sua direção, percebendo que estava sendo observada. Mesmo à distância, Edward pôde ver o brilho de contrariedade neles, ao mesmo tempo em que ela erguia o queixo, orgulhosa e séria. Um segundo depois, ela desceu graciosamente a elevação irregular que levava até o pátio. Sem dúvida alguma, pensou Edward, enfiando as mãos no bolso, ela era uma figura incrível.

— Senhor Cullen. — Bella passou por ele, cumprimentando-o com um breve aceno de cabeça, rapidamente desviando o olhar e seguindo em frente.

Mas Edward viu mesmo assim, o rastro de lágrimas nas delicadas maçãs do rosto, os olhos marejados e vermelhos. Antes mesmo de pensar no que estava fazendo, antes que qualquer um dos dois se desse conta, ele a alcançou e segurou-a pelo braço.

— O que aconteceu? — Ele perguntou num tom urgente, mesclado de preocupação e fúria. Precisava de muita coisa para fazer uma mulher como Isabella chorar. Ele só queria saber o que, para acabar com qualquer coisa capaz de fazê-la sofrer.

— Nada aconteceu. — Bella cerrou os punhos e tentou se livrar dele.

— Você está chorando. — Ele disse, como se isso explicasse tudo.

— Não, não estou. — retrucou ela, contrariada, com raiva por ele ter percebido isso. Tentou puxar o braço novamente. — Dá para você me largar? Eu tenho trabalho a fazer.

— Você não vai a lugar algum enquanto não me disser qual é o problema. Olhe para mim. — Edward pediu com tranquilidade e esperou. Sabia que não era um pedido inteligente, mas simplesmente queria poder ver os olhos dela.

Bella respirou fundo, soltando o ar lentamente. Ela não tinha certeza se conseguiria erguer a cabeça, olhar para ele e manter os olhos secos. Não costumava chorar, mas, quando fazia isso, simplesmente não conseguia parar. Obrigando-se a manter a compostura, ruminando um modo de se livrar dele, ergueu a cabeça e o encarou.

— Eu não vou dizer nada a você, Cullen. — disse, optando pela raiva, pois só assim conseguiria se controlar. — Não tenho obrigação, nem vontade, de dizer qualquer coisa a você.

— Maldição, Bella. — rosnou ele. — Mulheres do seu tipo desconcertam um homem.

— Mulheres do meu tipo? — Ela o encarou, os olhos desafiadores. — E que tipo seria esse?

— Difíceis. Difíceis e teimosas e sempre dispostas a colocar um homem para correr a tapas.

— Só estou tentando me proteger.

— Ou fugindo.

— Acredite, estou me protegendo. — Ela puxou o braço mais uma vez. — Mas que droga, Cullen. Me solte.

— Uma pequena dose de teimosia pode atrair um homem, não afastá-lo. — Edward avisou, numa voz baixa e perigosa, ignorando a ordem dela.

— Talvez. — Bella disse a si mesma para controlar o coração descompassado. Não devia, simplesmente não devia, esboçar nenhuma reação diante daquela voz sedutora. — Mas posso usar meu rifle caso isso aconteça. Se você não me soltar, eu vou gritar.

— Você, gritar como uma donzela indefesa? — Ele não pôde evitar sorrir. — Está aí uma coisa que eu gostaria de ver.

Bella bufou, os olhos faiscando de raiva pelo sarcasmo na voz dele. Calculou se seria muito difícil arrancar a arma do coldre dele e ameaçá-lo.

— Você não vai atirar em mim desta vez. — Ele a avisou com frieza, vendo nos olhos dela suas intenções. — Pode ter me pegado de surpresa antes, mas não numa segunda vez. Não vai mesmo me dizer por que estava chorando?

— Eu não estava chorando. — replicou Bella, orgulhosa, e não pôde evitar fitá-lo por um instante. Ele tinha os olhos verdes mais bonitos que já vira. Fazia-a lembrar-se da relva molhada, escurecida pelo orvalho. Com um brilho de desafio neles, então, ficavam ainda mais fascinantes. — E, mesmo que estivesse, isso não é da sua conta.

— É por causa do dinheiro, não é? Ou melhor, por causa da falta dele.

— Como sabe disso?

— Billy me contou.

— Ele não tinha o direito de contar nada a você. — disse Bella, ultrajada, tentando soar imperativa, mas sua voz saiu trêmula. Humilhada, limpou o rosto com as costas das mãos. — Deixe-me ir, Cullen. Deixe-me sozinha. Eu estou cansada. — ela disse e, então, sua voz falhou, quebrando, traindo-a.

— Bella. — Edward disse, num tom surpreendentemente suave, que destoava de sua figura naturalmente rude, e sentiu-a baixar a guarda, mesmo que minimamente. — Qual é o problema? — perguntou no mesmo tom. Tinha pouquíssima experiência com lágrimas femininas, mas instintivamente sabia que poderia lidar com as dela. Sem encontrar resistência agora, passou as duas mãos pelos braços dela e afagou-os gentilmente.

— Nada, eu só... É tudo. — Bella disse com um longo suspiro. — Eu não sei o que deu em mim, mas não estou chorando.

— Ok. — Ele decidiu que ficariam melhor se fingissem que ela não estava chorando. — O tempo está seco esses dias, tem muita poeira no ar.

Ela bufou, sentindo-se um pouco melhor.

Edward a observou, furiosa e ressentida ao mesmo tempo, uma sombra de tristeza e desespero nos olhos, algo que ela tentava orgulhosamente ocultar com um brilho hostil. Ele queria desesperadamente abraçá-la, trazê-la ainda mais para perto e simplesmente envolvê-la em seus braços para confortá-la.

— É o meu pai. — Bella disse, antes mesmo de pensar no que estava fazendo. Não devia conversar com Edward sobre seus problemas. Mas o modo como ele a olhava no momento, tão confiante e atento, como se compreendesse absolutamente tudo... — Meu pai deixou uma dívida de dois mil dólares no _saloon_. Gastou tudo isso na noite em que morreu. O dono do lugar está me cobrando. Eu consegui negociar com ele, pagar aos poucos, mas Cliff veio com essa história de que não quer esperar mais. Quer o restante do dinheiro. E eu não sei como vou conseguir juntar essa quantia. Minha única alternativa é vender a terra. — e lá estavam elas, as lágrimas, as malditas lágrimas, que ela sempre fora tão boa em controlar.

— Já tentou pedir um empréstimo no banco?

— O banco cobra juros tão altos que, em seis meses, eu acabaria perdendo a fazenda toda. — Bella limpou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e fungou. — Desculpe por isso, Edward. Não costumo ficar me lamentando... Do que você está rindo?

— Você acabou de me chamar de Edward.

Bella crispou os lábios.

— Bem, este é o seu nome, não é? — Ela disparou de volta, com rispidez. Gostaria que ele não tivesse percebido que o tratara pelo primeiro nome, mas é claro que isso jamais aconteceria. Se ele fosse distraído, não teria sobrevivido nem um mês como forasteiro.

— É, sim. E soa ainda melhor quando você o pronuncia. — Ele abriu um sorriso estonteante quando Bella lançou um olhar furioso em sua direção. — Assim está melhor.

— O que está melhor?

— Seu temperamento. Você fica linda quando está furiosa e tem esse brilho nos seus olhos. É fascinante. — casualmente, ele ergueu a mão e passou um dedo por suas maçãs do rosto, num ponto abaixo dos olhos. — Eu gosto mais assim.

— Pouco me importa o que você gosta. — Bella lutou para que sua voz permanecesse firme, reprimindo um suspiro quando os dedos de Edward desceram lenta e suavemente por sua bochecha, traçando a curva dos lábios, chegando ao seu pescoço e clavícula, permanecendo tentadoramente ali. Por que ela simplesmente não conseguia afastá-lo quando ele a tocava tão descaradamente? Oh, sim. Simplesmente porque gostava da sensação.

Edward observou os olhos castanhos dela, aqueles incríveis olhos cor de chocolate avivados pelos últimos raios de sol, brilharem em antecipação, tornando-se mais escuros e misteriosos. Havia calor naqueles olhos, uma espécie de resposta, um eco dos próprios desejos dele.

Bella sentiu o sangue agitando-se sob a pele com o modo como ele a fitava. Desejou que ele parasse de olhá-la daquele jeito. Fazia-a sentir-se fraca, de certo modo. Fraca e vulnerável e, Deus do céu, mais viva do que nunca.

— Não lhe concedi permissão para me tocar, Cullen. — Bella disse, num tom mais baixo do que pretendia, e estremeceu quando ele passou a mão livre por sua cintura.

— Eu não pedi permissão. — Ele a trouxe para mais perto. — Não preciso.

Bella teve a impressão de que o terreno ao redor havia desaparecido, assim como seu bom senso, quando ele inclinou a cabeça em sua direção. Ela via apenas o rosto dele, depois apenas os olhos. Como num sonho, fechou os olhos e entreabiu os lábios.

— Bella?

Ela recuou, sendo abruptamente trazida de volta à realidade, sentindo o rosto arder de vergonha quando a irmã contornou a extremidade traseira do celeiro. Trêmula, apertou as mãos enquanto Lily caminhava em sua direção.

— Há um homem no portão querendo falar com você. — foi dizendo Lily, segurando a saia nas mãos, pisando no chão cuidadosamente, evitando as irregularidades do terreno. — Ele disse que se chama Jasper Whitlock e está pedindo... Oh, Edward! Não sabia que também estava aqui. Já terminou aquela cerca?

— Ele estava indo terminá-la. — Bella moveu-se bruscamente para perto da irmã.

— Eu acho que você não devia. — Lily disse a ele, apontando com a cabeça para o céu. — As nuvens estão cinzentas. Certamente, não vai demorar nada para chover. Você não precisa arriscar sua saúde.

— Eu agradeço a preocupação, Lily. — Ele levou um dedo à aba do chapéu e percebeu que suas mãos estavam trêmulas. Deliberadamente, baixou-as novamente e enfiou-as nos bolsos. — E vou tomar seu sábio conselho. Whitlock, você disse?

— Sim. — Ela assentiu, o cenho franzido. — Você sabe quem é?

Bella virou-se relutantemente para ele, trazendo no rosto a mesma expressão inquisitiva da irmã, muito embora não parecesse tão surpresa.

— Ele é um velho amigo.

— E provavelmente está aqui para falar com você. — replicou Bella, dando-lhe as costas e seguindo pelo caminho que levava à parte dianteira da fazenda. — Ande logo, Cullen. Vamos ver o que ele quer.

— w —

— O que diabos está fazendo aqui, Jasper? — perguntou Edward assim que o avistou, enquanto ele ainda desmontava do cavalo.

— Também senti sua falta, caro amigo. — replicou Jasper, esboçando seu famoso sorriso capaz de conquistar metade das mulheres do mundo, mantendo-o nos lábios quando viu Bella. — Senhorita Swan, eu suponho. — Ele tirou o chapéu, então, dando ênfase ao seu pomposo sotaque do leste. Mantinha o sotaque e os modos do leste em duas situações: quando encontrava com mulheres bonitas ou com a polícia.

— Sou Bella Swan. — Ela assentiu e o analisou brevemente. O senhor Whitlock não chegava a ser ameaçador e rude como Edward. Era mais baixo e tinha um rosto suave, com feições aristocráticas, embora algo em seus olhos castanhos não encorajasse ninguém a desafiá-lo. — Veio a minha fazenda por algum motivo especial, senhor Whitlock?

— Eu vim para encontrar este bastardo ingrato. — Ele apontou com a cabeça para Edward. — Espero que não se incomode.

— De modo algum. Lily e eu cuidaremos do seu cavalo enquanto conversam. Imagino que já tenha conhecido minha irmã.

— Sim, uma menina adorável.

— O senhor Whitlock é da Virgínia, como a mamãe. — Lily disse à irmã. — Eu adivinhei assim que falei com ele.

— Parece que foi pego. Espero que não estivesse tentando manter a informação em segredo. — Bella disse a Jasper, ao que ele sorriu ainda mais.

Inconscientemente, Edward deu um passo a frente e se pôs entre o amigo e Bella. Jasper não usaria seu sorriso conquistador com ela. Ele simplesmente não permitiria.

— Vamos conversar no celeiro. — murmurou Edward e começou a andar, relaxando quando Jasper o seguiu.

— O que foi isso, Edward?

— Isso o quê?

— Por um momento, pensei que tinha esquecido quem eu sou e que iria meter uma bala no meu peito. O que há entre você e Bella Swan?

— Nada. — Edward chegou ao celeiro e lavou o rosto numa tina de água, grato pela sensação apaziguadora da água, mesmo que estivesse morna. — Eu só estou trabalhando para ela.

— Sou capaz de acreditar nisso. Ela parece o tipo de mulher capaz de domar um leão. — Jasper deu uma volta pelo celeiro, observando as acomodações de Edward e franzindo o cenho. — O que deu em você para arranjar um emprego?

— Eu não tive escolha. Era isso ou eu ia preso.

Jasper estreitou os olhos para ele, fitando-o com ceticismo.

— O Edward que eu conheço não veria a cadeia como um obstáculo. Eu mesmo já fugi com você daquela delegacia em Sacramento.

— Eu só fugi daquela vez porque era inocente. — replicou Edward, secando o rosto. Só de pensar no episódio na Califórnia, sentia os músculos rígidos. Ele bebeu um longo gole de _whiskey_ e fitou o céu escurecer, um pouco das sombras do crepúsculo refletindo-se em seus olhos verdes, obscurecendo-os e tornando-os ainda mais ameaçadores. — Vai me dizer logo por que veio aqui ou eu vou ter que perguntar novamente, Jasper?

— Eu estava em Santa Fé quando soube da sua briga com Jack Hooster, sua quase prisão e o seu novo trabalho. — começou Jasper, enrolando um cigarro. — Nada demais, pensei. Só você sendo você. Então eu fiquei sabendo que JB planejava viajar exatamente para a cidade onde você estava. Coincidência?, cogitei. Mas não consegui acreditar nessa hipótese. Por isso estou aqui.

— JB está vindo para Trinity? — Edward pensou nisso por um instante. Também não via razão porque o bastardo estaria a caminho da cidade senão fosse para acertar as contas com ele. Que outro assunto ele teria para resolver ali? — Deixei-o vir, então. — disse sem alterar a voz, o olhar frio, erguendo seu cantil num brinde improvisado. — É tudo o que espero.

— w —

Por outro lado, Bella esperava sinceramente que um banho noturno a fizesse relaxar. Por isso, tomou o rumo do riacho que ficava a oeste da fazenda, rodeado por colinas baixas. Passou pelo jardim natural de papoulas da Califórnia, que formava um rico tapete verde e amarelo que contrastava com a terra marrom-avermelhada. No céu, uma lua crescente, com um único lado iluminado, reinava absoluta no escuro, reverenciada por uma ou outra nuvem cinzenta e pelas estrelas pipocantes que iluminavam o caminho.

Um coelho enorme, com pelos tão brancos quanto o luar, atravessou seu caminho. Ela observou o animal saltar a sua frente, logo desaparecendo em alguns arbustos mais adiante. Não precisava daquela pista, mas achou que estava mais do que na hora de acabar com aquela perseguição.

— Você acha mesmo que eu não sei que está aí, Lily? — disse Bella tranquilamente e sorriu quando a irmã saiu detrás de alguns cactos e moitas, os braços cruzados e uma expressão aborrecida no rosto.

— Estraga prazeres. Eu tinha a esperança de assustá-la.

— Continue sonhando com isso. — Bella se virou para ela e estendeu o braço em sua direção. — Vamos lá. Eu estava indo me refrescar no riacho, adoraria ter companhia.

— Como se eu não soubesse que você jamais permitiria que eu voltasse sozinha. — Lily revirou os olhos, fingindo-se traída, mas aceitou o braço e o convite.

Enquanto caminhavam até o riacho, Bella apoiou a mão no ombro da irmã, meio distraída. Só para tocar, pensou Lily. Imaginara que se sua mãe estivesse viva, tocar-lhe-ia do mesmo modo. Mas Renée jamais pudera tocá-la distraída. Lily jamais havia tido a oportunidade de ter essa ligação com a mãe. Entretanto, não era como se ela sentisse falta de ter uma.

Em pouco tempo elas chegaram ao destino, a luz e as sombras da noite serpenteando mansamente nas águas frescas do riacho. No verão, quando chovia pouco, as águas chegavam apenas a altura do joelhos; na época de cheia, engolia facilmente um homem alto e corria turbulento, rebentando numa correnteza que espumava de encontro as pedras espalhadas ao longo da margem.

Sem perder tempo, as duas driblaram as rochas, livrando-se dos vestidos pesados, permanecendo apenas com as camisolas, e aproveitaram a água que, tanto tempo após o pôr do sol, havia esfriado.

Bella entrou no riacho, fechando os olhos e deixando escapar um gemido de puro deleite quando sentiu a água gelada e límpida feito o gelo.

— Céus, eu mataria por isso. — murmurou, unindo as mãos em concha, enchendo-as de água e lavando o rosto, o pescoço, os ombros. — Esse é o melhor lugar do mundo.

Lily sorriu, lavando o rosto também. Percorreu os cabelos com os dedos úmidos, soltando-os e molhando-os. O riacho era o lugar favorito de Bella principalmente porque a fazia lembrar-se da mãe delas. E ela adorava ir até lá para ouvi-la contar histórias de quando passava tardes ou noites ali, na companhia de Renée.

— Você sente falta dela. — disse Lily, sem questionamentos, apenas constatando.

— Ela era uma mulher incrível. — Bella encolheu os ombros, lavando os braços e fitando as gotas escorrerem pela pele pálida. — Mamãe sempre sabia o que fazer.

— E você também sabe. — Lily disse num tom solene, aparentando ter muito mais que seus catorze anos. — Nossa mãe não é a única mulher incrível da família.

Bella esboçou um sorriso torto, imaginando que não chegava aos pés da mãe, mas grata pelas palavras de Lily.

— Você se parece muito com ela, sabia?

— Pois é, eu vi os retratos. — disse Lily.

— Não apenas fisicamente. — Bella descartou o tópico com um gesto de mãos. — Ela era tão boa em confortar as pessoas quanto você. Era engraçada, apesar de tudo, e muito, muito amável, assim como você é.

— Fico feliz por saber disso. — Lily espalmou as mãos na água, fazendo movimentos circulares ao seu redor. — Quer dizer que você está precisando ser confortada? Por quê?

— Eu vou contar a você na hora certa. Por agora, apenas me distraia.

— Falar sobre Edward Cullen seria distração suficiente? — disparou Lily com um sorriso falsamente inocente.

— Não vejo porque falaríamos do senhor Cullen. — Ela replicou enquanto soltava os próprios cabelos, abaixando-se e submergindo para lavá-los.

— Ele é um homem tão bonito e atraente.

— Lily!

— Bem, ele é, sim. Todas na cidade concordam, até Ellen concorda.

— Então é por isso que você e ela ficam defendendo o senhor Cullen o tempo todo? Por que ele é bonito?

— Não é só por isso. — Lily disse com certa dignidade. — Tem o episódio com Hooster, é claro. E também, bem, eu não sei direito, mas acho que ele se encaixa a este lugar. — Ela queria dizer à fazenda, à sua vida e, principalmente, à de Bella, mas sabia que seria demais. Não era a hora de pressionar a irmã.

— Ele vai embora em algumas semanas, Lily. — Bella a alertou com a voz e com um olhar sério. — E estou certa de que não é o tipo que deseja se encaixar a lugar nenhum. Nós duas sabemos o que ele é.

— Ele é apenas humano... — murmurou Lily, pronta para iniciar uma argumentação longa. Mas, então, percebeu um brilho incomum em alguns arbustos mais adiante. Por um instante, podia jurar que eram olhos, dois grandes olhos negros e brilhantes, fitando-as à distância.

— O que foi, Lily? — Bella captou a reação perturbada da irmã, o medo estampado em seus olhos azuis e infantis. Ergueu-se abruptamente, alcançando o rifle que deixara descansando no chão, virando-se para as rochas que a irmã estivera fitando.

— Eu pensei ter visto algo mais adiante, naquelas moitas. Deve ser apenas algum coelho.

Bella não acreditava na lógica de Lily, mas tentou se convencer, obrigando a si mesma a se manter calma. Uma sensação estranha a percorreu, dando-lhe a impressão de que estava sendo observada, algo que a aborrecia e a deixava tensa, os pêlos da nuca enriçados.

— É melhor nós voltarmos para casa. — Ela resolveu, vestindo-se rapidamente e ajudando Lily a recolher suas coisas. Pouco tempo depois, as duas seguiram o caminho de volta.

Bella lançou um último olhar por sobre o ombro, fitando o aglomerado de rochas e vegetação onde houvera a agitação que perturbara sua irmã. O que quer que estivesse se escondendo ali, não significava nada bom, pensou, sentindo um calafrio que não tinha a ver com a água que escorria de seus cabelos molhados.

* * *

**Recadinhos**

Oi, gente! E aí? Qual a avaliação de vocês sobre o capítulo, hein?

Então, vamos aos agradecimentos especiais, acompanhados pela minha eterna gratidão, das leitoras maravilhosas que postam reviews igualmente maravilhosas. Obrigada à Joana Patricia, Nicole2712, beztsarah, Driih Regazini e Nick, pelos seus comentários. Um agradecimento especial também às leitoras que adicionaram a fic aos seus favoritos e as que a estão seguindo. Ah, e para ressaltar, quero destacar o fato de que várias moças que comentaram fazem isso em todos os capítulos. Fidelidade, meninas, é algo que vocês têm e eu fico muito feliz! ;)

Eu não vou me alongar hoje, porque acho que vocês estão cansadas do tanto de coisas que eu escrevo nos recados. Quero mesmo é ler as observações de vocês sobre o que aconteceu no capítulo de hoje. hehe.

Só peço encarecidamente que continuem enviando reviews, elogiosas ou críticas (sim, no sentido negativo da palavra), ou as duas, com o que vocês realmente pensam sobre o andamento da fic.

Um ótimo fim de sábado, um domingo estupendamente estupendo e até a próxima semana! :DD


	7. Capítulo Sete

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

Um pouco antes do amanhecer, Bella despertou sentindo-se inquieta e nada descansada. Havia tido um sonho curioso com um homem de olhos verdes que a levava para um lugar quente e desolado, ouvindo-a falar sobre seus anseios e angústias. Ele era bonito, como os homens nos sonhos devem ser, mas de uma maneira rude, pouco civilizada, quase selvagem. Entretanto, tinha mãos suaves e um tom de voz compreensivo e envolvente.

Bella gemeu, rolando para o lado, fazendo uma careta quando sentiu o sol entrar pelas frestas na cortina e chegar, em feixes avermelhados, aos seus olhos ainda fechados.

Lentamente, abriu os olhos, deparando-se com uns poucos raios de sol invadindo o quarto, iluminando timidamente o surrado papel de parede azul, os móveis de pinheiro e a velha cadeira de balanço próxima à janela. Em seu quarto, assim como no restante da casa e do exterior, reinava o silêncio absoluto do amanhecer.

Depois de resistir por mais alguns minutos, Bella se levantou, lavou o rosto e vestiu uma velha blusa branca e uma saia marrom com a barra gasta. Prendeu os cabelos num coque frouxo, por onde sempre escapavam alguns fios, e desceu até a cozinha.

Ellen já estava lá, é claro, preparando o café da manhã, as mangas do vestido dobradas à altura do antebraço, cantarolando enquanto trabalhava. Ela tinha um dom natural, quase divino, quando se tratava de cozinhar. Sempre que estava à frente do fogão, a cozinha cheirava a ricos sabores. Naquela manhã, o ambiente havia sido invadido pelo aroma de panquecas, bacon, presunto cozido, além do forte cheiro de café fresco.

— Eu estive pensando, Bella. — disse Ellen quando a viu entrar na cozinha e surrupiar um pedaço de bacon. — Por que você não convida Edward para almoçar conosco no domingo?

Bella mastigou lentamente, pensativa. Dali dois dias seria o último domingo do mês, quando era preparado um almoço mais substancial, com sobremesas extravagantes e mais de um prato salgado. Era uma tradição iniciada por sua mãe e mantida até hoje, apesar de todas as dificuldades, como forma de alimentar a esperança num futuro mais próspero e melhorar o ânimo.

— Não sei se é uma boa ideia. Eu disse ao senhor Cullen que podia encerrar o trabalho mais cedo no sábado, folgar à noite e no domingo. Talvez ele tenha planos.

— E talvez ele não tenha. — replicou Ellen, deslizando algumas panquecas para um prato de porcelana. — Por favor, Bella, não custa tentar.

— Você está parecendo a Lily. — Ela replicou, servindo-se de um pouco de café, envolvendo a xícara com as duas mãos e dando uma olhada através da janela. — Por falar naquela desmiolada, quero lhe pedir uma coisa.

Ellen parou de fritar o bacon e se virou, intrigada por seu tom de voz sério.

— O quê?

— Mantenha Lily perto de você. Não a deixe vagar pela fazenda sozinha, está bem?

— Eu pensei que você tinha superado a desconfiança em relação a Edward. — Ellen colocou as mãos gorduchas nos quadris, esquecendo-se completamente do bacon.

— Isso não tem a ver com Cullen. — Bella murmurou, olhando através da janela. Bebeu um pouco de café no mesmo instante que Edward saía do celeiro. — Eu e Lily estivemos no riacho ontem e ela viu alguma coisa. Deixei passar e voltei para casa, mas é melhor não dar chance ao azar. Penso que os índios devem estar por perto novamente.

— Oh, está certo. — completamente convencida, e satisfeita pelo pedido não envolver Edward, Ellen se voltou para o bacon bem a tempo de salvá-lo de queimar. — Eu vou manter sua irmã bem vigiada e gostaria que você se cuidasse também.

— Eu vou. — disse Bella, distraída, acompanhando Edward com os olhos. Ele estava reunindo o feno para alimentar os animais, contraindo os braços longos e fortes, movimentando os ombros largos de um lado a outro, segurando o ancinho com firmeza. Surpreendia-a que aqueles mesmos braços musculosos e aquelas mãos grandes pudessem ser tão suaves e segurá-la com gentileza. — Manterei o rifle comigo e não pretendo fazer nenhuma inspeção pela propriedade nos próximos dias.

— Se fizer, vá com Edward.

— É claro que não, Ellen. Seria inadequado. — replicou Bella, sem desviar o olhar da janela.

— Aham, sei que seria. — murmurou Ellen. — Eu acho que já sei como vou manter Lily por perto. O Festival de Trinity está chegando e suponho que ela vá querer um vestido novo. Estou certa de que Lily ficcará bastante distraída, enchendo-me com ideias e recomendações.

— É uma boa ideia. — Bella concordou com um aceno de cabeça, terminando de beber o café. — Eu vou trabalhar.

— Não vai comer nada?

— Não, obrigada. — Ela tinha a vaga impressão de que a agitação em seu estômago nada tinha a ver com fome. Pensou no homem do lado de fora e se descobriu ansiosa.

Precisava urgentemente trabalhar, disse a si mesma. Trabalho pesado, no momento, seria uma boa válvula de escape... e fuga.

— w —

Havia uma parcela bastante ampla da Fazenda Alba onde o solo era fértil, descobriu Edward enquanto perambulava pela plantação de hortaliças de Isabella. Mas, ele havia descoberto através de Billy, não se dedicava nem um terço de toda área ao cultivo das verduras porque era difícil arar tantos acres de terra manualmente, além de faltar dinheiro para comprar sementes e produtos agrícolas.

Observando a terra fofa e escura, ele refletiu durante um longo tempo. Fazia muitos anos desde que tinha posto as mãos na terra e cultivado alguma coisa. Mas se lembrava do processo como se fosse hoje. Sua mãe e a irmã dela eram muito boas nisso e tinham táticas bastante eficientes, mesmo que, assim como as Swan, tivessem pouquíssimos recursos para investir na plantação.

Edward se abaixou, pegando um punhado de terra entre as mãos e percebendo que isso o fazia se lembrar do lar há muitos anos desfeito. Fazia tanto tempo, mas ele não havia esquecido.

Billy veio andando despreocupadamente em sua direção, uma das mãos segurando um charuto, a outra no cinto de fivela imensa.

— Se eu fosse você, teria cuidado. Bella tem um ciúme dos diabos dessa plantação.

Sem conseguir conter um sorriso, Edward deixou a terra deslizar pela mão e depois se ergueu.

— Esse lugar tem grande potencial, Billy. — Ele se viu dizendo, dando uma volta pela plantação, ficando de costas para o outro. — Está vendo esse espaço? Poderia ser arado para receber mais sementes, não só de abóboras e batatas, mas alface, cebola e outras verduras.

— Seria difícil arar manualmente toda essa extensão de terra, meu chapa.

— Isso pode ser feito usando os cavalos. Aquela égua cinzenta parece ideal para o trabalho. É forte e robusta. Não custa tentar.

— Bella é quem manda aqui. Apresente a ideia a ela, então.

— Não precisa. Eu já ouvi. — disse ela e se aproximou enquanto vestia suas luvas de jardinagem. Ela ergueu a cabeça quando terminou, os olhos em Edward. — Como assim usar os cavalos?

Edward se virou, resistindo ao impulso de sorrir quando percebeu que ela parecia interessada no que ele dissera, e começou a explicar seu plano.

— w —

— Espere um instante, Lily. — disse Edward enquanto forçava uma das rodas do mecanismo que tinha elaborado para arar a terra. — Está firme.

— Posso ir, então? — perguntou a menina, ansiosa, praticamente quicando na sela.

— Sim e lembre-se de manter um trote constante.

— Ok. — Ela disse já esporeando o cavalo.

Edward deu alguns passos para trás e observou Lily guiar o cavalo pelo que, num futuro prórximo, seria uma plantação de alface.

Ao seu lado, Bella também observava, analisando a evolução do projeto com os olhos castanhos concentrados e os lábios cerrados numa linha rígida.

— Funciona. — murmurou Bella quando Lily avançou, deixando para trás sulcos na terra suficientes para abrigar as sementes, cobrindo uma área relativamente ampla em alguns minutos. Involuntariamente, seus lábios curvaram-se e ela se virou para Edward. — Funciona mesmo.

— Eu disse que funcionaria. — replicou Edward, mas não se sentia ofendido por saber que ela duvidara de sua ideia. Era difícil nutrir ressentimento quando ela sorria daquele jeito. — Quer fazer as honras? — perguntou, estendendo na direção dela as sementes.

Sem conseguir se conter, Bella permitiu que um sorriso corresse livremente por seus lábios.

— Eu adoraria.

— w —

— Está tudo bem com você, Bella? — perguntou Lily, fitando a irmã com a testa franzida. Estava habituada a protagonizar monólogos quando viajava com Bella até a cidade, mas, em geral, ela interrompia seu falatório com reclamações ou comentários sarcásticos. Naquele dia, porém, Bella estava quieta demais. — Bella?

— Estou bem. — murmurou Bella enquanto atava as rédeas dos cavalos a um poste. Às vezes, a sensibilidade de Lily a irritava. — Só estava pensando em dinheiro. Eu acho que vou vender aquele pedaço de terra rochoso da fazenda.

— Não há muita coisa lá que possa interessar alguém. — disse Lily, pensativa, acompanhando Bella enquanto caminhavam até a pousada dos Brandon.

— James fez uma proposta há algum tempo. Ofereceu uma quantia considerável. Eu acho que vou negociar com ele.

— O que você acha que ele vai fazer com essas terras?

— Eu não sei, mas isso não importa. No momento, o que me interessa é o dinheiro. — disse Bella, desanuviando os pensamentos, passando um braço pelo da irmã. — Com esse novo modo de arar a terra, então, é importante que tenhamos mais dinheiro para investir em nossa plantação.

— Edward foi muito gentil construindo aquele mecanismo.

— É, ele foi.

— Eu acho que ele merecia alguma recompensa. O que você acha de convidá-lo para o almo...

— Para o almoço de domingo? — disse Bella, sem esperar que a irmã completasse a frase. — Sinceramente, Lily, você e Ellen deviam aprender a ser mais sutis. Você acha mesmo que eu não percebo esse complô de vocês?

— Não, eu não acho. — replicou Lily. — Mas é sempre bom ter uma aliada, por isso eu repito os conselhos de Ellen. Eu conheço você, mana. Funciona melhor quando se sente pressionada.

— Eu não estou me sentindo pressionada. — Bella disse com rispidez, desviando-se da conversa e observando as vitrines da loja de doces e da mercearia.

Um pouco antes de ela e a irmã chegarem à pousada, enquanto ainda caminhava pela calçada, Bella avistou Scarlett e ficou observando-a enquanto ela se aproximava.

Scarlett era uma mulher bonita, com um corpo escultural e delgado. O resplandescente vestido de seda azul que ela usava iniciava-se num corpete justo, que empinava seus seios e realçava sua cintura esguia e perfeita. Suas roupas eram gloriosamente belas e provocantes. Havia mais maquiagem em seu rosto do que o recomendado para o dia, os olhos verdes e lânguidos realçados por lápis negro e os lábios pintados num vermelho assassinato, mas, ainda assim, ela não era vulgar, só fatalmente provocante.

Todos conheciam Scarlett e o seu estabelecimento. O Red Lady era um lugar frequentado apenas por homens, sejam eles forasteiros, fazendeiros, ou os moradores da cidade, maridos daquelas senhoras pudicas que condenavam a vida de Scarlett. Era frequentado, inclusive, por Charlie. Quantas vezes ela tinha ido buscar o pai, bêbado, quase inconsciente, no Red Lady?

Bella estudou Scarlett por mais um momento, encontrando seus olhos verdes. Nunca havia trocado mais que cinco frases com aquela mulher, mas não precisava disso para reconhecer em Scarlett alguém que, apesar de tudo, não tivera uma vida fácil. Ela precisara dar um jeito de sobreviver, não precisara? Havia uma força feroz no olhar de Scarlett que sempre a admirara.

Diferente das outras duas damas que andavam pela calçada e que tinha atravessado a rua para evitar Scarlett, Bella continuou andando, passando por ela e a cumprimentando com um aceno de cabeça.

Scarlett retribuiu o cumprimento e seguiu seu caminho, um sorriso discreto nos lábios, um brilho de admiração nos olhos verdes.

— Ela me ajudou no outro dia, sabe. — comentou Penélope, que estava caminhando junto com Scarlett. — A senhorita Swan é uma pessoa muito amável.

— Ela é mesmo, Penélope.

— É uma pena que...

Scarlett se virou para a moça, arqueando uma sobrancelha perfeitamente delineada.

— O quê você ia dizer?

— Oh, nada. Nada. — Penélope baixou os olhos, torçendo a saia do vestido, rezando para que Scarlett não insistisse mais. Era difícil mentir quando ela resolvia descobrir alguma coisa.

Vontade de insistir não faltava a Scarlett, mas estava certa de que seria pior pressionar Penélope quando sabia que o problema maior não era ela e sim sua irmã.

Ainda se lembrava daquela noite, um anos atrás, que Charlie Swan havia passado com Victoria. Lembrava-se de vê-lo partir de madrugada e, principalmente, lembrava-se do cavaleiro solitário que o seguira.

Scarlett tinha vivido muita coisa, visto muita coisa, para classificar tais acontecimentos como uma simples coincidência.

— w —

Bella apoiou o balde na borda do poço um instante, limpando o suor da testa, e semicerrou os olhos para a vasta área de plantio a sua frente. Pegou o balde cheio d'água e seguiu para o estábulo, onde daria de beber aos cavalos. Tinha encerrado as atividades na plantação para dar aos animais, e a si mesma, algum descanso.

De onde estava podia ouvir a voz de Billy no alpendre, contando uma história de aventura a Ellen e Lily, usando aquele seu tom retumbante e solene. Eles também haviam encerrado as atividades.

Ela chegou à cerca em torno do estábulo, despejou a água na bacia de madeira e observou os cavalos enquanto eles matavam a sede. Depois, fechou os olhos e permitiu-se sentir no rosto a leve brisa que começara a soprar no fim da tarde. Se se concentrasse o suficiente, podia sentir o sutil cheiro de alecrim. E, usando a imaginação, podia visualizar o que seria um campo cheio de dourado e laranja. Sua plantação havia se expandido e daria certo. Ela tinha certeza e isso lhe despertava um senso de satisfação e orgulho próprio que há muito pensara ter perdido.

Um sonoro palavrão a trouxe de volta. Bella abriu os olhos e olhou ao redor. Ouviu mais alguns resmungos vindo do celeiro e foi até lá ver o que estava acontecendo.

Deparou-se com o senhor Cullen no momento em que ele erguia a manga da camisa para observar o braço, onde um longo corte havia sido feito. Seus dedos logo ficaram ensanguentados.

— É melhor limpar isso e fazer um curativo.

Edward ergueu os olhos para ela, mas, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Bella segurou seu braço e apertou-o.

— Isso dói. — Ele disse entredentes.

— Eu sei. — replicou Bella. — Mas vai interromper o fluxo de sangue. Venha comigo.

Resmungando, ele a acompanhou e seguiu com ela até a porta dos fundos da casa principal. Eles pararam quando chegaram à cozinha.

Bella pegou uma caixa com itens de primeiros socorros, panos limpos e água. Puxou uma cadeira para perto de Edward e começou a limpar o ferimento, descobrindo que o corte havia sido bastante profundo. Concentrou-se no que fazia, obrigando-se a manter as mãos firmes. Sabia que ele a estava observando atentamente, com aqueles olhos verdes e intensos irradiando calor e faíscas. Não entendia porque se sentia afetada por aquele olhar. Sentia como se ele pudesse ler o que se passava em sua mente, como se fosse capaz de compreender seus desejos.

Ela tinha o rosto de um anjo, pensou Edward. Sua pele era clara, perfeitamente clara em contraste com os cabelos escuros e os olhos castanhos. Ele queria estender a mão e poder tocar o rosto dela, senti-lo entre suas mãos, aproximar os lábios cheios e tomá-los como havia tomado na outra noite. Quão errado isso seria?, perguntou-se.

Silenciosamente, Bella limpou o corte com eficiência, aplicando no local um pouco de mercúrio. Ela se virou para pegar algumas ataduras e Edward ergueu a cabeça, acompanhando seus movimentos.

Quando se virou para Edward novamente, viu-se muito próxima a ele. Sentiu a respiração dele em seus lábios e surpreendeu-se com o modo como o ritmo de seu coração acelerou. Ela observou os olhos dele, muito escuros agora, como estiveram quando haviam se beijado no celeiro. Ele tinha uma boca perfeita, curvada no momento no princípio de um sorriso misterioso, que transformava seu olhar em algo ainda mais sedutor.

Edward queria beijá-la. Desejava isso com tanta força que fazia-o esquecer completamente da dor no braço. Ele inclinou a cabeça em direção a Bella, dizendo a si mesmo para fazer diferente desta vez.

— Eu vou beijá-la, Bella. — Ele avisou, sua voz apenas um sussurro. Não conseguia falar mais alto que isso, ele percebeu.

— Eu sei. — Bella disse no mesmo tom e não fez nada além de também se aproximar para receber os lábios dele.

Estavam face a face, a um centímetro um do outro quando a porta da cozinha foi aberta com estrondo.

— Oh. — Ellen parou abruptamente quando os viu, os olhos arregalados, olhando primeiro de um para o outro, depois para a mão que Edward mantinha no rosto de Bella. — Sinto muito. Eu... Sinto muito.

Bella pigarreou, afastando a mão em seu rosto e baixando os olhos para o ferimento de Edward.

— Está tudo bem, Ellen. — Ela murmurou, dando um nó na atadura e depois se afastando com os panos sujos e a caixa de primeiros socorros. — O senhor Cullen se feriu e precisou fazer um curativo. Apenas isso.

— Certo. — Ellen parecia oscilar entre o choque e o deleite. — Está melhor agora, Edward?

— Sim. — Ele respondeu, mas estava falando apenas do braço. Ergueu-se e se despediu das duas, sabendo que teria muita dificuldade para aquietar os pensamentos naquela noite.

Quando ele saiu, Ellen observou Bella.

— O quê?

— Ele precisou fazer um curativo? — Ellen levou as mãos aos quadris. — Onde? No braço ou na boca?

— Por favor, Ellen, não comece com isso.

— Eu não comecei nada, Bella. — Ellen retrucou e sorriu. — Você e Edward é que começaram.

* * *

**Recadinhos**

Oi, gente! Como estão?

Então, muitas leitoras comentaram no capítulo passado! Que ótimo isso. Agradeço à Dosja, Joana Patricia, AgathaRoesler, Natalocas, Driih Regazini, Nicole2712, Ana Sousa, Nick e Adriana Paiva por terem postando reviews. Muito obrigada também às leitoras que adicionaram a fic aos favoritos e às que a estão seguindo. :DD

Então, muitas especulações rolaram nos comentários. Gostei das conclusões de vocês, principalmente porque acertaram algumas coisas ou porque chegaram muito perto de resolver os mistérios da fic. hehe. Ahhh, jura que vocês gostaram do desabafo da Bella? É fofo mesmo, né?

Enfim, não vou falar mais nada. Passo a bola para vocês. Comentem, comentem. Façam as suas observações divinas. *.*

Até sábado que vem! :*


	8. Capítulo Oito

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

O luar entrava através da janela aberta, seus feixes azuis-prateados iluminando o corredor, dando formas engraçados à sombra dos móveis. Não havia nenhuma brisa noturna balançando a macieira no quintal, mas, apesar da noite abafada, Bella sentiu um calafrio percorrer o corpo.

Apertando um pouco mais o xale em volta dos ombros, desceu as escadas até o primeiro patamar da casa e seguiu para a cozinha. Planejava encher sua jarra de água. Não porque estivesse com sede. O problema era que não conseguia dormir. Tinha passado a última hora rolando de um lado para o outro na cama, lutando contra uma inquietação que não sabia de onde vinha.

Ela pousou a vela na mesa, a mesma mesa onde, no dia anterior, quase beijara Edward Cullen novamente. Ela tentara compreender porque não impedira as coisas, porque dera continuidade aquele momento, mesmo ao ouvir o aviso de Edward sobre suas intenções. Mas não encontrara um bom motivo. O fato era que, quando ele a olhava, algo acontecia dentro dela, algo intenso e vibrante, algo que ela nunca havia sentido antes. Seu coração batia um pouquinho mais rápido, as palmas das mãos ficavam úmidas, sua respiração desregulava-se. Um olhar dele, apenas um olhar, era o bastante para despertar em Bella esses sentimentos. Os olhos dele eram tão envolventes, tão penetrantes. Quando Edward a olhava, era como se pudesse ver tudo o que ela era, ou podia ser, ou queria ser.

Bella balançou a cabeça, maldizendo-se. O que quer que ela estivesse sentindo por aquele homem devia ser mantido o mais controlado possível. Ele iria embora, afinal. Porque ele era exatamente o tipo de homem que parte sem remorso ou arrependimento, o tipo que vive pelo gatilho de um revólver, que não tem ou não deseja ter, qualquer tipo de ligação com alguém. Muito menos com uma mulher — ao menos, uma que não frequente o Red Lady.

Ela suspirou e se odiou por pensar nisso. Havia tentado não imaginar onde Edward estava passando sua noite de folga. Mas era tão óbvio e previsível que ele se voltasse para uma mulher como Victoria, uma das garotas do Red Lady, uma velha conhecida sua. Exatamente o tipo de mulher que não exigia muito de um homem. Era só o modo como as coisas eram, pensou Bella, como deviam ser.

Mordendo os lábios, procurando clarear a mente, ela se voltou para a tina de água. Encheu a jarra de água, mas um reflexo na janela chamou sua atenção. Ergueu a cabeça e sentiu um nó na garganta quando avistou o fogo.

Ela observou as chamas erguendo-se ameaçadoramente, consumindo a madeira velha e frágil do estábulo, e correu para a porta dos fundos. Um grito sinistro, como o de uma mulher desesperada, atravessou a noite.

— Oh, céus, os cavalos. — Bella murmurou e, seguindo o instinto, começou a correr para o estábulo.

— w —

Era estupidez, pensou Edward, simples estupidez, ficar em Alba quando podia estar na cidade, bebendo no Red Lady, com Victoria aconchegada a ele numa daquelas camas de cetim e plumas.

Se bem que Victoria não se aconchegava. Ela era do tipo que devorava. Com ela, o sexo era rápido, caloroso e descomplicado. Ele sabia o que Victoria era e o que esperar dela. Ela usava os homens como fichas de pôquer e Edward não se importava com isso. Afinal, negócios eram negócios.

Isabella Swan era uma questão completamente diferente. Uma mulher como ela, , que não estava interessada em usar os homens, que não dava importância a flertes pomposos, que era racional e independente o suficiente para manter controle sobre os próprios desejos, era difícil de se compreender. Com ela, o sexo seria...

Edward praguejou em voz alta, no meio da estrada deserta, sob a noite enluarada. Em baixo dele, o cavalo ergueu as orelhas. Homens como ele simplesmente não faziam sexo com mulheres como Isabella Swan. Nem sequer devia pensar no assunto. E, mesmo que pensasse... Bem, ele não estava interessado. Então por que diabos tinha deixado a diversão para trás e estava voltando para a casa dela?

— Idiota. — murmurou Edward para si mesmo.

A melhor coisa que tinha a fazer, que devia fazer, era dar meia volta e passar o tempo livre na cidade. Se ficasse longe de Bella, mesmo que por algumas horas, talvez conseguisse parar de se sentir como se estivesse prestes a cometer uma besteira. Pelo que pudera perceber ao longo dos anos, as maiores besteiras que os homens cometiam eram motivadas por três coisas: dinheiro, bebida e mulheres. Nenhuma dessas coisas alguma vez tinha interessado Edward a ponto de ele lutar por uma delas. E não planejava mudar isso.

Encolhendo os ombros, Edward continuou cavalgando, realmente voltando para Alba. Estava quase perto da casa principal, de qualquer modo. Talvez pudesse ir até o lago, pensou, uma vez que não sentia sono no momento. Um banho nas águas geladas poderia ser uma distração melhor do que fitar o teto do celeiro.

Estava guiando o cavalo até o estábulo quando ouviu o ruído. Ergueu a cabeça e avistou o fogo surgir por trás do celeiro, como uma cortina alaranjada, cortando o céu. Desmontou e saiu correndo, deparando-se com o fogo se espalhando pela lateral do estábulo, uma profusão de chamas que serpenteavam, descontroladas, para o alto.

Edward murmurou umas imprecações e continuou correndo até o estábulo. Estava quase chegando quando avistou Bella, que também corria em direção ao estábulo.

— Eu vou tirar os cavalos de lá. — Ele disse sem parar de correr. — Espere aqui para pegá-los.

Bella o fitou, os olhos assustados, mas decididos, e assentiu. Observou-o entrar no estábulo e ficou parada ali, completamente sem ação por um segundo. Levou uma das mãos à garganta, onde o nó havia se tornado mais apertado.

— w —

Edward entrou no estábulo e deparou-se com os cavalos ensandecidos, batendo as patas no chão, guinchando e gritando feito loucos. Sem pensar muito, abriu uma das baias, desatou o primeiro animal e deu um tapa em seu flanco.

O fogo estava se espalhando com rapidez, consumindo as paredes e expandindo-se pelo chão. As pilhas de feno haviam sido atingidas e queimavam profusamente. Com os olhos lacrimejando por causa da fumaça, Edward foi libertar o segundo cavalo. Tossindo e praguejando, lutou para controlar o animal que, assustado, escoiceava e se jogava contra ele. Então, ele praguejou novamente quando uma tábua do telhado se soltou e caiu ao seu lado. O fogo se dissipava sem piedade, o chegando cada vez mais próximo aos seus pés.

Com pressa agora, porque sabia que era uma questão de minutos até que a parede toda ruísse, Edward tirou a camiseta e colocou-a sobre os olhos do cavalo, arrastando ambos para fora do estábulo.

Ouviu a parede ceder às suas costas no momento em que sentiu o ar fresco e limpo do pátio, deixando o estábulo em chamas para trás. Levou os cavalos o mais longe que pôde e depois voltou para ajudar, percebendo que os outros haviam se juntado a Bella e estavam tentando apagar as chamas.

Eles levaram quase meia hora para controlar o fogo. Mesmo assim, boa parte do estábulo ficou destruída. No final, a lateral esquerda havia cedido, permanecendo apenas as estacas de sustentação, um enorme buraco havia sido aberto no telhado, uma das baias simplesmente virara pó e todo o feno fora perdido.

Bella observou o que restara do estábulo e se sentiu furiosa, triste, frustrada. Estava tão otimista com o dinheiro extra que havia conseguido vendendo uma das jóias da mãe. Pretendia usá-lo em sua nova plantação, mas agora teria que comprar madeira nova. Será que as coisas nunca dariam totalmente certo para ela? Ela cerrou os punhos, sentindo um gosto amargo na boca, de raiva ou mágoa, ou os dois juntos. Recusou-se a chorar, desviando os olhos e dando de cara com Edward.

— Por que você está aqui, Cullen? — disse Bella, voltando-se para ele, o tom de voz áspero e os olhos furiosos atingindo-o num tom deliberadamente acusatório. — O que você estava fazendo aqui?

— Eu voltei mais cedo e estava a caminho do estábulo quando... Espere, você acha que fui eu que fiz isso?

— É claro que ela não acha. — Lily interveio, olhando sério para a irmã.

Bella mordeu o lábio, contrariada.

— Eu pensei que passaria a noite na cidade. Por que resolveu voltar mais cedo? E o que estava fazendo perto do...

— Maldição, Bella, você é inacreditável. — Edward a interrompeu, também furioso, atirando o balde no chão e dando as costas a ela e às suas acusações. Seguiu, a passos largos, para o celeiro.

— Isabella Marie Swan, vá atrás dele e peça desculpas. — Ellen a fitou com severidade, apontando um dedo gorducho na direção de Edward, que se afastava.

— O quê? — Bella se voltou para a outra, piscando os olhos, atônita. — Pedir desculpas? Por quê?

— O homem se meteu no estábulo para salvar os seus cavalos, ajudou a conter as chamas e a primeira coisa que você faz é acusá-lo de ter provocado o incêndio? Não foi correto. Sinto vergonha por você. Vá lá e se desculpe com ele.

— Eu...

— Vai logo, Bella. — Lily a empurrou, sem lhe dar chance de retrucar.

Bella bufou para as duas, desviando-se bruscamente do empurrão de Lily, batendo o pé no chão. Lançou um olhar furioso na direção delas, depois se virou para observar Edward sumir ao entrar no celeiro. Mordeu os lábios com força, hesitando por um instante.

Mas, então, foi atrás de Edward.

— w —

— Senhor Cullen, eu... — Bella sentiu as mãos dele taparem sua boca antes que tivesse tempo de reagir. Ficou sem reação, completamente imóvel, por um instante. Depois reagiu e começou a se debater.

— Por favor, Bella, não faça barulho. — sussurrou Edward em seu ouvido. — Confie em mim. Tem alguém perto da casa. — disse e, sentindo-a aquietar-se, levou-a para o canto do celeiro onde ela poderia observar a porta da frente da casa principal. — Está vendo?

Bella confirmou com um aceno de cabeça, a visão de um homem no alpendre fazendo-a esquecer-se completamente das mãos que Edward agora mantinha em volta da sua cintura.

A noite enluarada lançava um brilho pálido sobre o alpendre, tornando visíveis as costas largas de um homem alto, com cabelos escuros meio ocultos por um chapéu de aba larga, que usava botas com esporas douradas que brilhavam ao luar.

— É um assaltante? — Bella estreitou os olhos para tentar vê-lo melhor. Tinha a impressão de que já vira aquele chapéu marrom antes.

— Eu acho que não. — Edward observou o modo como o homem estava concentrado no chão, tocando as tábuas com a ponta da bota. — Parece que está procurando alguma coisa...

O homem abaixou-se, passou a mão pelas tábuas, dando algumas batidas no piso de madeira.

O que ele estava fazendo?

Sua atitude fez com que tanto Edward quanto Bella ficassem em silêncio, apenas observando-o, curiosos demais para fazer qualquer coisa. Tinham a impressão de que observá-lo era mais importante do que abordá-lo.

— Bella? — a voz de Ellen ecoou pela noite, sobressaltando o homem. Ele se ergueu abruptamente, olhou ao redor um instante, depois desceu do alpendre. Mergulhou nas sombras de uma macieira e montou num cavalo que havia deixado ali. — Edward? Bella, onde vocês estão?

— No celeiro. — gritou Bella e percebeu que uma de suas mãos descansava sobre a de Edward, que ainda a segurava pela cintura. De repente, e mesmo que o momento não fosse adequado, ela se tornou completamente ciente de que, se movesse as costas um milímetro para trás, encontraria o peito largo e firme dele. Descobriu que a ideia de descansar a cabeça naqueles ombros era mais tentadora e reconfortante que irritante. — Senhor Cullen, será que poderia... ?

— É claro. — Edward também percebeu a proximidade e a soltou, cuidadosamente mantendo as mãos ao lado do corpo. Não era a hora, nem o momento, de segurá-la. Precisava se concentrar no que tinham acabado de ver. — Aquele homem deve ter provocado o incêndio.

— Ou ele tem um cúmplice.

— Ou ele tem um cúmplice. — Edward assentiu e se virou para a parede onde pendurava seu coldre. — Eu vou atrás dele. — decidiu, arrumando as armas na cintura, enfiando o chapéu e saindo do celeiro.

— O quê? — indagou Bella, caminhando atrás dele. — Não precisa fazer isso agora, Edw... Cullen. Pode ser perigoso. — mas ele já havia alcançado o cavalo.

Os outros três se aproximaram, em seus rostos expressões que iam de surpresa a acusação.

— Onde você vai, Edward? — perguntou Ellen, franzindo o cenho quando percebeu o olhar perigoso dele. Ela desviou os olhos para Bella, arqueando a sobrancelha numa atitude desconfiada.

— Ele está indo atrás de problema. — disse Bella, que não havia percebido o olhar da outra. Ela se colocou ao lado do cavalo, exigindo a atenção de Edward. — Saia desse cavalo, Cullen. Eu vou procurar o xerife na segunda-feira e ele poderá resolver tudo. Não há necessidade de você correr algum risco.

— Está preocupada comigo, Bella? — Edward a fitou por sobre o ombro, curvando os lábios num sorriso potente e cheio de calor.

— Não se anime por isso. — Ela replicou. — Procure o rastro daquele homem amanhã de manhã. Está noite e, mesmo com o luar, terá dificuldade de enxergar o caminho.

— Eu sei me virar. — Ele disse com um olhar impassível e a voz firme.

Bella o encarou. Então, suspirou, sentindo-se frustrada. Sabia que não adiantava tentar detê-lo. Sentiu-se em pânico novamente, como se sentira ao vê-lo entrar no estábulo.

— Cullen. — Ela o chamou quando ele começava a partir.

Edward virou o cavalo e a fitou.

— Sim?

— Tenha cuidado. — Ela disse e surpreendeu-se por sua voz sair trêmula.

Ele assentiu, fazendo um esforço hercúleo para não descer do cavalo, caminhar até ela e beijá-la até tranquilizá-la. Segurando as rédeas com firmeza, deu as costas a ela e ao seu desejo, atiçou o cavalo e galopou em direção às colinas.

— w —

Bella o avistou surgir no topo da colina, apenas o contorno de um cavaleiro em meio aos feixes prateados do luar. Devagar, soltou a respiração e relaxou os ombros. Não pôde evitar sentir alívio ao vê-lo.

Observou-o se aproximar, cavalgando o alazão negro numa pose confiante, e não conseguiu se mover para avisar a irmã, que estava ao seu lado, adormecida, ocupando uma cadeira de balanço.

Sentia-se presa, completamente hipnotizada, por aqueles olhos brilhantes, hostis e cheios de calidez. Quase conseguia ver as faíscas que irradiavam deles e serpenteavam até ela, atravessando sua pele como uma poderosa onda de calor. Ele chegou mais perto e, por um segundo, ela teve vontade de descer os degraus correndo e atirar-se nos braços de Edward Cullen.

Edward a observou também, de pé no alpendre, em princípio com uma expressão furiosa e aflita nos olhos, depois fitando-o com alívio. Por um instante, também desejou que ela fosse o tipo de mulher que corria ao encontro de um homem para sentir braços fortes a protegerem. Entretanto, ela não era. Isabella Swan só se atiraria nos braços do homem certo.

Ele, então, se perguntou por que sempre desejava as coisas mais impossíveis. Por que não se contentava com as mulheres fáceis, que o poupavam de muitas dores de cabeça e, principalmente, de se sentir vulnerável?

Ao pé do alpendre, Edward mandou os pensamentos para o fundo da mente e desmontou.

— Segui o rastro de dois cavaleiros até umas rochas e encontrei restos de uma fogueira.

Bella suspirou, aborrecida e cansada.

— Eles devem ter planejado tudo com cuidado.

— Foi o que pensei. — Edward afagou o pescoço do cavalo, lembrando-se de como tivera dificuldade para acalmá-lo durante o incêndio. Gostaria de poder acalmar Bella também, tirar aquela preocupação dos olhos dela, aliviar o peso nos ombros que ela carregava sozinha, mesmo que isso fosse errado. — Você disse que vai falar com o xerife?

— Sim, farei isso na segunda-feira, quando for à cidade. — Bella assentiu, cruzando os braços. — Obrigada, senhor Cullen. Acho que nunca vou parar de agradecê-lo. Está sempre salvando algo que é meu.

Ela sorriu e Edward sentiu como se lhe tivessem roubado todo o ar.

— Não precisa agradecer. — murmurou, mal conseguindo controlar a própria voz, que saiu entrecortada.

Porque conhecia aquele tom escuro e perigoso nos olhos verdes, Bella desviou o olhar de Edward e observou Lily.

— É melhor acordá-la. — disse e cutucou a irmã no ombro. — Lily?

— Hmmm? — Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, olhando de Bella para Edward com as pálpebras semicerradas. — Edward? Você está bem?

— Sim.

— Ótimo. — Lily aconchegou-se novamente ao encosto da cadeira. — Boa noite.

Bella revirou os olhos e preparou-se para cutucá-la novamente e mandá-la para o quarto.

— Não precisa acordá-la. — Edward adiantou-se até Lily. — Eu a levo. Apenas me diga onde fica o quarto dela.

Bella o fitou por um instante, pensativa.

— Está bem. — Ela disse por fim e abriu a porta da frente para que ele passasse com Lily nos braços. — É por aqui. — indicou as escadas e levou-o até o primeiro quarto do corredor.

Edward carregou Lily com extrema facilidade. Deitou-a na cama suavemente e depois observou enquanto Bella cobria a irmã. Era algo a que ela estava habituada, ele percebeu. Impressionava-lhe a dedicação e o zelo que ela tinha por Lily. Fazia muito tempo desde que contara com alguém que cuidasse dele dessa forma.

Bella afagou os cabelos afogueados de Lily e depositou um tenro beijo em sua testa. Depois acompanhou Edward para fora do quarto, descendo com ele até o primeiro andar.

— Senhor Cullen? — Ela disse quando terminaram de descer as escadas. — Gostaria de almoçar conosco amanhã? É o último domingo do mês. — Ela acrescentou, encolhendo os ombros, quando ele a fitou confuso. — Sempre fazemos um almoço mais elaborado, com dois tipos de sobremesa e um pouco de conversa.

— Eu viria apenas pelo mais elaborado, mas a sobremesa me conquistou.

Bellla sorriu, fazendo-o sentir-se fora do eixo. Ela tinha um sorriso discreto, sedutor e potente, que despertava algo dentro dele. Algo que há muito tempo ele não sentia, ou talvez nunca tivesse sentido, e que comprometia seu próprio autocontrole.

— Tem mais uma coisa, senhor Cullen. Mais cedo, eu o acusei de colocar fogo no estábulo. Sinto muito pela minha atitude. — Ela suspirou. — Eu acho que acabei descontando minha raiva em você.

— Eu já devia ter me acostumado. Sou um intruso aqui.

— Por favor, não se acostume. Fique ofendido e com raiva de mim.

— Você só estava tentando proteger sua fazenda. Teve todo direito de desconfiar de mim. — replicou Edward, a voz tranquila, o princípio de um sorriso dançando nos lábios.

Bella o observou, sentindo algo começando a agitar-se por dentro, o coração assumindo a velocidade das asas de um beija-flor. Ela percebeu que não estava apenas protegendo Alba quando acusava Edward. Estava, principalmente, tentando afastá-lo de si mesma.

Lembrou-se do que estivera pensando mais cedo, que ele devia estar passando a noite com outra mulher. Mesmo que não devesse, pensou que suas suposições estavam erradas. Se ele estivesse com outra, não teria chegado a tempo de ajudar no incêndio. Ele tinha deixado a cidade para trás e voltara muito mais cedo do que o esperado.

— Pensei que ficaria na cidade. É a sua noite de folga.

— Eu estive na cidade. — Edward decidiu que era o máximo que devia falar, mais que isso daria a impressão de que estava se justificando para ela. E já havia tido bastante problema para justificar seu retorno a si mesmo.

— Certo. — disse Bella com rispidez, sentindo-se ridícula por esperar que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa. O que esperava ouvir, afinal? — Suponho que deva estar ansioso por uma noite de sono. É melhor ir.

Edward percebeu a súbita mudança na voz dela, o tom tranquilo sendo substituído por um polido distanciamento. Isso quase o fez sorrir. Ele gostava de vê-la calma e sorrindo, mas havia um apelo silencioso e envolvente quando ela ficava com raiva. Era irresistível. Os olhos castanhos tornavam-se brilhantes e perigosos, os lábios formavam uma linha rígida e fina, fazendo-a parecer incrivelmente forte, contrastando com sua figura delicada e suave.

Ignorando o aviso de Bella, ele se aproximou e estendeu a mão para tocar o rosto dela.

— Eu não posso ir ainda. Temos um negócio inacabado para resolver.

— Nós não temos nada para resolver. — Bella tentou se afastar, mas ele a impediu.

— Você teria me deixado beijá-la se Ellen não tivesse aparecido? — perguntou Edward, segurando-a pelo braço, virando-a até que ela o fitasse nos olhos.

— Eu não... — Ela engoliu em seco. — Sim. — admitiu, mesmo que não tivesse dificuldade em ser convincente quando mentia. Sabia que não seria bem sucedida desta vez. Os olhos de Edward eram tão intensos e alertas. Ela estava certa de que ele reconheceria a mentira no instante em que ela a pronunciasse. — Por que está me perguntando isso agora?

— Porque eu vou beijá-la e quero que saiba disso para evitar qualquer disparo de rifle desta vez. — disse Edward e tomou os lábios dela.

Bella não tinha intenção de resistir ou protestar ou afastá-lo a tiros desta vez, não quando beijá-lo era exatamente o que precisava. O calor, as mãos que a seguravam com firmeza, a boca experiente. Em vez de protestar, ela passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Edward, colando-se a ele, sentindo o gosto dele, e esqueceu-se completamente de todas as preocupações, dúvidas e recordações ruins. Encontrava conforto aqui, percebeu, alguém que se importava, que não a subestimava e que seria capaz de ouvi-la. Talvez ele até se importasse. Entregou-se a isso, à necessidade que crescia dentro dela com a mesma intensidade que crescia nele, ao torpor, à calidez e ao desejo simples e puro.

Ele sentiu seus próprios desejos, mantidos precariamente controlados nas últimas horas, vencerem rapidamente todas as suas resistências. A inesperada doçura de Bella, sua surpreendente e excitante docilidade, as pequenas faíscas de calor que revelavam paixão oculta sob uma camada de inocência. Era uma combinação que quase o fez perder completamente o controle.

Nenhum dos dois tinha muita certeza do que teria acontecido se uma batida na porta não os tivesse interrompido.

Como se, de repente, ele pudesse queimá-la, Bella se afastou. No instante seguinte, Billy abriu a porta.

— Eu acabei de fazer uma ronda ao redor da casa, Bella. Não tive muita sorte. Será que Edward encontrou... Oh, Edward, você voltou.

— Verdade. — Ele assentiu. — E eu encontrei os restos de uma fogueira mais a norte daqui. Pelos rastros no chão, diria que eram dois cavaleiros.

— Será que foram os Apache?

Edward e Bella trocaram um olhar, pensando a mesma coisa. O homem no alpendre não se parecia em nada com um índio. Mas, apesar de saberem disso, nenhum dos dois disse nada a Billy.

— Talvez. — Bella replicou. — Falarei com James na segunda-feira sobre isso. Agora, não há mais nada que possamos fazer. Obrigada aos dois por terem feito buscas.

— Sem problema. — Billy levou as mãos à enorme fivela do cinto. — Isso certamente agitou minha noite. Algo que não acontece faz tempo. Como está a Lily?

— Está bem, dormindo. Coisa que, se me dão licença, eu mesma vou fazer agora. — Bella desejou boa noite aos dois e subiu as escadas antes que alguma coisa a fizesse ficar a sós com Edward novamente.

Billy a observou subir as escadas.

— Mesmo decepcionada e magoada pelo que aconteceu, ela continua com a mesma atitude forte e confiante. Não sei como consegue.

— Ela é teimosa. É por isso que consegue. — replicou Edward, enfiando o chapéu na cabeça. — Uma mulher teimosa e difícil de se render. — Ele disse e se despediu de Billy, saindo da casa.

Atravessando o pátio, pensou que era um idiota por continuar fazendo coisas por Alba e por Bella. Por acaso não sabia que se preocupar consigo mesmo, apenas consigo mesmo, era o melhor modo de evitar problemas? Era culpa dele por ter vindo para aquela cidade, para começar. Por ter levado Lily de volta à irmã naquela noite. Por se deixar levar para aquele lugar. E, principalmente, por ter permanecido ali até agora.

Ele entrou no celeiro, procurando acalmar-se. Devagar, dando um tempo a si mesmo para recuperar o controle, lavou o rosto. Preparou-se para deitar, mas o sono não veio logo.

E, quando veio, sonhou com o sorriso que tanto o encantava e os lábios onde, deu-se conta, ele já havia se perdido.

* * *

**Recadinhos**

Oi, gente! O que acharam do capítulo de hoje, hein?

Como sempre, vamos primeiramente aos agradecimentos especiais às queridas leitoras Joana Patricia, AgathaRoesler, Ana, Driih Regazini e Nicole2712 por postarem reviews. Quero agradecer à quem adicionou a fic aos favoritos e a quem a está seguindo. Eu também gostaria de agradecer às leitoras que, mesmo não postando reviews, estão acompanhando Reckless. As estatísticas demonstram que a fic recebe bastante visitas nos capítulos novos. Então, obrigada a quem acompanha secretamente. Mas saibam que eu ficaria feliz se vocês comentassem também. Os comentários são inspiradores e me ajudam a escrever cada vez com mais rigor, para não decepcionar vocês, leitoras queridas. :DD

Enfim, saibam que vocês continuam dando palpites muito bons, alguns certos e outros errados. Continuem especulando. Isso é demais. :) Não vou escrever muito aqui. Sério, eu escrevo esses recados várias vezes, porque sempre acabo comentando spoilers ou revelando coisas demais sobre os próximos capítulos... hehe.

Well, isso é tudo por hoje. Vou correr o risco de me repetir, mas enviem reviews, meninas! :))

Um belíssimo domingo, uma ótima semana (com feriado, yeah!) e até sábado que vem. ;*


	9. Capítulo Nove

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

Para o almoço de domingo, Ellen estava preparando um empadão de frango tão cheiroso que fazia o estômago de Bella vibrar de ansiedade. Como acompanhamento, ela escolhera preparar pequenas fatias de berinjela assadas nos forno e temperadas com uma discreta pitada de pimenta. Uma saborosa torta de pêssego, enfeitada com uma calda brilhante e chamativa, e uma bela torta de maçã, decorada com massa trançada por cima, seriam servidas como sobremesa. Elas tinham um cheiro tão apetitoso quanto o do empadão.

Bella entrou na cozinha no momento em que Ellen retirava as berinjelas do forno. Ela respirou fundo, apreciando os aromas, e se aproximou da comida, observando os pratos com um olhar de cobiça.

— Você já lavou as mãos, Isabella Swan? — perguntou Ellen, fitando-a por sobre os ombros.

— Sim, senhora. — Bella lhe mostrou as mãos.

Ellen franziu o cenho, analisando as mãos dela. Por fim, apenas fungou. Esse era o seu gesto de aprovação quando o assunto era lavar as mãos antes da refeição. Se ela não ficasse satisfeita, não hesitava em simplesmente empurrar a pessoa para fora da cozinha.

— Ajude-me a arrumar a mesa, Bella. — disse Ellen e entregou a bandeja de berinjelas a ela. — Preciso desenformar o empadão.

— Tem uma coisa sobre o almoço que eu preciso contar a você, Ellen. — começou Bella, retirando as fatias levemente gratinadas e colocando-as num belo prato de porcelana. — Eu acabei esquecendo de avisá-la, mas convidei o senhor Cullen para almoçar conosco.

Ellen quase deixou escapar o empadão. Se não tivesse bom reflexo, ele teria deslizado direto para o chão.

— Convidou Edward para o almoço?

— Você não disse que eu devia fazer isso? Então, achei que convidá-lo seria apropriado, principalmente depois de ontem. — Bella deu de ombros, o mais indiferente possível, e colocou o prato de berinjelas na mesa.

— Minha nossa. — Ellen disse enquanto ajeitava o empadão num belo prato de cristal, uma das poucas heranças da família Swan que ainda não fora penhorada. — Estou completamente chocada. — Ela disse, colocando o prato na mesa e depois fitando Bella com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

— Não exagere, Ellen. Eu sei que fui injusta com o senhor Cullen em diversas ocasiões. Mas isso mudou.

— E o almoço é o primeiro passo em direção a essa mudança?

— Exatamente. — Bella alinhou os talheres ao lado do prato como sua mãe havia ensinado.

— Bem, eu acho que teve uma ótima ideia. — Ellen fez uma pausa para observar a mesa e sorriu satisfeita. Estava tudo muito simples e aconchegante, do modo como ela gostava. Levantou os olhos para Bella, arqueando a sobrancelha quando percebeu que ela tinha colocado um dos vestidos mais bonitos da mãe.

Bella fingiu não perceber o olhar. Todos eles usavam roupas mais elegantes e formais para o almoço de domingo. Não havia motivo para Ellen sorrir como se a pegasse planejando uma travessura.

— O que você acha, Ellen? — Lily entrou na cozinha, rodopiando diante dela e mostrando seu vestido de musselina azul, com delicadas rosas amarelas bordadas na barra da saia. Era bonito e combinava com seus olhos azuis e brilhantes. — Os ajustes que você fez ficaram bons, não é?

— Ficaram ótimos. Você está linda, Lily. — disse Ellen com um sorriso orgulhoso.

Lily agradeceu e lançou um olhar de cobiça para as tortas na bancada. Depois fitou o empadão e as berinjelas.

— Por que tem cinco pratos na mesa?

— Sua irmã convidou Edward para o almoço. — cantarolou Ellen.

Surpresa e chocada, Lily fitou Bella de boca aberta. Mas, percebendo o olhar fulminante dela, não fez nenhum comentário. Então, desviou os olhos para Ellen e franziu as sobrancelhas.

Bella fingiu não perceber a troca de olhares de cumplicidade entre Lily e Ellen. Não entendia porque as duas ficavam tão animadas com sua atitude. Indiretamente, seu convite tinha sido influenciado por elas. Embora isso, certamente, não explicasse porque ela tomara a decisão de usar aquele vestido.

A porta da frente foi aberta e vozes masculinas foram ouvidas no hall de entrada. Um instante depois, Billy e Edward Cullen entraram na cozinha.

— Minha nossa, Ellen O'Sullivan, que cheiro mais suculento é esse? — disse Billy, espichando a cabeça para o empadão. — Mal posso esperar para provar este empadão.

— Contenha essa ansiedade, homem. — Ellen deu um tapa na mão que Billy estendia para a comida. — Já lavou as mãos?

— Ela pergunta isso a todo mundo. — Lily explicou a Edward em tom de confidência.

— É claro que lavei. Até usei dois sabonetes. — Billy fingiu alisar a mão agredida.

— E você, Edward?

— Eu usei três sabonetes. — respondeu Edward.

Ellen analisou as mãos dos dois, depois fungou.

— Bem, como todos estão com as mãos limpas, acho que já podemos comer. — Bella sinalizou para a mesa e todos tomaram seus lugares.

— w —

Edward não estava acostumado a fazer refeições num ambiente familiar e amistoso. Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que almoçara numa casa decente. Estava habituado a frequentar restaurantes mal cheirosos, que serviam comidas apimentadas demais, ou pensões com cozinheiras que odiavam a própria profissão. E, até agora, nunca tinha visto problema nisso. Mas, naquele momento, percebia que a estupenda comida de Ellen, as histórias e piadas de Billy e as risadas de Lily eram muito melhores que ficar sozinho num restaurante. E, mais que isso, ter Bella ao seu lado, rindo e conversando, deixava-o mais satisfeito e realizado do que poderia imaginar.

Ela tinha um cheiro bom, pensou Edward. Suave. Bastante sutil, como um campo de flores silvestres no início da primavera. E estava bonita feito uma pintura, com um vestido verde escuro, bordado com flores negras, os cabelos soltos, caindo em ondas sobre os ombros. Usava um colar de camafeu no pescoço fino e pequenas pérolas nas orelhas, que, de certo modo, faziam os olhos dela brilharem mais intensamente, avivando o tom de chocolate neles, formando um belo contraste sua pele pálida.

Bella sentia o olhar de Edward sobre ela e tentava manter as mãos firmes. Desistira de regular a respiração há muito tempo e sabia que devia haver mais cor em suas bochechas do que o normal. Estava tão perto de Edward que, vez ou outra, seus cotovelos se esbarravam. Toda vez que isso acontecia, ela sentia uma vibrante descarga de calor percorrer todo o corpo. Sem conseguir evitar, lembrava-se da noite anterior, daqueles braços fortes que a tinham segurado com tanta firmeza. Havia momentos em que Edward sorria, apenas um curvar de lábios discreto, e ela se via sentindo o gosto daqueles lábios, repassando as sensações que os beijos dele provocavam em seu interior. Ela não compreendia metade das coisas que sentia. Estava perdida. Ou, talvez, seriamente doente, com um tipo de doença que a deixava febril, trêmula e agitada. Mas, droga, essas sensações estavam longe de serem desagradáveis.

— Deus do céu, como estava bom. — Billy empurrou o prato um pouco para a frente, afagando a barriga para demostrar sua satisfação. — Eu não me canso da sua torta de maçã, Ellen. É a coisa mais saborosa que já comi na vida.

— Billy tem razão. Sua comida é maravilhosa, Ellen. — Edward tinha repetido três vezes o empadão, aceitara uma segunda fatia tanto da torta de maçã quanto da de pêssego. Uma refeição saborosa era outra vantagem de se comer num lar de verdade, pensou.

Lar, repetiu a palavra. Não podia deixar de imaginar aquele lugar como sendo outra coisa.

— Seu elogio vale muito mais do que o desse velho bobo, Edward. — Ellen estava recostada à cadeira, numa pose relaxada e descontraída. Também tinha gostado da refeição.

— Velho bobo? Não sou tão bobo quando sai correndo atrás de mim para me pedir que espante os lagartos que entram em casa, não é mesmo?

— Você é um homem e homens só servem para essas coisas.

— Eu posso lhe garantir que temos outras utilidades, mas não posso falar sobre isso diante de damas. — Billy piscou. — Mas, talvez, possa fazer isso mais tarde.

Ellen abriu e fechou a boca, sem saber o que dizer. Seu rosto, naturalmente vermelho, ficou escarlate.

— Billy. — Bella o advertiu, mas não podia negar que o embaraço de Ellen a divertia.

Ele deu de ombros, como quem acata uma recomendação.

— Bella, sabia que Edward e eu vamos construir um galinheiro? — disse Lily, apoiando os braços na mesa. — Eu disse a ele que seria mais barato se criássemos nossas próprias galinhas e ele achou uma ótima ideia. — Ela estufou o peito, sem esconder o orgulho que sentia de si mesma. — Não é mesmo, Edward?

— É, sim.

— Parabéns pela ideia, Lily. — disse Bella com um sorriso de aprovação que fez a irmã quicar de satisfação na cadeira. Lançou um olhar furtivo em direção a Edward e também sorriu, mas de cumplicidade. Os dois sabiam que a ideia tinha sido dele. — Quando pretendem começar a construção?

— Amanhã. — Ela respondeu. — Oh, isso me lembra que precisaremos de mais madeira. Pode comprar quando for à cidade?

— É claro. — Teria que sacrificar a compra de alguns itens, mas valeria a pena. Aquele projeto deixava Lily feliz e isso era o mais importante. — Vai precisar de mais alguma coisa, senhor Cullen?

— Não que eu me lembre. Mas gostaria de ir à cidade com você... se estiver tudo bem.

— Por mim tudo bem. — respondeu Bella, com tranquilidade. — Partiremos ao nascer do sol. Quero voltar antes do meio dia.

Lily estava prestes a pedir para ir também, mas Ellen adiantou-se e disse:

— Amanhã é dia de limpar a casa e eu vou precisar que alguém me ajude, Bella.

— Lily vai ajudá-la. — Bella refletiu um instante, bebendo um gole de café. — Ela fica aqui e ajuda você.

Frustrada, Lily bufou e lançou um olhar torto em direção à Ellen.

— Eu tenho algo para contar. — Billy disse de repente, já sob o efeito do _whiskey_ que tentava manter anônimo na caneca de café. — Jacob escreveu e disse que está vindo para cá.

Em silêncio, as três mulheres se entreolharam, sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

— Bem, isso é bom, não é Billy? — disse Bella por fim.

Os olhos de Billy, negros como o carvão, faíscaram num protesto silencioso e gelado.

— Não tenho muita certeza disso.

— Ele é seu filho. — replicou Ellen.

— E isso o torna um homem melhor? — Ele perguntou a ela, a voz, naturalmente profunda, retumbando feito uma trovoada.

— Você é um homem muito bom. Jake tem muito de você nele. — Bella tentou argumentar, com a voz tão séria e firme quanto a dele.

— Se ele fosse mesmo como eu, não teria abandonado a fazenda quando as coisas ficaram difíceis.

Bella crispou os lábios e cruzou seu olhar com o de Billy. Ele tinha certa razão, pensou. Jacob não gostava de Alba. Nunca gostara e só vivera ali o tempo suficiente para juntar dinheiro para ir embora. Ele considerava a fazenda um lugar arruinado e medíocre, assim como o pai dela. Mas, ao contrário de Charlie, Jacob havia trabalhado em Alba. Ele ajudara Bella e ela jamais se esqueceria disso.

— Ele ajudou enquanto pôde, depois foi embora. Não pode culpá-lo por correr atrás de uma vida melhor.

— Só imagino que vida melhor deve ser essa. — murmurou Billy, bebendo um longo gole da xícara.

— Será que ele ficou rico? — conjecturou Lily com uma voz sonhadora, aliviando a súbita tensão que havia surgido, fazendo-a rapidamente dissipar-se. — Será que ele vai pedir você em casamento novamente, Bella?

Bella olhou para a irmã como se ela fosse um ser de outro mundo. Tinha que ser ela, pensou, aquela diabinha de língua veloz, a dizer a coisa errada, no momento errado.

— Se ele fizer, vai ouvir a mesma resposta de antes.

— Eu gostaria que Seth Clearwater me pedisse em casamento. — Lily disse e soltou um longo suspiro. Aquela não era a primeira vez que ela falava isso, de modo que ninguém se surpreendeu com o seu ar sonhador.

— Ele certamente devolveria você, Lily. O pobre rapaz não aguentaria um dia do seu falatório. — Bella desviou-se do pedaço de pão que Lily lançou em sua direção. — Além disso, você é muito jovem para pensar em casamento.

— Jenna Parks é apenas dois anos mais velha que eu e já está noiva. — Ela justificou. — E eu não quero chegar tão longe quanto você sem um marido.

— Está me chamando de velha?

— Estou sim. — Lily empinou o queixo, orgulhosa, e dessa vez foi ela quem se desviou do pão.

— Será que podem parar de atirar comida uma na outra? — Ellen disse num tom áspero, reprovando a conduta das duas.

— Seth Clearwater disse que eu sou bonita. — continuou Lily, levando uma das mãos ao peito e sorrindo.

— Ele diz isso para todas. — murmurou Bella para provocá-la.

— Deixe a menina sonhar, Bella. — replicou Billy. — Esse menino, Seth Clearwater, gosta mesmo dela. Disse-me que pensava em convidá-la para ir ao baile de aniversário da cidade.

— É mesmo? — Lily quis saber, ansiosa. — Ele vai me convidar?

— Ele vai pedir permissão à Bella primeiro.

Lily lançou um longo olhar especulativo em direção à irmã.

— O que você vai dizer a ele, Bella? — perguntou Lily, cautelosa.

— Não sei. — Bella replicou, com um sorriso misterioso.

— Ah, por favor! Dê-lhe permissão.

— Vou pensar no assunto.

— Por falar em convidar alguém para o baile... Gostaria de ir comigo, Ellen? — Billy tomou a mão da cozinheira e a fitou com olhos cínicos.

— Billy Black, você é um cretino. — replicou Ellen, dando-lhe um tapinha no ombro com a mão livre.

Billy riu.

— Vai comigo ou não?

— Quanto de _whiskey_ você bebeu, hein? — Ellen puxou a mão e bufou, mas a cor de pimentão tinha voltado ao seu rosto.

— O suficiente para me declarar a você.

— Edward, atire-o no riacho para que ele recupere a consciência e o juízo.

— Ellen, não é assim que se reage a um pedido como esse. — disse Lily num tom de reprovação que fez a outra franzir a testa.

— Essa história de baile está lhe subindo à cabeça, Lilian Jane Swan. — Ellen disse e bufou.

Então, as duas começaram uma discussão sobre os prós e contras do baile, com Lily na defesa e Ellen atacando os defeitos. Billy limItou-se a observá-las discutir, sorvendo sem parar o _whiskey_.

Bella tomou mais um gole de café, desviando os olhos da discussão um instante, olhando de esguelha para Edward. Ele parecia tenso e aborrecido, percebeu. Uma fina ruga de contrariedade havia se formado em sua testa e ele contraía o maxilar.

— Tem alguma coisa errada, Cullen?

— Sim. — Ele disse e acrescentou antes que pudesse filtrar as próprias palavras: — Existe algum homem em Trinity que não a tenha pedido em casamento? — perguntou, mais áspero do que pretendia, olhando para Bella como se ela fosse culpada por algum crime.

— Hmmm. — Bella franziu o cenho, deliberadamente pensativa. — Existe sim, o Billy. Ele diz que é porque é velho demais, mas Fred Baker também é e mesmo assim veio me encher a paciência.

Edward assentiu rigidamente, sem conseguir absorver o bom humor contido nas palavras dela. Fingiu beber um pouco de café, mesmo que a xícara estivesse vazia, apenas para ter alguma distração.

Bella também desviou o olhar, segurando a própria xícara com as duas mãos e fitando as imperfeições na borda. Gostaria muito de perguntar a Edward por quê ele parecia incomodado com as propostas de casamento que ela recebia.

Depois de algum tempo, porém, quando a discussão entre Lily e Ellen cessou, um breve silêncio tomou conta da cozinha.

— Bem, acho que é melhor cuidar da louça agora. — Ellen se levantou, começando a recolher os pratos. — Por que vocês não vão para o alpendre, aproveitar a vida, jogar conversa fora, ou qualquer coisa assim?

— Por que você não faz isso, Ellen? — replicou Bellla, erguendo-se também e retirando os pratos da mão dela. — Deixe que eu cuido da louça. Você preparou o almoço, não seria justo se tivesse que arrumar a cozinha também. Vá jogar conversa fora com Billy. Ele me parece bastante ansioso por isso. — Ela piscou para a outra.

— Oh, Bella, você também? — Ellen a fitou, indignada.

— Só estou fazendo com você a mesma coisa que faz comigo. — murmurou Bella e foi para a pia.

Ellen bufou, virando-se para os outros e chamou-os. Ela não tentou argumentar mais sobre a louça, pois conhecia a determinação de Bella melhor do que ninguém.

Bella ouviu a porta da cozinha fechar atrás de si, a voz de Lily tornando-se mais abafada a medida que ela alcançava o alpendre. Enquanto esfregava um prato, ouviu a risada de Edward, uma risada grave e discreta, e sentiu o coração acelerar. Ignorou a reação, esfregando com mais força, mas viu-se fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível para poder ouvir a conversa no alpendre, para, sobretudo, poder ouvir Edward.

— w —

O xerife Maguire considerara o incidente no estábulo um fato isolado, cometido por vândalos de passagem pelos arredores da fazenda ou pelos índios Apache que habitavam as montanhas a noroeste de Trinity e, de vez em quando, causavam perturbação em alguma propriedade.

Bella não acreditava nisso. Continuava intrigada com a atitude do homem no alpendre. James dissera que era a atitude típica de um ladrão, mas algo em seu interior a impedia de aceitar essa explicção rasa.

E ela sabia que Edward também estava intrigado com o que os dois tinham visto e que, como ela, não concordava com as conclusões do xerife.

— O que você acha que aquele homem estava procurando na minha casa? — perguntou Bella, fingindo observar a estrada. Estava sentada ao lado de Edward na carroça e sentia a perna dele encostar na sua toda vez que o veículo passava por uma pedra ou alguma elevação na estrada.

— Não sei. — respondeu Edward. — Mas ele parecia convencido de que conseguiria encontrar algo no assoalho do alpendre. Você esconde alguma coisa lá?

— Não. Guardo o dinheiro em outro lugar. — Bella ajeitou o chapéu na cabeça. Era irônico que odiasse usar chapéu quando vivia num lugar onde ele era indispensável.

— E o seu pai? Será que ele não guardava algo lá?

— Eu duvido muito. Meu pai nunca foi de guardar qualquer coisa. Não conseguia manter nada de valor por muito tempo. Apostava um pouco ou usava para comprar seus luxos.

— Billy me contou como ele era.

— Billy tem essa mania, mas ele provavelmente amenizou as coisas. Ele usa as palavras muito bem. — Bella sentou-se mais ereta, sentindo um gosto amargo na boca, algo que só sentia quando pensava em Charlie. — Meu pai tentou me vender, mas eu aposto que Billy lhe disse isso de outra forma.

— Ele não foi tão específico. — Edward disse. — Billy disse apenas que o xerife fez a proposta mais alta.

— James ofereceu ao meu pai uma pensão mensal de mil dólares. É mais do que ele reunia em seis meses. — a voz de Bella soou baixa e neutra, os olhos impassíveis. — Charlie ficou encantado, disse-me que eu nunca mais encontraria alguém tão rico e tão bom quanto James. Eu atirei nele. Não para matar, é claro, só para assustá-lo.

Edward franziu o cenho.

— Parece que você gosta de fazer isso quando a aborrecem.

— Eu aprendi com a minha mãe. — Bella deu de ombros. — E esse era o único modo de controlar Charlie. Ele tinha medo de armas. — Ela sorriu, mas os olhos continuavam sombrios. — Obviamente, ele desistiu da ideia de me usar como fonte de renda.

— E quanto a James?

— Eu recusei seu pedido e ele compreendeu. — Bella tentou arrumar novamente o chapéu, que pendia sempre para o lado esquerdo. — James não estava interessado em mim. Nenhum dos outros estiveram. Eles só querem a terra e a glória de conquistar, nas palavras de Ellen, a mulher mais difícil do oeste.

— Você realmente não acredita que é capaz de atrair um homem, não é?

— Se vamos falar de atração, as coisas não mudam muito. Talvez eu tenha recebido pedidos de homens que não estavam interessados na minha fazenda e sim no que eu tenho entre as pernas. As motivações continuam sendo mundanas.

— Então quer dizer que você só se casaria por amor? — Ele se virou um pouco para poder fitá-la.

Bella o observou durante um instante, perdendo-se nos olhos cor de esmeralda, cuja linha ao redor da pupila ganhava tons de dourado quando encontrava a luz do sol.

— Não. — Ela respondeu, por fim, obrigando-se a resistir ao feitiço daqueles olhos. — Minha mãe se casou por amor e olha só o que aconteceu a ela. Penso que a única alternativa é optar por não casar, de jeito nenhum. Mesmo antes de meu pai começar a arranjar pretendentes contra minha vontade, eu já havia decidido que jamais me casaria.

Edward a observou com o cenho franzido, tentando compreendê-la. Não conseguia parar de se surpreender com ela. E não era só por sua beleza, mas, principalmente, por sua visão crua e sincera do mundo.

— Não me olhe assim, Cullen.

— Assim como?

— Como se estivesse surpreso com minha forma de pensar. Estou certa de que você pensa assim também.

— É, bem, penso. Mas eu nunca imaginei que...

— Uma mulher pudesse pensar como um homem?

— Eu não colocaria as coisas nesses termos. — Ele encolheu os ombros. — Mas, sim, você tem uma visão sobre casamento bastante típica de um homem.

— Imagino que me classificou uma jovem romântica, à espera de um herói e amante. — disse Bella com ironia. — Porque eu sempre dei a impressão de que era assim, não é?

— Certamente você não está à espera de nada relacionado a romance. — Edward disse num tom de voz baixo e aveludado, observando-a arregalar os olhos um pouco, surpresa com o tom de voz caloroso. — Mas talvez não tenha cedido porque ninguém encontrou a maneira certa de conquistá-la.

— Não existe maneira certa para me conquistar. — replicou Bella, arrependendo-se no instante seguinte. Os olhos de Edward brilharam, respondendo ao desafio despertado pelas palavras dela, e o sorriso dele surgiu lento e perigoso. Ela fingiu não perceber e voltou os olhos para a estrada. Quando percebeu que um cavaleiro solitário estava se aproximando, trilhando o caminho contrário ao que viajavam, suspirou aliviada. Precisava lembrar de não ficar mais a sós com Edward Cullen. Não estava muito certa do que poderia acontecer se ficasse sozinha com ele. — Temos companhia. — murmurou Bella.

Semicerrandoos olhos para ter uma visão mais clara, Edward lançou um olhar na direção do cavaleiro, que agora estava perto o suficiente para que se distinguisse a fisionomia de um rapaz montando um alazão malhado.

— Sabe quem é?

— Oh, sim. É apenas o Seth. — disse Bella e conteve um suspiro exasperado. — Ele aparece de vez em quando na fazenda, para ver Lily. Você sabe, ele gosta dela ou algo assim. — Ela usou as mãos para bloquear o sol. — Olá, Seth.

— Oi, Bella. — disse o rapaz, sorrindo e levando um dedo a aba do chapéu à guisa de cumprimento. — Senhor Cullen.

— Edward. — Ele disse e aceitou a mão que o rapaz estendia em sua direção. Agora que estava perto, podia perceber que ele não passava de um garoto. Devia ter, no máximo, uns dezesseis anos, o rosto ainda muito jovem, mesmo com a barba que ele havia deixado crescer.

— Estive em Alba há pouco. Fiquei sabendo sobre o incêncio e fui ver se estavam precisando de alguma coisa.

— Os danos não foram permanentes. Cullen vai reparar as paredes danificadas e os cavalos não foram feridos. Mesmo assim, agradeço sua preocupação. — Bella sorriu.

— Não há de quê. — Ele retribuiu o sorriso. — Se precisar de uma mão extra, Edward, pode contar comigo.

— Na verdade, — Edward não sabia porquê, mas simpatizava com o garoto. Seth tinha olhos tão escuros quanto os de Billy, embora fossem mais amigáveis, e falava com jovialidade e otimismo. Por isso, decidiu que podia muito bem ajudá-lo a cortejar Lily. — eu não me importaria de receber ajuda para levantar aquelas paredes. Estava pensando em fazer isso assim que chegar. O que acha?

Bella arqueou a sobrancelha para Edward, mas ele não percebeu seu olhar questionador.

Diante da proposta, Seth abriu ainda mais seu sorriso confiante e seus olhos brilharam de excitação e puro deleite.

— Perfeito. — Ele virou o cavalo, de modo a cavalgar ao lado da carroça, e seguiu junto com Edward e Bella de volta a Alba.

— Não acredito que está compactuando com isso, Cullen. — sussurrou Bella. — Está bancando o cupido para cima da minha irmã. Eu devia atirar em você por isso.

— Não acha justo dar a sua irmã e a Seth uma chance? — replicou Edward no mesmo tom, virando-se para ela com um sorriso deslumbrante, com direito a covinhas nos lados e faíscas que a fariam ceder se já não estivesse sentada.

— É. — Bella percebeu que tinha a garganta seca e a mente ligeiramente turva. Tudo isso apenas por causa de um sorriso. Maldição. — Isso que você disse...

Ela desistiu de tentar falar e desviou os olhos. Se não fizesse isso, tinha certeza, beijaria Edward Cullen.

— w —

Em menos de dois dias, Edward e Seth haviam consertado o estábulo. Depois disso, Edward sugeriu ao garoto que o ajudasse a construir o galinheiro, casualmente revelando que Lily estaria envolvida no projeto. Ele não precisou argumentar mais para recrutar o novo assistente.

Para sua surpresa, tinha se divertido muito enquanto observava as investidas de Seth. O garoto tinha jeito com as palavras e os gestos, era sempre cauteloso e não avançava sem ter certeza do que estava fazendo, mas Lily era igualmente cuidadosa e habilmente controlava a situação. Ela era tão difícil quanto a irmã. Embora, nesse caso, percebeu Edward, ela estivesse dificultando as coisas deliberadamente, permitindo um ou outro avanço de Seth, num jogo de flertes muito bem elaborado.

Bella não estava bancando a difícil por estar envolvida num jogo de flertes, pensou Edward. Ela simplesmente era difícil. Talvez um pouco mais teimosa que difícil, mas isso não mudava o fato de que o objetivo dela era manter as coisas distantes. E, se ele fosse esperto e sensato, entraria no jogo de Bella e passaria longe daquele que havia entre Seth e Lily.

Por isso, não costumava mais trabalhar perto de Bella, dizendo a si mesmo que era melhor assim. Tinha sido difícil ir até à cidade com ela no outro dia. Seu corpo reagia à proximidade com mais expectativa do que deveria. Recordou os beijos, o modo como tinha perdido o controle dos próprios pensamentos, e as várias noites que vinha passando em claro, pensando nela.

Mesmo que fosse uma desculpa rasa, pensou que estava há muito tempo sozinho. Deveria procurar uma mulher para passar a noite no Red Lady, onde sabia que seria bem recebido e encontraria a solução para seus problemas. Ergueu os olhos para o céu e percebeu que a ideia continuava não o animando tanto quanto teria animado três semanas atrás. E a culpa era toda dele.

Chutando uma pedra para longe, Edward começou a maldizer a si mesmo. Observou os sulcos na terra, que ficavam mais irregulares na parte mais baixa do terreno, onde a aglomeração de rochas era maior, e prometeu a si mesmo que não pensaria mais em Isabella Swan.

Voltou seu olhar para as rochas e observou o lugar onde estava. Havia resquícios de escavação ali.

Ele franziu o cenho e aproximou-se, então, do que parecia ser uma mina. Examinou as rochas. Mal tinha chegado perto e viu um martelo e uma espátula deixados no chão. Franziu o cenho e pegou as ferramentas. Porque parecia a coisa óbvia a fazer, deu algumas marteladas na rocha. Trabalhou durante uns vinte minutos. De repente um som metálico, do martelo batendo em algo sólido, o fez parar. Ele escavou um pouco com as mãos e praguejou quando encontrou a pequena pedra amarela e brilhante.

— w —

Edward foi procurar Bella imediatamente. Encontrou-a cuidando da horta — que prosperava cada dia mais. Precisou conter um suspiro quando a viu, ajoelhada na terra, retirando ervas daninhas das abóboras, os cabelos presos, com algumas mechas que haviam se soltado e caiam pelo rosto. O sol brilhava sobre eles, acentuado os fios avermelhados. As mangas do vestido tinham sido dobradas até os cotovelos, exibindo braços finos com uma pele macia e pálida, e deteve-se nas mãos dela, lembrando-se de como o toque daquelas mãos era suave.

Edward enfiou as mãos no bolso. Ele desejava aquela mulher e nenhuma outra seria capaz de apagar seu desejo.

— Senhor Cullen. — disse ela quando o viu se aproximar. — Billy estava a sua procura.

— Eu já falei com ele. Podemos conversar um minuto?

— Sobre o quê?

Edward a viu arquear a sobrancelha.

— Sobre as rochas que ficam mais a oeste do terreno.

— Ah, aquele lugar. — Bella tirou as luvas de couro e levantou. — O que tem?

— Esteve escavando o lugar nos últimos dias?

— Não. Meu pai costumava ir lá de vez em quando. Ele dizia que ia àquelas rochas porque o fazia lembrar dos velhos tempos. Nunca o questionei. Era melhor que ficasse longe, poupava-nos de suas reclamações.

— Ele mentiu para você.

— Como disse?

— Seu pai ia àquelas rochas porque havia algo lá que o interessava. — Edward tirou a pedra do bolso e estendeu-a para ela.

— Deus do céu.

Bella levou a mão livre à boca e ficou observando a pequena pedra de ouro durante um longo tempo.

— Eu encontrei um martelo e uma espátula no chão. Decidi cavar um pouco e foi então que encontrei o ouro.

— Tem mais?

— Eu acho que sim. — Ele deu de ombros. Não tinha aprofundado mais a escavação para não expor muito o ouro. Algo lhe dizia que ele não era o único a saber da existência daquela mina. — Tenho certeza de que você é dona de uma mina de ouro.

Bella ergueu os olhos para ele. Não sabia se sentia alegria ou angústia. Havia algo na expressão de Edward que a alarmava.

— Qual o problema?

— Eu acho que alguém além de mim ou do seu pai esteve naquele lugar. Encontrei rastros que seguiam para o leste. Além disso, as ferramentas deixadas lá estavam muito bem conservadas para terem sido esquecidas pelo seu pai.

— Eu estive naquelas rochas há alguns dias e posso garantir que não havia nada lá.

— Sou capaz de apostar que quem esteve lá teve alguma coisa a ver com o incêndio do estábulo.

— Você acha que é aquele homem? — Bella fechou a mão e segurou firme a pedra de ouro. Se alguém a estivesse roubando, ela acabaria com o sujeito.

— Talvez. — respondeu Edward e observou Lily se aproximar. — Escute, eu acho que é melhor você não dizer nada aos outros, por enquanto.

— Por quê?

— Está na hora de descobrir o que há no assoalho do alpendre, o que aquele homem procurava.

* * *

**Recadinhos**

Surpresa! hehe.

Resolvi adiantar o Capítulo Nove, deixar o feriado de vocês mais feliz. *.* Ah, e eu também estava ansiosa para postar. Não é só vocês que ficam doidas pelo post do próximo capítulo. Esta autora que vos fala também espera ansiosamente pelo sábado à tarde. :DD

Enfim, obrigada à Camille Cullen, Joana Patricia e à Nick por terem postado comentários maravilhooosos; agradeço também a quem adicionou a fic à lista de favoritos e a de fics que está seguindo. Todas vocês são demais, uma fofas e queridas. ;)

E aí, quem havia sugerido haver alguma coisa relacionada às rochas de Alba, hein? hehe. Eu disse que os palpites de vocês foram bons, não disse? Pois bem, agora que o Edward Maravilhoso Cullen encontrou o ouro, talvez as coisas estranhas que acontecem na fazenda começem a fazer sentido. E essas pessoas que espreitam a fazenda? Vocês acham que a pessoa que observou Bella e Lily no outro dia era o homem no alpendre? Muitas de vocês acham que era o Jacob, não é? Vocês apostariam alto nisso? Não me odeiem por essas perguntas, meninas, mas eu adoro ler vocês especulando.

Ok, agora vou falar um pouco sobre — suspense — nosso casal favorito. Então, como vocês já observaram, Bella e Edward são dois teimosos e orgulhosos. Até agora, eles não admitem de jeito nenhum a atração óbvia que sentem um pelo outro, mesmo depois dos beijos cheios de calor e tudo mais. Mas o que será que vai acontecer com essa relutância toda quando eles se derem conta de que o mês de Edward em Alba está chegando ao fim? Tipo, falta menos de uma semana (cinco dias, se não me engano) para ele ir embora...

Ufa, vocês acham que eu falei demais? Estou excessivamente comunicativa hoje (por causa do feriado, eu acho). Enfim, espero o feedback de vocês sobre o capítulo de hoje ou sobre qualquer outra coisa que vocês queiram falar, além da fic, sei lá. hahaha. :DD

Beijos e até sábado! :*

****PS.: Eu não vou postar novamente na quarta-feira. Postei hoje por que achei que vocês mereciam essa surpresa, mas os **novos capítulos** continuarão sendo postados **aos sábados, por volta das 17h.**


	10. Capítulo Dez

**CAPÍTULO DEZ**

O calor era infernal e uma nuvem de poeira, amarelada e seca, erguia-se toda vez que um cavaleiro passava, ficando suspensa no ar durante algum tempo, como um inseto inconveniente.

Jacob não conseguia entender como alguém aguentava viver em meio a estas horríveis condições. O Arizona, até onde pudera decidir, servia apenas para serpentes e foras da lei.

Ele consultou o relógio de bolso, limpando o suor da testa, e disse a si mesmo para aguentar tudo. O sacrifício valeria a pena, afinal. Pelo menos não precisaria passar outra noite numa daquelas espeluncas localizadas à beira da estrada. Havia finalmente chegado a Trinity e já se instalara na Stone's Inn. Depois de algumas horas de descanso um banho frio e uma rápida troca de roupas, estava pronto para alugar uma carroça e rumar para Alba, seu destino principal.

Imaginava que, a esta altura, sua chegada não fosse mais segredo para Bella e os outros. Certamente Billy havia recebido sua carta e comentado algo sobre seu retorno. Ele só não sabia se o velho ficara satisfeito ou armara uma carranca.

Pouco importava, pensou e colocou o relógio de volta no bolso do paletó. Seu pai era apenas uma pedra no sapato, algo que ele poderia facilmente descartar com uma chacoalhada.

Jacob acendeu um cigarro e começou a caminhar, passando pela mercearia, depois pela loja de doces e, por fim, pela porta — sempre aberta — do Red Lady. Teria passado direto se Scarlett não tivesse saído de dentro do estabelecimento, trazendo consigo um poderoso aroma de rosas e licor, os olhos verdes perigosos, um sorriso lascivo dançando nos lábios pintados de vermelho.

— Ora, ora, veja só quem está na cidade. — Ela disse em um tom cínico. — Ou será que eu finalmente morri e desci ao inferno?

— Scarlett. — Jacob disse num tom deliberadamente polido, a voz controlada e calma, beirando um tom amigável. — Devo lhe dizer que não entendo metade das coisas que diz. — Ele sorriu com tranquilidade. Alguém que observasse seus modos o julgaria um homem extremamente bonito e educado.

— Oh, mas você entende. — Scarlett cruzou os braços e o fitou de cima a baixo, analisando o terno cinza impecável, o lenço de seda na lapela, a bela camisa de algodão por dentro do terno, os sapatos novos e os cabelos bem penteados. — Parece que você se deu bem. Encontrou um emprego em Sacramento com um bom salário?

— De fato, encontrei. — respondeu Jacob. — E é algo bastante... digno. Devia tentar encontrar algo assim também. O tempo está passando depressa, não concorda? Não vai manter seus atributos a vida toda.

— Nem você vai manter os seus. — replicou Scarlett, inabalável, descartando o insulto sem deixar de sorrir. — Está indo jogar seu charme para cima de Bella Swan?

— Perdoe-me, mas isto não é da sua conta.

Ela ergueu as mãos, como alguém que se rende.

— Peço desculpas, Don Juan. Só perguntei porque seu objeto de cobiça está bem ali, na mercearia dos Hale, mas como isso não é da minha conta...

Jacob franziu o cenho e virou-se para a loja. Ele não tinha olhado através da vitrine quando passara em frente ao estabelecimento. Então, pensou que talvez Scarlett não estivesse mentindo, mas, como de costume, manteve um pé atrás e resistiu ao impulso de ir a mercearia imediatamente.

— Por que resolveu me dizer onde Bella está? — Ele tinha bons motivos para não confiar na palavra de Scarlett. Ela o odiava, afinal de contas, por uma bobagem do passado, ocorrida quando estavam em Sacramento.

— Generosidade, talvez. — Scarlett deu de ombros, aproximando-se mais da calçada onde Jacob estava. — Oh, e eu também não perderia seu reencontro com Bella por nada. — com um sorriso misterioso, ela fitou a porta da mercearia no instante em que Bella saía de lá.

Jacob franziu o cenho, mas sua expressão de desconfiança sumiu assim que ele seguiu o olhar dela. Quando avistou Bella, um brilho perigoso acendeu-se em seus olhos negros para, em seguida, ser substituído por fúria. Precipitou-se para o lugar onde ela estava, levando uma mão ao revólver que mantinha em sua cintura, a raiva sobrepondo-se momentaneamente a cautela, mas deteve-se um segundo antes de cometer uma besteira. Soltou a arma e manteve as mãos ao lado do corpo, contraindo o maxilar.

— O que ela está fazendo com Cullen?

— Conversando, eu acho. — Scarlett semicerrou os olhos teatralmente. — Divertindo-se também. — acrescentou quando os outros dois começaram a rir. Depois abriu um sorriso presunçoso, virando-se para Jacob e provocou-o: — Suponho que você não estava contando com a possibilidade de ter um concorrente, não é mesmo? — a respiração dele tornou-se irregular pela raiva que borbulhava dentro dele. — Oh, não. Pela sua cara, o fato de Edward estar no jogo derrubou um balde de água fria nos seus planos. É uma reviravolta e tanto, não acha?

Houve um barulho metálico dentro do Red Lady, depois algumas vozes alteradas. Scarlett deu uma rápida olhada para o bar, mas não viu nada. Então, revirou os olhos quando ouviu gritos vindo do segundo andar.

— Madame, madame. — Lindy, uma espevitada morena de olhos amendoados e voz melosa, saiu correndo de dentro do bordel. — A senhora precisa vir logo.

— O que houve agora? — perguntou Scarlett, entediada. — Se for outra discussão entre Victoria e Johanna sobre aquele vestido de tafetá, eu colocarei as duas para fora daqui a vassouradas.

Lindy meneou a cabeça, esbaforida e segurou o pulso da patroa.

— Não é uma discussão sobre vestidos. É bem pior. Victoria está completamente fora de si e Penélope... — Havia espanto no olhar de Lindy, algo que ia muito além de mera agitação por um dos ataques supérfluos de Victoria. Os olhos dourados dela oscilavam entre medo e horror.

Scarlett manteve-se calma, a expressão impassível e virou-se para entrar em seu estabelecimento. Mas, quando percebeu que Jacob pretendia segui-la, parou um instante e arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele.

— Onde você pensa que vai?

— Você pode precisar de ajuda. — Jacob procurou manter seu tom casual, mas os olhos transparecerem uma tênua linha de tensão.

— Eu sei cuidar muito bem das brigas entre minhas garotas. — replicou Scarlett com frieza.

— Mesmo assim, eu vou entrar. — Jacob abandonou completamente sua fachada educada e entrou no Red Lady pisando firme.

Furiosa, Scarlett o observou subir os degraus até o segundo andar, onde ficavam os quartos das garotas.

— Chame Bantu aqui, Lindy. — Scarlett instruiu a moça, seu ódio por Jacob Black fazendo-a ver sangue. — E diga a ele para trazer o rifle.

— w —

Com a ajuda de Edward, Bella descobriu o que havia no alpendre. Eles retiraram algumas tábuas do assoalho, chegando a um buraco onde Charlie havia escondido uma bolsa de couro que continha uma boa quantia de moedas de ouro e, o mais importante, um pedaço de papel amarelado com anotações feitas por seu pai um mês antes de ele morrer. O papel era um mapa e indicava a mina descoberta por Edward, além de sinalizar outras partes do terreno onde também havia ouro. Eram, em sua maioria, pedaços de terra rochosos próximos à primeira mina, que totalizavam dez pequenos veios. Mesmo que não se estendessem por uma área muito ampla, existiam em uma quantidade exorbitante e suficiente para torná-la rica — muito rica. Era ouro suficiente para que ela nunca mais precisasse contar o dinheiro todo mês ou ter de se adequar aos caprichos da natureza.

Ela ainda não sabia como faria para explorar a mina. Estava eufórica pela descoberta e, ao mesmo tempo, preocupada com os acontecimentos misteriosos que rondavam a fazenda. Não parava de pensar no incêndio e no homem que chegara muito próximo de roubar o mapa. Lembrava-se, ainda, da noite em que estivera no lago com Lily. Havia uma ligação aqui, entre esses episódios e a mina de ouro. Tinha certeza disso. Era pragmática demais para acreditar em coincidências.

Edward tinha razão, pensou. Por enquanto, devia manter a descoberta em segredo. Concordava com o que ele dissera sobre mais alguém saber sobre a mina. Por isso, no momento, estava mais interessada em descobrir a verdade sobre o invasor, ou os invasores, do que contratar empregados e iniciar as escavações. Um passo de cada vez, disse a si mesma. Afinal, desde que se mantivesse atenta, o ouro não iria a lugar algum.

Uma vez que o esconderijo de Charlie não era mais seguro, Bella arrumou outros lugares para guardar as três mil e quinhentas moedas de ouro que estavam com o mapa. Dividiu-as em quantidades menores, escondendo um pouco em outro assoalho solto na cozinha, no fundo falso de um baú com vestidos de Renée e outro num livro oco onde o pai costumava esconder _whiskey_. Ela mesma fez um mapa com os novos cofres e entregou-o a Lily, num envelope lacrado, uma vez que Edward se recusara a saber onde ela havia escondido as moedas.

Também havia separado um pouco do dinheiro para pagar a divida no _saloon_. O resto ela tinha reunido para investir na plantação. Não abandonaria sua antiga fonte de renda só por causa do ouro. Pelo contrário, agora se sentia feliz por poder expandi-la efetivamente. Quando as escavações começassem, ela investiria pesado no cultivo de verduras, cereais e talvez até começasse um pequeno rebanho de gado. Possuía uma terra fértil e ampla, que no passado havia sido próspera justamente por causa da agricultura.

Estava mais que na hora de recuperar a antiga glória de Alba, pensou Bella e sentiu uma súbita onda de alívio e alegria. Ela conseguira, afinal. Conseguira salvar a terra de sua família.

Mas, precisou lembrar a si mesma, nada disso seria possível sem a ajuda de Edward. Ela não se esquecera de que fora ele quem encontrara o ouro. Sabia que precisava recompensá-lo por isso e, naquela manhã, havia resolvido dar a ele uma boa quantia em ouro. Era o melhor modo de demonstrar sua gratidão, afinal.

Só o que precisava agora era encontrá-lo para negociar quanto ele queria. Por isso, deixou de lado o livro que estava lendo e foi até o celeiro. Mas ele não estava lá. Então, ela saiu para o pátio, contornando o estábulo, mas sabia que Edward não estaria ali. Com a ajuda de dois assistentes, a reforma do lugar havia sido concluída em pouco tempo. Passou pela mais recente aquisição da fazenda, o galinheiro, e deu meia volta quando avistou Lily e Seth numa conversa cheia de sorrisos tímidos, olhares de esguelha e palavras sussurradas. Eles nem perceberam sua presença e ela ficou grata por isso.

Caminhando pela parte traseira da casa, Bella precisou refazer seu caminho mais uma vez, pois encontrou Ellen e Billy na mesma atmosfera que os outros dois no galinheiro. Eles estavam conversando com as cabeças bem próximas, mãos encontrando mãos, olhos brilhando, fitando um ao outro, alheios a qualquer interferência exterior. Levando uma das mãos a boca, Bella abafou uma risada.

O que estava acontecendo na fazenda, afinal?

Ela se esgueirou para longe, caminhando silenciosamente pela lateral da casa e voltou para a parte da frente, onde não havia nenhum casal para fazê-la mudar de rumo. Repassou mentalmente os lugares em que havia procurado Edward e resumiu as possibilidades a casa ou ao riacho, mas, então, captou uma movimentação na mina.

Sentiu-se tola por não lembrar que ele estaria lá. Ela mesma, depois que haviam voltado da cidade de manhã, havia pedido para ele dar um jeito na entrada da pequena caverna, repondo algumas pedras, tornando a fechá-la para confundir um possível invasor. Era apenas uma medida provisória, mas ela rezava para dar certo.

Girando nos calcanhares, Bella seguiu para as rochas e foi encontrá-lo.

Edward ouviu alguém se aproximar e pensou que fosse Seth. Mas, então, ouviu o farfalhar das saias e sentiu o inconfundível perfume de Bella chegar até ele.

Ergueu a cabeça e a observou, parada, alguns passos mais à frente, numa pose orgulhosa, o corpo delicado não revelando nada da mulher confiante e obstinada que se escondia por trás da pele suave e dos grandes olhos castanhos.

— Senhor Cullen. — Ela disse com aquela voz rouca e confiante que chegava até ele como um canto exótico e envolvente. — Precisamos conversar. Estive pensando em como dividir os lucros da mina com o senhor...

— Não quero que divida lucro nenhum comigo. — Edward a interrompeu, largando a pedra e, depois, pegou um cantil de água e recostou-se numa rocha.

— Mas foi o senhor que descobriu o ouro.

— Por acaso. — Ele replicou e bebeu um longo gole de água. — Eu não quero ouro nenhum, Bella.

— Todo mundo gostaria de um pouco de ouro.

— Eu não. — Edward deu de ombros. Ao longo dos últimos anos, descobrira que existiam coisas mais importantes que fortuna. — Ficar rico nunca foi um sonho para mim.

— Bem, de qualquer modo, o senhor é o responsável por mudar a vida da minha família. Por que não pede algo em troca disso? Deve haver algo que deseja, não é mesmo?

Edward ergueu a cabeça e a fitou, seus olhos encontrando os dela. Havia algo que desejava, sim, algo que valia mais do que todo ouro do mundo, mas que era exatamente o que ele não poderia possuir.

— Eu não quero nada além do que já tenho. — Ele disse numa voz baixa e controlada. — Partirei daqui a quatro dias e só preciso de um cavalo para seguir viagem até Needle Creek.

Bella não soube por quê, mas se sentiu decepcionada quando o ouviu dizer que ia embora. Sentiu algo comprimir o peito, uma dor ainda mais forte do que a que havia sentido na noite do incêndio, mas procurou dizer a si mesma que não havia razão para se sentir aflita. Sempre soubera que Edward partiria. Tudo bem que isso não a tinha impedido de beijá-lo, mas não era o tipo de mulher que entregava seu coração depois de um beijo.

Mas não era somente isso que a fazia recear a partida dele, Bella percebeu. Era todo o resto. O modo como ele tinha entrado em sua vida — e como havia permanecido nela até agora —, como a ajudara com suas terras e, mesmo com toda aquela imagem de pistoleiro frio e solitário, a maneira como havia conquistado todos em Alba.

Ela seria capaz de entregar o coração a um homem assim.

Estudando o semblante impassível de Edward, ela deu um passo, avançando até onde ele estava. Não recuou nem se encolheu quando ele lançou em sua direção um olhar perigoso. O olhar dele não a deixava nervosa, mas a fazia ansiar o que viria a seguir. Ela o desejava. Era algo que sempre sentira por ele, mas que não fora capaz de admitir a si mesma até aquele momento, quando ele estava prestes a partir.

— Eu sei o que você quer, Edward. — Bella se ouviu dizendo, a voz apenas um sussurro.

Ele sentiu os músculos tensos , as palmas das mãos suadas, quando ouviu o tom de voz caloroso. Era a primeira vez, em muito tempo, que ela o chamava pelo nome. Não sabia porquê, mas ouvi-la pronunciar seu nome fazia seu coração socar o peito feito um louco.

— Não acho que saiba...

— Você me quer. — disse ela sem hesitação, olhando-o nos olhos com a mesma confiança e determinação de sempre.

Ele também a fitou, com um olhar feroz e sombrio, incapaz de decidir se estava grato ou furioso pelas palavras dela.

— Isso não importa. — disse Edward por fim, tentando convencê-la. Tentando convencer a si mesmo. — O que eu quero e o que é certo são coisas diferentes.

— Não são diferentes. — replicou Bella. — Você está pensando apenas em si mesmo, nas próprias decisões, sem levar em consideração as minhas.

— E o que as suas decisões têm a ver com o fato de eu desejá-la?

— Você jamais avançaria se eu não permitisse. — Ela se sentia levemente trêmula, um arrepio percorrendo seu corpo por ouvi-lo dizer que a desejava. Será que o desejo dele o deixava assim, tão instável e enfraquecido, ansiando por um toque, uma carícia, um beijo e algo mais? — Mas eu quero permitir, Edward.

Ele fez uma careta, cerrando os punhos, os ouvidos zunindo e a mente travando uma batalha com o resto do corpo, que gritava por ela. Perguntou-se como as coisas haviam chegado a esse ponto, com ela avançando, quando todas as outras vezes fora ele quem a seduzira. Nunca tinha visto os olhos dela tão escurecidos e sedutores, exercendo sobre ele uma espécie de magnetismo, uma forte atração do qual seria impossível escapar.

— Você não sabe do que está falando. — Ele finalmente conseguiu dizer numa voz rouca e entrecortada, mas seus argumentos pararam por aí.

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha, cética. Ela sabia sim — mesmo que não com detalhes — onde aquele tipo de envolvimento poderia terminar. Era por isso que não tinha aceito nenhum pedido de casamento até agora. Ela nunca tinha se sentido atraída pelos homens que a rondavam. Pelo menos não da forma como se sentia atraída por Edward. Nunca tivera vontade de ser tocada, beijada e levada às desconhecidas ondas de prazer e paixão que um homem e uma mulher podiam compartilhar. Sua mãe havia lhe dito que entregar-se a um homem não era apenas uma questão de obrigação. Ela sempre dissera que Bella devia se entregar se isso fosse o que mais desejasse. E ela desejava... mais que tudo. Era algo que borbulhava em seu interior, revolvia todos os seus pensamentos, chegando ao ponto de tornar-se insuportável.

Por isso, sem que nenhuma dúvida povoasse sua mente, ela deu um passo em direção a Edward e, quando ele não recuou, deu mais um. Estendeu a mão e tocou o rosto dele. Sentiu-o estremecer e ficou fascinada com o modo como ele lutava para controlar a própria respiração. Ele também se sentia atraído por ela? Maravilhada, ergueu a mão livre e espalmou-a sobre o peito firme e duro.

O sol a aquecia, atiçando uma onda de calor que nascia em seu interior e espalhava-se por todo o seu corpo. Lentamente, ela ergueu a cabeça e observou os olhos dele, que estavam escuros, mais escuros do que jamais os tinha visto. Como esmeraldas, pensou. Ou como a grama depois da chuva.

Edward estendeu a mão até o rosto dela, incapaz de se conter, apenas para acariciar as delicadas maçãs do rosto. Nunca em sua vida tinha encontrado algo que fosse tão suave ou que parecesse tão bonito. O sol refletia-se nos olhos dela, tornando-os brilhantes, aquecendo-os. Ele observou o calor surgido nos olhos dela. Havia paixão neles, um apelo feminino e potente. Completamente desarmado agora, sem encontrar um resquício da racionalidade que reunira nas últimas semanas, inclinou-se na direação dela, os olhos abertos.

Ela também inclinou o rosto ao encontro dele, sentindo o pulso acelerar, e esperou.

A um centímetro de distância, eles hesitaram, a respiração dele fundindo-se à dela. Então, devagar, mais devagar do que qualquer um dos dois poderia imaginar, ele roçou seus lábios nos dela e ouviu-a suspirar. Gentilmente, com mãos mais acostumadas a segurar o cabo de um revólver, ele a trouxe mais para perto.

Os lábios dela se abriram, como só se abriam para ele.

Com ousadia, sem saber que podia mesmo fazer aquilo, Bella correu as mãos pelo peito de Edward. Ele estava tremendo? O corpo dele estava rígido de tensão, mesmo quando ele aprofundou gloriosamente o beijo. Ela murmurou o nome dele, perdida numa tempestade maravilhosa, experimentando o sabor quente do desejo nos lábios dele quando eles se moveram, agitados e famintos, sobre os dela. Ansiosa por mais, ela deslizou as mãos até os cabelos dele, num aperto firme e desvairado.

Ele sentiu a necessidade consumi-lo como fogo selvagem, incendiando sua mente e coração. Fechou as mãos ao redor da cintura dela e disse seu nome como uma súplica. Sentiu o corpo dela mover-se ao encontro do seu, colando-se a ele, procurando, exigindo mais. Perdido e desesperado, ele levou uma mão à gola da blusa dela.

Bella soltou um suspiro ao senti-lo cobrir seu seio com a mão. Sua palma era áspera e calejada, e a sensação a fez cerrar os punhos em volta dos cabelos dele. Sentiu as costas encontrarem o chão. Um segundo depois, Edward voltou a beijá-la e ela se apertou com força contra ele, sentindo sua boca quente, voraz e exigente, e se esquecendo completamente do mundo.

Ela tinha encarado a miséria e a desesperança. Isso era riqueza, vida e amor. Os lábios dele percorreram seu corpo até que ela se tornou uma massa instável de nervos e necessidades. Exigente, ela colou sua boca à dele novamente e guiou ambos ao delírio. As mãos dele estavam em todos os lugares, pressionando, acariciando, instigando. Ela começou a tremer.

Edward enterrou a boca na garganta dela. O sabor de Bella o havia invadido, e agora esse sabor era tudo o que ele conhecia, tudo o que queria conhecer. Ela tremia debaixo dele, movendo o corpo num ritmo enlouquecedor.

Cravando os dedos na terra dura, Edward obrigou-se a retomar o juízo. Tinha se esquecido de quem era e de quem ela era. Não tinha o direito de fazê-la sua ali, no chão, no meio do deserto. Ouviu o gemido baixo e inconsolável de Bella quando rolou para longe.

Bella estava confusa, tonta, desesperada. Com os olhos semicerrados, ergueu a mão à procura dele. No momento em que o tocou, ele se afastou, pondo-se de pé.

— Edward?

Ele sentiu como se tivesse levado um tiro no estômago e fosse sangrar até morrer. Lentamente, recolheu o chapéu e o cantil.

Bella se ergueu do chão e piscou várias vezes para recuperar o controle.

— Qual é o problema?

— É melhor voltarmos.

— Mas... — Sua pele ainda formigava onde ele havia tocado. — Eu pensei... quer dizer... parecia que...

— Não vai acontecer, Bella.

Bella o fitou, a princípio confusa, depois magoada e, por fim, furiosa. Como ele se atrevia a fazê-la sentir-se daquele jeito apenas para, no instante seguinte, rechaçá-la? Sentia um gosto amargo na garganta, raiva misturando-se à mágoa, fazendo-a ter vontade de chorar. Mas, mesmo que o súbito afastamento dele a machucasse, prometeu a si mesma que não derramaria uma lágrima sequer por ele.

— Não sou boa o bastante para você? — perguntou ela e surpreendeu-se por seu tom sair firme.

— Você é e esse é o problema. — Edward disse no mesmo tom seco e inflexível. — É melhor voltarmos. — Ele estendeu a mão para tocar o braço dela.

— Eu posso voltar sozinha. — disse Bella com frieza, desviando-se dele.

Bella lançou um último olhar furioso na direção dele e, erguendo o queixo com o máximo de dignidade que conseguiu reunir, deu as costas para ele e se afastou.

* * *

**Recadinhos**

Oi, gente! Como estão? O que acharam?

Então, então, rolaram vários comentários desde quarta-feira. Fiquei tão feliz, vocês não tem noção. *.* Por isso, quero agradecer imensamente à Nicole 2712, VioletSMC, AgathaRoesler, Joana Patricia, Andreia e Nick por terem comentado o capítulo anterior. Obrigada, meninas, vocês são incríveis.

Ok, vamos a um breve comentário sobre o capítulo de hoje. Tivemos a conversinha entre Jacob e Scarlett e ela, assim como o próprio Billy, não gosta do Black. Eu até arriscaria dizer que ela é Team Edward. Vocês não acham? hehe. Oh, e essa coisa de Jake ter ido ajudar com a confusão entre Victoria e Penélope, hein? Muito suspeito.

Enquanto isso, em Alba, tivemos uma cena bastante quente, eu acho. Uma pena que Edward tenha resolvido dar uma de moralista justamente agora. Só não estou muito certa se ele vai, de fato, conseguir resistir por muito tempo. Era um tantinho mais fácil administrar a atração antes, quando a Bella não cedia e tentava frear os próprios desejos. Mas, agora que ela sabe o que quer, talvez seja mais difícil para Edward escapar. haha. Não podemos nos esquecer de que nossa protagonista é bastante teimosa e determinada, não é mesmo?

Pois bem, hoje chegamos ao décimo capítulo de Reckless! Nem acredito que a fic conseguiu chegar até aqui com leitoras fiéis. Eu tenho essa paranoia, sabe, cada vez que posto, que vocês vão odiar o capítulo novo e nunca mais vão voltar. Mas vocês sempre voltam. :') Para celebrar isso, eu queria contar que comecei a escrever uma nova fic, que também é histórica e se passa na Inglaterra e Escócia, no século XVIII. Basicamente, Edward é um nobre inglês TDB e Bella é uma escocesa de temperamento explosivo que, eventualmente, odeia os ingleses. hehe. Vocês leriam algo assim?

Bom, peço desculpas pelo recado enooorme. Prometo que não vou mais escrever algo tão longo novamente (será que eu consigo? :P).

Um espetacular domingo, uma ótima semana e até sábado que vem! :*


	11. Capítulo Onze

**CAPÍTULO ONZE**

O disparo do rifle ecoou pela colina e fez um falcão solitário levantar voo. Bella cerrou os dentes, ergueu a arma e atirou novamente. A garrafa de _whiskey_ vazia explodiu. Estava inspirada, pensou enquanto enxugava o suor da testa e carregava a arma novamente. Tinha acertado dez garrafas em dez tentativas. Seu desempenho havia melhorado desde que começara a imaginar que o rosto sorridente de Edward estava estampado nas garrafas e latas com que praticava.

Ele tinha ido embora. Deixara a fazenda exatamente no dia seguinte ao término de sua sentença. Saíra cedo e agora estava hospedado na Stone's Inn. Permaneceria na cidade até sábado porque Lily o fizera prometer que não iria embora antes do baile de aniversário da cidade. Ele prometera que ficaria, então, e depois partiria.

Bella atirou novamente. Mais uma garrafa detonada. Contava onze agora.

Edward não tinha se despedido de ninguém. Partira antes do amanhecer e não dera notícias.

Ela só sabia de seu paradeiro porque a fofoqueira da Leah Clearwater tinha aparecido na fazenda, no outro dia, com a desculpa de levar o almoço do irmão. Mesmo que ninguém tivesse perguntado nada, ela fizera questão de relatar o que Edward andava fazendo. Parecia estar encantada com ele. Que fizesse bom proveito, pensou Bella, e atirou novamente. Errou por pouco. Mas errou.

Maldito Edward Cullen!

Bella tinha passado a última semana pensando mais nele do que era sensato. Ela deveria odiá-lo. Ela queria, desejava que a emoção forte e destrutiva viesse para preencher todas as lacunas em seus sentimentos, bloqueando todo o resto. Com ódio, um ódio gelado, amargo e afiado, ela se sentiria novamente no controle. Gostaria muito de se sentir no controle. Mas ela não o odiava.

Simplesmente não conseguia.

O que sentia por Edward oscilava perigosamente entre o ódio e o amor, pairando naquela tênue linha entre os dois sentimentos onde tudo se complicava. Era um sentimento instável, incontrolável e volúvel, que ora pendia para um lado, ora para outro.

Deixando a arma de lado, Bella suspirou e se sentou numa rocha. Lançou um olhar distraído em direção ao terreno rochoso onde ficava a mina de ouro e que agora Billy escavava junto com Seth. Ela resolvera contar aos outros na fazenda sobre o ouro, decidindo-se por abrir a mina. Agora que Edward tinha ido embora, precisava de ajuda para explorar o ouro. No momento, Seth e Billy eram os responsáveis.

Ela planejava contratar garimpeiros dali umas semanas, permitindo que a notícia se espalhasse pela cidade. Sua investigação sobre o incêndio e o homem no alpendre tornava-se cada vez mais inútil. Nem uma pista surgira. Não podia adiar as coisas para tentar pegar fumaça com as mãos.

A vida devia continuar, pensou enquanto observava Ellen se aproximar com as mãos na cintura, fitando as garrafas destroçadas.

— Você fez um estrago e tanto aqui, Bella. — disse ela, com um assovio de aprovação. — Deus me livre de despertar a sua ira. — comentou, usando as mãos diante do rosto para bloquear o sol. — Qual é o problema? — perguntou, observando o perfil de Bella com um olhar analítico.

— Só estou praticando. — resmungou Bella, fingindo não perceber o escrutínio de Ellen.

— Você sabe atirar desde que tinha oito anos. Não precisa de prática.

— Muitas pessoas morrem pensando assim. Excesso de confiança pode ser mais letal que uma bala.

— Escute aqui, Isabella Swan, eu conheço você desde que nasceu. Sou a segunda pessoa que te conhece melhor. A primeira era Renée, mas ela morreu. Eu sei que você só pratica com o rifle quando está chateada. Não tente me enganar.

Bella ergueu os olhos e fitou Ellen com amargura, mas a outra manteve no rosto uma expressão tranquila e resoluta, de igual para igual. Não viu outra alternativa a não ser ceder e suspirou.

— Estou com raiva, Ellen. Só estou com raiva.

— Deve ser muito irritante descobrir que está rica. — escarneceu Ellen, sondando o terreno porque sabia que esse era o modo mais fácil de fazê-la se abrir.

— Não estou com raiva do ouro. — replicou Bella com uma careta. — Ele surgiu em boa hora e mudará nossas vidas.

— Penso que não foi só o ouro que surgiu em boa hora.

— Não sei do que você está falando.

Ellen bufou, pois odiava quando Bella se fazia de desentendida. Não era cega ou alheia. Desde o começo tinha visto o modo como Bella e Edward se olhavam. Havia fogo naqueles olhares e tudo o que fizera até agora tinha sido atiçá-lo. Ainda se culpava por ter entrado na cozinha naquela noite, interrompendo os dois, mas prometera a si mesma que compensaria tal falha. E faria isso exatamente agora.

Mais paciente do que realmente estava, Ellen continuou:

— Estou falando de Edward Cullen.

— O que tem ele, Ellen?

— Você gosta dele. — Ela estreitou os olhos para Bella. — Está apaixonada por Edward.

— Eu não... — Bella tentou negar, dizer a Ellen que ela estava enganada. Depois, tentou convencer a si mesma que não poderia estar apaixonada por Edward, mas descobriu que era mentira. — Não importa o que eu sinto — disse ela, por fim. —, se ele não sente o mesmo.

— Talvez ele sinta, Bella.

— Talvez. — Ela se levantou. — Mas isso não vai impedi-lo de ir embora.

— Bella. — Ellen a segurou pelo braço, seus olhos escuros fitando os castanhos com uma silenciosa solenidade. — Edward passou a vida toda sendo taxado como um pistoleiro, um ladrão, um assassino. Está há tanto tempo ouvindo isso que acredita no que diziam sobre ele. Deixe-me terminar. — Ela ergueu a mão quando Bella tentou falar. — Se ele foi embora, não é porque a está rejeitando. Ele fugiu porque não se acha bom o bastante para você.

— Não acredito que Edward pense desse modo. Ele se afastou porque não me queria. — mas ela se lembrou do que Edward havia dito naquele dia, quando se beijaram perto da mina.

— Ele não se afastou. Simplesmente fugiu e nem sempre um homem foge por falta de vontade. — replicou Ellen. — Às vezes, fazem isso porque acham que não há outra opção.

— E há outra opção?

— Sempre existe. — replicou Ellen. — E ela sempre depende da mulher. Você devia ir atrás dele. — Ellen a aconselhou, soltando seu braço. — É a outra opção. — disse e caminhou de volta para a casa.

Bella cruzou os braços e observou-a se afastar. Ellen estava certa, pensou. Mas, no momento, não tomaria decisão nenhuma. Apenas continuaria remoendo a raiva que sentira por Edward tê-la afastado no outro dia. Afinal, ainda possuía seu orgulho e dignidade.

Ela se virou e decidiu ir à mina. Começou a subir a pequena inclinação que antecedia as rochas quando uma movimentação no portão chamou sua atenção.

Parou um instante e semicerrou os olhos para a estrada. Alguém se aproximava, a pé. Não conseguiu distinguir muito bem de quem se tratava. Só o que percebeu foi que a figura cambaleava, andando a passos incertos, caindo de joelhos no chão enquanto ela observava.

Bella segurou as saias e começou a correr antes mesmo que a pessoa se colocasse de pé novamente.

— Penélope! — Bella a reconheceu e apertou o passo quando notou que ela estava ferida. Mas, até que chegasse mais perto, não podia ver o quanto. — Deus do céu! — Ela mordeu os lábios, passando uma das mãos pela cintura da garota, servindo de apoio para ela e começou a levá-la até a casa. — O que foi que aconteceu? Quem fez isso com você?

— Senhorita Swan... — Penélope quase não conseguia falar através dos lábios machucados e ensanguentados. Seu olho esquerdo estava inchado, com uma marca enegrecida, e ela praticamente não conseguia abri-lo. Havia feios arranhões, como marcas de unhas, descendo pelas suas bochechas e, a cada vez que respirava, ela emitia um gemido de dor.

— Está bem, não se preocupe, apenas apoie-se em mim. Nós estamos quase chegando.

— Eu não sabia aonde ir... — Ela murmurou. — Não devia estar aqui.

— Não tente falar agora. Deixe-me levá-la para dentro. Oh, Seth. — Bella disse, aliviada, quando o viu descer das rochas. — Ajude-me a levá-la para a casa, coloque-a na cama. Ela está muito ferida.

— Mas que diabos...? — Seth se interrompeu quando deu uma olhada mais de perto na garota. Sem dizer mais nada, pegou-a no colo. — Você conhece essa garota, Bella?

— Sim. Conloque-a num dos quartos, Seth. Segunda porta a esquerda. Eu vou buscar um pouco de água.

Ele assentiu e seguiu com Penélope para dentro da casa.

Bella se apressou em pegar a água, providenciou panos limpos quando entrou na cozinha e correu para as escadas. Encontrou Seth no meio do caminho.

— Ela desmaiou. — avisou o garoto, preocupado, afastando-se para dar passagem a Bella.

— Talvez seja melhor assim. — disse ela enquanto seguia para o quarto. — Deve estar sentindo muita dor. Mal posso imaginar como ela conseguiu chegar aqui a pé.

— Deram-lhe uma boa surra. — Seth seguiu Bella até o quarto e ficou observando enquanto ela se sentava ao lado de Penélope e, com cuidado, começava a lavar o rosto da garota. Quando viu que ela começava a desabotoar o vestido de Penélope, pigarreou e virou-se de costas.

— Oh, meu Deus. — com as mãos trêmulas, Bella terminou de desatar os botões. — Seth, ajude-me a tirar o vestido dela e a colocá-la de bruços. Parece que ela foi açoitada.

Ele se virou, abandonando o decoro assim que viu as marcas que se estendiam dos ombros estreitos e desciam pelas costas.

— Mas que droga. — Ele disse entredentes, enquanto a ajeitava na cama com o máximo de gentileza. — Isso não se faz nem com um animal. Eu gostaria de pôr minhas mãos no bastardo que fez essa atrocidade.

Bella assentiu, espelhando nos olhos a indignação dele, cerrando os próprios punhos com fúria.

— Teremos tempo para isso. — replicou ela, obrigando-se a manter o controle. — Agora, preciso que você encontre Ellen e peça para ela trazer um pouco de unguento.

Seth assentiu e saiu do quarto.

Trabalhando o melhor que podia, Bella limpou os ferimentos com gentileza. Quando Penélope abriu os olhos e gemeu, procurou tranqulizá-la numa voz baixa e suave.

— Tente não se mover, Penélope. Nós vamos cuidar de você. Está segura agora. Prometo a você que está segura.

— Dói muito.

— Eu sei. — Bella afastou algumas mechas do rosto redondo e infantil. — Mas vai passar.

Ellen entrou no quarto, esboçando o mesmo choque que Bella e Seth haviam tido ao ver Penélope, mas não disse nada e simplesmente entregou o unguento a Bella, movendo-se até a ponta da cama, ajudando como podia.

Bella aplicou o unguento nos ferimentos. Foi um processo demorado e doloroso. Apesar dos dedos dela serem ágeis e gentis, Penélope gemia cada vez que sentia o líquido pastoso tocando sua pele machucada. As costas da garota estavam marcadas por furiosas linhas vermelhas, que chegavam até a cintura, algumas bastante profundas e abertas, que ainda sangravam. O suor escorria pelo rosto de Bella, mas ela não parou até que tivesse tratado cada um dos ferimentos, envolvendo-os com ataduras. Em momento algum ela deixou de falar com Penélope, acalmando-a e confortando-a.

— Quer outro gole de água?

— Por favor. — Bella a ajudou, segurando sua cabeça enquanto ela bebia. — Sinto muito, senhorita Swan. — Ela recostou-se lentamente na cabeceira da cama, meio de lado por ocasião dos ferimentos nas costas, enquanto Bella passava um pano gelado pelo olho inchado. — Sei que não deveria ter vindo para cá. Não é certo, mas eu não estava pensando claramente.

— Fez bem em ter vindo, Penélope.

— A senhorita foi tão gentil comigo no outro dia. E eu tive medo de que se não fugisse...

— Não se preocupe com nada agora. — Bella aplicou um pouco de unguento nos arranhões do rosto dela. — Estará se sentindo melhor em alguns dias. Aí, então, pensaremos no que fazer. Enquanto isso você ficará se recuperando aqui.

— Eu não posso...

— Pode sim e vai. — Ela deixou o unguento de lado e tomou as mãos de Penélope entre as suas. — Você se sente bem o suficiente para me dizer quem fez isso? Foi algum dos seus clientes que bateu em você?

— Não, senhorita. — Penélope umedeceu os lábios machucados. — Foi Victoria.

— Victoria? — Bella estreitou os olhos. — Está me dizendo que sua irmã foi capaz de bater em você desse jeito?

— Sim. Eu nunca a tinha visto tão furiosa. Às vezes, quando ela se aborrecia com alguma coisa, era capaz de me dar um tapa ou dois. No outro dia, foi exatamente assim que aconteceu, mas hoje... Ela enlouqueceu. Eu acho que teria me matado se as outras garotas não tivessem aparecido e Bantu não tivesse me ajudado a sair da cidade.

— Por quê? Por que ela foi capaz de machucá-la tanto?

— Eu... eu não sei direito. — Penélope baixou os olhos e fitou as próprias mãos. — Devo ter feito algo errado. — a voz dela não passava de um sussurro. — Sei que não tenho o direito de lhe pedir algo, senhorita Swan, mas eu não quero falar sobre minha irmã agora.

Bella assentiu e observou Ellen retornar ao quarto com uma caneca de chá de camomila. Ajudou Penélope a beber um pouco, esperando que a bebida a ajudasse a dormir, e depois acomodou a garota novamente na cama.

— Diga-me apenas mais uma coisa, Penélope.

— Sim, senhorita.

— Por que Scarlett não impediu sua irmã? Afinal, ela é a dona do Red Lady.

— Oh. Madame Scarlett não estava lá quando Victoria começou a me bater. — respondeu Penélope, a voz pastosa. — Se estivesse, duvido que minha irmã teria coragem de me dar mais que alguns tapas.

— Você disse que Bantu a ajudou a sair da cidade. Por que ele não estava com você quando a encontrei?

— Ele tem medo de Victoria. — Penélope respondeu, lutando para manter as pálpebras abertas. Por fim, desistiu e fechou os olhos. — Se ela descobrir que ele me ajudou, vai fazê-lo se arrepender... — murmurou. — Ela me bateu sem parar, dizendo que era minha culpa por Edward não aparecer mais... — a voz dela foi sumindo, as palavras perdendo o sentido, até que ela pegou no sono.

— Vagabunda. — exclamou Ellen, referindo-se a Victoria. — Uma baita vadia.

— Eu não poderia concordar mais. — Bella se levantou da cama. Sentia a raiva percorrendo-a, mais poderosa e feroz do que qualquer coisa que já havia sentido. Observou a garota estendida na cama, seu rosto bonito e pequeno machucado e inchado. Lembrou-se de cada ferida nas costas de Penélope que tinha tratado. — Peça a Billy para atrelar a carroça, Ellen.

— Sim. Para onde vai mandá-lo?

— Não é ele que vai sair. Eu vou.

— Bella, se pensa em falar com o xerife, perderá seu tempo. Essa garota não vai contar a ele o que disse a você. Ela ficará assustada demais.

— Eu não vou procurar o xerife, Ellen. — replicou Bella, virando-se para a outra com um olhar frio e obstinado. — Apenas peça a Billy para atrelar a carroça.

— w —

Bella conduziu os cavalos com pressa, incitando-os a correr, satisfeita por a raiva não ter abrandado a medida que se aproximava da cidade. Ela queria estar furiosa. Tinha vivido no Oeste durante todos esses anos, aprendendo a ver e aceitar muitas coisas — o caos, a tristeza, a violência, o trabalho pesado. Talvez aquela ainda fosse uma terra sem lei, selvagem e desolada, mas mesmo ali havia espaço para algum tipo de justiça.

Alice Brandon havia parado em frente a mercearia quando avistou Bella, depois entrou no estabelecimento e comentou com Rosalie que ela nem sequer havia acenado para cumprimentá-la. A verdade era que Bella nem sequer a tinha visto. Havia apenas um rosto que visualizava no momento.

Ela parou em frente ao Red Lady. Sem hesitação, desceu da carroça e entrou no bordel.

Três mulheres estavam no que se poderia classificar uma antessala. O cômodo estava escuro e abafado, invadido pelo calor do fim da manhã, com as cortinas de veludo vermelhas fechadas.

Quando Bella chegou a pequena sala, uma ruiva de olhos grandes ergueu-se um pouco de sua posição esparramada no sofá para, no instante seguinte, recostar-se novamente com uma gargalhada

— Vejam só, garotas, temos companhia. Arrumem a mesa e desenterrem o jogo de chá.

As outras duas também ergueram a cabeça e observaram a visitante. Uma delas ajeitou o xale em volta dos ombros.

Bella ficou parada no umbral, as mãos cruzadas em frente ao corpo, uma expressão impassível nos olhos. Ela nunca tinha dado mais que uma rápida olhada no lugar, nas vezes em que tinha ido buscar Charlie ali. Não via nada de mais no ambiente que, apesar do propósito a que servia, não possuía uma decoração espalhafatosa. As paredes eram forradas com um papel verde-musgo, uma cor que lembrava folhas de pinheiro. Uma série de espelhos, com molduras douradas, adornavam as paredes. Três sofás largos, com um estofado que combinava com as cortinas, haviam sido organizados nos cantos da sala, ladeados por uma mesa de carvalho que exibia um vaso de lilases frescas. O aroma das flores mesclava-se a uma mistura de perfumes de frutas silvestres e suor.

Cuidadosamente, dedo por dedo, Bella retirou as luvas de viagem.

— Eu gostaria de falar com Victoria, por favor. Alguém poderia chamá-la?

Nenhuma das garotas se moveu. Elas apenas trocaram olhares. A ruiva começou a examinar as unhas.

Bella respirou fundo e soltou o ar lentamente, decidindo-se por mudar sua tática.

— Eu estou aqui para falar com ela sobre Penélope. — Ela percebeu, satisfeita, que isso captou a atenção delas. Cada uma das garotas virou-se para encará-la. — Ela ficará comigo até que se recupere.

A ruiva se levantou, o movimento fazendo seu xale estampado escorregar pelos ombros.

— Ela está bem?

— Sim, ela precisava de cuidados, senhorita...

— Eu sou Lindy. — Ela deu uma espiada por sobre o ombro. — Por que alguém como você cuidaria de Penélope?

— Porque ela precisa. Eu agradeceria se dissesse a Victoria que quero falar com ela.

— Acho que posso fazer isso. — Lindy endireitou o xale nos ombros. — Diga a Penélope que mandamos lembranças.

— Será um prazer.

Enquanto Lindy desaparecia escada acima, Bella procurou permanecer indiferente ao olhar das outras duas garotas. Ela não poderia simplesmente começar uma conversa trivial. Não achava que nem o local, nem o momento, muito menos seu atual estado de espírito, adequavam-se a amenidades. Teve certeza disso quando viu Victoria descer as escadas e instintivamente contraiu o maxilar.

Ela se movia sem pressa, num ritmo lânguido, as saias do resplandecente vestido azul farfalhando com seus movimentos. A seda aderia ao corpo curvilíneo e escultural; os seios cheios erguiam-se numa oferta, empinados pelo espartilho apertado. Numa das mãos, ela segurava um leque que combinava com o vestido. Quando o abanava em frente ao rosto, um forte perfume de rosas espalhava-se pelo ambiente.

Apesar de seu ressentimento, Bella não podia negar que a mulher era deslumbrante. Em outro lugar, outra época, poderia ter sido uma rainha.

— Minha nossa, senhorita Swan, não pensei que sentiria saudades de vir aqui.

Ela andara bebendo, percebeu Bella, sentindo o cheiro de _whiskey_ misturando-se ao perfume.

— Não estou aqui para uma visita saudosa.

— Agora você me desapontou. — Victoria curvou a boca pintada de batom. — Talvez tenha vindo à procura de emprego. Eu acho que Scarlett sempre pode empregar novas moças, não é mesmo, garotas?

Elas não disseram nada, apenas remexerem-se desconfortáveis nos assentos, limitando-se a assistir a cena.

— Eu estou aqui para falar com você, não com Scarlett.

— Oh, pensei errado, então. De qualquer modo, talvez tivesse futuro. — ainda abanando o leque, ela deu uma volta ao redor de Bella. — É um pouco magra. — Ela disse. — Mas alguns homens gostam disso. Poderia usar um pouco de maquiagem, não é garotas? Um pouco mais de cor aqui. — deu um tapinha na bochecha desprovida de rouge de Bella. — Menos tecido aqui. — passou uma mão pela gola do vestido de Bella. — Penso que poderia ganhar a vida razoavelmente.

— Eu não estou interessada em ser sua colega de trabalho, Victoria.

— É mesmo? — os olhos dela, já duros pelo _whiskey_, tornaram-se gelados. — Muito disposta a ceder, mas não tanto assim para cobrar o serviço, não é mesmo?

Bella cerrou os punhos, mas obrigou-se a manter a calma e abriu-os novamente. Não se deixaria levar pela violência. Ainda não.

— Eu não suportaria ficar perto de alguém capaz de espancar a própria irmã. — disse, num tom deliberadamente calmo. — Penélope está na minha fazenda, Victoria, e vai ficar lá. Se você colocar as mãos nela novamente, vou me encarregar para que seja presa.

— Ah, você vai? — Victoria encarou Bella, um rubor de fúria acentuando as bochechas já vermelhas de rouge. — Eu coloco minhas mãos em quem quiser. — Ela bateu com o leque no peito de Bella. — E nenhuma vadia de nariz empinado feito você vai vir até mim e dizer o que devo fazer.

Com surpreendente facilidade, num gesto rápido e eficiente, Bella arrancou o leque das mãos de Victoria, partindo-o em dois sem tirar os olhos dela.

— Eu acabei de fazer isso. — disse Bella e teve apenas um instante para prever o movimento e desviar-se do tapa. Para manter o equilíbrio, segurou-se numa mesa e acabou derrubando uma estátua, que se espatifou no chão.

— Mulheres do seu tipo me enojam. — o tom de voz de Victoria era alto e instável. Ela se inclinou em direção a Bella, a bebida e a raiva tomando conta dela. — Mostram-se difíceis, como se não permitissem que um homem as tocasse, mas abrem as pernas com a mesma facilidade que qualquer outra. Acha que é especial só porque plantou meia dúzia de verduras e conseguiu algumas migalhas? Isso não é nada. Você não é nada. — Ela pegou uma estátua de querubim e atirou-a contra a parede.

— Esses fatos não são as únicas coisas que nos tornam diferentes, Victoria. — Bella disse numa voz perigosamente tranquila, que contrastava com o tom rude e pastoso da outra. — Você não me enoja, Victoria, apenas me dá pena.

— Eu não preciso da sua compaixão! — Ela disse, histérica. — Eu dei um jeito na minha vida e batalhei para sobreviver tanto quanto você. E fiz isso sem contar com a ajuda de ninguém. — com os seios subindo e descendo, ela se aproximou de Bella. — Se você pensa que conseguiu Edward, querida, está muito enganada. Tão logo ele se canse de você, voltará para mim. E fará muito melhor comigo o que faz com você agora.

— Não. — surpreendentemente, a voz de Bella continuava calma. — Mesmo que ele venha aqui e lhe pague, nunca terá com ele o que eu tenho. Você sabe disso. — Ela disse, serena. — É por isso que me odeia. — sem tirar os olhos de Victoria, começou a colocar as luvas. Suas mãos começariam a tremer a qualquer momento, podia sentir, e gostaria de estar longe dali quando isso acontecesse. — Mas a questão aqui é Penélope, não Edward. Ela não está mais ao seu alcance.

— Eu decido quando aquela puta deve sair da minha vida.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que Bella mal conseguiu se dar conta do que fazia. Fora capaz de manter o controle quando Victoria havia disparado insultos contra ela. Mas o controle tornou-se fumaça quando a ouviu xingar Penélope. Pensou na pobre garota, ferida e assustada, que agora estava em sua casa, e não conseguiu se conter. Ergueu a mão que ainda estava sem luva e esbofeteou o rosto de Victoria. O som do tapa ecoou pela sala como o estalar de um chicote.

As três garotas, e uma quarta que havia descido para observar a comoção, arfaram ao mesmo tempo, surpresas. Bella mal teve tempo de sentir satisfação por sua ação quando Victoria a agarrou pelos cabelos.

Então, no segundo seguinte, elas tombaram no chão numa confusão de saias e anáguas.

Bella gritou quando sentiu que Victoria tentava arrancar seus cabelos. Ela estava com a mão cheia de fios castanhos, puxando e arrancando enquanto xingava sem parar. Lutando contra a dor, Bella ergueu as mãos e fechou-as em volta de algo macio, talvez a mão ou os braços da outra, e cravou as unhas ali.

Victoria soltou um urro de dor e as duas rolaram pelo tapete, o som de algo metálico caindo soou quando ela bateram numa mesa, mas a luta continuou. Cada uma tentava se defender de um golpe, ao mesmo tempo em que tentavam aplicar um. Bella ofegou quando recebeu um soco no estômago, mas ignorou a dor e desviou-se das unhas que Victoria tentava aplicar em seu rosto.

Havia ódio nos olhos de Victoria, um brilho selvagem, beirando a loucura. Bella segurou-a pelos punhos e os torceu, sabendo que se aquela mulher pusesse as mãos em seu pescoço, ela o apertaria até que não lhe restasse mais ar.

Bella não tinha a mínima intenção de permitir que a estrangulassem, nem que batessem nela. Sua própria raiva a fez rolar por cima de sua oponente e puxar um tufo de cabelos tingidos. Quando sentiu os dentes da outra cravarem-se em seu braço, gritou de dor e bateu em Victoria com toda sua força, ouvindo outros gritos. Mas não prestou atenção neles. Estava perdida demais na briga. Lutou e arranhou e socou com o mesmo ímpeto que Victoria, de igual para igual. Não havia nenhuma barreira social ou moral entre as duas naquele momento, apenas unhas, dentes e punhos.

Ela bateram contra outra mesa e um abajur de vidro se espatifou no chão. Foi em meio a esse caos que Scarlett entrou na sala, largando sua sombrinha no sofá e parando ao lado de suas garotas com um olhar perplexo.

— Lindy, aquela ali é Isabella Swan, brigando com Victoria?

— Sim, madame. — Lindy prendeu a respiração quando ouviu o som de um punho encontrando carne.

— Oh, céus. Alguém devia detê-las. — murmurou Scarlett, mas não se moveu e continuou assistindo a briga.

— Tem razão, madame, seria a coisa certa. — disse Lindy no mesmo tom, mas tampouco tomou alguma iniciativa, hipnotizada demais com a cena.

Nesse instante, Victoria soltou um urro de dor, os olhos lacrimejando, e investiu contra Bella, empurrando, tentando fazer com que ela saísse de cima dela. Uma nova onde de unhadas teve início, seguida pelos gritos e o som de tecido sendo rasgado.

— Que diabos está acontecendo aqui? — James entrou na sala. Deu uma olhada na cena e fechou os olhos. Preferia apartar uma briga entre dez _cowboys_ bêbados do que uma entre duas mulheres que se arranhavam feito gatas selvagens. — Parem já com isso. — Ele ordenou enquanto as duas rolavam pelo chão. — Alguém vai sair machucado. — murmurou, meneando a cabeça e suspirando. — E provavelmente serei eu.

Começou a intervir no instante em que Edward atravessou as portas e entrou na sala.

— Vamos separá-las. — James disse a ele. — Escolha a sua.

Mas Edward já estava levantando Bella do chão. Ela se debateu, serpenteando, tentando se libertar.

— Guarde as garras, querida. — Ele passou um braço pela cintura dela e segurou seus braços enquanto James tentava conter Victoria.

— Tirem-na já daqui! — esbravejou Victoria, livrando-se do xerife, empertigando-se. Seu vestido estava destruído, com enormes rasgos nos ombros e na saia, e seus cabelos estavam uma bagunça. — Eu quero essa vadia fora daqui e na cadeia. Ela veio me procurar e começou a me agredir.

— Isso não me parece muito lógico. — James refletiu. — Bella, será que poderia me contar o que veio fazer num lugar... — Ele conteve um adjetivo depreciativo quando recebeu um olhar de advertência de Scarlett — … como esse?

— Vim resolver um assunto. — Bella resmungou, afastando os cabelos do rosto. — Um assunto pessoal.

— Bem, parece-me que você resolveu seu assunto. Por que não vai para casa agora?

Bella aprumou-se, usando o que restava de dignidade para compensar o vestido rasgado.

— Obrigada, xerife. — Ela lançou um último e longo olhar na direção de Victoria. — Já terminei por aqui. — virou-se para a porta e marchou para fora do estabelecimento, despertando a secreta admiração de Scarlett e suas garotas.

— Espere um instante, Bella. — Edward a segurou pelo braço no instante em que ela estava do lado do fora.

Ela teve tempo, então, para se sentir embaraçada ao perceber a multidão do lado de fora, que havia sido atraída pela briga.

— Se me dá licença. — Bella disse secamente. — Eu preciso ir para casa. — Ela ergueu a mão para arrumar os cabelos desgrenhados. — Meu chapéu.

— Acho que vi o que restou dele lá dentro. — Edward passou a língua pelos lábios enquanto a olhava. Ela tinha um machucado no olho que não demoraria a inchar e ficar roxo no fim do dia. Uma das mangas do belo vestido azul estava rasgada, deslizando precariamente pelo braço. Os cabelos dela estavam num tal estado de desordem que mais parecia que ela havia passado por um furacão. Pensativo, ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. Victoria estava num estado bem pior. — Querida, um homem não notaria isso só de olhar, mas você é uma verdadeira lutadora.

Com um olhar sombrio, Bella alisou a saia amarrotada.

— Parece que a briga o divertiu.

— Sou obrigado a admitir que sim. — Edward sorriu e ela cerrou os dentes. — Sinto-me lisonjeado, mas não era necessário que se metesse numa briga por minha causa.

Bella escancarou a boca, indignada e furiosa. O homem parecia positivamente encantado. Ela estava dolorida, amassada e machucada, e tudo o que ele sabia fazer era sorrir feito um idiota, vangloriando-se à toa. Uma briga por causa dele?, ela pensou e esforçou-se a devolver o sorriso.

— Então você acha que eu lutei com Victoria por sua causa? Por que estava com ciúmes?

— Não me ocorre nenhuma outra razão.

— Oh, eu vou lhe dar uma razão. — Bella ergueu o punho e atingiu-o bem na mandíbula.

Atônito, Edward levou uma mão ao rosto, onde Bella desferira o golpe, e observou enquanto ela se afastava. Na rua, as pessoas cochichavam, dando risadinhas. Ele a viu subir na carroça. Foi quando Scarlett parou ao seu lado.

— Ela tem o que se pode chamar de um bom gancho de direita. — comentou Scarlett quando Bella começou a se afastar.

— Ela é louca. Acabou de me bater e eu nem sei porquê.

— Amor, — disse Scarlett, dando um tapinha no ombro de Edward. — você é mais rápido no gatilho do que qualquer outro, é sagaz no pôquer e vira _whiskey_ como ninguém. Mas, quando se trata de mulheres, é tão inexperiente quanto uma donzela na noite de núpcias.

Edward parou de prestar atenção nas palavras dela no minuto em que viu um cavaleiro avançando na mesma direção para onde Bella havia ido. Precipitou-se para a rua, mas sentiu Scarlett segurar seu braço e puxá-lo com força.

— Não, Edward. — Ela disse com a voz séria e firme, sustentando o olhar sombrio dele.

— Mas ele está indo atrás de Bella. — conjecturou Edward e tentou se desvencilhar, mas Scarlett o agarrou pelo colarinho.

— Escute-me, não faça nada agora. Ele está indo atrás de Bella porque a conhece.

O brilho de choque nos olhos de Edward durou um segundo, sendo logo substituído por algo mais frio e perigoso.

— Como assim ele a conhece? — Edward perguntou numa voz áspera, os músculos rígidos. — Como assim JB conhece... — Ele fez uma pausa, algo estalando em sua mente. — Jacob? Jacob Black, esse é o nome dele? — ergueu os olhos para Scarlett e a confirmação estava lá, nos olhos verdes e felinos dela.

— Sim. JB é Jacob, o filho de Billy. — Scarlett o soltou.

— Por que você não me contou antes? — Edward sentia-se furioso, com ela, com o acabava de descobrir, consigo mesmo.

— O que você teria feito? — disparou Scarlett de volta. — Teria contado a Bella sobre... — Ela se interrompeu quando percebeu que ainda estavam na rua, com várias pessoas transitando ao redor, observando a cena de soslaio. Deliberadamente, então, soltou Edward e disse: — Eu acho melhor conversarmos mais tarde. Venha ao Red Lady hoje à noite. Será mais fácil falarmos sobre isso lá dentro.

Edward não queria adiar a conversa, mas algo na expressão dela o fez concordar. Conhecia Scarlett há tempo suficiente para saber que poucas coisas colocavam aquele brilho sombrio nos olhos dela. Havia algo mais naquela história de coincidências.

E Scarlett sabia o que era.

* * *

**Recadinhos**

Olá, meninas! Tudo certinho com vocês?

Obrigadinha à rutes, Bela Winchester, AgathaRoesler, larax, Nyck, Joana Patricia e Driih Regazini por comentarem na capítulo passado. Também agradeço a quem está seguindo a fic (tanto pela lista quanto anonimamente) e/ou adicionou Reckless à lista de favoritos. Muito thanks à todas vocês! ;)

Enfim, o capítulo de hoje, hein? Tivemos Penélope sendo agredida, Bella tirando satisfação, Edward vendo Jacob e a revelação de que o Jacob realmente é o JB. Também tem isso que a Scarlett precisa conversar com o Edward. Qual é a dela, afinal?

Ah, é! Adiantei o horário do post de hoje (somente hoje) porque não vou estar em casa às 17h. Espero que não se importem. :DD

Aproveitem o Dia das Mães, garotas. Deem um abraço, um beijo, um carinho todo especial às mamães de vocês. hehe.

Até sábado que vem! :*


	12. Capítulo Doze

**CAPÍTULO DOZE**

— Faz muito tempo desde que tive uma tarde tão agradável. — Jacob disse num tom de voz educado e tranquilo. — Ou um lanche tão apetitoso.

Bella sorriu para o biscoito que pescava de um pratinho. O tom polido de Jake, suas palavras pomposas e gestos galantes, eram engraçados. Ele sempre se empenhara em ser assim, com aquela pose elegante e a atitude de um empresário bem sucedido, embora antes, muito antes, também tivesse sido apenas um garoto que rolava na lama com ela, ensinando-a a lutar e a se defender. Em algum momento durante a adolescência, porém, Jacob deixara de lado a simplicidade e resolvera dar importância a palavras difíceis e uma aparência impecável.

— Saiba que é um prazer recebê-lo aqui, Jake. — Bella terminou de mastigar o biscoito e bebeu um gole de chá, colocando a xícara na mesa.

— O prazer é meu, Bella. — disse Jacob, cobrindo a mão dela com a sua. — Todo meu. — acrescentou, curvando os lábios ligeiramente.

O sorriso de Jacob tornava seu rosto moreno ainda mais atraente, ressaltando o tom naturalmente brilhante dos seus belos olhos negros. Ele sempre tinha sido bonito, lembrou-se Bella. Era alto e esbelto, tinha cabelos negros feito carvão, mãos suaves e uma voz aveludada. No momento, estava muito bem vestido, metido numa bonita jaqueta de montaria e uma imaculada camiseta branca por baixo. Do jeito que se apresentava, era exatamente o tipo de homem que uma mulher gostaria que a desposasse.

Entretanto, Bella não era essa mulher. Ela retribuiu o sorriso, mas sutilmente libertou a mão.

— Parece que você teve sorte na Califórnia. — disse ela, servindo-se de mais chá. — Esteve trabalhando no ramo ferroviário, não é mesmo?

— Sim. — Jacob recostou-se na cadeira, lutando contra seu desgosto pela leve rejeição e também pelo calor. Eles estavam no alpendre porque era muito quente dentro de casa, mas ainda assim era abafado. — Este é o melhor ramo atualmente. — continuou, voltando sua atenção para Bella. — Todo dia surgem novas estações, os trilhos rapidamente tomam conta do Oeste e há muita demanda de trabalho.

— E o que você faz exatamente?

Ele observou Bella por um instante, ponderando sua pergunta. Jamais confessaria que tinha passado quatro anos trabalhando de sol a sol, ralando feito um simples operário, soldando ferro e fixando-o na terra batida. Excluiria completamente essa parte e concentrar-se-ia apenas nos últimos dois anos, quando havia assumido a posição de executivo júnior numa pequena ferroviária da Califórnia. Oh, manteria em segredo as razões que o fizeram ascender ao cargo, assim como devia manter sigilosa a informação sobre os desvios e os contratos fantasmas.

— Trabalho como executivo na Sacramento Railroad, a ferrovia que será responsável pela ligação entre a Califórnia e Nevada. Meu cargo é pequeno e modesto, confesso.

— Não importa, Jake. É algo próximo ao que você sempre quis. — replicou Bella, brindando-o com um sorriso encorajador.

— Pode-se dizer que sim. — Jacob assentiu e terminou de beber seu café. Passava da hora de mudar o rumo da conversa e converter o assunto para a vida de Bella no último ano. Estava atrás de algumas respostas e, mais que isso, precisava dar início ao seu plano. — E quanto a você, Bella? Estava me contando sobre o progresso de sua plantação. Que maravilha essa nova técnica de arado que você adotou.

— Ah, sim, uma maravilha. — replicou Bella, enfiando mais biscoitos na boca. Não queria trazer à tona o nome de Edward, nem sequer desejava pensar nele no momento. Mastigou por um longo tempo. — Pretende ir amanhã à festa de aniversário de Trinity? — disse, por fim, abordando o primeiro assunto não relacionado a Cullen que lhe ocorreu.

— Certamente. — Jacob respondeu com tranquilidade, embora se sentisse ansioso. — Bella. — Ele se inclinou um pouco para frente, tomando a mão dela mais uma vez, o tom de voz firme e sério. — Tem algo que eu gostaria de conversar com você.

— E o que seria, Jake?

— Veja bem, eu tenho um emprego estável agora e estou certo de que não demorará muito até receber uma promoção. Nos últimos anos, consegui juntar uma quantia razoável de dinheiro. Não é muito, mas o suficiente para cuidar de você e de Lily.

— Jacob, eu...

— Por favor, deixe-me terminar. — Ele pediu humildemente. — Eu sei que lhe fiz esta mesma proposta há seis anos, mas agora é diferente. Não sou mais aquele rapaz que sonha com um emprego elegante e com dinheiro. Sou agora um homem que conseguiu o que aquele rapaz desejava. Eu posso lhe oferecer mais coisas além de sonhos e promessas. Tentei encontrar uma mulher para compartilhar isso comigo, mas ela não estava na Califórnia. Bella, nada me faria mais feliz do que se você fosse essa mulher.

Bella resistiu ao impulso de suspirar. Não podia dizer que estava surpresa com o pedido. Desde que encontrara Jacob naquela tarde, ele não fizera outra coisa a não ser cortejá-la, disparando frases soltas ou com duplo sentido, convergindo deliberadamente para um momento como aquele.

Não se surpreendia e tampouco ficava lisonjeada. Sempre gostara de Jacob, mas o carinho que sentia por ele era fraternal demais para ser transformado em algo mais forte. Ela nunca tinha sido capaz de enxergá-lo como alguém além de um irmão.

Bella estudou o rosto de Jacob em silêncio. Ele era tudo com que uma mulher sonhava. Bonito, educado, seguro, bem-sucedido. E, naquele momento, oferecia a ela estabilidade, uma família, uma vida segura e feliz — todas as coisas que uma mulher poderia desejar. Por um instante, tentou pensar numa razão, um único motivo, capaz de fazê-la aceitar a proposta. Poderia pensar que o pedido dele, ao contrário dos outros, fosse o único que ela realmente seria capaz de considerar. Ela o conhecia e sabia que os sentimentos dele eram motivados por algum sentimento sincero. Mas, por mais que tentasse, ela não se imaginava ocupando o lugar da esposa de Jacob.

Bem que gostaria de poder dizer sim, erguer a mão para tocar sua bochecha e sorrir para ele com uma resposta positiva, mas sabia que só desejava isso para não magoá-lo. E ela jamais se casaria com um homem só para não vê-lo infeliz. Não podia.

Bella afastou os olhos, observando as colinas adiante.

Foi quando o viu — apenas uma silhueta no horizonte. Um homem anônimo à cavalo. Mas ela sabia, sem ver seu rosto, sem ouvir sua voz, que era Edward. E a simples constatação foi capaz de acelerar sua pulsação, despertando uma mescla de esperança e ansiedade, algo que crescia forte e subitamente em seu íntimo.

Então, ela teve absoluta certeza de que jamais aceitaria se casar com Jacob ou com qualquer outro homem.

Deliberadamente, Bella desviou o olhar e voltou-se para Jacob.

— Eu me sinto lisonjeada com seu pedido, Jake.

Ele pressentiu a recusa — afinal, estava preparado para enfrentá-la —, mas, ainda assim, sentiu uma chama de raiva dominá-lo por um instante. Entretanto, recuperou-se num piscar de olhos, controlando-a, e apenas sorriu.

— Por favor, não responda agora. — Ele apertou levemente a mão de Bella. — Eu cometi um erro seis anos atrás, pedindo-a em casamento num impulso, mas agora as coisas são diferentes. Gostaria muito que você pensasse no assunto. Entendo que seus sentimentos por mim não sejam tão fortes quanto os meus. Dê-me a chance de tentar mudar isso, Bella.

Ela tivera seis anos para pensar e não conseguira mudar de ideia, mas o modo como ele parecia ansioso por uma chance a fez dizer:

— Está certo, Jake. — e ela não fez objeção quando ele beijou sua mão. — Prometo que vou pensar.

— É tudo o que eu peço. — Ele sorriu.

— Terá que ser bastante paciente. — replicou Bella. — Minha cabeça está cheia de coisas em que pensar no momento. Finalmente estou conseguindo dar um jeito na minha vida e agora que vou abrir a mina...

— A mina? — o aperto na mão de Bella foi mais forte desta vez. — Você vai... Que mina?

— Desculpe, não contei a você. Lembra-se das rochas onde meu pai costumava ficar? Ele descobriu pequenas minas de ouro naquela área. — Bella explicou e o fitou com um olhar intrigado quando ele crispou os lábios. — Há algo de errado, Jake?

— Não, é claro que não. — replicou Jacob com um novo sorriso. Era uma sorte que conseguisse se recompor com tanta rapidez. — É que a notícia me pegou de surpresa. — mais do que ela poderia imaginar, pensou. — Mas, é claro, estou muito feliz por você, Bella. Quer dizer que você agora é rica?

— Pode-se dizer que sim.

— Eu gostaria de ver a mina qualquer dia desses. Tudo bem para você?

— É claro, Jake. Não quer vê-la agora?

Ele queria fazer muito mais além de apenas observar o lugar. Sonhava com o dia em que colocaria as mãos em todo aquele ouro, mas, infelizmente, precisava ser paciente.

— Não, agora não. Eu tenho que voltar para a cidade. — Ele se levantou, descendo os degraus do alpendre acompanhado por Bella. — Tenho uma reunião com o prefeito, sabe. A ferrovia está interessada em construir uma linha de trem no Arizona e eu fui encarregado de apresentar a proposta a Keith.

— Se prometer um saco de ouro como lucro, ele não colocará empecilho nenhum. — replicou Bella enquanto Jacob desatava seu cavalo.

— Estou contando com isso. — Ele montou e virou o cavalo para se despedir. — Pense no que eu lhe disse, Bella.

— Eu vou, Jake. — mas a mente dela estava cheia de outros pensamentos quando olhou por sobre o ombro e observou o cavaleiro solitário que continuava nas colinas.

— w —

Com um copo de _whiskey_ na mão, Edward observava Scarlett coordenar a casa.

Ela certamente era um belo exemplar do gênero feminino. Seus cabelos eram dourados, tão brilhantes quanto pepitas de ouro extraídas do leito de um rio. Ela tinha lábios cheios e volumosos, pintados num tom de vermelho igual ao cetim das cortinas que enfeitavam seu quarto no andar de cima. Seu rosto era afinado, a pele clara e macia, os olhos amendoados, de um rico tom verde-esmeralda, tão astutos quanto os de um perigoso felino.

Naquela noite, estava usando vermelho, algo apertado que resplandecia e ajustava-se ao corpo delgado, evidenciando o quadril estreito, dando espaço a um espartilho que destacava a curva dos seios fartos. Discrição não fazia parte do vestuário de Scarlett. Desde que Edward se lembrava, as roupas dela sempre haviam servido ao propósito de chamar a atenção.

Ele pensou em Bella, metida naquele vestido verde escuro, uma peça bem mais comportada e discreta, expondo apenas a pele pálida dos braços e uma mínima porção do colo e do pescoço. Era o tipo de roupa que não revelava nada — apenas fornecia pistas sobre o corpo que cobria. E essas pistas podiam se mostrar mais eficazes em despertar a imaginação do que as roupas nada recatadas de Scarlett.

Edward bebeu um generoso gole de _whiskey_.

As garotas do Red Lady também estavam vestidas para matar. O investimento dos homens que se encontravam na casa estava se mostrando compensador. O piano soava alto, a melodia era alegre, e o _whiskey_ e as risadas fluíam livremente.

Na opinião dele, Scarlett administrava uma das melhores casas do Arizona. O _whiskey_ não era aguado demais e as garotas não eram nada mal. Um homem até poderia pensar que elas apreciavam o trabalho. Quanto à Scarlett, Edward imaginava que ela também aproveitava.

Havia conhecido Scarlett no Novo México, aos dezenove anos, em alguma das pequenas cidades por onde tinha passado. Naquela época, ela não era tão bem sucedida, possuía um simples estabelecimento, nos moldes do Red Lady.

Edward não tinha muita certeza de como ela havia chegado ao Arizona. Fazia mais de seis anos que não a via e eles jamais haviam trocado notícias por cartas, mesmo que soubessem onde se encontrar.

Bebendo mais _whiskey_, Edward continuou analisando Scarlett. Ela se movia como uma rainha, os lábios cheios e vermelhos curvados num sorriso, os olhos gelados e sempre atentos, certificando-se de que suas garotas convenciam os homens a lhes pagar bebidas. O que o _barman_ servia às garotas não passava de água com corante, mas os homens pagavam, generosamente, antes de subirem com as moças para os quartos.

Um senhor negócio, concluiu Edward e preparou-se para aproveitar um dos charutos que Scarlett reservava aos seus clientes especiais. Ela encomendava os melhores, originários de Cuba, e os charutos tinham um gosto bom e rico. Os gastos ela compensava aumentando o preço da bebida e das garotas. Negócios eram negócios.

Uma das moças deslizou ao seu lado, pronta para acender o charuto para ele. Com um movimento de cabeça, Edward a interrompeu e a fez se afastar. Ela era bonita, calorosa, madura e cheirava como um buquê de rosas. Mas ele não estava interessado. Mesmo que sua vida dependesse disso, não conseguia imaginar porque não estava interessado.

— Vai acabar magoando os sentimentos da garota. — deixando um rastro de perfume para trás, Scarlett se juntou a ele na mesa. — Não há nada aqui que lhe agrada?

— Estou vendo muita coisa que me agrada.

Ela riu e ergueu a mão num gesto sutil.

— Não vai me pagar um drinque, Edward? — antes que ele pudesse responder, uma das garotas se aproximou com uma bela garrafa de licor. — Faz muito tempo desde que conversamos. Seis anos, não é mesmo? — disse Scarlett, servindo-se de bebida e enchendo o copo dele. — Eu acho que nosso reencontro merece um brinde. — Ela ergueu o copo e curvou os lábios quando Edward a acompanhou. — Você demorou a vir me visitar.

— Não tive tempo. — disse Edward depois de beber um gole do licor. O gosto era bom, almiscarado, uma mistura de âmbar e canela, com um teor alcoólico um nível acima do _whiskey_. Nada de bebida aguada para Scarlett, pensou. — Estive ocupado.

— Imagino. — Ela assentiu brevemente, saboreando o licor, permitindo que a bebida doce invadisse seu sistema. — Ouvi comentários sobre sua briga com Hooster.

— Um problema de percurso. — Edward deu de ombros, inclinando a cadeira para trás e encostou-a na parede.

— Você se meteu numa briga para salvar uma menina e depois aceitou trabalhar para cumprir uma punição. Quando foi que se tornou o tipo de homem que salva garotinhas e trabalha?

— Eu não me tornei nada. — resmungou Edward, voltando sua atenção para o charuto.

Scarlett observou-o por cima das longas pestanas, a testa vincada numa expressão meio cética, meio irônica

Edward suspirou, contrariado.

— O que você queria me contar, Scarlett? — Ele perguntou, porque detestava protelar as coisas e porque odiava ser analisado como se fosse uma experiência científica. — Sobre Jacob Black.

— Falaremos de Black num instante. — replicou Scarlett sem alterar sua expressão. — Antes disso você vai me contar o que aconteceu entre você e Isabella Swan.

— Não aconteceu nada. — Edward tentou manter o tom de voz tranquilo. — Eu trabalhei para ela. Só isso.

— E quanto ao soco? — uma sombra de sorriso dançou nos lábios de Scarlett. Estava ansiosa por um pouco de fofoca e tinha esperanças de aborrecê-lo a ponto de fornecê-las.

— Ela estava com raiva e aconteceu de eu estar no caminho.

— Pensa mesmo que eu não vi você indo atrás dela? — Scarlett tirou o charuto das mãos dele e deu uma tragada. — Está me chamando de idiota, Edward? — perguntou, soltando uma nuvem de fumaça por entre os lábios pintados.

— Você é muitas coisas, Scarlett, mas idiota não é uma delas. — replicou Edward, recuperando o charuto e colocando-o entre os dentes.

— Então não perca tempo bancando o misterioso comigo. — Scarlett recostou-se na cadeira, tamborilando as unhas na mesa. — É tarde demais. Eu vi o modo como olha para ela. Aliás, cada viva alma dessa cidade viu. — o olhar sombrio e furioso que ele lançou em sua direção a fez rir. — Aí está. Sempre pensei que esse seu olhar fosse tão capaz de matar um homem quanto as armas que carrega no coldre. Mas não precisa lançá-lo sobre mim. Acho que Bella Swan é justamente o que você precisa.

— Você acha? — Edward largou o charuto no cinzeiro. Considerou a possibilidade de ameaçar Scarlett, mas ele tinha tentado isso uma vez e ela não havia se intimidado. — E suponho que vai me dizer por quê, antes de me contar o que realmente interessa.

— Eu tenho algo a dizer sobre você e Bella Swan.

Edward, que observava a movimentação no salão, franziu a testa.

— Não pode ser nada além do que eu já tenha dito a mim mesmo. Pare de enrolar, Scarlett.

— Escute-me, Edward. — Ela disse num tom subitamente sério. — Existem pessoas que nascem com sorte, cercadas por seda e pérolas. E existem aquelas que precisam espernear e disputar cada coisa boa. Conhece bem essa realidade; você e Bella conhecem.

Ainda com a testa franzida, ele voltou seu olhar para ela.

Scarlett assentiu e continuou.

— Uns passam fome, enquanto outros têm a barriga cheia. Mesmo que exista alguma lógica nisso, ainda assim ela não é responsável por tornar um homem melhor que o outro. São os próprios homens que decidem se vão ser fortes ou fracos, bons ou maus. E, às vezes, uma mulher os empurra num lado ou outro. Aceite Bella Swan e ela o guiará para o lado certo.

— Pode ocorrer o contrário. — murmurou Edward. — É mais fácil influenciar uma mulher que um homem.

Os contornos perfeitamente delineados das sobrancelhas de Scarlett arquearam-se num ar divertido.

— Oh, sem dúvida você tem muito o que aprender sobre as mulheres, meu bem.

Era a segunda vez que ela dizia aquilo, pensou Edward, e não havia dúvidas de que se repetia de propósito.

Dois homens começaram a brigar pela mesma garota. Com apenas um estalar de dedos, Scarlett sinalizou que Bantu intervisse e separasse os dois.

Edward agradeceu pela interrupção, mudando o rumo da conversa antes que ela começasse um novo sermão.

— O que você queria me contar sobre Black?

Scarlett demorou algum tempo para responder, bebendo mais um longo gole de licor.

— Eu acho que Jacob Black e Victoria estão planejando alguma coisa. — disse ela num tom baixo e discreto. — Sabia que Charlie Swan vinha aqui e tinha preferência por Victoria?

Edward meneou a cabeça brevemente, negando.

— Bella me disse apenas que o pai costumava vir aqui. Não entrou em detalhes.

— Oh, bem, mas ela sabe disso. Lindy me contou que Victoria mencionou o gosto de Charlie mais cedo, antes da discussão. Talvez por isso Victoria tenha apanhado tanto...

— Nós não estamos aqui para falar sobre a briga de Bella e Victoria. — lembrou Edward quando percebeu que Scarlett estava prestes a divagar sobre o ocorrido. — Estamos falando de Black. E o que exatamente Charlie Swan tem a ver com a história?

— Swan e Black tinham a mesma preferência por mulheres. — Scarlett respondeu. — Na noite em que morreu, Charlie esteve aqui. Bebeu e jogou no saloon, depois veio para cá, bebeu mais um pouco, e foi para o quarto com Victoria, como fazia com frequência nos três meses que antecederam sua morte. — Ela se inclinou para a frente. — Aconteceu algo estranho naquela noite, Edward. Charlie saiu daqui de madrugada e, alguns minutos depois de sua partida, alguém o seguiu. — Ela fez uma pausa quando algumas garotas passaram. — Eu não dei muita importância ao fato na época, embora o homem tivesse aparecido morto no dia seguinte. Nunca acreditei em coincidências, mas quem, afinal, faria uma conexão entre a morte de um bêbado falido e assassinato?

— E agora você mudou de ideia? — perguntou Edward, o olhar impassível, a voz imperturbável.

— Passei a dar mais importância aos fatos quando Lily Swan foi atacada no mês passado. — disse Scarlett, novamente tamborilando as unhas na mesa. — Eu ainda não disse quem era o cavaleiro, disse?

— Você o reconheceu?

— Sim, era Jack Hooster.

— Tem certeza? — Edward quis saber e recebeu um olhar gelado como resposta. — Se ele foi mesmo atrás de Charlie Swan e depois atacou Lily, não pode ser coincidência.

— Foi o que comecei a pensar depois do ataque a Lily. — anuiu Scarlett. — Mas, então, perguntei a mim mesma quais seriam as motivações de Jack Hooster. Ele nunca esteve muito próximo aos Swan, nunca se envolveu em uma briga com Charlie. Mas, então, uma semana atrás a resposta surgiu quando eu o vi na cidade, acompanhado por Jacob Black. — Scarlett observou a fúria surgir nos olhos de Edward. Um segundo depois, porém, ele se conteve e voltou a regular a respiração. — Nós dois sabemos que Black não presta e não é surpresa nenhuma que ele estivesse conversando com um bandido. Mas sabe quem também estava com eles? — questionou, mas não esperou resposta. — Victoria. Não faço ideia do que estes três pretendem, Edward, mas estou certa de que eles estão planejando alguma coisa contra as Swan. Talvez seja por vingança, não sei, mas não é nada bom.

— Não é só por vingança — replicou Edward, bebendo um longo gole de licor. — Eles sabem sobre a mina de ouro.

— Ouro?

— Existem dez pequenas minas de ouro em Alba, Scarlett. — Ele explicou num tom discreto, tomando cuidado para que sua voz se mantivesse um tom abaixo do piano e das conversas ao redor. — Descobri as minas enquanto trabalhava na fazenda. Encontrei equipamentos de escavação no lugar, mas Bella jamais esteve por lá. Eu sabia que alguém andava rondando o ouro e que tinha conhecimento sobre as minas.

— Ouro. — repetiu Scarlett. — Está aí um bom motivo que justifique uma aliança entre Black, Hooster e Victoria.

— Não é uma aliança. — replicou Edward com frieza. — Black não trabalha em equipe. Hooster e Victoria são os peões dele. — disse. — Talvez Penélope também fosse.

— Eu não acredito que Penélope esteja envolvida nisso. Pelo menos, não intencionalmente. — replicou Scarlett. — Ela não é uma má pessoa, Edward. Seu maior defeito foi depositar a lealdade na pessoa errada. E isso se mostrou um erro, se pensarmos no que Victoria fez.

Ele não sabia exatamente o que Victoria tinha feito à irmã, o que motivara Bella a tirar satisfação com Victoria, mas pensaria nisso depois.

Scarlett lançou um olhar ao redor do salão. Estava cheio naquela noite e passava da hora de ela dar uma circulada, supervisionar suas garotas, a bebida e a música.

— Seja como for, Edward, penso que deve alertar Bella sobre o que sabemos. — Ela alcançou a mão dele e apertou-a levemente. — Vai protegê-la, não vai? Não deixe que aconteça a ela o mesmo que aconteceu a... Faça isso por Lyanna.

Edward engoliu em seco e, com um rígido e mínimo aceno de cabeça, concordou com o pedido.

— Farei isso, Scar. — Ele retribuiu o aperto na mão dela. — Farei pela nossa irmã.

— w —

Jacob não imaginava como a mina havia sido descoberta, mas tinha um palpite bastante forte. Bebendo um longo gole de _whiskey_, mesmo que fosse apenas nove da manhã, ele esperou que a carroça se aproximasse.

Estava sem a jaqueta, apenas com a camisa branca de algodão, praguejando contra aquele calor sufocante.

Ele odiava o calor. Odiava a poeira. E odiava o Arizona.

Impaciente, encheu novamente o copo e bebeu mais alguns goles enquanto ouvia a aproximação de uma carroça.

— Você está atrasada.

Victoria arqueou uma sobrancelha, os olhos entediados, a boca curvada num sorriso cínico.

— E você está bêbado. — Ela replicou, sem se dar ao trabalho de descer da carroça, girando a sombrinha nos dedos. Sentia uma fisgada nas costas toda vez que se movimentava e as costelas ainda estavam doloridas. Ela odiava aquela vadiazinha, agora mais do que nunca, por deixá-la dolorida e tê-la posto de cama durante três dias inteiros. — Bêbado e furioso. O que aconteceu? Sua donzela recusou mais um pedido seu? Conta quantos agora, hein? Vinte, cinquenta?

— Dois. — respondeu Jacob sem alterar a voz fria. — O mesmo número de dentes que você perdeu para ela.

Victoria fulminou-o com o olhar.

— Eu vou fazê-la pagar por isso. — prometeu ela com a voz borbulhando de fúria. — Farei com que se arrependa por ter me procurado no Red Lady. E vou começar pelo mesmo alvo que ela usou para me agredir. Quero ver como ela reagirá quando eu puser minhas mãos naquela garotinha irritante...

— Você não vai fazer nada com Lily Swan até que eu diga para fazer, Victoria. — Jacob a interrompeu, levantando-se e dando uma volta pelo campo abandonado onde ele e Victoria costumavam se encontrar. Era um lugar distante do centro de Trinity, que ficava quase no fim da cidade, longe da estrada principal ou de qualquer outra fazenda. — Já basta a besteira que Hooster fez.

— Jack é um idiota, eu sei, mas quem adivinharia que Edward salvaria a garota?

Jacob fez uma careta, enfiando uma mão no bolso.

— Só está amenizando as coisas para o lado de Hooster porque você mesma fez besteira. — replicou ele, bebendo mais um generoso gole de _whiskey_. — Graças a você, perdemos o controle sobre Penélope. Agora, vamos ter que reformular alguns pontos do plano.

— Como se antes tivéssemos algum conforto por ter aquela idiota conosco.

— Penélope era útil. — replicou Jacob. — E sabia de várias coisas que pretendíamos fazer. Por que você bateu nela, afinal?

— Ela veio me dizer que não seria capaz de fazer mal à senhorita Swan. — Victoria imitou a voz sonhadora da irmã, porém, com uma nota de desprezo. — Penélope admira aquela vadia só porque ela é gentil com ela. Argh, se eu pudesse, bateria mais um pouco naquela cadelinha.

— Entretanto, você não pode. Foi uma atitude precipitada, a que você tomou. — acrescentou Jacob apontando o copo na direção dela, os olhos frios. — Acha que sua irmã seria capaz de contar alguma coisa à Bella?

— Eu não sei. — Victoria replicou. — As coisas se tornam volúveis quando o assunto é a lealdade de uma prostituta.

Jacob fitou-a por sobre a borda do copo, apreendendo o duplo sentido da frase. Ela estava absolutamente correta e, mais do que desconfiar de Penélope, ele sempre mantinha uma boa reserva de cautela quando tratava seu plano com Victoria.

Sabia que ela estava interessada no ouro, é claro. Mas fortuna não havia sido a única coisa que a motivara a procurá-lo no ano anterior, quando Charlie Swan revelou que havia descoberto ouro em Alba. Ela detestava Bella, o que ela representava e a vida que conseguira levar para sobreviver, e desejava atingi-la. Nutria um ódio mesquinho, mas poderoso, que poderia se tornar um obstáculo se ela perdesse o controle. Para completar a história havia Cullen, aquele bastardo por quem Victoria se deixara apaixonar.

— Seja como for, Penélope jamais falará meu nome. — refletiu Jacob.

— É claro. Eu e Jack damos nossa cara a tapa, enquanto você apenas fica sentado e assiste. Faz muito sentido. — Victoria disse com ironia, observando as unhas pintadas num tom intenso de azul. Mesmo suas unhas tinham sofrido e ela tivera que apará-las, tornando-as, para sua eterna insatisfação, pequenas e inofensivas. — Quando esse plano será posto em prática, Jacob? Eu estou cansada de esperar.

— Sei disso, Victoria. — Ela sempre estava cansada de esperar. — Mas, com Penélope fora de alcance e com Bella sabendo sobre o ouro, as coisas mudaram...

Victoria desviou os olhos da unhas e o interrompeu.

— O ouro? Então a vadia já sabe? — disse ela, fulminando-o com o olhar mais uma vez. — Você contou a ela, Jacob?

— Não, Victoria. Esqueceu que meu plano incluía descobrir a mina acidentalmente?

— Eu não esqueci. Mas você é um idiota quando se trata de Bella Swan. Passa metade do tempo tentando encontrar um jeito de fazê-la abrir as pernas para você. Homens assim tendem a se tornar descuidados. — Ela não vacilou quando Jacob lançou um olhar frio em sua direção. — Como ela descobriu a mina, afinal?

— Não tenho certeza, mas apostaria que Cullen tem algo a ver com isso.

— Edward, é claro. — Victoria apertou o cabo da sombrinha. — Ele passou o último mês trabalhando para a vadia. — Ela disse com amargura e, como ainda não tinha contado a ele sobre o que acontecera depois que Jack Hooster tentara sequestrar Lily, começou a colocá-lo a par da situação.

— Hooster é um idiota mesmo. — foi a primeira coisa que Jacob disse depois de ouvir a história. — E James não poderia ter sido mais imbecil.

— James apenas tem o mesmo desejo que você, Jacob.

Ele a fitou com o cenho franzido.

— Conquistar Isabella Swan. — explicou Victoria num tom entediado. — Embora seja mais provável que Edward tenha estado primeiro onde vocês dois gostariam de estar. — Victoria soltou uma risada seca, desprovida de humor. — E eu não estou falando do coração dela.

— Bella seria incapaz de se envolver com alguém como Cullen.

— Oh, eu não acreditaria tanto nisso. Edward é um homem atraente, misterioso e sabe como conquistar uma mulher. E sua amada não é tão difícil assim quanto aparenta. Ela nunca me enganou com aquela fachada despretensiosa e aquele olhar superior...

— Chega, Victoria. — Jacob ergueu a mão num gesto de interrupção. — Não viemos aqui para discutir o relacionamento de Cullen e Bella, se é que há algum.

— Pois eu acho que devíamos.

— Não vou conversar com você sobre isso quando é evidente que está cega de ciúmes. Trate de controlar essa crise e me escutar.

Victoria crispou os lábios, cerrando os punhos, quase sentindo as unhas nas palmas da mão. Ela estava cansada de ouvir os planos de Jacob, servindo apenas como uma peça no jogo dele, alguém que, tinha certeza, ele não hesitaria em descartar quando conseguisse o ouro. Mas, mesmo furiosa, obrigou-se a engolir o ódio e concordou em ouvi-lo.

Em breve, muito em breve, Jacob Black seria aquele que precisaria ouvi-la.

* * *

**Recadinhos**

E aí, gente? Como estão?

Well, well, well. Um momento todo especial para agradecer à AgathaRoesler, Camille Cullen, Bela Winchester, Joana Patricia, Andreia e Driih Regazini pelos comentários (vocês gostaram mesmo do barraco, né? hahaha). Também agradeço às leitoras fofíssimas que adicionaram a fic à lista de favoritos e aquelas que começaram a seguir Reckless. E, porque eu sei que vocês também estão aí, agradeço à quem acompanha anonimamente. À todas, todas mesmo, um imenso obrigada. :DD

Ah, e só para constar, às leitoras que costumam postar reviews com mais frequência e que não comentaram ultimamente: sinto falta de vocês, meninas. :'( E eu super compreendo que somos todas ocupadas. Não estou cobrando nada. Só para vocês saberem que acompanho as reviews de vocês com carinho. :)

Pois muito bem, eu fiquei com receio de postar esse capítulo. Principalmente por causa da revelação sobre o parentesco entre Scarlett e Edward. Não sei bem como vocês vão reagir a isso. Mas arrisquei e está aí. Segundo, Edward (com a ajuda de Scarlett) matou um pouco da charada sobre o complô ao redor de Bella. E agora ele vai protegê-la, no sentido de alertá-la, né, porque em questão de usar uma arma ou os punhos, a Bella não tem problema nenhum com isso, vamo' combinar. hehe.

Enfim, enfim, é hora de dar tchau. õ/

Beijos e até sábado que vem.

Ps.: Pseudo-spoiler sobre o que vem por aí: estão vendo aquilo ali, bem na curva? Sabem o que é? Sim, cenas bastante hot. Mas calma, ainda precisamos atravessar um capítulo para chegar lá. :))


	13. Capítulo Treze

**CAPÍTULO TREZE**

Bella ouviu Lily berrar do alpendre que estavam atrasadas para a festa. Murmurando umas imprecações, terminou de esconder as pedras de ouro na tábua solta do chão da cozinha. Levantou-se devagar, alisando a saia do vestido.

Estava usando um dos vestidos de festa da mãe, uma peça azul marinho, com delicados babados negros na barra. Uma negra tira de cetim enfeitava o decote quadrado, assim como as mangas, dando destaque para os seus ombros e o pescoço fino. O espartilho, que Ellen havia apertado tanto, dizendo que valeria a pena, insinuava a cintura fina e os seios arredondados. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam presos em um coque que, há uma hora, aparentava elegância, mas, no momento, algumas mechas haviam se soltado, acrescentando um ar levemente indisciplinado a sua aparência.

Bella não se importava. Decidindo que seu cabelo e vestido estavam bons do jeito que estavam, colocou um xale branco por cima dos ombros e saiu de casa.

— Minha nossa. — exclamou Billy quando a viu. Estava de pé ao lado da carroça, com o chapéu na mão e os cabelos molhados e arrumados. Havia tomado um banho extra para a festa e até permitira que Lily o enfeitasse um pouco.

— Olha só para você, Billy. Está todo arrumado. — comentou Bella enquanto descia os degraus do alpendre.

— Diabos, Bella, você é que está bonita.

Ela encolheu os ombros e aceitou a ajuda dele para subir na carroça.

— Os homens na cidade vão ficar boquiabertos. — cantarolou Ellen, que já estava sentada na carroça, com uma a cesta de tortas e bolos sobre os joelhos.

— Pressinto uma disputa entre cavalheiros para ver quem consegue tirá-la para dançar primeiro. — comentou Lily, a voz ressoando entusiasmo e antecipação. Ela realmente adorava aquele baile de aniversário da cidade. Era sua festa favorita.

— Parem de dizer bobagens, vocês duas. — Bella pegou as rédeas.

— Eu vou indo na frente. — avisou Billy, parando seu cavalo baio ao lado da carroça. Havia comprado o animal recentemente. Bella tinha aumentado seu salário, assim como o de Ellen, depois da descoberta do ouro. Entregara também, a ambos, uma boa quantia por todos os anos que quase não receberam pagamento algum. — Encontro vocês na cidade. Reserve uma dança para mim, está bem Bella?

Ela revirou os olhos.

— Pensei que você estivesse mais interessado em dançar com a Ellen.

— Só estou pedindo uma dança com você. Todas as outras serão com Ellen. — Ele piscou para a cozinheira e depois saiu galopando velozmente pela estrada.

— Fico me perguntando o que deu nesse homem. — murmurou Ellen, que, como sempre, ficara vermelha feito um tomate.

— Ele tomou coragem. — Lily disse em um tom sonhador. — Vocês vão se casar, Ellen?

— De onde tirou essa ideia, Lilian Jane Swan?

— Eu vi você e Billy no outro dia. Ele beijou você.

— Ah, meu Deus. — Ellen enfiou o rosto entre as mãos e corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

Bella não conseguiu aguentar e riu junto com Lily.

— w —

Edward as viu chegar à cidade. Estava sentado diante da janela, no seu quarto da pensão, fumando e observando a movimentação nas ruas, as crianças que corriam de um lado para o outro, as mulheres que desfilavam seus vestidos novos, os vaqueiros agitando os chapéus, disparando seus rifles por diversão.

As ruas estavam cheias de gente e barulho. A maioria dos vaqueiros se embebedava, mais propensos a atirarem nos próprios pés do que nos alvos que o dono da mercearia preparara para a competição. Mas Edward não se importava e limitava-se a olhar tudo da janela.

Então, ele a viu. E doeu vê-la. Inconscientemente, levou a mão ao peito, onde a dor se alojava.

Ela riu. Podia ouvir o som chegar até ele e aquecê-lo como o sol sobre a pele. Sentiu o desejo, sua força crua e potente, e desviou os olhos. Por uma questão de sobrevivência.

Mas, um segundo depois, não conseguiu se conter e a olhou novamente. Ela desceu da carroça e riu de novo quando Alice Brandon, saída de dentro da pensão, fê-la dar uma volta no próprio eixo. Então, ele pôde vê-la por completo, a pele branca de sua garganta, a insinuação dos seios, a cintura pequena, o brilho dos olhos castanhos.

Edward sentiu o cigarro queimar os dedos e praguejou. Mas não parou de olhá-la.

— Você vai ficar aí sentado o dia todo ou vai descer comigo como prometeu? — Lily estava parada no umbral, as mãos na cintura, os olhos azuis determinados.

Ele fitou a garota e pensou que, naquele momento, com aquele olhar, ela se parecia demais com Bella. As semelhanças entre as irmãs Swan não se refletiam na aparência — nisso elas eram tão diferente quanto o sol e a lua —, mas sim na personalidade. Ambas sabiam ser teimosas, firmes e orgulhosas quando decidiam obter o que queriam. E era nesses momentos que o que tinham em comum aflorava.

— Eu prometi que iria a esse baile, mas não disse que ficaria até o fim. — Edward apagou o cigarro, mas não saiu do lugar.

— Quando você prometeu ir ao baile, aceitou tudo o que ele implicava. Isso inclui comer, dançar e socializar.

— Não me lembro de você ter dito nada disso.

— Estava nas entrelinhas. — replicou Lily academicamente. — Vai cumprir sua palavra ou não?

Edward grunhiu, contendo um palavrão, e se afastou da janela.

Lily abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e lhe estendeu o chapéu.

— Obrigado. — resmungou Edward e enfiou o chapéu na cabeça.

— De nada. — Ela replicou e estendeu o braço. — Senhor.

— Senhorita. — Ele formou um arco com o braço, oferecendo-o a Lily, incapaz de permanecer imune ao entusiasmo dela.

Lily passou o braço pelo dele e os dois desceram as escadas.

Mal saíram na rua e os sons e cheiros da festa os atingiram. Havia um número considerável de pessoas nas ruas, reparou Edward, imaginando que devia haver muitas fazendas nos arredores de Trinity.

— Espere só até ver Bella. Ela está linda. — Lily ficou na ponta dos pés para procurar a irmã na multidão.

— Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia.

— Bobagem. — Lily replicou. — Ela gosta de você, Edward. Quando você foi embora, ela chorou. Eu vivi minha vida toda com Bella e posso contar nos dedos as vezes em que a vi chorar. É claro que ela fingiu que não tinha acontecido e não admitiria isso nem sob tortura. Ela gosta de ser durona, você sabe.

Edward cerrou os punhos. Ouvir aquilo o fazia sentir-se culpado, com raiva de si mesmo.

— Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

Disse alguém às suas costas. Ele só conhecia uma pessoa que sabia seu nome de batismo.

— Emmett. — Edward virou-se para o outro.

— Faz muito tempo, não é? — Ele disse enquanto trocavam um aperto de mãos. — Não nos vemos desde aquela confusão em Sacramento.

— É. O que você veio fazer aqui?

— Estive transportando gado até o Novo México. Passei por esta cidade para descansar, mas acabei ficando. Trabalho numa das fazendas da redondeza.

— Por isso ainda não o tinha visto por aqui. Resolveu ficar, você disse?

— Essa cidade tem muitas coisas interessantes. — Emmett apontou com a cabeça para a área das tendas, na direção de uma moça que Edward reconheceu como a filha do dono da mercearia. — Coisas que fazem um homem mudar o rumo.

— Ela é uma moça de família, Emmett. — Edward tentou conter um sorriso, mas era tarde demais. — Não acredito que você mudou seu rumo por causa de uma mulher.

— Ela não é uma mulher qualquer. — disse ele em defesa própria, o peito estufado. — E, também, eu estou apaixonado.

Edward soltou uma gargalhada e não se importou quando recebeu um olhar severo do outro.

Emmett MacCarthy era o último homem, depois dele mesmo, que pensaria ser capaz de se apaixonar. Emmett era ainda mais instável e indomável que Edward. Sempre enumerando as vantagens de ser um homem livre, que podia viajar de lugar em lugar sem ter que se reportar a ninguém. Era adepto de uma vida boêmia, aproveitando doses de mulheres fáceis e whiskey barato. Estava sempre disposto a ir a uma festa. Passava boa parte da vida procurando a diversão que elas proporcionavam.

Lily, que estava alguns passos à frente, procurando a irmã, aproximou-se. Quando a viu, Emmett tirou o chapéu e acenou à guisa de cumprimento.

— Esta é Lily. — Edward apontou na direção da garota, ao que Emmett sorriu. — Lily, este é Emmett MacCarthy.

— É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor MacCarthy. — disse Lily com seu sorriso doce, os olhos azuis alegres. — De onde você e Edward se conhecem?

— Estive envolvido num duelo, certa vez. — contou Emmett. — Edward salvou minha vida.

— Não tenho certeza se foi uma coisa boa. — murmurou Edward, mas os outros apenas riram.

— Ele é um amor. — Lily disse em tom de brincadeira, ao que Emmett riu novamente. — Também salvou minha vida no mês passado.

— Agora eu entendo. Obviamente Edward prefere a sua companhia. Não me manda notícias há meses. — Ele disse e fingiu-se decepcionado.

— Eu não mandaria notícias de qualquer modo. — Edward enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e começou a andar com os dois, cruzando a aglomeração de pessoas.

— Talvez um pouco disso seja culpa minha, Emmett. — Lily disse. — Edward quase foi preso depois de me salvar. O xerife lhe deu como pena um mês de serviço obrigatório na fazenda da minha família.

— Ah, então que dizer que esse tempo todo você esteve trabalhando? — Emmett perguntou a Edward, com um sorriso zombeteiro.

— É melhor do que ficar na cadeia. — Edward deu de ombros.

— E ele trabalha bem, Lily?

— Ah, sim. Ajudou-me a construir um galinheiro, consertou várias coisas e ainda pintou nossa casa.

— E o seu pai também gostou dos serviços dele?

— Meu pai morreu. A responsável pela nossa fazenda é a minha irmã. E ela gostou, sim. Edward a ajudou a descobrir uma mina de ouro dentro de nossas terras.

Emmett assoviou, olhou para Edward, depois se voltou para a garota.

— Sinto muito pelo seu pai, Lily.

— Já faz tempo. — Ela deu de ombros, sem cortar o entusiasmo. — Oh, veja só, lá está a minha irmã.

Edward sabia que era burrice acompanhar o olhar de Lily, mas não conseguiu se conter. E, como se soubesse que ele a observava, Bella virou a cabeça. Os olhos castanhos encontraram-se com os dele e permaneceram ali, fixos, concentrados, intensos. Ele sentiu uma onda incontrolável de emoções apoderar-se dele, algo que o amedrontava e, ao mesmo tempo, fascinava.

— Continue olhando para ela assim — murmurou Emmett ao lado de Edward, enquanto Lily se afastava. — e terá que casar com ela ou sair correndo na direção oposta.

— Cala a boca, Emmett.

— Eu acho que não sou o único que encontrou alguém interessante nesta cidade. — Ele murmurou, um sorriso cínico no rosto.

Edward o fitou com um olhar sombrio.

— Relaxe, Edward. — Emmett fez um gesto de rendição com as mãos. — E saiba que JB não está nada contente com a troca de olhares entre você e a senhorita Swan.

O olhar de Edward seguiu na direção de Black. Ele estava parado um passo atrás de Bella, com uma das mãos descansando possessivamente sobre o ombro dela. Edward considerou seriamente a possibilidade de dar um tiro nele apenas por isso.

— Ele não tem direito.

— Não por falta de tentativa, ao que me parece. — Emmett cruzou os braços, observando JB por algum tempo. — Parece que ele não superou os problemas que vocês tiveram algum tempo atrás.

Edward lançou um olhar vago na direção onde Jacob Black estava. Quem o observava, metido num terno marrom e elegante, com os cabelos negros minuciosamente arrumados, um sorriso simpático no rosto, não seria capaz de saber o quão perigoso ele realmente era.

Seus olhos se encontraram com os de JB através da multidão. Ele se encararam por um longo tempo e não era necessário que os dois dissessem nada.

Ambos sabiam que havia um negócio pendente entre eles.

— Nem eu superei, Emmett.

— w —

Havia várias mesas alinhadas de um dos lados da rua, sob uma tenda imensa, recheadas pelos mais variados pratos doces e salgados preparados pelos próprios moradores de Trinity. Mesmo antes de a música começar, metade da comida já havia desaparecido. As mulheres, jovens ou velhas, desfilavam, maravilhadas por poderem exibir seus melhores vestidos. Quando a música começou, a pista de dança se encheu de pares. Lily, encantada com seu vestido de seda rosa, aceitou a mão de Seth Clearwater e saiu para dançar com ele.

Jacob, muito elegante com seu traje marrom claro e uma gravata de listras, estendeu a mão na direção de Bella.

— Eu me sentirei honrado em dançar com você.

Com uma risada suave, Bella fez uma reverência formal.

— Será um prazer. Pelos velhos tempos. — Ela aceitou a mão e foi com ele para a pista de dança.

Uma música rápida e animada fluía da pequena elevação de madeira onde a banda tocava. Apesar do calor, muita gente dançava. Em cima do palco improvisado, os músicos dedilhavam incansavelmente seus bandolins e violões e o flautista molhava seu instrumento na cerveja antes de tocar.

Os casais giravam, saltavam e batiam o pé na pista de madeira ao ritmo da música. Era divertido. Era maravilhosamente divertido, pensou Bella quando terminou de dançar com Jake e começou a dançar com Billy. Vaias e gritos, assim como palmas e assovios, acompanhavam a dança. Ela riu quando Billy a fez girar e voltar para seus braços.

— Fiz bem em lhe guardar uma dança, Billy. — disse Bella quando a música parou. — É sempre bom dançar com você.

— Se eu não estivesse tão velho e cansado, convidaria você para mais uma.

Ela sorriu e inclinou-se para lhe dar um beijo no rosto.

— Se deu bem, hein velho? — Ellen deu um tapa no ombro de Billy, um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

— Não fique com ciúmes, Ellen. — disse Bella, segurando as mãos dela. — Billy só tem olhos para você. — Ela piscou e deixou a pista porque uma nova dança começava.

— Bella! — Rosalie a chamou, segurando-a pelo braço e arrastando-a para longe da multidão.

— Que aconteceu?

Rosalie a levou para um canto menos movimentado, olhou de um lado ao outro, certificando-se de que ninguém estava por perto para xeretar a conversa.

— Tudo, tudo aconteceu. — Ela disse num tom confidencial. — Eu simplesmente preciso contar isso a alguém.

— Bem, então conte. Estou morrendo de curiosidade.

— Eu me afastei uns minutos para tomar ar. — começou dizendo. — E Emmett veio atrás de mim.

— Emmett é aquele vaqueiro que está trabalhando para o senhor Uley? — Ela queria dizer o homem que vira conversando com Edward, mas não tinha certeza se conseguiria pronunciar o nome sem que a voz estremecesse.

— Sim, é ele mesmo. — respondeu Rosalie. — Ele chegou à cidade faz uns três meses e começou a trabalhar na fazenda de Sam. Ele me beijou, Bella. — Ela acrescentou sem conseguir se conter. — Sabe, ele aparece na mercearia com frequência e sempre flerta comigo.

— E agora ele beijou você.

— Duas vezes.

— Rose, sua devassa. — Bella fingiu um tom escandalizado, ao que a outra riu. — Estou feliz por você. — Ela disse num tom mais sério. — E o que vai acontecer agora?

— Não tenho certeza. Emmett disse que gostaria de casar comigo, mas... — o sorriso dela murchou um pouco. — Bem, o emprego dele na fazenda dos Uley é temporário e ele logo ficará desempregado. Tenho medo que papai não nos dê permissão por causa disso.

— Não se preocupe com isso, Rose. Diga ao senhor MacCarthy para vir falar comigo. A fazenda está expandindo e eu vou precisar de mais funcionários.

— Oh, Bella, muito obrigada. — Rosalie a abraçou. — Eu gostaria que você também encontrasse alguém e se casasse. Merece ser feliz.

— Não me deseje isso. Eu acho que nunca vou casar com ninguém.

— Bobagem. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, algum homem vai despertar seu interesse.

Os músicos começaram a tocar uma valsa e mais casais foram para a pista. Com um meio sorriso no rosto, Bella aproveitou os tons suaves da melodia.

— O problema — Ela se ouviu dizendo. — é que um já despertou, mas ele não é do tipo que pensa em se casar.

— Mas quem... ? — Rosalie interrompeu a si mesma quando viu que os olhos de Bella não estavam mais nela e sim em alguém mais à frente. — Oh, minha nossa. — murmurou ao ver que Edward Cullen se aproximava de onde estavam.

Bella também o observou se aproximar e imediatamente sentiu como se o resto das pessoas tivessem desaparecido. Não viu Jacob avançar até ela com a intenção de chamá-la para a valsa. Nem o viu contrair o maxilar quando se deu conta de que a atenção dela focava-se em outra pessoa.

No momento em que Edward se aproximou, todo o resto tornou-se fumaça. Só existia ele e a música. Ela conseguia enxergar apenas Edward, avançando até ela a passos tranquilos e decididos.

Edward não disse nada — não precisava dizer —, quando parou diante dela. Simplesmente estendeu a mão... e ela foi para os braços dele sem pestanejar.

Eles deslizaram pela pista de dança, como num sonho. Bella sentiu as mãos dele segurando-a pela cintura, girando com ela, a música preenchendo sua mente, aquele momento. Edward manteve seus misteriosos e intensos olhos verdes concentrados nela. Sem pensar, ela ergueu a mão e acariciou o rosto dele e observou os olhos deles tornarem-se escuros, ainda mais profundos e ameaçadores. Espantou-se porque conhecia aquele olhar, porque sabia que não precisava temê-lo. Maldizendo-se, Bella deixou cair a mão.

— Não imaginei que você soubesse dançar.

— Minha mãe gostava.

— Você não... — Ela se interrompeu. Seria vergonhoso cobrar algo. Bem, pensou, para o inferno com isso. — Você não voltou mais à fazenda.

— Não.

Ele não podia cooperar?, pensou Bella. Essas frases curtas e vagas... eram simplesmente irritantes.

— Por quê?

— Você sabe por quê. — murmurou Edward, imaginando que só podia estar louco, segurando-a tão próxima, torturando a si mesmo com aquele simples toque de sua mão na cintura estreita, na mão delicada.

Bella havia baixado os olhos diante das palavras dele, mas os ergueu novamente, o olhar direto e desafiador.

— Teve medo de me encontrar?

— Não. — Era mentira e ele não costumava mentir. — Mas você deveria ter.

— Você não me assusta, Edward. Nunca tive medo de você.

— Isso é porque você não se assusta fácil. — quando a música parou de tocar, ele a segurou por mais um minuto. — Mas você tem um pouco de sensatez em algum lugar. Devia tê-la usado contra mim toda vez que eu me aproximei demais. Devia ter corrido para longe de mim.

— É sempre você que sai correndo. — Ela saiu dos braços dele e se afastou.

Era difícil manter a compostura, simplesmente manter a pose, sem espernear e gritar e protestar como gostaria de ter feito. Trincando os dentes, Bella permaneceu na pista e dançou a música seguinte com o primeiro homem que a convidou. Quando olhou para trás, Edward havia desaparecido.

— Bella. — Jake apareceu ao lado dela, algum tempo mais tarde, oferecendo-lhe um copo de limonada.

— Obrigada. — o vestido que ela usava era mais quente para julho do que supunha. — Já encontrou com o seu pai?

— Trocamos algumas palavras. Está se divertindo? — Ele fitou a multidão ao redor, que havia diminuído um pouco com o anoitecer.

— Sim. E você?

— Muito. Mais ainda por estar aqui com você.

Bella bebericou a limonada, usando-a como desculpa para não ter que responder.

— Escute, Bella, não tenho a intenção de estragar sua noite, mas me sinto na obrigação de alertá-la.

— É claro. Sobre o quê?

— Sobre Edward Cullen. É arriscado ter alguma ligação com ele.

— Ah, sim? — Bella sentiu a raiva borbulhar, mas controlou-a logo. — Como assim, Jake?

— Precisa saber como ele é, Bella. Um assassino, um pistoleiro contratado. Um homem assim não seria capaz de tratá-la com mais respeito do que trataria uma... mulher qualquer.

— Apesar do que pensa, Jacob, ele nunca me desrespeitou. Edward ajudou Lily e esteve vivendo em Alba durante o último mês. Nunca fez nada que justificasse essa sua opinião sobre ele.

— Na outra noite, eu o vi entrar no Red Lady. Disseram-me que passou a noite com Victoria e que os dois já se conheciam de outros tempos.

Bella mordeu o lábio com tanta força que não se espantaria se sangrasse. Sentiu raiva e mágoa misturarem-se em sua boca e o gosto era horrível. Mesmo depois de tudo o que aquela mulher havia feito, Edward tinha ido procurá-la. Será que ele não sabia ou ignorava as maldades de Victoria?

— Por que está me dizendo isso, Jacob?

— Porque eu me importo com você. — Ele pôs uma mão no ombro dela. — Minha opinião é que, se continuar a ver esse homem, vai arruinar sua reputação.

— Dispenso sua opinião quanto a esse assunto.

— Deixe-me aconselhá-la, Bella. Fique longe de Edward Cullen.

— Isso parece mais com uma ordem. — Ela disse, afastando-se bruscamente. — Agora, se me dá licença, preciso tomar um pouco de ar. Sozinha.

Sabia que tinha sido desnecessariamente dura com Jacob, mas afastou-se mesmo assim. Saiu da área das mesas e caminhou a passos rápidos para longe.

Naquela noite, a lua estava alta e quase cheia. Bella respirou fundo, do modo que sua mãe dizia que a acalmaria, e observou o vasto céu escuro, povoado por milhares de estrelas brilhantes. Nos últimos tempos, não parava muito para observar a imensidão acima de sua cabeça. Havia se esquecido de como a lua parecia muito grande e branca em meio ao céu noturno. E, naquele momento, a lua também parecia distante e inalcançável, assim como algumas pessoas.

Ela pensou em Edward e sentiu o sangue se agitar, borbulhando de mágoa e fúria. Então, percebeu que a respiração não adiantava nada. Gostaria de estar treinando tiro ao alvo com as garrafas vazias. Só assim acalmaria os nervos.

Com as mãos na cintura, Bella continuou andando pela rua. Mal avançara cinco passos quando o vulto de um homem a fez parar.

Ela observou Edward sair das sombras, atirar um cigarro no chão e apagá-lo com a ponta da bota.

— Está uma noite muito quente para passear.

— Obrigada pela observação. Eu nem havia reparado. — Ela disse secamente e continuou a caminhar.

— Esta noite há muitos bêbados por aí, muitos homens que não tem a oportunidade de ver mulheres bonitas frequentemente. Não é prudente andar sozinha.

— Um conselho valioso, mas eu sei me defender. — Ela continuou andando, mas ele a segurou pelo braço e a fez parar.

— Precisa ser tão geniosa?

— Sim. — Bella libertou o braço. — Agora, se já disse tudo o que queria, eu gostaria de ficar sozinha.

— Tenho mais coisas a dizer. — Ele resmungou, tirando algo do bolso. — Isto é seu.

— Oh. — Ela pegou o colar de camafeu, fechando os dedos ao redor da jóia. — Pensei que tivesse perdido.

— Não perdeu. Encontrei-o nas rochas depois que... — Ele se interrompeu, xingando a si mesmo por trazer à tona o episódio nas rochas. — Esqueci de devolver a você antes de deixar a fazenda. — Era outra mentira. Ele tinha ficado com o camafeu porque queria ter algo dela, mesmo que fosse só por algum tempo.

— Obrigada. — Ela abriu a bolsa e jogou o colar dentro. — Essa jóia significa muito para mim. Era da minha mãe. — o som escandaloso de risadas femininas a fez apertar os lábios. Aparentemente, naquela noite também acontecia uma festa no Red Lady. — Estou surpresa que ainda esteja aqui. Penso que uma simples dança não é o seu ideal de diversão. Não quero ficar no seu caminho.

— Maldição, eu disse que não quero vê-la andando sozinha.

Bella baixou os olhos para a mão que retornara ao seu braço.

— Não acredito que seja obrigada a aceitar ordens suas. Agora, tire as mãos de mim.

— Volte para as tendas.

— Eu vou aonde quiser, quando quiser. — libertou-se uma segunda vez. — E com quem quiser.

— Se você está se referindo ao Black, saiba que será melhor se afastar dele.

Bella não pôde evitar arfar.

— Como é?

— Jacob Black não é o homem bem educado e atencioso que aparenta ser. Ele é perigoso. É melhor que fique longe dele.

— Que coincidência. — Bella disse, a raiva, que tentara controlar antes, transbordando. — Ele disse a mesma coisa sobre você. — Ela viu os olhos de Edward tornarem-se frios e ameaçadores.

— O que ele disse sobre mim?

— Disse apenas que é perigoso e que eu deveria ficar longe de você. Tinha algo mais para ser dito?

Edward contraiu o maxilar e respirou fundo várias vezes.

— Sim.

— Mas você não vai me dizer o que é. — disse Bella e ele assentiu. — Não estou surpresa. Esta não é a primeira vez que você fica me devendo uma explicação. Mas saiba que eu não vou me afastar de Jacob. — Ela deu um passo à frente e bateu com um dedo no peito dele. — Se me relaciono com Jacob ou não, o problema é meu. Ele me pediu em casamento, afinal.

— Você nunca se casaria com ele. — disse Edward com uma frieza nos olhos capaz de fazer o mais corajoso dos homens estremecer.

— Eu conheço Jacob há muito tempo. Ele é gentil, bem educado e gosta de mim de verdade. Ele não é um bruto com oscilações de humor. Eu seria uma idiota se o recusasse, não acha?

A última coisa que ela esperava era que Edward a segurasse pelos braços e a levantasse, suas sapatilhas ficando a alguns centímetros do chão.

— O que você disse?

— Eu disse que talvez me case com Jacob. Agora, me solte.

Ele a sacudiu e vários grampos de cabelo caíram no chão.

— Pois aviso-lhe, Isabella Swan, que pense muito bem antes de se casar com ele, porque, no mesmo dia em que se torne sua esposa, será também sua viúva. Isto é uma promessa.

Bella precisou engolir em seco porque seu coração tinha subido até a garganta.

— Sua resposta para tudo é um revólver?

Lentamente, sem deixar de fitá-la, Edward a pôs no chão.

— Fique aqui.

— Eu não...

Ele a sacudiu novamente.

— Por Deus, você vai ficar aqui. Se não, a amarrarei num poste como um cavalo rebelde.

Fazendo uma careta para as costas dele, Bella observou-o se afastar, esfregando os braços para fazer o sangue voltar a circular. De todos os homens brutos, arrogantes... Arregalou os olhos. Oh, meu bom Senhor, ela pensou, ele vai matar alguém. Levando uma mão ao peito, Bella correu atrás dele.

Edward a avistou enquanto voltava.

— Você nunca escuta os outros?

— Eu pensei... Tive medo que você...

— De que eu metesse uma bala na testa de Black? — Ele trincou os dentes. Então ela se importava com outro a ponto de correr ao seu auxílio. — Ainda há tempo para isso. — segurou-a com firmeza e fez com que ela o seguisse.

— O que pensa que está fazendo?

— Levando-a para casa.

— Nada disso. — Ela tentou se livrar dele, puxando o braço, mas não conseguiu. — Não vou voltar com você e também não quero ir embora agora.

— É uma pena.

Impaciente com as tentativas dela de se esquivar, Edward parou e a colocou nos ombros.

— Pare imediatamente e me ponha no chão, seu selvagem. Ou eu vou gritar.

— Fique à vontade. — replicou Edward, colocando-a na carroça.

Bella tentou pegar as rédeas, mas ele foi mais rápido.

— Tenho que levar Lily e Ellen para casa. Se me levar agora, elas não...

— Sua irmã e Ellen ficarão na pousada, assim como Billy. Eles disseram que estão cansados demais para voltar à fazenda. — Ele a interrompeu. — Agora, porque não se senta e aproveita a viagem? E fique quieta. — acrescentou quando ela abriu a boca. — Ou eu juro que coloco uma mordaça em você.

* * *

**Recadinhos**

Ooii, leitoras queridas do meu coração! Como estão?

Um agradecimento especialíssimo à Joana Patricia, Nyck, Camille Cullen, ThataSwanPotter, Bela Winchester, Guest, larax, Nicole2712 e Driih Regazini, pelas reviews com feedback e cheias de observações. Agradeço também às meninas que acrescentaram Reckless às suas listas de favoritos e de fics seguidas. Todos esses três aspectos relacionados à fic são importantes para mim. Eu adoro ler os comentários das leitoras novas (leitoras antigas, não fiquem com ciúmes; também adoro vocês), assim como gosto muito de ver a fic adicionada a alguma lista. É gratificante e motivador, acreditem. :DD

Sobre o capítulo de hoje. Quem não gosta de uma festinha, hein? Bem, Lily certamente estava no clima, arrastando o Edward e tudo mais. hehe. Sei que vai parecer estranho, mas nem eu mesma consigo entender se ela dá uma de cupido inconscientemente ou se tenta aproximar Bella e Edward de propósito. Ellen faz isso abertamente, é claro, mas ainda tenho dúvidas em relação a interferência de Lily. O que vocês acham?

Enfim, algumas considerações sobre a atitude de Bella em relação ao Jacob. Ele é, apesar de tudo, um amigo de infância, e eu acredito que ela não desconfia dele por isso. Mas, lembro que Bella não aceitou casar com ele, nem no passado, nem agora. Talvez ela tenha um pé atrás com Jacob, do tipo inconsciente, que na cabeça dela se traduz como "não o amo o suficiente para casar".

Agora, uma consideração sobre Edward e Bella. Eles realmente não conseguem se decidir, não é? Uma hora estão se derretendo um pelo outro e , no momento seguinte, lá vem uma briga. Isso tudo por causa de orgulho e teimosia. Ah, céus, com esses dois não dá para prever o que vai acontecer.

Bem, gente, este é o momento em que vocês se livram de mim. haha.

Um beijo grande e até sábado que vem! o/

PS.: Spolier-leve: Tá chegando, gente. O próximo capítulo é o tipo de capítulo pelo qual todas nós esperamos quando lemos uma fic de romance, if you know what I mean.


	14. Capítulo Catorze

**CAPÍTULO CATORZE**

Dignidade. Apesar das circunstâncias... Não, pensou Bella, corrigindo a si mesma, devido às circunstâncias, ela manteria a dignidade. Poderia ser difícil, considerando seu próprio estado de espírito no momento, mas ela não se permitiria protagonizar uma nova cena. É claro que tudo seria diferente se tivesse uma arma ao alcance. Usar os punhos estava fora de cogitação, pensou com amargura. O soco que tinha dado em Edward no outro dia podia ter ferido o orgulho dele, mas também tinha deixado sua mão mais que dolorida.

Controle. Edward mantinha os olhos à frente, concentrando-os nos cavalos que galopavam num ritmo constante, de acordo com seu comando, desejando que pudesse controlar a si mesmo com tanta facilidade. Lembrou a si mesmo que sempre exercitara o autocontrole, com tanta eficiência quanto usava seus revólveres. Não o perderia agora e faria algo de que se arrependesse mais tarde.

Em um silêncio glacial, eles viajaram assistidos por uma lua cheia e brilhante.

Algumas pessoas considerariam aquela noite romântica, pensou Bella com uma fungada. Ela não pensava assim. Estava certa de que jamais observaria uma lua cheia sem se sentir furiosa. Aquele brutamontes selvagem a tinha tirado do meio de uma festa, ruminou consigo mesma, achando-se no direito de dar ordens sobre as pessoas com quem ela devia se relacionar ou não, ameaçando amarrá-la... como se amarra um cavalo, lembrou-se. De todos os homens estúpidos, imbecis, arrogantes...

Bella interrompeu os próprios pensamentos e respirou fundo. Perderia muito mais que a dignidade se continuasse a pensar em sua raiva por Edward Cullen.

Quando ele parou a carroça, ela segurou a saia e pulou sem esperar ajuda. Pressa e mau humor tornaram-na descuidada, fazendo-a esquecer-se de erguer a bainha, que enganchou na sela. Fumegando, ela puxou a saia e ouviu o barulho do tecido se rasgando.

— Olha só o que você fez. — disse Bella raivosa, embora nem gostasse tanto assim daquele vestido.

Igualmente furioso, mas sem qualquer vestido para importuná-lo, Edward desceu pelo outro lado.

— Se você tivesse esperado um segundo, eu a teria ajudado a descer. — replicou ele.

— É mesmo? — Bella ergueu o queixo, contornando a frente da carroça para encará-lo. — É difícil imaginar que você possa ser capaz de uma atitude tão gentil. — replicou ela e, sem perder o ritmo, acrescentou: — Como se atreve a me carregar por aí feito um saco de farinha e me trazer aqui contra a minha vontade?

Ela estava maravilhosa, pensou Edward sem conseguir evitar, com a luz da lua banhando sua pele, as bochechas vermelhas de raiva, os olhos castanhos brilhantes e furiosos.

— Eu tive meus motivos.

— Ah, é mesmo? Eu ficaria fascinada para ouvir quais são.

Ele também. Não sabia como explicar sua atitude, a não ser que classificasse aquilo como um ataque de ciúmes. E esse não era um pensamento que gostaria de compartilhar com ela.

— Vá para casa, Bella.

— Não tenho intenção de ir a lugar nenhum. — Ela o segurou pelo braço antes que ele se afastasse com os cavalos. — E você também não vai até que se explique. Você me maltratou e ameaçou matar Jacob Black.

— Não foi uma ameaça. — Edward pegou o pulso dela e afastou a mão em seu braço. — Se ele tocar em você novamente, eu o matarei.

Ele falava a sério, Bella se deu conta e ficou imóvel por um momento. Conhecia os modos do Oeste e sabia reconhecer a ameaça de homicídio quando a via nos olhos de um homem. Com o xale esvoaçando, ela foi atrás de Edward.

— Você enlouqueceu?

— Talvez.

— Que importância minha relação com Jacob Black tem para você? Dou-lhe minha palavra de que se não desejasse que Jake, ou qualquer outro homem, me tocasse, ele não tocaria.

— Quer dizer que você gosta? — Os cavalos recuaram nervosamente quando ele se virou para fitá-la. — Gosta que ele a segure, ponha as mãos em você, que a beije?

Bella preferiria sofrer as torturas do inferno a admitir que Jacob jamais tinha feito algo além de beijar-lhe a ponta dos dedos. O único homem que havia feito mais que isso estava parado diante dela, naquele exato momento.

— Eu acho que isso não é da sua conta. — Ela optou por dizer, a voz impassível.

— Eu penso que é. — Edward levou os cavalos para dentro do estábulo.

— Pensa errado, então. — disse Bella, seguindo-o. Tinha algumas coisas a esclarecer e não o deixaria até que fizesse isso. — O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer diz respeito só a mim. Não fiz nada para me envergonhar e, certamente, nada que tenha que justificar para você. Se permito que Jacob me corteje, isso não é da sua conta.

— Então é assim que chama isso? — Ele colocou o primeiro cavalo numa baia. — Cortejar?

Bella o fitou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Tem um nome melhor?

— Talvez eu tenha me enganado em relação a você. — Ele segurou o outro cavalo pela rédea enquanto a estudava de cima a baixo. — Pensei que fosse mais seletiva. Entregou-se facilmente a mim, afinal.

Bella ergueu a mão e o esbofeteou, o tapa ressoando através do estábulo como o estalo de um chicote.

— Como se atreve? — disse ela entredentes, a respiração pesada. — Como se atreve a falar comigo desse jeito? — Ela ergueu a mão novamente, mas Edward segurou seu pulso antes que tivesse a satisfação de batê-lo mais uma vez. Então, libertou o pulso com um safanão e seu xale caiu no chão sem nem mesmo ser notado. — Não, eu não ofereci tanta resistência a você. Por Deus, eu gostaria de ter conseguido fazer isso. Gostaria de ter sido capaz de afastar você, mantê-lo longe, mas você me fez sentir... — Elas sentiu as palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta. Então, enterrou as unhas nas palmas até que conseguisse fazê-las sair. — Você me fez sentir coisas que eu não compreendo, Edward. E eu não faço ideia de como, mas me fez confiar em você e nestes sentimentos. Fez-me desejá-lo tanto... Depois deu as costas e foi embora como se isso não significasse nada para você.

Edward sentiu uma pontada forte no estômago, como se alguém o tivesse socado. Jamais imaginara que os olhos dela pudessem esboçar tanta dor e mágoa. Habituara-se à segurança, à confiança e ao leve brilho hostil neles e odiava-se por tê-los tirado de lá.

— Acredite, foi melhor desta forma. — murmurou ele, por fim.

— Oh, certamente foi. — Bella obrigou-se a manter a voz uniforme, mesmo que sentisse uma imensa vontade de chorar. — Mas, se acha que isso lhe dá o direito de interferir na minha vida, está errado. Muito errado.

— Você correu rapidamente dos meus braços para os dele. — a amargura tornou as palavras mais duras mesmo quando ele amaldiçoou a si mesmo por dizê-las em voz alta.

— Eu? — Bella silvou, algo entre uma risada indignada e um soluço seco. — Eu? — Era demais, deu-se conta. Era muito mais do que ela podia aguentar. Dominada pela fúria, ela segurou a camisa dele com ambas as mãos. — Não fui eu quem pulou para os braços de outra pessoa. Foi você. Deixou-me aqui, sem dizer uma palavra, e saiu correndo para o Red Lady. Você me beijou, depois limpou o gosto do meu beijo com os beijos dela.

— Quem? — Ele a segurou pelos ombros antes que ela se afastasse. — Quem?

— Não tenho mais nada a dizer.

— Você começou, agora termine. Quem eu procurei, Bella?

— Victoria. — Ela cuspiu o nome com toda a raiva e mágoa que borbulhavam dentro dela. — Você me deixou e foi para os braços dela, mesmo depois de tudo o que ela fez.

— De onde você tirou isso?

— Não interessa.

— Quem disse isso a você? — perguntou ele num tom de voz exigente. — Quem disse, Bella?

— Foi o Jacob. — replicou ela, sentindo as mãos dele apertarem seus ombros, os olhos verdes cristalinos e furiosos.

— Ele mentiu para você. — replicou Edward, sentindo dificuldade para respirar. O filho da mãe havia planejado aquilo, contando a Bella que o vira no Red Lady, distorcendo os fatos. Ele inspirou e expirou várias vezes, dizendo a si mesmo que não era hora de pensar em Black, e afrouxou o aperto nos ombros de Bella, deixando as mãos caírem ao lado do corpo. — Seja lá o que pense de mim, devia saber que eu não sou estúpido.

— Não sei o que pensar de você. — replicou ela, lutando contra aquelas malditas lágrimas que lhe deixavam furiosa. Era o brilho delas que o fazia se explicar quando, se pudesse escolher, ele teria preferido ficar calado.

— A última vez que vi Victoria foi no Novo México. E, além disso, eu não tenho estado com... — Edward se interrompeu, praguejando contra si mesmo novamente. Tentou se afastar, mas, antes que pudesse, Bella o segurou pelo braço.

— Está me dizendo que não foi ao Red Lady?

— Não, eu não disse isso.

— Compreendo. — Bella soltou uma risada amarga, massageando as têmporas. — Encontrou e pagou por outra mulher que o agradou mais. Pobre Victoria. Deve ter ficado deprimida.

— Ela precisa de muito mais que isso para ficar deprimida. E eu não comprei nada no Red Lady além de _whiskey_ desde que você... desde que cheguei a esta cidade.

— Por quê?

— Isso é assunto meu. — Ele começou a se afastar, mas ela se precipitou e ficou no seu caminho.

— Eu fiz uma pergunta a você.

— E eu dei minha resposta. — Ele se esquivou e juntou o xale que há muito havia caído dos ombros dela. Entregou-o a Bella e disse: — Agora vá para a cama.

Bella atirou o pedaço de tecido no chão.

— Nem eu nem você vamos a lugar algum antes que me diga por que não esteve com ela ou com nenhuma outra.

— Porque não consigo parar de pensar em você! — enfurecido, ele pressionou as costas de Bella contra a parede com uma força que fez os grampos no cabelo dela arrebentarem, soltando os fios castanhos, que caíram livres à altura dos ombros. Ele queria assustá-la, assustá-la na mesma medida que ela o assustava. — Você não está a salvo comigo, Bella. — sem sutileza, passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos dela. — Nunca esteve.

Ela apertou as mãos suadas contra a parede, um leve estremecimento percorrendo-a da raiz dos cabelos às pontas dos pés. Mas não era por medo, percebeu. Era uma emoção quente e poderosa, mas não era medo.

— Você não me deseja.

— Eu a desejo tanto que chega a doer. — a mão livre de Edward subiu até o pescoço dela, circundando-o com facilidade. — Preferia levar um tiro a sentir o jeito que você me faz sentir.

— Como faço você se sentir? — sussurrou Bella.

— Imprudente. — Ele disse ao pé do ouvido dela, roçando os lábios no lóbulo macio. — E isso não é bom para nenhum de nós dois. Seria melhor você ir embora enquanto eu ainda consigo manter o controle sobre mim mesmo.

— Não tenho intenção de fugir. — Mesmo que ela quisesse, não poderia. Sentia as pernas bambas, a respiração irregular. — Mas você sim. — Ela murmurou, completamente ciente do que estava fazendo, do que estava arriscando. — Só o que sabe fazer é ameaçar. Se você fosse metade do homem que diz ser e me desejasse de verdade, me faria sua... aqui e agora.

Os olhos dele escureceram, o verde sendo completamente dominado pelas pupilas negras. Bella não piscou quando o sentiu intensificar o aperto em seus cabelos. Em vez disso, manteve o queixo erguido e o fitou com um brilho desafiador nos olhos.

— Maldição. — Ele tomou a boca dela com força. Para assustá-la, disse a si mesmo e a pressionou ainda mais contra a parede. Para fazê-la enxergar, de uma vez por todas, o que ele era. Sem o mínimo de delicadeza, sabendo que ela ficaria marcada, passou as mãos pelo corpo dela. Tocou-a sem cuidado, com ousadia. Queria fazê-la implorar para que ele a deixasse em paz. Talvez, se ela o repelisse desse modo, ele também fosse capaz de se afastar.

Edward a ouviu gemer, um lamento sufocado contra sua boca, e tentou se afastar. Mas Bella rodeou seu pescoço com os braços, num aperto firme e decidido, e estreitou-o com força, seus quadris estreitos chocando-se contra os dele.

— Eu quero você, Edward. — sussurrou ela contra os lábios dele numa voz entrecortada, mas não trêmula. — Eu realmente quero você. — provou isso tocando os lábios dele novamente, passando as mãos pelos cabelos dele. Depois, segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos e beijou-o em vários pontos, nos lábios, nas bochechas, nos olhos cerrados.

Edward não tinha certeza como se mantinha em pé quando mal conseguia sentir as pernas. Perguntou-se se ela tinha alguma noção do que estava dizendo. Então, afastou-se um segundo e fitou os olhos castanhos e viu neles o nervosismo mesclando-se gloriosamente ao brilho do desejo. Sem conseguir evitar, inclinou-se novamente na direção dela.

Bella arfou, segurando-se nele para não perder o equilíbrio, quando a boca dele colou-se à sua num assalto ávido, espalhando calor por todo o seu corpo. E, quando ele deslizou a boca para sua garganta, o contato dos dentes em sua pele a fez gemer. Excitada demais para se sentir envergonhada, ela escorregou as mãos para a camisa dele e começou a tirá-la. Queria tocá-lo, sentir a pele cálida, os músculos firmes e fortes.

Edward começava a se perder nela. Não, já estava perdido. Completamente perdido. O perfume dela, sua gloriosa potência, embriagava-lhe os sentidos. A boca dela, voraz e exigente, transformou seu autocontrole em uma névoa fina e solúvel. Então ela disse seu nome — apenas um sussurro rouco, uma prece sufocada — e as últimas barreiras desmoronaram.

Ele a deitou sobre o feno, ansioso para tê-la. Ouviu o farfalhar do tecido entre suas mãos quando deslizou o vestido por sobre os ombros dela. Um estado selvagem tomou conta dele, afastando-o completamente das noções de certo e errado, quando ele a encontrou.

O terror se apoderou de Bella, fechando-se ao redor de sua garganta, comprimindo-a. Mas não era por causa dele. Era um terror ocasionado pela necessidade que crescia, violenta e poderosa, dentro dela mesma. Era uma sensação mais forte que ela, que a guiava para além do que podia e não podia ser, fazendo-a tirar a camisa de Edward com o mesmo ímpeto com o qual ele tirara seu vestido.

Ele lutava para desfazer os laços do espartilho, praguejando contra as cordas, contra si mesmo. Impaciente, ajudou-a a terminar de tirar a própria camisa e conteve o fôlego quando ela afundou os dedos em sua pele para aproximá-lo.

Eles rolaram pelo feno, enquanto lutavam para livrar a si mesmos, e ao outro, da barreira das roupas.

Bella arqueou o corpo ao sentir aquelas mãos calejadas tocando sua pele, envolvendo seus seios. Mal conseguia respirar, mesmo que ele a tivesse livrado do espartilho. O sangue pulsava violentamente em vários pontos, fazendo seus pensamentos girarem e rodopiarem, concentrando-se somente em Edward.

Ela era esguia, tão macia quanto a seda que ele havia rasgado, e delicada feito cristal. Os enormes olhos castanhos estavam focados nele, com um misto de ternura e calor, algo contra o qual Edward não conseguia lutar, ele descobriu quando, mais uma vez, apenas mais uma vez, tentou recuperar o juízo.

Por ela. Por si mesmo.

Então ela ergueu os braços em sua direção, levando-o de volta ao momento. E, com isso, a racionalidade sumiu completamente da mente dele, substituída apenas por ela, pelo desejo, a urgência dele.

Bella também deixou o bom senso de lado e entregou-se completamente.

A ele. Ao amor.

Edward era grande, com um corpo sólido e forte como as rochas do deserto. E, naquele instante, os olhos dele estavam escuros, perigosamente escuros. Ele era ameaçador, não havia como negar isso. Mas, então, naqueles mesmos olhos ela também via ternura e suavidade e paixão. Um fino feixe de luar incidia sob a pele dourada, avivando uma longa cicatriz no braço dele. Quando ele se inclinou e devorou seus lábios novamente, ela acariciou o fino traço que o marcava como um guerreiro, um sobrevivente, um herói. Seu herói.

Não havia chance de voltar atrás agora... para nenhum dos dois.

O cheiro do feno dominava o ar, os cavalos nas baias escavavam o chão. Nas colinas distantes, um coiote soltou um uivo triste e solitário.

Mas Bella não ouvia. Só ouvia seu nome sendo sussurrado por Edward. Era tudo o que ouvia. E, quando ele cobriu seu corpo com o dele, sentiu o feno arranhar as costas nuas, mas apenas suspirou.

Ele sentiu a entrega absoluta dela. Levou a boca a um dos seios e sentiu o sabor doce e quente dela.

Um gemido surpreso escapou dos lábios de Bella, quando ele usou a língua para provocar e estimular. Sentiu os dentes dele mordiscarem um dos mamilos e, então, um prazer belo e doloroso espalhou-se dentro dela. Era insuportável. Era glorioso. Desejava poder falar, desejava poder explicar, mas só conseguia repetir o nome dele.

Ele a sentiu estremecer quando passou a mão ao longo das coxas dela. Em seguida ouviu o suspiro de surpresa, o gemido de prazer, quando tocou o ponto que nenhum outro homem tinha se atrevido a tocar.

Ela era sua.

Edward a ajudou a alcançar o primeiro pico de prazer do modo mais suave que sua necessidade desesperada poderia permitir. Ouviu-a gritar, o corpo esguio formando um arco. Ela era completa e totalmente sua. Sentia a respiração queimar-lhe os pulmões quando colou sua boca à dela e a fez alçar voo novamente.

Bella se agarrou a ele, balançando-se atônita, confusa e desesperada. Então isso era amor. Era isso o que um homem e uma mulher compartilhavam na privacidade da noite. Era mais, muito mais, do que alguma vez se permitira imaginar. Lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto, misturando-se ao suor que cobria os corpos de ambos.

— Por favor. — Ela murmurou contra a boca dele, sem saber ao certo o que pedia. — Por favor.

Edward atendeu seu pedido. Ouvindo a parte da mente que funcionava fracamente, disse a si mesmo que faria de tudo para possuí-la sem lhe causar dor. Com a respiração pesada e áspera, deslizou devagar para dentro dela, acalmando-a com a boca e as mãos.

Uma explosão de luzes cegou-a, transformando-se em uma série de cores e texturas que ela jamais havia visto ou imaginado antes. O calor tornou-se mais e mais forte e ela enterrou as unhas nas costas dele.

Bella se viu correndo, pulando, saltando para algo desconhecido, algo urgentemente desejado. Como a vida. Como uma respiração. Como o amor. O instinto a fez mover os quadris e a felicidade a impulsionou a grudar-se a Edward.

Ela entregou sua inocência sem arrependimento, com um sorriso curvando seus lábios enquanto o acompanhava em cada investida lenta e suave. Nos olhos de Edward, viu refletir-se o desejo sobre o qual ele havia falado, o desejo que se fixava total e completamente nela. E, quando olhou mais fundo, viu-se refletida nos olhos verdes, perdendo-se neles.

E isto, Bella pensou quando ele finalmente enterrou o rosto em seus cabelos, esvaziando-se dentro dela, era beleza.

— w —

O luar iluminava o rosto sonolento de Bella, que estava com os olhos fechados, embora ainda não houvesse adormecido.

Edward a observou enquanto acariciava suas costas nuas, movendo os dedos para cima e para baixo em sua coluna. Deitada sobre o feno, com os cabelos soltos espalhando-se pelos ombros, a pele brilhando, usando apenas uma gargantilha no pescoço, ela parecia bonita demais para ser real.

Ele havia reconhecido a paixão nos olhos dela desde a primeira vez que a vira. Passara tempo demais controlando sua própria para não reconhecer quando ela fazia o mesmo. Bella tinha se entregado a ele aberta, inocente e honestamente. E, de todos os pecados que havia cometido, o maior tinha sido tirar essa inocência dela.

Ele não tinha esse direito, pensou e contraiu o maxilar. Mas ele também não tivera escolha. O tipo de desejo que sentira por ela — que ainda sentia, percebeu — não lhe tinha dado escolha. Estava apaixonado por ela. Quase deixou escapar uma risada. Esse tipo de pensamento era perigoso. Perigoso para Bella. As coisas que ele amava pareciam sempre se destruir; acabavam morrendo.

Baixou o olhar e observou o modo como o vestido de seda dela estava estendido no chão, com seu coldre por cima. O contraste entre as peças dizia tudo, pensou Edward. Ele e Bella não pertenciam um ao outro assim como a seda e as armas não combinavam. Ele não pertencia a ninguém.

Edward se moveu, preparando-se para levantar, mas Bella segurou sua mão.

— Edward.

— Sim? — o modo como ela pronunciava seu nome era suficiente para fazer o desejo crescer dentro dele.

Devagar, os lábios curvados num sorriso, Bella abriu os olhos. Não tinha sido um sonho, pensou. Ele estava mesmo ali, com ela. Podia sentir o cheiro do feno, senti-lo em sua pele. Podia ver o brilho nos olhos de Edward, mas algo neles fez seu sorriso desaparecer.

— O que aconteceu?

— Não aconteceu nada. — Ele se virou, alcançando as calças.

— Por que está bravo?

— Por que diabos eu estaria bravo? — Ele puxou as calças para cima ao mesmo tempo em que ficava de pé.

— Eu não sei. — disse Bella, determinada a permanecer calma. Não permitiria que algo tão belo quanto o que havia acontecido entre eles fosse maculado por palavras rudes. Pegou sua camisola, mal conseguindo se lembrar como havia se livrado dela, ignorando a alça rasgada, e deslizou-a pela cabeça. — Está indo a algum lugar?

Ele pegou o coldre, porque o incomodava vê-lo junto com as coisas dela.

— Eu não pretendo voltar à cidade a pé. Meu cavalo ficou lá.

— Entendo. Essa é a única razão porque ficará aqui esta noite?

Edward se virou para ela, pronto para praguejar. Ela estava parada a poucos metros, muito ereta e disciplinada, os cabelos desgrenhados envolvendo seu rosto e ombros. Sua camisola branca mal cobria as coxas e havia um corte profundo no decote que terminava um milímetro antes de expor um seio.

Porque sentia a boca completamente seca, ele apenas meneou a cabeça em negativa.

Bella sorriu, então.

— Venha para casa comigo. — disse ela e estendeu a mão para ele. — Fique comigo.

Parecia que ele não tinha chance. Então, entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela.

Não havia como voltar atrás.

— w —

Na manhã seguinte, bem cedo, enquanto estava sozinha em casa, Bella banhou-se para se refrescar e desceu para preparar um café fresco. Edward saíra para buscar mais água e alguns ovos. Os outros ainda não haviam voltado da cidade e Penélope dormia tranquilamente.

Ela entrou na cozinha e começou a trabalhar. Nunca havia sonhado em construir uma família, em ser o tipo de mulher que acordava cedo para servir o café da manhã ao marido, enquanto ele alimentava os animais e ia buscar água no riacho. Não acreditava no casamento, muito menos no amor entre marido e mulher, e boa parte disso vinha de sua convivência com os pais, dos anos que testemunhara o casamento deles.

A união entre seus pais sempre fora unilateral, com apenas Renée contribuindo, pois, apesar de tudo, ela nunca deixara de pensar que sentia amor suficiente por ela e por Charlie. Era triste lembrar-se disso, pensou Bella, mas a mãe nunca deixara de acreditar que um dia o marido a amaria. Mas ele nunca amou. Nunca foi digno dela.

Não havia amor, nem companheirismo, nem confiança entre Renée e Charlie. O que havia era apenas um pedaço de papel, votos esquecidos assim que pronunciados e duas alianças de ouro.

Era por isso que Bella nunca tinha sido apegada à ideia do casamento. Mas, então, na noite passada — não, no último mês, percebeu — ela quase conseguira mudar de opinião. Quase conseguia compreender o que significava o companheirismo e a confiança de que se falava.

Sentindo-se tola, ela meneou a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos e terminou de coar o café. Estava mesmo considerando a ideia de se casar... com Edward Cullen? Com uma risada, virou-se para o fogão.

— O que é tão engraçado?

Bella ergueu o olhar e observou Edward entrar na cozinha.

— Nada, na verdade. Eu acho que estou feliz, só isso.

Ele colocou uma cesta de ovos em cima da mesa.

— Eu não recolhia ovos desde que minha irmã... Faz algum tempo.

— Vocês tinham um galinheiro quando você era garoto?

— Tínhamos. Isto é café quente?

— É, sim. Sente-se, vou servir um pouco para você.

Ele não queria falar sobre o passado, ela percebeu. E talvez não fosse o momento. Ainda.

— Eu consegui comprar uma generosa fatia de bacon do senhor Hamilton. — Ela deu início a uma nova conversa, o tom casual, enquanto cortava algumas fatias, colocando-as habilmente na frigideira. — Mas o bacon não é muito saboroso. Desde que a senhora Hamilton morreu, Tim tem tido problemas com seus produtos. Por isso, estive pensando em criar alguns porcos aqui, fornecer um produto de melhor qualidade. Agora que tem ajudantes, Billy não vai mais reclamar se eu pedir para ele construir um chiqueiro. Acredito que você não entende algo sobre criar porcos, estou certa?

Edward a olhou curioso, inclinando a cadeira para trás. Ela nunca parava de pensar em trabalho, não é?

— Você merece coisa melhor. — ouviu-se dizendo.

O bacon estalava enquanto ela servia o café.

— Melhor que o quê?

— Do que esse lugar. Por que planeja continuar aqui? Por que não pega seu dinheiro, Bella, e se muda para o leste?

Ela entregou a xícara a ele.

— É isso o que você quer, Edward? Que eu vá embora?

— Não é uma questão do que eu quero.

Bella parou na frente dele, fitando-o de cima.

— Eu gostaria de saber o que você quer.

Os olhares deles se encontraram, sustentando-se. Ele tinha tido tempo para pensar no que queria, pensar com clareza, mas nada parecia claro o bastante quando olhava para ela.

— Café. — Ele disse e pegou a xícara.

— Seus desejos são incrivelmente simples. E tire seu chapéu quando estiver na minha mesa. — Ela mesma arrancou o chapéu dele e deixou-o na cadeira.

Ele sorriu, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos.

— Sim, senhora. O café está ótimo.

— É bom saber que eu faço algo que o agrada.

Bella soltou um protesto quando ele a segurou por trás e a virou.

— Você faz muitas coisas que me agradam. — Ele a beijou durante um longo tempo, com o mesmo ímpeto, a mesma paixão, da noite passada. — Muitas.

— É mesmo? — Ela tentou manter um tom indiferente, mas seus braços já o rodeavam pelo pescoço. — Uma pena que eu não possa dizer o mesmo.

— Então eu acho que era outra mulher que estava comigo na noite passada e que não conseguia tirar as mãos de mim. — a risada dela soou abafada contra seus lábios. — Eu trouxe suas coisas do estábulo. O vestido não está tão rasgado e havia quatro anáguas. — Ele mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha. — Espero que não use tantas assim no dia a dia.

— Eu não vou discutir...

— E aquele espartilho em que se meteu. Tem sorte por não desmaiar. Não consigo imaginar porque precisa usar aquilo. Sua cintura é menor do que minhas mãos ao redor dela. — para provar isso, ele a rodeou. — Por que se meteu naquilo?

— Sinceramente, não sinto necessidade de discutir minha roupa de baixo com você.

— Eu as tirei de você. Acho que posso falar sobre elas.

Corando até a raiz dos cabelos, Bella o empurrou e se afastou.

— O bacon está queimando.

Edward se sentou novamente e bebeu o café.

— Quantas daquelas anáguas você está usando agora?

Depois de salvar o bacon, ela se virou, lançando um olhar travesso por sobre o ombro.

— Terá que descobrir por si mesmo. — Ela voltou sua atenção para a refeição, sorrindo, satisfeita com o modo como os olhos dele arregalaram.

Edward não estava seguro sobre como lidar com ela. Com o café da manhã na mesa, os aromas de café fresco e comida recém preparada pairando acolhedoramente no ar, e Bella sentada a sua frente, procurou em sua mente algo para dizer.

— Bella, nós não tivemos muitas oportunidades de conversar depois que você esteve no Red Lady. — Ele disse depois de comer um pedaço de bacon. — Por que você foi lá?

Bella se sentou mais ereta na cadeira e se serviu de café.

— Eu precisava... dar um recado à Victoria. — disse ela e cortou uma fatia de bolo.

— Um recado? Sobre o quê? — Edward permitiu que um brilho de divertimento surgisse em seus olhos. — Sei que não tinha nada a ver comigo. Foi por causa do seu pai?

Ela o fitou durante um longo tempo, perguntando-se como ele saberia sobre as idas de Charlie ao Red Lady, sobre as noites que seu pai passava com aquela mulher. Sentiu-se ao mesmo tempo furiosa e magoada por pensar que Edward possivelmente descobrira aquilo pela boca da própria Victoria.

— Não foi por causa do meu pai. — Bella disse com o máximo de tranquilidade que conseguiu reunir, mastigando lentamente. — Eu briguei com Victoria por causa de Penélope.

— Penélope, a irmã caçula dela?

— Sim, ela mesma. — respondeu e bebeu um gole de café, segurando firmemente a xícara entre as mãos. — A pobre garota que aquela cretina quase matou de tanto bater.

Edward se interrompeu enquanto levava um pedaço de bacon à boca.

— Como é?

Nos olhos dele, surgiu um brilho frio e perigoso.

— Você me ouviu. Victoria bateu na irmã, sem piedade ou misericórdia, como se Penélope fosse um animal. Bantu ajudou-a a sair do Red Lady, deixou-a na estrada. Então, ela andou o resto do caminho até aqui para buscar abrigo.

— E ela ficará bem?

— Com tempo e cuidado, sim.

— E você vai cuidar dela?

— Sim. — os olhos dela o desafiaram. — Tem alguma objeção?

— Não. — Ele disse num tom suave que era completamente novo para ele. Em seguida, pigarreou e comeu o bacon. — Então você foi ao Red Lady para se vingar de Victoria pelo que ela fez com Penélope?

— Isso mesmo. Eu nunca fiquei tão furiosa em toda minha vida. — Bella terminou de beber seu café. — Penélope é apenas uma menina. Não importa o que tenha feito, ela não merecia um tratamento como aquele. Victoria devia protegê-la, não assustá-la e tratá-la como tratou.

Era ali, percebeu Edward, que se concentrava a raiva de Bella. Durante toda vida ela tinha feito o que podia para cuidar de Lily, ampará-la e protegê-la. Na cabeça dela, a irmã mais velha deveria cuidar da caçula na ausência dos pais. E ele não discordava da lógica dela. Compreendia seus pensamentos, e a raiva dela, mais do que Bella poderia imaginar. Também já tivera uma irmã mais nova para proteger, mas isso fora há muito tempo, antes de aquele desgraçado...

— Penélope disse por que Victoria a agrediu? — Ele perguntou antes que suas divagações fossem longe demais. Agora que parava para pensar, o fato de Victoria ter batido na irmã poderia ter algo a ver com os planos dela, Hooster e Black.

Bella soltou um suspiro e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa.

— Não, ela não disse. Mas não poderia ser diferente. Penélope chegou à fazenda semiconsciente e muito assustada. Eu cheguei a perguntar os motivos, mas ela pediu um tempo. Achei melhor não insistir. — Ela encolheu os ombros e fitou o céu através da janela. O sol havia saído detrás das montanhas. Os outros deveriam chegar a qualquer momento.

Um silêncio confortável instalou-se durante alguns minutos, enquanto eles aproveitavam o café da manhã.

— Você tem um gancho e tanto, Bella. — disse Edward e estendeu a xícara na direção dela, como se estivesse brindando.

— Como é? — Ela franziu o cenho para ele.

Edward tocou o lugar onde ela o havia atingido, ao que Bella suspirou em compreensão.

— Ainda não entendi por que o usou contra mim. — Ele terminou de beber o café, um sorriso torto brincando nos lábios.

Bella bufou, levantou-se e começou a recolher a louça.

— Bati em você por presumir que eu estava com ciúmes e que seria capaz de me meter numa briga por causa de um homem inútil.

— Então agora eu sou inútil. — replicou Edward e recostou-se na cadeira, observando-a. — Eu não fazia ideia de que você era capaz de brigar daquele jeito. — continuou dizendo. — Victoria ficou um caos, com sangue escorrendo pelo nariz e tudo.

— Eu não bati nela tanto assim. — replicou Bella. Sentira suas próprias dores e sabia que também tinha recebido sua cota de arranhões e murros de Victoria.

— Bateu sim. E quebrou o nariz dela.

— É mesmo? — Ela tentou disfarçar a satisfação em seu tom de voz, mas não conseguiu. — Quebrei o nariz dela?

— Pode apostar que sim. Acho que você estava envolvida demais na situação para perceber.

— Eu nunca havia brigado com alguém desta maneira. — mais uma vez, tentou se manter modesta, mas, então, desistiu. — Eu gostei.

Edward soltou uma gargalhada.

— Você é mesmo uma gata selvagem, Isabella Swan. — disse e sentiu um estremecimento quando ouviu a risada rouca dela. — Penélope está bem o suficiente para uma visita?

Bella se virou para fitá-lo, envolvendo com força a xícara que estava prestes a lavar.

— Compreendo que esteja ansioso para rever uma velha conhecida, Edward, mas ela ainda está se recuperando. Quem sabe daqui alguns dias você possa... visitá-la. — Ela pigarreou para afastar a amargura que não conseguira ocultar em sua voz. — Eu pensei que você fosse mais próximo à irmã de Penélope. — quando ele apenas a fitou com um sorriso zombeteiro, ela lutou contra a vontade de atirar a frigideira de ferro na cabeça dele. — Eu agradeceria se parasse de olhar para mim com esse sorrisinho.

— Sim, senhora. — mas o sorriso alargou-se. — Mas você fica linda quando está irritada.

— Se isso for um elogio, — disse ela, mas mesmo assim sentia os cantos dos lábios curvarem-se. — está perdendo o seu tempo.

— Eu não sou muito de elogios. Mas você é linda, e isso é um fato. Acho que você é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi. Especialmente quando está irritada.

— É por isso que você se esforça tanto para me irritar?

— Imagino que sim. Venha aqui.

Bella alisou a saia.

— Não vou.

Edward ergueu-se lentamente.

— Você é geniosa, também. Não consigo entender porque isso me atrai. — Ele a arrastou para mais perto e, depois de um momento em que Bella fingiu resistir, envolveu-a nos braços.

Ela espalmou as mãos no peito largo e sorriu ao fitá-lo.

— Preciso me lembrar de permanecer geniosa e irritada, então.

Ele não disse nada. O modo como os olhos castanhos o encaravam naquele momento deixou-o completamente sem ar. Aproximou-a ainda mais, segurando-a, desejando. Contente, Bella acaricou seus ombros. Antes que pudesse afastá-la, porém, ela subiu as mãos e segurou seu rosto entre elas, roçando os lábios nos dele.

— Você continua me deixando imprudente. — murmurou ele.

— Ótimo, porque eu gosto quando é imprudente.

Ele deu um passo para trás, segurando as mãos dela entre as suas.

— Qual delas ele beijou?

— Não entendi.

— Black. — Ela franziu o cenho, surpresa e curiosa, quando sentiu o aperto tornar-se mais forte. — Que mão ele beijou?

Bella manteve os olhos nos dele.

— As duas. — respondeu lentamente.

Ela observou a fúria surgir, então, e ficou fascinada com o modo e a rapidez com que ele foi capaz de controlá-la. Entretanto, a fúria permaneceu nos olhos dele, mesmo que controlada e silenciada. Quase podia senti-la passando através dele.

— Edward...

Ele meneou a cabeça. Em seguida, num gesto que a derreteu, levou suas mãos aos lábios e as beijou. Depois as soltou, subitamente desconfortável, e enfiou as próprias mãos nos bolsos.

— Não quero que deixe ele fazer isso de novo.

— Não deixarei.

Edward não tinha certeza que resposta esperava ouvir dela, muito menos sabia se ficava surpreso ou tenso pelo tom condescendente em sua voz. Uma rápida olhada para ela e percebeu que a tensão havia reinado, afinal.

— Não deixará. Simples assim?

— Sim, simples assim.

Ele se virou e começou a andar a esmo.

Bella franziu o cenho, dando-se conta de que nunca o tinha visto executar um movimento aleatório. Se ele dava um passo, era para ir ou vir, sempre com destino certo.

— Eu não tenho direito nenhum. — Havia fúria em sua voz quando ele finalmente foi capaz de falar, o mesmo tom que usara na festa, na noite anterior.

— É claro que tem direito. Tem todo o direito. — replicou ela com leveza e suavidade. — Eu estou apaixonada por você, Edward.

Ele estacou onde estava, completamente paralisado. Permaneceu imóvel como permaneceria um homem que ouvisse o som de um gatilho sendo apontado na direção de sua cabeça.

Bella simplesmente esperou, as mãos entrelaçadas na frente do corpo, os olhos serenos e claros.

— Não sabe o que está falando. — Edward conseguiu dizer finalmente.

— É lógico que eu sei, e você também sabe. — com os olhos concentrados nele, Bella se aproximou. — Acha que eu poderia ter estado com você daquela maneira na noite passada, esta manhã, se não o amasse?

Ele se afastou antes que ela pudesse tocá-lo. Fazia tanto tempo desde que havia sido amado que acabara esquecendo como era a sensação. Era algo que o inundava como um rio, com um fluxo intenso e poderoso, algo completamente assustador.

— Não posso oferecer nada a você, Bella. Nada.

— Eu não estou pedindo nada. — Ela tocou de leve a bochecha dele. — Só quero você.

— Está confundindo o que aconteceu ontem com...

— Com o quê? — Ela o desafiou. — Você acha que por ter sido o primeiro homem, eu não sei a diferença entre amor e luxúria? É capaz de me dizer que se sentiu assim antes, com outra mulher? É capaz de dizer isso?

Não, ele não era capaz. E também não era capaz de dizer que jamais seria assim com qualquer outra que não fosse ela.

— Os outros estarão de volta logo. — Ele optou por dizer. — Eu vou sair e buscar a água que havia pedido antes.

E isso era tudo?, pensou Bella. Maldito seja ele por virar as costas novamente. Ele não acreditava nela, percebeu. Devia pensar que ela estava apenas sendo tola e romântica... Mas, não. Isso não estava certo, ponderou. Não era apenas isso.

Então, a verdade lhe ocorreu subitamente, clara feito cristal. Ele acreditava nela, sim, e era por isso que tinha lhe virado as costas. Seus sentimentos o assustavam e confundiam tanto quanto ela estivera assustada e confusa no início. Era algo tão difícil de compreender e aceitar, afinal. Mas não era impossível. E, porque sabia que ele sentia o mesmo, ela podia fazê-lo mudar de ideia.

Respirando fundo, Bella voltou sua atenção para a louça. Ela poderia fazê-lo mudar do mesmo modo que tinha mudado a si mesma. Ela aceitava o que sentia agora. Logo, ele seria capaz de fazer o mesmo.

* * *

**Recadinhos**

Leitoras, queridas. Como estão?

Primeiro de tudo, um super agradecimento à Nicole2712, Joana Patricia, Guest e Nyck por terem comentando na última semana. Obrigadinhas também a quem adicionou a fic aos favoritos ou às listas de histórias sendo seguidas. Agradeço também às leitoras fofas e anônimas. Vocês todas são demais. ;)

Ok, tudo bem. Sobre o capítulo de hoje: overdose Beward, gente. Espero sinceramente que vocês tenham gostado do momento deles. Começamos com uma briga, é claro, porque é algo natural entre nosso casal favorito, mas, eis que as coisas mudam e esquentam muito. hehe. :D

Enfim, enfim, esse é o capítulo mais longo até agora e eu espero que esteja à altura das expectativas de vocês. Seria pedir muito que vocês comentassem? *.*

Então, sobre o restante da história: existem vários pontos sem nó em Reckless que começarão a ser atados agora. Vocês ficaram curiosas para saber o que aconteceu com a irmã de Edward e Scarlett — essa é uma informação importante. Eu sei que as pistas não são muito visíveis, mas alguém arrisca um palpite?

Bem, por hoje é só. Vejo vocês no sábado que vem, certo?

Ótimo domingo, uma semana maravilhosa e até o próximo capítulo! :*


	15. Capítulo Quinze

**CAPÍTULO QUINZE**

— Estou me sentido muito melhor, senhorita Swan. — Penélope disse otimista e aceitou a xícara que lhe foi estendida. Não queria se queixar das costas, ou da dor que ainda sentia ali apesar do unguento gelado que Bella aplicava todos os dias.

Bella se sentou na cama, ao lado de Penélope, e observou as luzes da manhã mostrarem em detalhes as marcas no rosto da garota, fazendo-a parecer ainda mais jovem, pequena e vulnerável. Os arranhões nas bochechas não estavam mais com um tom vermelho e furioso, mas Bella imaginava que levaria alguns dias até desaparecerem completamente. Seria melhor manter Penélope longe de um espelho por mais alguns dias, imaginou.

— Você parece melhor. — disse Bella por fim, pensando que aquilo não era inteiramente verdade, mas satisfeita por observar algumas melhoras significativas na recuperação de Penélope. O inchaço no olho direito havia diminuído depois que mandara vir um médico da cidade, assim como os arranhões nas costas estavam cicatrizando rapidamente. — É melhor você comer essa omelete. Precisa recuperar suas forças.

— Sim, senhorita. — Penélope aceitou a comida quando a colher lhe foi estendida. Estava fazendo as melhores refeições naquela casa, graças a Ellen, que cozinhava divinamente. — Senhorita Swan?

— Sim, Penélope? — Bella encheu novamente a colher.

— Sinto-me grata pelo que fez por mim, mas eu não... Senhorita Swan, hospedou-me em sua casa e me permitiu usar um dos quartos de hóspedes. Isto não está certo.

— Eu seria incapaz de colocá-la em qualquer outro lugar. Você estava ferida.

— Mas, senhorita Swan...

Erguendo a mão livre, Bella a interrompeu.

— Penélope, se você continuar dizendo essas coisas, vou começar a pensar que é ingrata.

— Oh! — algo próximo a horror perpassou os olhos de Penélope. — Não, não é isso, senhorita.

— Muito bem. — Bella assentiu, deixando o assunto de lado e continuou a ajudá-la a comer. — Sabe, Penélope, você pode demonstrar sua gratidão sendo uma boa paciente e descansando um pouco. Se estiver se sentindo melhor em alguns dias, poderá sair do quarto e ficar algum tempo no alpendre.

— Seria ótimo. Eu adoraria. — disse ela. — Senhorita Swan, se não fosse pela senhorita e por Bantu eu teria morrido. Estive pensando... Bem, tenho algum dinheiro guardado. Não é muito, mas eu gostaria que aceitasse por todo o trabalho que causei.

— Eu não quero o seu dinheiro, Penélope.

Um leve rubor coloriu as faces da garota e ela afastou o olhar.

— Sei que acha que é um dinheiro sujo, mas...

— Não. — Bella deixou o prato de lado e tomou a mão de Penélope entre as suas. — Não tem nada a ver com isso. Por acaso Bantu lhe pediu dinheiro quando a tirou da cidade?

— Não, mas... ele é um amigo.

— Eu gostaria de ser sua amiga também, se me permitir. — Bella disse suavemente e recebeu um olhar espantado em troca.

— Eu não sei...

Bella meneou a cabeça, interrompendo-a novamente.

— Não precisa dizer nada agora, Penélope. Apenas descanse e falaremos sobre tudo isso depois. — Ela apertou levemente a mão de Penélope antes de recolher o prato vazio. — Durma um pouco e estará se sentindo muito bem mais tarde. — aconselhou-a e, em seguida, deixou o quarto.

Bella mal havia terminado de fechar a porta quando sentiu mãos fortes fecharam-se ao redor de sua cintura.

— Eu disse que você não precisava daquele espartilho.

Por sobre o ombro, ela lançou a Edward o que esperava ser um olhar indignado.

— É por isso que eu não o encontrei quando fui me vestir esta manhã?

— Só estou lhe fazendo um favor.

E, antes que ela pudesse decidir se ria ou começava um sermão, ele a virou e a beijou.

— Edward, os outros...

— Mudarão o rumo se nos virem, como têm feito nos últimos dias. — Ele disse, mas a soltou, porque gostava de contemplar o modo como o sol esgueirava-se pela cortina e avivava o vermelho nos cabelos dela. — Entretanto, eu duvido que existam muitos meios de enganar, Ellen. Ela está sempre semicerrando aqueles olhos holandeses como se fosse capaz de ler pensamentos.

Bella soltou uma gargalhada e equilibrou melhor o prato e a xícara entre a curva dos braços e o quadril.

Edward baixou os olhos para a louça, depois observou a porta fechada do quarto por onde ela havia saído.

— Como está Penélope?

— Melhor. — respondeu Bella. — Mas não o suficiente para fazer muito esforço, ou receber visitas.

Edward estalou a língua, assentindo lentamente. Não tinha muita certeza, mas supunha que Penélope poderia ter algumas coisas úteis a lhe dizer sobre a relação entre Victoria e Black.

— Ela por acaso comentou algo sobre a surra que recebeu da irmã?

Bella conteve o impulso de franzir o cenho, mas não conseguiu evitar um olhar curioso na direção dele.

— Ela não disse nada, Edward. — respondeu lentamente, num tom que sutilmente exigia mais explicações. Ele vinha insistindo naquele assunto, algo que começava a intrigá-la. Estava irritada também, uma vez que ele nunca dizia por que estava interessado no que acontecera com Penélope. Tudo bem que ele havia prometido contar tudo depois que conversasse com a garota, mas Bella não era a pessoa mais paciente do mundo.

Edward ignorou as exigências na voz dela e desviou os olhos. Não esperava que conseguisse manter um segredo de Bella por muito tempo. Primeiro porque ela era esperta o suficiente e havia compreendido seu interesse. Segundo porque aqueles intensos olhos castanhos o desconcertavam, eliminando todas as barreiras que ele era capaz de construir, minando sua compostura quando se tornavam sedutores. E, ao longo da última semana, ele tinha certeza, Bella começara a se dar conta do poder de seus olhos, eventualmente usando-o quando lhe convinha.

— Escute, Bella, eu preciso que você confie em mim e me deixe conversar com Penélope...

— Edward, você já me disse isso. — Bella se virou e começou a descer a escada, com Edward a acompanhando. — E eu disse que estava tudo certo, não disse? Não precisa se justificar novamente, contanto que me explique tudo depois. — Ela entrou na cozinha e colocou a louça suja na pia. — E, agora, eu preciso que você vá à mina e convide seus amigos para almoçarem aqui.

Edward franziu o cenho.

— Emmett e Jasper?

— Sim. — respondeu ela e se virou para encará-lo.

— Hum. — Foi tudo o que ele disse por um tempo. — Eles trabalham aqui há menos de uma semana. Eu levei quase três para conseguir um convite para almoçar na casa. Consegue perceber a injustiça?

Bella curvou os lábios e se aproximou, passando os braços pelo pescoço de Edward, aconchegando-se a ele.

— Você era um estranho, querido.

— Eu? E aqueles dois não são? — Ele cruzou os braços e fingiu indiferença quando ela começou a beijar um ponto bem próximo ao canto de seu lábio inferior.

— Não. — Bella sussurrou no ouvido dele, roçando sua bochecha na dele, sentindo a barba por fazer arranhando-a suavemente. — Você os conhece e confia neles, Edward. É suficiente para mim. — Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e começou a beijá-lo, a princípio sem obter uma resposta, mas, quando entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos dele e os apertou levemente, Edward descruzou os braços, com um gemido baixo, e passou as mãos pela cintura dela, aproximando-a, correspondendo ao beijo com vontade, como ela sabia que ele faria.

— w —

Foram necessárias duas semanas até Penélope conseguir se recuperar. Nos primeiros dias, alguns ferimentos tinham infeccionado e ela passou um tempo difícil ardendo em febre, gemendo, imersa na própria dor para conversar. Dia após dia, porém, a cor começou a voltar às suas bochechas, as marcas vermelhas em suas costas foram sumindo, as dores passaram a um estágio suportável e, pouco a pouco, começaram a sumir.

Edward aprendeu algo novo enquanto observava Bella cuidar da garota, um cuidado, ele percebeu, que ia além do que todos costumavam chamar de caridade cristã. Ele havia conhecido uma boa parcela de pessoas que gostavam de se intitular bons cristãos. Elas praticavam caridade, é claro, a menos que deparassem com alguém que tivesse uma aparência diferente, ou que pensasse diferente. Eram pessoas que frequentavam a igreja aos domingos, que liam a bíblia e professavam sobre o amor ao próximo. Mas, quando o próximo não se enquadrava na imagem do que consideravam correto, o amor rapidamente se transformava em ódio.

Eventualmente, ele veio a descobrir que, com Bella, não eram apenas palavras. Era compaixão, cuidado e uma compreensão que o surpreendia. Ele a ouvia, quando passava pelo corredor, enquanto ela estava no quarto com Penélope. Ouvia o tom amável em sua voz quando conversava com a garota e tratava seus ferimentos, usando a mesma gentileza com que tratava qualquer outro por quem tivesse consideração e afeto.

Quanto à Penélope, era óbvio que a garota adorava Bella. Ele ainda não a tinha visto — segundo Bella e Ellen, ela ainda não estava pronta para receber visitas —, mas podia ouvir o tímido e respeitável tom na voz de Penélope quando ela respondia às perguntas de Bella.

Edward enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e observou as montanhas, uma confusão de tons esverdeados sendo silenciosamente dragada pelo amarelo do outono, depois, lançou um olhar para a casa envolvida por aquele cenário ao mesmo tempo desolado e belo.

Bella tinha lutado pela garota do mesmo modo que lutara por aquele lugar. Ele não podia ignorar isso. Podia entender o modo como ela protegera sua família, sua terra, mas a maioria das pessoas não eram capazes de lutar por algo além disso. Muitos não reuniam forças, nem determinação, para defender algo a não ser que lhes pertencesse ou lhes fosse muito próximo.

Mas Bella reunira.

Ela havia se armado de orgulho e, talvez o que todos chamavam de valor, para ir ao Red Lady enfrentar uma mulher como Victoria. Ela tinha feito mais que isso, ele pensou e aproximou-se do alpendre. Havia se envolvido com a situação como se estivesse diretamente relacionada a ela.

Edward relembrou a briga, o modo como os olhos de Bella brilharam, irados, envolvendo-se com a situação, tomando partido por uma desconhecida, parecendo uma leoa defendendo os filhotes.

Então, enquanto caminhava, passou a pensar no que ele sabia sobre os possíveis planos de Black. Só conseguiu imaginar uma coisa: se Bella havia sido capaz de defender uma estranha com tanta determinação, partiria para cima de JB com ainda mais fúria quando descobrisse que ele ameaçava algo que lhe pertencia.

E o simples pensamento da reação irada dela fez Edward sorrir de orelha a orelha.

Ele parou quando chegou ao alpendre, observando enquanto Lily lia uma história para Penélope.

Bella o avistou primeiro, virando a cabeça como se tivesse sentindo a presença dele. Ela sorriu, um sorriso ao mesmo tempo tranquilo e sedutor, e apenas isso foi suficiente para ele sentir o calor percorrer seu corpo. Deus do céu, ele pensou, será que algum dia seria capaz de resistir àquela mulher?

Edward tentou se recompor, lançando um breve olhar na direção de Penélope e depois voltando a fitar Bella, um pedido mudo em seus olhos. Ela assentiu levemente e, em seguida, levantou-se de sua cadeira de balanço.

— Está bem, Lily. — Bella disse no instante em que a irmã fez uma pausa. — Eu acho melhor prepararmos um lanche para Penélope. Está mais do que na hora de ela comer alguma coisa.

Lily ergueu a cabeça, os olhos azuis insatisfeitos, mas desistiu de protestar quando recebeu aquele olhar não-discuta-comigo de Bella.

Penélope as observou entrar na casa, um sorriso triste nos lábios. Quando ambas ficaram fora de seu campo de visão, virou-se e olhou para Edward.

— Bella me disse que você queria falar comigo. — disse sem parecer surpresa, como se já esperasse por aquilo.

— É verdade. — Ele subiu os degraus do alpendre e se sentou na cadeira anteriormente ocupada por Lily. — Faz alguma ideia de por que preciso falar com você?

— Sim. — Penélope fitou as mãos, remexendo-as ansiosamente. — Mas receio não poder ajudá-lo, Edward.

— É mesmo? — Ele recostou-se na cadeira, balançando-se despreocupadamente, fitando as montanhas a redor. — Por quê?

— Victoria não me contava muitas coisas sobre... as intenções dela.

Ele não duvidava disso. Dificilmente Victoria teria perdido o controle, batido em Penélope e a deixado escapar se ela soubesse coisas importantes.

— Eu quero que me conte o que sabe, Penélope, mesmo que seja pouco. — Ele só precisava que ela dissesse uma coisa, na verdade. — Poderia começar dizendo-me por que sua irmã fez isso com você. — Ele sinalizou para as marcas no rosto dela.

— Victoria tentou me convencer a enganar a senhorita Swan. — Penélope começou dizendo. — No outro dia, — explicou melhor. — eu encontrei a senhorita Swan na estrada e ela me ajudou. Disse-me também que poderia me arranjar algum emprego se eu quisesse deixar Scarlett. Eu não contei isso a Victoria, mas, alguns dias antes de apanhar, ela me ouviu enquanto eu contava essa história a Lindy. Você se lembra de Lindy, não é?

— Hmmm. — Edward ouviu a porta às suas costas abrir e fechar. — Lindy é aquela baixinha, morena, de olhos amendoados? — Ele quase engasgou quando Bella apareceu ao seu lado, o olhar contrariado e perigoso. Não precisava perguntar para saber que ela o tinha ouvido, nem que isso desencadeara aquele brilho letal nos olhos dela.

— Sinto muito interromper. — replicou Bella num tom perigosamente polido e distante, sinalizando para a bandeja com uma jarra e copos que trouxera consigo. — Mas é melhor você beber um pouco de limonada, Penélope. O tempo está seco esses dias.

— Obrigada, senhorita Swan.

— De nada. — Ela disse, novamente num tom amável, que fez Edward sentir um arrepio na nuca, e colocou a bandeja na mesinha redonda ao lado da garota. Ela mordia o lábio inferior, percebeu Edward, e sabia que aquele era um sinal claro de que ela estava aborrecida.

— Bella. — Edward a chamou quando ela se precipitou para a porta.

— Agora não, Edward. — disse ela, de costas para ele. — Nós conversaremos depois. — dito isso, ela entrou novamente em casa.

Edward suspirou, voltando seu olhar para Penélope.

— Eu vou pagar por isso... mais tarde.

— Sinto muito. — disse Penélope. — Mas ela é bastante justa, vai conseguir enxergar além do ciúme.

— Espero que isso aconteça _antes_ de ela ter um rifle ao alcance. — murmurou Edward, acrescentando em um tom mais alto: — Mas você estava dizendo que Victoria ouviu uma conversa entre você e Lindy.

— Oh, sim. — Penélope se serviu de um pouco de limonada e bebeu um gole. — Minha irmã me ouviu dizendo que a senhorita Swan estava disposta a me ajudar. Então, ela mandou Lindy embora e começou a me dizer que isso poderia ser bom para o plano.

— Plano?

— Sim, mas, antes que pergunte, eu não sei que plano é. — Penélope encolheu os ombros. — Victoria disse apenas que a ajuda que a senhorita Swan estava disposta a me oferecer poderia ser útil. Disse-me para vir até aqui, dizer que estava disposta a sair do Red Lady se pudesse trabalhar na fazenda, fazer qualquer coisa. Ela queria que eu conquistasse a confiança das pessoas aqui, especialmente a de Bella.

— Por quê?

— Porque queria que eu descobrisse algo sobre o cofre desta casa. O cofre ou o lugar onde fica a escritura destas terras.

Edward assentiu lentamente, passando uma mão pelos cabelos enquanto pensava. Estava certo de que Jacob pretendia pôr as mãos nas terras de Bella se casando com ela, não roubando a escritura da fazenda. O que Penélope lhe dizia não se encaixava com suas suposições.

— Você disse não à sua irmã, Penélope, e foi por isso que ela bateu em você?

— Não. Essa foi a primeira vez que Victoria tentou me convencer a enganar a senhorita Swan. Quando eu me recusei, ela começou a gritar comigo e me deu alguns tapas, é verdade, mas... mas _ele_ apareceu.

— _Ele_?

— JB. — Penélope mordeu o lábio. — Você o conhece, não é? Lembra-se dele do Novo México, assim como Madame Scarlett lembra.

Edward contraiu o maxilar, mas manteve o controle. Era exatamente por isso que estivera interessado em conversar com Penélope. Precisava ter certeza de que havia mesmo uma relação entre Black, Victoria e também Hooster.

— Eu me lembro de JB, sim.

— Pois bem. Ele entrou no quarto no primeiro dia e deteve Victoria. Eles também se conhecem do Novo México, você sabe. Mas eu acho que JB não sabe que eu sei disso, nem que percebi o modo como Victoria pareceu recuar quando ele interviu e me livrou dela. Estou certa de que eles têm algo. — Ela ponderou por alguns instantes. — Victoria até mesmo foi a Sacramento, conversar com ele, cerca de um ano atrás. Descobri isso interceptando as cartas dela.

— Victoria foi encontrar Black? — Edward se inclinou na direção de Penélope. — Por quê?

— Por causa do ouro. — disse Penélope, orgulhosa por saber que estava fazendo algo útil, que estava ajudando Bella Swan. — Victoria viajou para encontrar JB algum tempo antes da morte de Charlie Swan. — Ela fez uma pausa, encarando-o por um longo tempo, seus olhos azuis, um pouco mais escuros que os de Lily, encontrando os dele. — Foi encontrá-lo para falar sobre a mina em Alba, mas eu não sei exatamente o quê eles conversaram. Só sei que, no mesmo dia que ela voltou, Charlie Swan morreu. — Penélope mordeu o lábio. — Sinto muito por não saber tanto, Edward, mas espero que isso o ajude. Temo pela senhorita Swan, principalmente porque sei que ouro não é a única coisa que move Victoria. Ela odeia Bella Swan, antes pelo que ela era, agora por sua causa.

Edward sabia o que isso significava. Uma pessoa motivada por ganância era uma ameaça, mas uma movida por ódio tornava-se imprevisível e perigosa. E ele sabia em quais categorias se encaixavam Black e Victoria.

— E quanto a Hooster? Sabe alguma coisa sobre ele?

— Hooster é apenas o peão nesse xadrez, aquele que arrisca o próprio pescoço. Não existem muitas coisas que ele não faça por minha irmã, sabe. Ela consegue manipulá-lo facilmente. — Penélope bebeu um longo gole de limonada, saboreando a bebida enquanto observava os peões trabalhando, caminhando pelo pátio, cumprimentando-a cordialmente. Eles não sabiam o que ela era ou fingiam não saber por que ela era hóspede da patroa deles?, perguntou-se, mas mesmo assim devolveu os cumprimentos com um sorriso discreto. Virou-se para Edward com o sorriso ainda no rosto. — Tem mais uma coisa. — Ela disse e seu sorriso ampliou-se. — Quando eu saí do Red Lady, — Ela pegou um pequeno caderno de couro de cima da mesa. — escondi isso no vestido.

— E o que é isso? — perguntou Edward quando ela estendeu o caderno para ele.

— É o diário de Charlie Swan, que Hooster roubou na noite em que colocou fogo no estábulo.

Edward passou a mão pela lombada gasta do diário, imaginando se continha alguma coisa que pudesse relacionar Victoria, ou Black, a morte de Charlie.

— Você o leu, Penélope?

— Eu não sei ler. — Ela respondeu com simplicidade. — Mas sempre soube que devia haver algo importante escrito aí. Victoria o mantinha bem escondido.

— Foi uma ideia brilhante resgatá-lo. Obrigado por entregá-lo a mim.

Penélope sorriu.

— Eu sei que você está tentando proteger a senhorita Swan. Só achei que seria bom ajudá-lo.

Edward assentiu.

— Tem mais alguma coisa para me contar? Algo que tenha percebido? Você não terminou de dizer o que levou Victoria a bater em você.

— Oh. — Ela exclamou. — Não é grande coisa. Victoria insistiu para que eu tentasse enganar a senhorita Swan, eu me recusei, ela ficou furiosa e bateu em mim. Ela também estava frustrada por... Bem, fazia muito tempo desde que você não a procurava. Ela observava você quando aparecia na cidade com a senhorita Swan e, você sabe, uma mulher sempre sente quando foi substituída. — Ela levou uma mão à boca, chocada com o que dissera. — Desculpe, não quis dizer isso assim. A senhorita Swan jamais seria uma substituta...

— Não precisa se desculpar, Penélope. Eu entendi o que quis dizer.

E, graças a Deus, ela tinha dito o que ele precisava saber.

— w —

— Será que pode me passar aquelas cenouras picadas, Bella? — perguntou Ellen de seu canto no fogão, estendendo a mão que não estava segurando uma colher de pau para remexer no ensopado.

Bella entregou as cenouras, depois voltou ao seu lugar na mesa onde picava cebolas. Limpou a testa suada com as costas das mãos, respirando pesadamente por causa do calor que fazia na cozinha, contendo uma onda de náusea ocasionada pelo que havia ouvido mais cedo. Ela sempre se sentia assim, enojada, quando se aborrecia. E, embora fosse bobagem remoer o fato de que Edward reconhecia uma das garotas do Red Lady, alguém que ele havia conhecido antes de entrar em sua vida, ela não conseguia evitar a amargura na garganta.

Recusava-se a pensar que era ciúmes. Ela não tinha direito... Que inferno. Isso não tinha nada a ver com direito algum. Era algo que se sentia e ponto. E ela sentia, uma raiva intensa, insana, poderosa...

— Santo Deus, Bella, é para você cortar as cebolas em fatias, não reduzi-las a pó. — disse Alice e tirou a faca das mãos dela. — Deixe-me fazer isso, está bem?

Ela assentiu, então, e se sentou numa cadeira para recuperar o controle. Observou Alice trabalhar durante algum tempo, depois lançou um olhar ao lugar onde Rosalie, cantarolando, sovava uma massa de pão.

Tanto Alice quanto Rosalie eram duas presenças constantes em Alba agora. Passaram a ser depois que Bella contratou Emmett, oficialmente noivo de Rose, e Jasper, obviamente o mais cotado para noivo de Alice num futuro não muito distante.

Com a descoberta da mina e a notícia sobre ela se espalhando rapidamente, Bella precisou contratar mais funcionários para a fazenda. Como possuía dinheiro suficiente agora, resolvera contratar cinco homens para escavar os veios e outros quatro para fazerem serviços na fazenda.

Emmett, como ela havia prometido à Rose, havia sido o primeiro a ser contratado. Logo em seguida veio Jasper, recomendado por Alice e Edward. Os outros eram todos da região, velhos conhecidos de Bella ou de Billy.

Agora, a mina de ouro estava sendo explorada e expandida. Os galpões da fazenda passavam por intensas reformas: o estábulo estava sendo completamente reconstruído, o celeiro ganhara um telhado novo e uma nova construção estava sendo erguida. Seria o dormitório dos peões. Por enquanto, por não terem para onde ir, os únicos que ficavam em Alba eram Jasper e Emmett.

Bella veio a descobrir, quando os admitiu, que eles e Edward eram amigos de longa data. Nenhum dos três falava sobre como ou quando haviam se conhecido. A única coisa que ela sabia era que se tratavam com extremo companheirismo e respeito. E sabia também que gostava de Jasper e Emmett. Eles não tinham demorado muito para conquistar sua confiança — que Edward não a escutasse, pensou com divertimento —, assim como não demoraram a conquistar a de outras pessoas, pensou e fitou Rosalie e Alice, que, naquele momento, estavam em sua cozinha, fingindo ajudar Ellen com o almoço.

— Sabem de uma coisa, meu pai mandou vir um juiz de paz de Phoenix. — contou Rosalie e deu mais algumas apertadas na massa de pão. — Ele chegará aqui em algumas semanas. Será que até lá seus pais já terão dado permissão a você e Jasper, Alice?

— Eu não sei. — respondeu Alice e encolheu os ombros. — Papai está extremamente relutante com o passado de Jasper.

— Oh, é mesmo? — Ellen colocou uma mão nos quadris e fitou Alice por sobre os ombros. — Como se seu pai não tivesse sido ele mesmo um forasteiro antes de assentar a bunda em Trinity, por causa da sua mãe.

Alice a fitou, chocada.

— Como é, Ellen?

— Seu pai, Alice, — explicou a cozinheira. — pulava de cidade em cidade, assim como esse rapaz por quem você se apaixonou. Ele passou pela cidade, certo verão de 1825. Era o Dia da Independência, sua mãe estava conversando com algumas amigas, eu era uma delas. Estávamos aproveitando a festa, flertando com os rapazes. Mary, sua mãe, como sempre, estava rodeada de pretendentes. Mas, então, ela viu o seu pai e, desde esse dia, ela nunca mais desviou os olhos dele.

— Uau, Ellen. Que história. — disse Alice. — Meus pais nunca a contaram desse jeito.

— É, bem. Nem sei se eu deveria, mas se John alguma vez fizer algum sermão sobre Jasper, jogue essa história em cima dele.

— Ellen, você não devia fazer isso. — Bella a fitou com um misto de divertimento e advertência no olhar.

— Eu sou velha. — replicou Ellen. — Enxergo além e sei reconhecer quando as coisas são certas. Mesmo quando era jovem, eu já conseguia enxergá-las. Quando sua mãe e seu pai chegaram aqui, Bella, recém-casados, eu sabia que não era o certo, mas, que se podia fazer? Renée estava com uma barriga enorme. Você nasceu dois meses depois. Oh, céus. — Ela meneou a cabeça. — Eu estou mesmo velha. Tagarelando sobre coisas antigas e tudo.

— Eu não acho que você esteja velha, Ellen. — observou Lily de seu canto na mesa. — Certamente Billy não acha.

Rosalie e Alice voltaram sua atenção para a conversa.

— Não comece com isso, Lilian. — Ellen ergueu as mãos como se estivesse parando uma carroça na estrada. — Não comece.

— Então, quer dizer que o juiz de paz não casará apenas Rose e Emmett, hein Ellen? — Bella resolveu juntar-se a irmã e apreciou a vista quando o rosto de Ellen começou a mudar de tom.

— Você realmente não deveria me provocar, Isabella. — Ellen a advertiu. — Dê corda à sua irmã e eu vou revidar.

Bella ergueu as mãos, num gesto de rendição, mas Lily não tinha porque recuar.

— Você já começou a costurar seu vestido, Ellen? — Ela disse e se levantou da cadeira, começando a caminhar pela cozinha com um ar sonhador. — Será de seda, musselina ou veludo? Será outono quando o juiz chegar, não é? Por que você não usa uma cor que combine com a estação?

— Eu acho que você deveria dar essas dicas a Rosalie. É ela quem vai se casar.

— Meu vestido está pronto, na verdade. É o mesmo que minha mãe usou quando se casou. Tivemos que fazer alguns ajustes, mas ficou bom.

— Viu só, Ellen? Podemos falar livremente sobre o seu vestido.

— Alguém, — disse Ellen, balançando sua colher de pau no ar. — alguém devia ter dado umas boas palmadas nessa garota quando ainda havia tempo. Essa pestinha tagarela. — murmurou consigo mesma.

— ... azul para você Alice, porque combina com sua pele. — Lily continuava dizendo. — Você disse que seu vestido é lavanda, não é Rose? É absolutamente perfeito, pois combina com o lilás dos seus olhos. Para Ellen, um tom elegante... Talvez bege. Oh, sim, bege seria perfeito. — Ela bateu palmas. — E, para Bella, branco, é claro, porque é o vestido da mamãe...

Bella suspirou e se virou para Ellen.

— Você tem razão. — Ela disse. — Uma palmada ou duas não teria feito mal nenhum.

— w —

— Nunca pensei, Emmett, que fosse viver para ver o dia em que você se casaria. — Jasper largou o martelo e a espátula e pegou um cantil de água.

— Olha quem fala. — replicou Emmett, lançando um olhar para ele por cima do ombro. — Está trabalhando feito um condenado para causar boa impressão com os pais de Alice Brandon.

— Pode apostar que estou. — Jasper bebeu um longo gole de água. — Mas eu nunca disse que se um dia tivesse que escolher entre o casamento e a forca, escolheria a forca sem pestanejar.

— Nenhum homem seria louco de escolher a forca se tivesse a chance de casar com Rosalie Hale. — replicou Seth Clearwater, com ousadia, mas recuou quando recebeu um olhar letal de Emmett. — Digo, se tivesse de escolher entre a forca e a... senhorita Bella.

Edward, que estava descansando numa rocha ao lado de Jasper, ergueu a cabeça e fitou o garoto com a sobrancelha arqueada.

— O que tem a Bella, Seth?

— Ela é muito bonita. — respondeu Seth sem parar para pensar. Ele se virou para Edward e, como o outro também parecia capaz de matar só com os olhos, baixou a cabeça e fitou as próprias mãos. — Digo...

— Não diga, rapaz. — Emmett deu-lhe tapinhas no ombro, em um gesto de camaradagem. — É melhor não tentar consertar sua frase pela terceira vez. Nós já entendemos o que queria dizer.

Seth assentiu e aceitou o cantil que ele lhe oferecia.

— Mas devo dizer que gosto mesmo é da senhorita Lily. Ela é tão linda quanto um botão de rosa e tem o sorriso mais doce que eu já vi.

— Olha só para você, Seth. — Edward exclamou num tom jocoso. — Parece até um poeta. — disse e riu junto com os outros.

O garoto apertou os lábios e ficou tão vermelho quanto a blusa que usava.

— Minha mãe diz que as mulheres gostam de palavras bonitas.

— Sua mãe não está errada. — replicou Jasper, apoiando o braço no joelho. — Uma ou duas palavras certas são capazes de conquistar a mulher mais difícil.

— Então quer dizer que funciona? — Seth esqueceu completamente seu embaraço inicial e tomou um lugar ao lado de Jasper.

— Funciona, mas você tem que ser cauteloso. — Jasper disse enquanto acendia um cigarro. — As mulheres gostam de ser comparadas a coisas bonitas.

— Eu disse que Lily parecia um botão de rosa.

— Essa é uma boa comparação. — Jasper assentiu, encorajando-o.

— Você também pode usar algum traço da aparência dela e encontrar algo na natureza que seja parecido. Algo bonito. — acrescentou Emmett.

— E se, em algum momento, ela perder a fala e ficar completamente encantada com o que eu disser?

— Então você deve beijá-la. — respondeu Edward.

— É por isso que se elogia uma mulher, afinal de contas. — emendou Emmett.

— Não é só por isso. — Seth replicou, sem se importar em discordar. — Só devemos elogiar uma mulher quando realmente gostamos dela.

— Acredite, Seth. — Emmett deu tapinhas nas costas do garoto novamente. — Nem sempre as elogiamos só por isso.

— Deixe o garoto sonhar um pouco, Emmett. — Jasper interveio. — Ele ainda tem muita coisa para aprender.

— Você gosta mesmo da Lily, Seth? — perguntou Edward, olhando para ele, o tom de voz sério agora.

— É claro que gosto, mas não tenho coragem de dizer a ela.

— Lily é uma garota séria e de família. Você sabe disso, não sabe? — disse Edward.

— O garoto a chamou de "botão de rosa". É claro que ele sabe. — Emmett disse, divertindo-se.

Edward não compartilhou a diversão. Tinha convivido pouco com Lily, mas se importava com ela — do mesmo modo que se importava com sua irmã mais nova, pensou. Como naquela noite em que a salvara, ele se sentia impelido a protegê-la agora.

— E você pretende reunir coragem para dizer a ela? — quis saber Edward, no mesmo tom sério.

— Sim. — Seth disse, tentando parecer durão, mas a voz saiu trêmula. — Eu realmente gosto da Lily e não tenho intenção de magoá-la ou usá-la. Dou minha palavra a você, Edward.

— Não tenho certeza se você saberia usá-la, Seth. — brincou Emmett, mas conteve o riso quando Edward o olhou com frieza. — Desculpe.

Edward voltou seu olhar para Seth e o analisou.

Não tinha nada contra o garoto, precisava admitir isso, mas o faria sentir dor se ele fizesse algum mal a Lily. Fora isso, Seth parecia ser um rapaz gentil e bem educado. Tinha certeza de que a mãe o ensinara a respeitar uma garota. Ele era trabalhador e merecia um voto de confiança. Percebeu que Seth prendia a respiração e esperava para ouvir o que ele tinha para dizer.

— Boa sorte com a Lily, Seth. — disse Edward por fim, ao que o garoto soltou o ar. — Mas, se você fizer algum mau a ela, eu o farei esquecer todas as palavras bonitas que aprendeu.

— Não vou fazer nada de ruim a ela. Dou minha palavra.

— Isso basta. — Edward disse e depois sorriu. — Basta para mim, é claro. Não posso lhe garantir que com Bella será assim.

Seth não pareceu se preocupar tanto com o fato.

— Eu já falei com a Bella. Na verdade, ela percebeu que eu gosto da Lily. — Seth admitiu com um sorriso no rosto. — Ela foi legal e disse para eu ir em frente e me declarar.

— Ela disse isso?

— Disse. Depois de explicar que era tão capaz de atirar num alvo em movimento quanto numa garrafa fixa.

Emmett soltou uma de suas famosas gargalhadas guturais.

— Se eu não tivesse me apaixonado por Rosalie, tentaria conquistar Bella. Ela é uma mulher e tanto. — disse ele e apagou o cigarro com a ponta da bota.

— Se você conseguisse, eu lhe daria um ano do meu salário. — Seth pulou da rocha e preparou-se para voltar ao trabalho. — Bella recebeu uma dúzia de propostas de casamento nos últimos anos, mas nunca as aceitou. Ela é difícil de conquistar. Não há nenhum homem na cidade que tenha conseguido isso.

Emmett olhou para Edward e abriu um sorriso cínico.

— Nenhum homem na cidade. — Ele repetiu. — É, bem, ele não é mesmo da cidade.

* * *

**Recadinhos**

Oi, gente! E a vida, como anda?

Como de praxe, um minuto para os agradecimentos. Um carinhoso obrigada à patylayne, pollyanna cullem, Nicole 2712, Mrs. Ftiszrephen, larax, Guest, Brubs Masen, AgathaRoesler, Joana Patricia, Guest e Nyck pelas maravilhosas reviews que vocês postaram. Agradeço também às leitoras que adicionaram Reckless aos favoritos e/ou à lista de fics seguidas e aquelas que acompanham anonimamente. À todas, um obrigada e um beijo todo especiais.

Pois bem, algumas coisas sobre o capítulo de hoje. Penélope recebeu destaque e deu algumas informações, assim como o diário, a Edward. Se ainda resta alguma dúvida, gente, vou esclarecer: Penélope é do bem, o que ela diz sobre querer ajudar a proteger Bella não é dissimulação. Também tivemos um momento entre o nosso casal favorito — eu acredito que, depois de esperar tanto, as leitoras merecem esses pequenos trechos românticos (eu mesma sempre espero por eles quando leio uma fic). Por fim, tivemos um trecho para "elas" e outro para "eles", discutindo sobre casamento, conquistas e afins. hehe.

Sobre o que vem por aí: suponho que o próximo capítulo (e um pouco do capítulo 17) vai agradar vocês, leitoras queridas, no que diz respeito a romance. Principalmente porque os capítulos seguintes serão... Bem, não muito agradáveis, por assim dizer. Enfim, enfim, minha intenção aqui é deixá-las curiosas e ansiosas. Muahahaha.

Falando sério, gostaria de comentar algo que, agora, é oficial: Reckless terá exatos vinte capítulos + o epílogo. Ou seja, com o capítulo de hoje, temos mais cinco pela frente. Sniff, sniff. É muito triste pensar nisso, eu sei, mas a fic está em reta final. Muita coisa vai acontecer, é verdade, e serão elas que concluirão a história. Enfim, em termos de datas, o último capítulo (e também o epílogo) será postado em 13 de julho — o consolo é que esse dia ainda está longe, né? :(

Bem, é isso. Continuem comentando, falando bem ou mal, criticando, elogiando, o que quiserem, nas reviews. E saibam que eu adooooro vocês.

Um beijo grande e até sábado que vem. :*

**PS.:** Gente, o capítulo não foi postado ontem porque o fanfiction . net estava com algum problema de servidor e não deixou muitas autoras atualizarem as fics. Então, só para vocês saberem, eu fiquei tentando até meia-noite e nada. Desculpa pelo transtorno (eu sei que vocês contam com capítulo no sábado, às 17h). :(

**PS².: **Eu fiquei louca aqui, tentando encontrar um jeito de avisar vocês. Consegui, por sorte, postar um recado na página do meu perfil, mas não sei se vocês chegaram a ler. Enfim, caso isso aconteça novamente, procurem por mim no twitter ( nessie_dawson/ o link está no meu perfil). Sempre que tiver algum problema aqui, no fanfiction, postarei um aviso no twitter, ok? :)


	16. Capítulo Dezesseis

**CAPÍTULO DEZESSEIS**

— Quer mais um pouco de guisado, Jasper?

— Obrigado, Bella, mas eu estou satisfeito. — Ele recostou-se na cadeira e soltou um suspiro.

— Emmett?

— Não, senhorita. — Ele afagou a barriga bem alimentada. — Estou cheio feito um saco de farinha. Ótima refeição, Bella.

Ela sorriu em agradecimento, desejando que Lily estivesse ali para ouvir o elogio. De todos, a única que ainda tinha problemas com a sua comida era ela. Talvez fosse apenas por implicância, mas Lily sempre fazia alguma piadinha quando Bella substituía Ellen à frente do fogão.

Naquela noite, como Ellen tinha saído com Billy para um encontro — embora Ellen negasse até a morte que se tratava disso — o jantar tinha ficado sob a responsabilidade de Bella, sem a ajuda de Rosalie e Alice, porque aquele não era dia de visita, nem a de Lily, que tinha ido dormir na casa de uma amiga, a irmã mais nova de Alice.

Bella tinha se virado bastante bem com o guisado, apesar das observações maliciosas de Lily antes de sair de casa. Não havia muito do ensopado na panela para classificá-lo um desastre. E, tanto Emmett quanto Jasper, assim como Edward, pareciam satisfeitos.

— Bem, se estiver tudo bem para você, Bella, eu vou pegar meu cavalo e ir até a cidade visitar Rose.

— É claro que eu não me importo. Se algum dia Rosalie souber que eu impedi você, estarei morta.

Emmett sorriu, o que realçava duas pequenas covinhas nos cantos de seus lábios, fazendo-o parecer um menino travesso que cresceu demais. Ele era um homem enorme, ainda maior que Jasper e Edward, todo músculos e membros grossos. Entretanto, na maior parte do tempo, apesar de sua constituição monstruosa, não era ameaçador. Tinha olhos azuis cristalinos e brincalhões, um sorriso carismático e fácil, cabelos encaracolados de menino, além de uma risada gutural e contagiante. Era uma pessoa extremamente fácil de gostar.

— Nesse caso, vou me colocar no meu caminho. — Emmett levantou-se. — Edward. Jasper. Senhorita. — Ele acenou na direção de Bella, a guisa de despedida.

— Mande lembranças a Rosalie. — disse Bella, ao que ele assentiu. — Você não vai visitar Alice hoje, Jasper? — perguntou ela depois que Emmett saiu pela porta da cozinha.

— Hoje não. — respondeu Jasper. — Alice vai falar com o pai sobre nós. — Ele semicerrou os olhos, como se estivesse curioso sobre algo. — Ela disse alguma coisa sobre ter um trunfo contra o pai, algo que pode convencê-lo a nos dar permissão, mas não disse o que é.

Bella abriu um sorriso, lembrando-se da história que Ellen havia contado dois dias antes.

— Seja o que for, Jasper, — Ela disse. — vai aproximá-lo _daquele_ pedido. É melhor se preparar. Por acaso tem um anel para dar a ela?

— Pode apostar que tenho. — Jasper sorriu, orgulhoso.

Edward revirou os olhos e perguntou-se como os dois homens mais rebeldes e mulherengos que já conhecera haviam se tornado duas coisas apaixonadas e melosas.

— Bem, — disse Jasper enquanto enfiava o chapéu na cabeça. — está uma noite bonita, acho que vou dar uma volta por aí e depois alimentarei os animais. Emmett tem razão, Bella, o jantar estava delicioso.

— Obrigada, Jasper.

Depois de um gesto de despedida, ele deixou a cozinha.

Edward afastou a cadeira.

— Eu não me importaria de dar um passeio.

Bella sorriu consigo mesma.

— Fique à vontade. — disse e preparou-se para recolher a louça. Edward segurou seu pulso quando ela se levantou.

— Gostaria que viesse comigo.

Bella sorriu abertamente e pensou que ele nunca a havia convidado para fazer algo tão comum, tão romântico, quanto dar um passeio. Eles não eram as duas pessoas mais românticas, é verdade, mas isso não significava que tais coisas não pudessem acontecer. Por isso, agradeceu internamente por ter aprendido alguma coisa sobre fazer charme e flertar um pouquinho.

— É muita gentileza da sua parte, Edward. — Ela disse num tom cuidadosamente amável. — Mas eu preciso cuidar da louça. E Penélope acordará logo. Imagino que ela vai querer jantar, então.

— Suponho que posso arrumar algo para fazer pela próxima hora. Nós sairemos para um passeio quando você terminar por aqui.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar por sobre as longas pestanas.

— Talvez. — Bella riu quando ele a puxou para seu colo. — Ora, senhor Cullen, isso foi extremamente rude.

Ele passou um dedo suavemente por sobre uma marca abaixo do olho dela, ainda um resquício da briga no Red Lady.

— Então você devia ser cuidadosa. Beije-me, Bella.

Bella sorriu quando seus lábios estavam a um centímetro dos dele.

— E se eu não beijar?

— Mas você vai. — Ele traçou o lábio inferior dela com a língua. — Você vai.

E ela o beijou mesmo, afundando-se nele, naquele beijo. Passou os braços finos e ansiosos ao redor de Edward. Seus lábios se abriram como uma flor ao sol, suavizando-se ao encontro dos dele mesmo quando o calor aumentou, rendendo-se aos lábios dele mesmo quando também exigiam.

— Não demore. — Edward murmurou e a beijou mais uma vez, com paixão, então a colocou de pé.

Bella soltou um longo e trêmulo suspiro e observou-o sair, fechando a porta atrás de si. Então, voltou-se para seus afazeres e se viu tratando de executá-los rapidamente.

Quando terminou de cuidar das tarefas domésticas e de Penélope, Bella saiu para o silencioso pátio banhado pelo fim de tarde. Estava um início de noite tranquilo e ainda muito quente para que se importasse em usar um xale. Havia outros meios com os quais poderia ser aquecida, pensou enquanto atravessava o pátio.

Bella olhou ao redor, perguntando-se onde estaria Edward. Não precisou procurar por muito tempo. Contornou o estábulo quando ouviu o som de um martelo contra a madeira e o avistou a alguns metros do galinheiro de Lily, fixando uma estaca no chão.

Ele havia tirado a camisa, permitindo a ela uma visão do brilho de suor sobre o torso esguio, assim como das ondulações dos músculos e a contração deles quando Edward dava uma martelada.

Os pensamentos de Bella voaram para o modo como aqueles braços fortes eram capazes de envolvê-la com calor, mergulhando-a, ao mesmo tempo, em segurança, conforto e paixão. Lembrou-se de como aquelas mãos, que seguravam o fino cabo do martelo, vagavam sobre ela, tocando-a, tomando tudo o que desejavam.

E lembrou-se de que também havia tocado, sem reservas, mesmo avidamente, aquele corpo forte e firme, apreciando-o, tomando-o como seu. Sua respiração tornou-se irregular enquanto observava Edward erguendo-se, depois inclinando-se, para martelar a madeira. Era errado pensar em coisas como essas, coisas tão maravilhosas e excitantes? Como poderia ser, se ela amava tão completamente? Ela queria o coração dele, mas, oh, também desejava aquele corpo. E não conseguia se sentir envergonhada por isso.

Edward ergueu a cabeça abruptamente, como ela imaginava que faria um animal que sente o aroma de algo diferente.

E ele havia sentido. Embora Bella estivesse a vários metros de distância, ele havia sentido o perfume dela, o traço de frésias fundindo-se à sutileza feminina. Ergueu-se, endireitando-se, e, assim como ela havia tido seu momento de observação, aproveitou para contemplá-la também.

Bella caminhava num passo suave, mas firme, pela terra batida, como se estivesse andando sobre um chão plano e aveludado. Gentilmente, a brisa brincava com seus cabelos castanho-escuros. Os últimos raios de sol atrás dela envolviam-na gloriosamente, tocando a pele clara e macia, avivando aqueles fios vermelhos nos cabelos dela. Fios estes que o faziam lembrar-se da mulher decidida e apaixonada que, assim como as mechas que só surgiam ao sol, não se apresentava o tempo todo, nem a qualquer um..

Bella se aproximou, os olhos escuros, concentrados e focados nele.

— Tem algo no modo como você anda, senhorita Swan, que me faz sair do rumo.

— Eu não acho que era a intenção das freiras que ensinaram postura à minha mãe, para que depois ela me ensinasse, mas fico feliz por saber disso. — Ela se moveu naturalmente para os braços dele, para seus lábios. — Muito feliz.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Edward se sentiu estranho diante de uma mulher.

— Estou suado.

— Eu sei. — Ela tirou um lenço do bolso e entregou-o a ele. — O que estava fazendo?

— Você disse que começaria a criar porcos. — murmurou Edward, lançando um olhar perdido para o lenço. Ela o fazia se sentir como um garoto atrapalhando-se no primeiro encontro. — Vai precisar de um chiqueiro. — Ele pegou a camisa e a vestiu. — O que você estava fazendo?

— Observando você. — Bella pôs uma mão no peito dele, onde a camisa continuava aberta. — Lembrando. Imaginando se continua me desejando como antes.

Edward segurou sua mão antes que ela conseguisse arrancar o que havia dentro dele, expondo-o completamente.

— Não, não é como antes. Eu a desejo ainda mais. — Ele beijou-lhe a mão, depois pegou o coldre. Mas, ao invés de passá-lo pela cintura, colocou-o sobre o ombro. — Por que não vamos dar aquele passeio agora?

Satisfeita, Bella entrelaçou os dedos nos dele e eles começaram a andar.

— Sabe, Edward, — disse ela enquanto caminhavam. — havia momentos, quando eu era criança, em que eu ficava imaginando o quê mantinha minha mãe aqui. Ela era do leste, você sabe, tão urbana e delicada como as moças de lá devem ser, habituada a festas, porcelana e vestidos de seda. Levou bastante tempo para se adaptar a esse lugar. — Bella lançou um olhar em direção ao lugar no terreno onde ficavam as lápides dos pais. — Durante muito tempo, pensei que ela tinha ficado por causa de Charlie, porque ainda tinha esperanças de que ele voltasse a ser como o rapaz por quem se apaixonara. Isso me irritava, você não faz ideia do quanto. — Ela aceitou a ajuda dele quando passaram pelas rochas irregulares que levavam ao riacho. — Mais tarde, eu comecei a entender que, embora o amor de mamãe por Charlie fosse um dos motivos, não era o único. Ela também se sentia feliz aqui, sendo alguma coisa, fazendo algo além de sorrir e beber chá.

Eles começaram a descer para a abertura onde ficava o riacho.

— Sempre pensei que você parecia delicada demais para esse lugar. — comentou Edward. A mão dela parecia certa, simples e certa, unida a dele. — Mas, então, você começou aquele discurso sobre não me dever nada e depois atirou em mim. — Ele sorriu com a lembrança e depois acrescentou: — Eu não conheci sua mãe, mas sou capaz de apostar que você herdou, ao mesmo tempo, a delicadeza e a força dela.

— Bem, isso é o que Ellen diz. — Bella deu de os ombros. — É tão injusto que eu tenha vivido tão pouco tempo com ela. Convivi muito mais com meu pai, mas ele nunca deixou em mim a impressão que Renée deixou. Quando ele morreu... — Ela respirou fundo. — Quando ele morreu, tudo o que eu consegui sentir foi _alívio_. É tão horrível.

— Seu pai nunca fez nada para que você sentisse outra coisa além disso, Bella. — Edward apertou levemente a mão dela. Ele não mencionou o fato de que Charlie havia descoberto a mina e, tudo indicava, não tinha intenção alguma de compartilhar a notícia com as filhas. Mesmo assim, quando o olhar de Bella encontrou o dele, percebeu que ela sabia que não dissera o que se passava em sua mente.

— Sim, você tem razão. — Ela suspirou e, já no riacho, tomou lugar sentando-se em sua rocha favorita. — Ele recolheu um punhado de ouro e saiu para gastar tudo com bebida, jogo e mulheres, mesmo sabendo o quanto nossa situação era difícil. — Ela fez uma pausa durante a qual ficou ouvindo a melodia suave da correnteza. — Ele sabia sobre a mina, muito antes daquele dia em que morreu. — disse ela depois de algum tempo.

Edward encontrou os olhos dela e franziu o cenho.

— Eu me lembro desse dia, — Bella começou, num tom explicativo. — um pouco antes de Lily nascer, quando meu pai chegou em casa realmente feliz. Eu nunca o tinha visto tão alegre e satisfeito. Ele saiu dançando pela sala comigo, depois com Renée. — Ela curvou os lábios num sorriso amarelo. — Minha mãe ficou maravilhada, tão satisfeita por Charlie finalmente voltar a ser como era quando eles se conheceram, que não achou estranho quando ele disse que havia conseguido uma boa quantia em dinheiro. Charlie disse que tinha vendido algumas joias e relíquias da família — coisa que nunca havia feito antes, aliás. Enfim, meu pai ficou realmente feliz e isso durou algum tempo. Tempo suficiente para mamãe ficar grávida. Mas, quando isso aconteceu, as coisas mudaram.

"Eu estava sentada no alpendre, brincando aos pés de Charlie, quando Renée contou a ele sobre a gravidez. Ele ficou furioso, gritou com ela, sem nem se importar por eu estar ali. Na verdade, ele apontou para mim e perguntou por que Renée tinha que arranjar mais uma criança inútil como eu."

Bella crispou os lábios, olhando à frente, relembrando.

— Era assim que ele me via: uma criança inútil. — disse finalmente, a voz fria e impassível. — Toda indiferença dele fez sentido para mim e, eu soube, naquele momento, que nada que fizesse, nada mesmo, seria capaz de mudar a visão dele sobre mim. Era por minha causa, afinal, que ele teve que casar com minha mãe. Não lembro se disse isso a você, mas Charlie pensou que a família da minha mãe tinha dinheiro, então a seduziu e... Bem, ele descobriu sobre a falência dos pais de Renée e tentou fugir, mas não conseguiu. Teve que casar para reparar a honra da minha mãe.

— Seu pai não tinha o direito de culpar você, Bella. — Edward descobriu que a voz estava áspera, rude e tensa. Ele odiava Charlie Swan, mesmo que o bastardo já estivesse a sete palmos do chão. Se não estivesse morto, ele mesmo daria um jeito nele. — Os erros foram todos de Charlie, do começo ao fim.

— Agora eu sei disso. — Bella assentiu, a voz estranhamente serena. — Mas não foi essa Bella aqui que Charlie acusou de ser um fardo, um erro. Foi para uma menina de dez anos que ele apontou, Edward. Uma menina que havia passado a vida tentando compreender por que o pai mal a olhava.

— Bella. — Ele mal conseguia falar por sobre a respiração pesada e o gosto amargo na garganta. Gostaria de poder dizer algo a ela, confortá-la, apagar aquelas lembranças da mente dela. Se ao menos fosse bom com as palavras. Talvez devesse pedir algumas dicas a Seth, afinal. — Eu... eu gostaria de dizer algo, mas sei que não há nada que possa dizer para mudar as coisas pelas quais você passou.

— Não, você não pode. — Ela assentiu e sorriu, porque era algo assim que esperava ouvir dele. Nada de palavras vazias ou eufemismos, apenas a verdade. — Mas saiba que não precisa. Eventualmente, ao longo do tempo, eu parei de me importar com meu pai e com o que ele dizia sobre mim. Isso parou de me afetar, realmente, quando eu passei a ficar na frente dos insultos para mantê-los longe de Lily.

— Você é incrível, sabia disso? — Edward não se importou em soar exagerado ou bobo. O que dizia era verdade, afinal. — Foi feita para alguém melhor. Você merece algo melhor.

Bella o observou por um instante. Levantou-se, então, e caminhou até ele.

— Eu fui feita para você. — Ela segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos, roçando os lábios nos dele. — Pare de tentar mudar isso. Eu quero você. — disse e beijou-o com ternura. — Faça amor comigo, Edward. — sussurrou entre os lábios dele e lançou um olhar para a pequena pilha de suprimentos que ele já havia trazido para o riacho, demorando-se na manta estendida no chão.

O crepúsculo pairava sobre eles quando deitaram sobre a manta. O ar estava mais suave e o vento soprava como um suave suspiro. Acima, o céu era um borrão azul-escuro, ondulante e profundo. Por baixo da lã, o chão era duro e imperdoável. Mas nada disso importava.

Bella ergueu os braços para Edward, envolvendo-o, e eles deixaram todo o resto para trás.

Foi como da primeira vez, mas ainda assim diferente.

A paixão continuava ali, assim como a impaciência guiada pelo desejo. Com isso, porém, estava também a certeza, o conhecimento, sobre a mágica que eles podiam compartilhar. Um pouco devagar agora, com mais segurança, eles se moveram juntos, em perfeita sintonia.

Havia urgência no beijo dele, ela podia senti-la. Mas por baixo dela também havia a ternura com a qual certa vez sonhara, que não sabia, mas, no fundo, estivera ansiando. Seduzida por isso, Bella murmurou o nome dele. Sob sua palma, o rosto dele era áspero. Sob seus dedos, a pele dele era suave. O corpo dele, como sua mente, como o seu coração, era um contraste que a chamou, levando-a a se perder ali.

Uma sensação poderosa e lânguida preencheu-a quando Edward começou a despi-la. Não houve pressa, nenhum frenesi, como naquela primeira noite. Os dedos dele moveram-se lentamente, confiantes e certos, enquanto desfaziam os pequenos botões do vestido.

Bella sentiu o ar noturno soprar contra sua pele quando Edward a livrou das roupas. Então, foi a boca dele, cálida e doce, que sentiu sobre a pele. Seu suspiro soou como uma melodia baixa e satisfeita.

Edward queria dar a ela algo que nunca havia dado a outra mulher. O tipo de carinho e cuidado que ela merecia. A ternura era algo novo para ele, mas parecia surgir de forma natural a medida que foi retirando camada após camada para encontrá-la. Prendeu a repiração quando os dedos dela atrapalharam-se com os botões de sua calça. O toque dela não era hesitante, mas ainda era inocente. Sempre seria. E essa inocência o despertava muito mais do que qualquer habilidade poderia.

Ela também removeu as camadas com as quais ele havia se coberto. Não aquelas feitas de algodão e couro, mas aquelas compostas de cinismo e indiferença, a armadura que ele havia usado para se proteger, assim como usava as armas. Nos braços dela, ele se tornava indefeso, mais vulnerável do que jamais havia estado. Nos braços dela, sentia-se mais homem do que jamais havia esperado se sentir.

Bella sentiu a mudança, a explosão de sentimentos, necessidades e desejos, quando ele a puxou para seus braços e colou seus lábios nos dela. O que o movia inundou-a também, deixando-a sem fôlego, trêmula e impossivelmente mais forte. Sem explicação, sem realmente precisar de uma explicação, ela correspondeu à demanda dele com todo o coração.

Então, veio a tempestade, selvagem, exigente e poderosa. Embalada por isso, Bella gritou enquanto ele a levava para cima, para cima, numa nuvem de paixão onde o ar era espesso. Uma lufada de sensações a percorreu — o som de seus próprios gemidos desesperados, o rosto dele roçando sua pele enquanto ele percorria seu corpo trêmulo, o gosto dele que permanecia em sua boca, sua língua, enquanto ele fazia enlouquecedoras e inexplicáveis coisas com ela. Perdida, além da razão, ela o puxou para ainda mais perto de seu corpo.

Ela era como algo selvagem que acaba de ser libertado. Edward sentiu o prazer chocado atravessando-a quando deslizou para dentro dela, a princípio suave, depois mais rápido, forte, seguindo-a, deixando que ela ditasse o ritmo. Pensou que a resposta dela, o modo como se encaixava a ele, como o aceitava, fosse como um milagre, embora tivesse deixado de acreditar neles há muito tempo. Havia muito pouco que ele podia dar a ela além do prazer de seu corpo. Mas, pelo menos isso ele poderia dar. Ele levantou a cabeça, cobrindo a boca dela com a sua, e a preencheu.

Mesmo depois de os braços de Bella terem afrouxado ao redor dele, quando a respiração de ambos havia acalmado e voltado ao ritmo normal, ele continuava sobre ela, o rosto enterrado nos cabelos castanhos. Ela havia trazido paz a ele e, embora soubesse que não duraria muito, naquele momento, ela lhe proporcionara paz de espírito, de mente, de coração. Ele não queria amar, não queria arriscar isso. Mas, mesmo agora, quando não era mais possível esconder de si mesmo, não conseguia dizer a ela.

— Jasper estava certo. — Bella murmurou ao pé do ouvido dele.

— Hmmm?

— Está uma noite bonita. — Ela deslizou os dedos pelas costas dele. — Uma noite muito bonita.

— Estou machucando você?

— Não. — Ela segurou os próprios punhos para mantê-lo ali. — Não se mova ainda.

— Eu sou pesado e você tem algumas marcas.

Se tivesse sobrado alguma energia, ela teria rido.

— Eu havia me esquecido delas.

— Eu mesmo fui responsável por algumas. — Ele afastou um pouco o rosto para poder fitá-la. — Não sei muito sobre ir devagar.

— Eu não estou reclamando.

— Mas devia. — fascinado, ele passou um dedo pela bochecha dela. — Você é tão linda, como algo com que eu teria sonhado.

— Eu adoro quando você diz isso. — Ela virou a mão dele e beijou a palma. — É o único que me faz realmente sentir bonita quando me elogia. Eu costumava odiar ouvir isso dos outros...

— Nós não vamos falar sobre os outros. — Edward a interrompeu e virou-se para deitar sobre a manta.

Bella lutou contra um sorriso e acomodou-se ao lado dele, enroscando-se a ele despreocupadamente.

— Sinto muito, senhor Cullen. — disse ela e beijou o peito dele. — Não imaginei que isso o aborreceria.

Edward bufou e lançou um olhar para o céu.

— Você não gostaria que eu começasse a falar sobre as outras, gostaria?

— É diferente. — replicou Bella.

— Não é.

— Tem razão. É pior. — Ela também observava o céu agora. — Porque você _esteve_ com elas, as garotas do Red Lady. Penélope me disse que é um antigo...

— Pare com isso, Bella. — Edward disse, sentando-se na manta e levando-a junto consigo. — Se você quer saber, daquelas garotas, eu conheço apenas Scarlett e as irmãs Sanchez. Mas, sinceramente, apenas Scarlett importa para mim.

Bella arfou, a boca aberta numa expressão indignada.

— Como é?

Edward tentou manter sua expressão séria, mas o olhar cioso e letal dela simplesmente fazia seus lábios curvarem-se.

— Eu posso explicar. — Ele ergueu as mãos em defesa quando ela também ergueu as dela, em ataque, e segurou seus punhos.

— Pode explicar? — Bella disse e puxou a mão. — Duvido que exista algo que possa dizer para consertar...

— Scarlett é minha irmã.

— … falando que se importa com outra mulher quando, alguns minutos antes, esteve comigo...

— Bella, ela é minha _irmã_.

— … e você sabe do que mais? Eu vou... — Ela virou a cabeça abruptamente, fitando-o como se tivesse acabado de percebê-lo ao seu lado. — Sua o quê?

— Minha irmã. — Ele recebeu um olhar desconfiado como resposta. — Scarlett é minha irmã. — esclareceu lentamente.

— Edward. — Bella disse com firmeza. — Se você está tentando sair pela tangente, arrumando desculpas esfarrapadas...

— Eu não estou mentindo. — Ele disse calmamente e a observou estremecer, friccionando as mãos nos braços. — Você está com frio.

— Um pouco. — admitiu Bella, tentando não derreter diante do tom de voz preocupado e atencioso.

Edward estendeu-se um pouco, procurando pela camisola dela entre as roupas deixadas de lado. Quando a encontrou, ajudou Bella a vesti-la.

— Eu a aqueceria de outro modo. — disse ele e sorriu. — Mas acho prematuro pensar que podemos...

— É bastante precipitado. — Bella o interrompeu com um gesto de mãos. — Antes, você tem algumas explicações a me dar.

— Sim, senhora.

Ela não conseguiu evitar um sorriso pelo tom dele.

— Então, — pigarreou. — que história é essa de Scarlett ser sua irmã?

— Não é só uma história. É a verdade. — replicou Edward no mesmo tom tranquilo de antes. — Embora eu deva alertá-la de que não é uma muito agradável.

— Onde você estava quando eu contei a _minha_ história? — Bella conjecturou, a pergunta retórica, deixando o momento de ciúmes para trás.

Edward respirou fundo, deitando-se novamente na manta, levando Bella junto, mantendo-a perto. Ele nunca havia conversado sobre aquilo com ninguém. Nunca sentira necessidade de conversar, na verdade. Mas, naquele instante, percebeu que realmente desejava falar com ela sobre seu passado.

— Meus pais nunca foram casados, nem nada disso. — começou dizendo. — Minha mãe foi trabalhar nessa mansão aos vinte anos, depois que os pais morreram e foi nesse lugar que conheceu o meu pai. Ele era o filho dos donos da mansão. Era um homem bonito, atraente, tinha um sorriso fácil. Estava noivo na época, mas não viu problema algum em...

— Seduzir sua mãe. — Bella completou quando ele lutou para encontrar as palavras.

— Sim. Ele não viu problema em seduzi-la. Com isso, minha mãe acabou sendo atraída pelas palavras e promessas que o belo filho do patrão fazia a ela. Não tenho certeza de quanto tempo o relacionamento durou, mas, depois de algum tempo, meu pai a deixou para trás, casou-se com sua noiva e foi viver com no leste. — Edward fez uma breve pausa, passando distraidamente os dedos pelo braço de Bella. — Um pouco depois da partida dele, minha mãe descobriu que estava grávida e, quando meu avô paterno soube, ajudou-a e manteve-a trabalhando na mansão. Então, Scarlett nasceu.

— Scarlett é mais velha que você? — Bella ergueu o rosto para fitá-lo, a testa franzida.

— Sim, mas não mencione isso perto dela. — Edward sorriu, mas não era nada parecido com o sorriso torto e encantador ao qual ela se habituara nas últimas semanas. — Cinco anos mais tarde, meu avô ficou muito doente e era claro que morreria em pouco tempo. Meu pai se viu obrigado a voltar para o Novo México. Meu avô morreu algum tempo depois disso e meu pai assumiu a fazenda da família, mantendo todos empregados.

— Ele sabia que Scarlett era filha dele?

— Sim. — a voz de Edward soou impassível. — Não que se importasse muito. Por ele, teria mandando ela e minha mãe para fora, mas meu avô o fez prometer que cuidaria delas. Então, mesmo contrariado, meu pai as manteve perto. Isso não mudava o fato, é claro, de que a mulher do meu pai odiava que a filha bastarda dele e a amante circulassem pelos mesmos lugares que ela. Eu disse amante, não disse? — Edward pontuou. — Oh, sim. Veja bem, Bella, eu entendo quando você diz que detestava o fato de que Renée ainda esperava que Charlie a amasse. Minha mãe esperava o mesmo do meu pai, mas as coisas para ela eram bem mais complicadas. Ela jamais seria algo além de amante dele, mas ainda assim aceitava que meu pai a procurasse. Porque o amava. — Ele fez uma careta. — Sendo amante de meu pai, minha mãe ficou grávida novamente. E isso significou um problema não apenas porque era mais um filho bastardo, mas também porque a esposa de meu pai não conseguia engravidar. Em seis anos, minha mãe havia conseguido ficar grávida duas vezes, em pouco tempo, enquanto ela tentava e só conseguia abortos. Era tudo muito complicado, sabe, um inferno. Scarlett lembra mais dessa época, sabe mais detalhes. O que eu sei é que a mulher de meu pai tentou... livrar-se da minha mãe, por assim dizer, ou pelo menos da criança que ela esperava.

— Você?

— Eu. — Ele assentiu. — Ela não conseguiu, é claro, e quase enlouqueceu quando eu nasci. Além de bastardo, era um menino. Ela entrou em desespero e tentou, mais uma vez, livrar-se de mim. Meu pai descobriu e a impediu, mas não pense que ele tivesse muita consideração pelos filhos. Ele não era muito diferente de Charlie nessa área. Falta de amor e afeição eram parte dele. — Edward voltou seu olhar para Bella, em seguida fitou suas mãos unidas. — Mais cinco anos se passaram. Então, a mulher do meu pai ficou grávida. Foi uma gravidez difícil, sabe, mas ela chegou ao fim e, então... — Ele parou de falar, sentindo um nó formar-se na garganta. Então, veio a dor, ocasionada pelas lembranças. Doía, sempre doía, lembrar-se dela. — Ela deu à luz uma menina. — disse por fim e sorriu com uma mistura de pesar e ternura. — Ela se chamava Lyanna.

Bella ouviu o tom carinhoso e sempre a surpreendia aquela suavidade. Ela não esperava que Edward fosse sempre doce, mas sabia que ele podia ser. Às vezes, quando estavam juntos, havia sutileza, uma sutileza sincera e encantadora.

— Lyanna era linda. — Edward continuou. — Mas também era frágil, como uma bela boneca de porcelana. — Ele observou o céu por algum tempo. — Depois que Lyanna nasceu, as coisas melhoraram um pouco na fazenda Cullen. Quero dizer, a mulher de meu pai ainda odiava a mim, Scarlett e minha mãe, mas ela passava tanto tempo cuidando da filha que, às vezes, esquecia-se de nós e nos deixava em paz. Então, as coisas regrediram um pouco quando minha mãe morreu.

"Meu pai, sob influência da esposa, decidiu livrar-se primeiro de Scarlett, enviando-a para viver com uma irmã da minha mãe. Scar tinha doze anos quando foi viver com nossa tia, uma mulher que administrava um bordel ao sul do Novo México. Eu fiquei na fazenda porque era muito jovem, depois fui mantido porque era calado e bastante útil no trabalho nos campos. Eu não me importava de trabalhar sabe. Geralmente, Lyanna aparecia e nós brincávamos no campo enquanto eu trabalhava. Logo, porém, a mulher do meu pai começou a reclamar e a nos afastar, mas não havia muito que pudesse fazer para impedir Lyanna de me encontrar. Quanto a mim, bem, não havia ninguém que fosse capaz de resistir à Lyanna. — o sorriso doce voltou aos seus lábios, mas, novamente, os olhos não o acompanhavam. — Enfim, o tempo passou, as coisas arranjavam-se ora brandamente, ora uma tempestade. Porém, quando eu tinha treze anos, meu pai ficou doente. Não demorou muito e ele morreu. A mulher dele pôde, finalmente, livrar-se de mim.

— Seu pai não pediu que ela cuidasse de você?

— Se pediu, ela ignorou ou se recusou a atendê-lo. Colocou-me para fora, sem muito mais que algumas roupas e um punhado de moedas.

— Você era só um menino. — murmurou Bella, revoltada, novamente erguendo o rosto para ele.

— Eu tinha quase catorze anos. Você tinha muito menos quando começou a cuidar dessa fazenda. — Edward a fitou, como se esperasse que ela revidasse, mas, como sabia que ela não poderia, continuou: — De qualquer modo, foi só cinco anos mais tarde que eu conheci Scarlett, numa cidadezinha do Novo México. Eu era muito pequeno quando ela deixou a fazenda do meu pai e não me lembrava dela, mas ela sabia quem eu era. Veio até mim, apresentou-se e contou sua história — que era minha também, de certa forma. Obviamente, sem ter muita escolha, ela tinha seguido a profissão de nossa tia. Por um tempo, porém, tentou mudar e casou-se. Mas o marido não era dos melhores. Então ela o abandonou, pegou seu dinheiro e abriu um negócio próprio, pois tinha experiência o suficiente para administrar um lugar semelhante ao Red Lady. Foi nesse mesmo tempo que eu também conheci... — Ele pigarreou. — Conheci...

— Eu sei quem você conheceu. — Bella não queria ouvir o nome dela. — Pule essa parte, Edward. — pediu e ele assentiu.

— Para minha surpresa, Scarlett também pôde me dar notícias sobre Lyanna. Contou-me que a mãe dela tinha morrido dois anos antes e que Lyanna vivia num convento perto de onde estávamos. Nós fomos visitá-la e ela nos aceitou imediatamente, mesmo que não se lembrasse muito bem de Scarlett, ou fizesse algum tempo que não me via. Ela dizia que nós três certamente éramos irmãos. "Já repararam em nossos olhos? São exatamente os mesmos, preciosas esferas esmeralda, o que nos torna os Cullen Esmeralda", ela havia dito. Eu tinha me esquecido disso. — ele murmurou. — Ela adorava falar isso, sobre sermos os Cullen Esmeralda. — ele baixou o olhar, fitando, distraído seus dedos entrelaçados aos de Bella. — Aquela foi uma época boa, sabe. Eu visitava Lyanna ou a via quando ela passeava na cidade. Scarlett juntava-se a nós, às vezes, e era quase como se estivéssemos... em família, eu acho. Enfim, isso durou dois anos. Até que... — Ele hesitou e parecia como se estivesse decidindo alguma coisa. — Bem, então Lyanna... Ela... ela morreu.

Bella não disse nada, apenas passou os braços ao redor dele e o abraçou. Sabia que ele não precisava de palavras naquele momento. E tinha certeza que ele sabia o quanto ela o compreendia, o quanto de sua história a afetava. Ela sentia muito pela perda dele, assim como ele havia ficado revoltado com Charlie.

Um sempre compreenderia os sentimentos do outro, percebeu Bella. Eles se amavam, afinal. E, agora, para Bella, constatar isso era tão claro e definitivo quanto a certeza de que o sol nasceria no dia seguinte.

— Bella. — Edward sentou-se novamente e Bella o acompanhou. Ele a segurou pelos ombros, um aperto firme, mas sutil, e a fitou nos olhos. — Tem mais sobre a morte da minha irmã, mas eu não posso contar isso a você. Por enquanto. Você entende isso?

— É claro que eu entendo. — Ela sorriu e o beijou longa e castamente nos lábios. — Quando estiver pronto, eu estarei aqui para ouvi-lo, está certo?

Ele suspirou e assentiu.

— Bella, eu... eu...

— Você...?

Ele desviou o olhar, mudando de ideia sobre o que quase dissera a ela. Contar sua história havia sido suficiente para aquela noite. Não podia — ou tinha medo — de abrir seu coração ainda mais.

— Eu gostaria de um banho no riacho. — disse Edward por fim. — Você me acompanha?

Por um instante, Bella se sentiu decepcionada. Quase parecia que ele diria...

Ela suspirou, afastando os próprios pensamentos. Sabia que ainda não era o momento. Recuperou-se e pôs um sorriso no rosto.

— Será um prazer. — disse, levantando-se e aceitando a mão que ele lhe estendia.

Então, entrou com Edward nas águas banhadas pelo luar.

* * *

**Recadinhos**

Olá, leitoras, queridas. Como estão?

Primeiramente, vamos aos famosos agradecimentos às leitoras fofas que comentaram no último capítulo. Muito, mas muito obrigada mesmo à AgathaRoesler, Joana Patricia, KathyVic, Driih Regazini e Nicole2712, por dedicarem alguns minutinhos a mais de seus tempos para postarem reviews. Agradeço também àquelas que adicionaram Reckless aos seus favoritos e/ou lista de fics sendo seguidas. E, é claro, às tantas leitoras anônimas que também alegram meu dia. Vocês sabem, o fanfiction disponibiliza estatísticas com o número de visitantes e o de visualizações por capítulos. Essa semana fiquei feliz porque todos os dias da semana as visualizações bombaram. *.*

Sobre o capítulo de hoje: mais um momento Beward. hehe. Um momento bastante interessante, na verdade, em que ambos dividem histórias (não muito felizes) sobre seus passados. Tivemos também um pouco de crise de ciúmes e, é claro, romance. :) O que acharam, meninas?

Pois muito bem, só lembrando que, se o fanfiction der ataque de pelanca e não me deixar postar no sábado que vem, no horário combinado (como aconteceu no sábado passado, dia 08), vocês podem me procurar no twitter: twitterpontocombarranessie_dawson. É claro que vocês também podem me procurar lá se não tiver problema nenhum no fanfiction. Só lembrando... :D

Um bom domingo, uma ótima semana para vocês e até sábado que vem. :*


	17. Capítulo Dezessete

**CAPÍTULO DEZESSETE**

Bella despertou sentindo o sol na pele nua de seu braço. De olhos fechados, afastou o braço e encontrou um ombro duro e firme.

— Bom dia. — sussurrou Edward, levando a mão dela aos lábios, beijando-a suavemente.

Com um sorriso, Bella abriu um olho e o fitou de esguelha. Estava de bruços na cama, uma perna enroscada à de Edward, seus quadris unidos. Um segundo depois, abriu completamente os olhos e encontrou o olhar dele.

Ele sempre a fitava com tanto desejo que a fazia sentir um calor que começava no pescoço e ia até o ventre. Erguendo-se, ela apoiou o cotovelo no colchão e entrelaçou suas mãos.

— Nós deveríamos nos vestir e ir cuidar da vida.

— Seria a atitude de pessoas responsáveis. — Edward assentiu, mas passou a mão livre pela cintura dela, enterrou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, depositando rápidos beijos ali, descendo por sua clavícula.

— Eu não me sinto responsável agora. — murmurou Bella, deitando-se de costas, passando as mãos pelos ombros dele, inclinando um pouco a cabeça para dar a ele melhor acesso ao pescoço. Era tão bom acordar nos braços do homem que se ama, pensou e o envolveu, aconchegando-se a ele. Realmente, decidiu, não seria responsável naquele momento e se permitiria amá-lo.

Manhã, noite, verão, inverno. Nada disso importava naquele momento. O que importava era que Edward estava ali, com ela, levando-a de volta a todos aqueles lugares maravilhosos aos quais a havia apresentado. Ela pensou naquela noite, um mês atrás, quando tinham se entregado um ao outro pela primeira vez, depois lembrou-se da noite no riacho. Nada tinha mudado desde então — o desejo, a paixão, o calor continuavam fortes, crescendo e se alimentando em si mesmos. Entretanto, ela se sentia diferente, mais viva do que nunca.

Edward a ensinara tudo o que uma mulher deveria saber sobre os prazeres do amor, sobre necessidades despertadas e necessidades satisfeitas. Ele havia lhe ensinado o que era amar com o ímpeto de um trovão e a rapidez de um raio. E também havia lhe ensinado a amar com a delicadeza de uma garoa. Bella aprendeu que o desejo poderia ser algo doloroso, um ardor que borbulhava o sangue, mas também aprendera que podia ser uma alegria, correndo doce sob a pele.

E, embora não soubesse disso, ela havia ensinado muito mais a Edward. Com Bella, ele havia aprendido que ainda existia beleza, conforto e esperança.

Alcançaram o prazer juntos, com o sol cada vez mais alto no horizonte e o calor do dia surgindo com ele.

— w —

— Eu _sabia_ que o juiz de paz não viria até a cidade para casar apenas Rose e Emmett. — exclamou Bella, ao que Ellen ergueu as mãos e pediu silêncio.

— Fale baixo, Bella.

— Por que, Ellen? Billy pediu você em casamento. Isso é maravilhoso. — Ela sorriu e lançou um olhar contente por sobre o ombro. — Você devia estar anunciando isso a plenos pulmões. Eu sei que Billy está, com os rapazes na mina.

— Isso é porque aquele velho bobo não se enxerga.

— Isso é porque ele está feliz. — replicou Bella e limpou as mãos no avental, abrindo os braços para Ellen e envolvendo-a num abraço apertado. — Estou muito feliz por você e Billy. — Ela disse num sussurro orgulhoso.

— Obrigada, querida. — Ellen disse por sobre um suspiro, afagando os cabelos ondulados que costumava pentear quando Bella era ainda uma menininha que a fitava com aqueles olhos grandes e curiosos. — Mas, agora, — Ela se afastou, por que sabia que faltava apenas um segundo antes de derramarem lágrimas de mulherzinha. — vamos voltar ao trabalho.

— Tem razão. — Bella fungou, limpando os cantos dos olhos, porque ela já estava derramado as tais lágrimas, e foi cuidar das batatas. — Ellen, você tem ideia de porque Billy demorou tanto tempo para pedi-la em casamento?

— Bem, — Ellen remexeu seus temperos. — quando nos conhecemos, ele era casado e eu também. Nós ficamos viúvos num espaço de tempo próximo e acho que precisamos lidar primeiro com nossas perdas. Depois, bem, passou um tempo até que começamos a olhar um na direção do outro. E isso levou uns bons vinte anos.

— Vinte anos? — Bella exclamou, a voz levemente esganiçada. — Tudo isso?

Ellen a fitou por sobre as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— É sobre mim e Billy que estamos falando, Bella?

— É claro que sim. — Ela replicou num tom de voz ultrajado. — De quem mais estaríamos falando?

— Oh, eu não sei. Poderíamos falar sobre uma figura que entra no seu quarto à noite, ou com quem você volta do riacho, ao amanhecer, depois de não dormir em casa?

— Ellen!

— Não olhe para mim assim, Isabella. Olhos holandeses, lembra? — Ela apontou para as duas esferas negras que talvez não vissem tudo, mas tinham vislumbres bem úteis.

— Eu lembro, mas... — Bella parou, dando-se conta de que não sabia o que dizer. Nem sequer sabia se ria ou ficava constrangida. Ellen era o mais próximo que tinha de uma figura materna e realmente não sabia o que ela pensava sobre sua situação com Edward. — Ellen, você vai começar a me dar um sermão?

— Oh, por Deus, não. — Ela riu. — Eu conheço você e sei que não se entregaria a um homem apenas por luxúria. E eu também sei que Edward não a tomaria se não a amasse.

— Ele nunca disse que me amava. — murmurou Bella.

— É claro que não disse. Ele é teimoso. — Ellen voltou sua atenção para os temperos. — Edward provavelmente está lutando contra os próprios sentimentos neste momento. Ele vai tentar partir novamente, você sabe.

— É, eu acho que sei. — Bella podia ver nos olhos de Edward, algumas vezes, aquela culpa que ele sentia por não ser bom o suficiente para ela. Sabia que isso, eventualmente, poderia fazê-lo ir embora. Não, ir embora não. _Fugir_ era uma palavra que se adequava melhor à situação. Então, ela passava os dias pensando em um jeito de fazê-lo perceber que não só era bom o suficiente para ela, como também era o único que ela queria.

Elas continuaram a trabalhar por mais vinte minutos, comunicando-se apenas para falar sobre se precisavam pôr mais sal no ensopado ou assar mais batatas para acompanhar o frango.

Foi quando Lily entrou na cozinha.

— Bella, temos visitas. — anunciou Lily. — É melhor você recebê-la no pátio. Ela faz questão.

Bella ergueu a cabeça, franzindo o cenho para a irmã, que ansiosamente sinalizou a porta da frente.

Então a seguiu e, uma vez que saiu para o alpendre, avistou Scarlett.

Sentada sobre a carroça, as rédeas no colo, as costas retas e o olhar firme, Scarlett parecia complacente e impassível, dona de uma expressão perigosa, exatamente como o irmão. Seus olhos verdes pousaram imediatamente em Bella quando ela atravessou a porta. E, novamente, sua semelhança com Edward ficou evidente. Eles tinham os mesmos olhos, pensou Bella, os tais olhos verde-esmeralda, brilhantes, frios e impassíveis, assim como as pedras preciosas. No momento, aqueles olhos analisavam Bella, observando, concentrando-se nela e esperando por sua reação.

Sem hesitar, Bella desceu os degraus do alpendre, deixando Lily e Ellen — que também a tinha acompanhado da cozinha — para trás. Enquanto caminhava, mesmo pela visão periférica, percebeu que os trabalhos da fazenda tinham parado suas atividades e alternavam olhares para ela e para a visitante. Bella continuou fitando Scarlett, sustentando o olhar dela, indiferente aos olhares curiosos ao redor.

— Scarlett. — disse ela num tom de voz claro e saudoso, um leve sorriso no rosto. — Eu estava esperando que viesse.

Scarlett arqueou uma sobrancelha e os cantos da boca pintada curvaram-se num sorriso.

— Ele contou a você, não contou?

— Sim. — Bella assentiu tranquilamente. — Mas não era por isso que eu a esperava.

— Eu sei. — Ela assentiu. — Por isso trouxe um presente a Penélope.

— É muito gentil da sua parte. — disse Bella. — Ela vai ficar muito feliz quando souber que veio. Entre e vamos aproveitar para tomar um chá.

— Entrar? — repetiu Scarlett, seu olhar confiante momentaneamente abalado, os lábios não mais sorrindo. — Compreendo que algo nos relacione, Bella, mas ninguém mais sabe disso. Eles verão uma mulher de má fama entrar na sua casa, nada mais. Todos começarão a falar...

— Scarlett, não sei se você percebeu, mas eu não dou a mínima para o que os outros falam. — disse Bella num tom neutro e calmo. — E, agora, Mike vai cuidar da sua carroça enquanto tomamos chá. — Ela sinalizou para o homem mais próximo, um dos tantos que espreitava a conversa. Ele levou um momento para absorver a ordem e, quando se precipitou para cumpri-la, algo, ou melhor, alguém, o fez parar.

Edward não disse nada, apenas ergueu a mão e ajudou Scarlett a descer da carroça. Ele não tinha muita certeza se Mike a ajudaria e certamente não pagaria para ver. Scarlett podia ser mais velha, mas era a única irmã que tinha para proteger agora.

— Dê água aos cavalos, Mike. — disse Bella, entregando as rédeas a ele enquanto Edward terminava de ajudar Scarlett.

— Sim, senhora. — Mike murmurou.

Bella o observou afastar-se. Em seguida lançou um olhar ao redor, para os homens que ainda os observavam.

— E vocês? — Ela perguntou num tom alto e autoritário, bem diferente do amável de minutos atrás. — Não têm trabalho para fazer, não?

Os homens voltaram rapidamente às suas tarefas, de repente interessados em se ocuparem.

Scarlett se virou para Edward.

— Escolheu bem, maninho. — disse com um amplo sorriso no rosto. — Ela é _exatamente_ a mulher que você precisa.

— w —

Fazia muitos anos desde que Scarlett havia sido convidada a entrar numa casa como a das irmãs Swan. Ela tinha doze anos quando deixara para trás a casa do pai — ou melhor, quando fora expulsa de lá. Sua antiga moradia era tão ampla e cheia de cômodos quanto a casa onde estava agora, mas nem de longe era acolhedora.

Ela observou a sala ao redor, uma lareira de mármore branca no canto, alguns retratos em preto-e-branco sobre o console, quadros de paisagens nas paredes. Umas cortinas delicadas enfeitavam as janelas, num tom delicado de salmão, e os móveis eram extremamente simples e confortáveis. Tinha estado no leste uma vez e podia jurar que a decoração daquela sala casava perfeitamente com a que vira nas moradias de lá.

Entretanto, o oeste parecia bem representado ali, com as finas paredes de madeira para evitar o calor, as pesadas e escuras mesas de carvalho, o sol impiedoso entrando pela janela aberta. E, sobretudo, pelas figuras que estavam na sala junto com ela.

Bebendo uma gole de chá e observando o irmão, Scarlett se perguntava se ele tinha alguma noção do quanto parecia pertencer àquele lugar. Ele tinha lhe dito uma vez que não poderia se aproximar de Bella Swan porque não seria adequado à ela.

Maldição se ele não era, pensou ela, e pousou seu olhar em Bella, que ocupava a poltrona ao lado de Edward. Bella Swan era um tipo raro de mulher — bonita, é claro, mas também forte, esperta e corajosa. Um tipo que precisava de um homem capaz de ouvir seus conselhos, um homem ponderado o bastante para aceitá-los de igual para igual, que não tentaria transformá-la em uma dama, apagando seu espírito livre e independente, mas que a amaria justamente por causa do que ela era.

Scarlett pensou em todos os pretendentes que Bella havia rejeitado. Eles não eram esse homem.

E não era incrível que ele acabou por ser Edward?

Scarlett sorriu consigo mesma e terminou de beber seu chá. Havia entregue seu presente à Penélope, conversado com a garota durante um longo tempo. Não se surpreendeu quando ela disse que não voltaria mais a trabalhar no Red Lady e tampouco ficou chateada. Pelo contrário, ficou feliz quando Penélope lhe disse que passaria a trabalhar em Alba, para Bella Swan. Se alguma vez no passado Scarlett tivesse tido uma chance assim, teria feito a mesma escolha.

Mas o passado não podia ser mudado, pensou. Restava apenas cuidar do futuro agora. E no do irmão ela estava mais que disposta a interferir.

— Bella, será que podemos conversar? — pediu Scarlett, colocando sua xícara na mesa e virando-se para Edward. — Conversa de garotas, querido. Isso significa que você está fora.

Edward revirou os olhos e não se moveu.

— Você acabou de pedir que eu viesse aqui. — Ele a lembrou. — E agora me pede para sair? Que inferno, Scarlett.

— Edward, isso foi rude. — disse Bella num tom de advertência e não se importou com o olhar frio dele.

— E ela me expulsar da sala não foi?

— Você soa como um menino mimado quando fala assim. — replicou Bella. — Por que não vai ajudar os rapazes na mina? Eu soube que eles estão precisando de toda ajuda possível.

Edward fez uma careta, lançando um olhar sério na direção de Scarlett. E ela soube imediatamente o que aquele olhar significava: segure a língua e não fale demais. Como resposta, ela assentiu discretamente.

— Então, o que quer falar comigo? — Bella disse quando Edward saiu. — É alguma coisa sobre Penélope? Esse é o momento em que me confronta por tê-la... tirado de você?

— Absolutamente não. — Scarlett riu. — Jamais seria capaz de confrontá-la. Quero dizer, eu vi a sua briga no outro dia. Prezo demais pelo meu rosto sem marcas, sabe, ou minhas costelas saudáveis. Ah, e certamente eu não ficaria nada contente se ganhasse um nariz torto.

Bella revirou os olhos.

— Você é igual a Edward. Ele adora falar sobre esse nariz quebrado.

— É, bem, ele é homem e eles adoram esse tipo de conversa. — Scarlett disse. — E eu nunca fui muito fã de Victoria, para falar a verdade. Eu a mantive por perto porque sabia que, se ela fosse embora, não demoraria para Penélope segui-la. — Ela ficou em silêncio durante um tempo. — Você conhece o ditado. Mantenha os amigos perto e as cobras feito Victoria mais próximas ainda.

— Eu entendo sua preocupação por Penélope. — Bella disse e deixou sua xícara de lado. — Victoria devia ter cuidado melhor dela.

— Devia, mas jamais seria capaz disso. Ela não tem coração. Mas eu falhei em proteger Penélope, sabe. Essa surra, eu devia ter...

— Não foi culpa sua. — Bella se sentou no mesmo sofá que Scarlett ocupava e apertou o braço dela levemente. — Victoria é má e agiu pelas suas costas, você não poderia adivinhar. Além disso, — Ela sussurrou num tom conspiratório. — eu acho que dei uma lição nela por nós duas.

Scarlett sorriu.

— Ao que parece, não fomos apenas Edward e eu que nos divertimos com a briga. — Ela recebeu em troca um sorriso de Bella. — Edward contou a você sobre... a nossa irmã caçula?

Bella assentiu.

— Mas ele não contou tudo, não é?

— Ele disse que não estava preparado.

— Não foi só por isso. — Scarlett afirmou. — Ele não contou tudo porque acha que talvez você não acredite nele. Mas eu sei que é mais sensata que qualquer coisa e é por isso que estou aqui.

— Sobre o que quer falar exatamente, Scarlett?

— Lyanna e as cricunstâncias sobre a morte dela. — Ela explicou num tom de voz sereno. Havia se preparado para contar aquilo, algo que levara muito tempo, e o faria com calma. — Imagino que você sabe como Edward e eu reencontramos Lyanna no Novo México, não sabe?

— Sim, Edward me contou até aí.

— Pois bem, nessa época, Lyanna vivia num convento, mas saía com frequência para passear na cidade. Foi durante um desses passeios, quando tinha dezesseis anos, que ela conheceu... esse rapaz. — Ela fez uma pausa, hesitou um instante, perecendo procurar pelas palavras certas. — Ele era bonito, educado e sedutor. — disse finalmente, esboçando um sorriso longe de ser caloroso. — Parecia um bom rapaz, na verdade. Estava sempre bem vestido, dizia que trabalhava na prefeitura da cidade, nunca tinha aparecido no meu... estabelecimento. Enfim, Lyanna se apaixonou por ele e, eu juro para você, parecia que esse rapaz sentia o mesmo por ela.

Bella queria perguntar quem era o rapaz, mas imaginou que o nome não devia importar para Scarlett, ou talvez fosse simplesmente duro demais para ela mencioná-lo. Por isso, apenas esperou que Scarlett continuasse.

— Então, alguns meses depois de conhecê-lo, Lyanna descobriu algumas coisas sobre seu amado. Ela soube, por exemplo, que ele havia sido despedido da prefeitura, muito antes de conhecê-la, por fazer desvios de dinheiro. Entretanto, Lyanna estava apaixonada e, quando o confrontou e ele disse que havia mentido por medo de que fosse rejeitado, ela o perdoou. Pouco tempo depois, mais mentiras foram sendo desmascaradas. Eu descobri que esse rapaz estava se envolvendo com Victoria, sorrateiramente, na verdade. Eu tentei conversar com Lyanna, mas ela se recurou a acreditar em mim e eu recuei. Quem era eu para tentar aconselhá-la, não é mesmo? Edward tentou intervir, falar com ela, mas nossa irmã estava cega e surda em relação ao homem por quem havia se apaixonado.

"Com todas essas mentiras, ficou evidente, tanto para mim quanto para Edward, que esse rapaz não estava apaixonado por Lyanna coisa nenhuma. Veja bem, como única filha legítima do meu pai, ela herdou a fazenda Cullen e todos os bens da família. Não era tanto quanto você tem hoje, Bella, mas era suficiente para fazer dela uma herdeira rica."

— Esse rapaz estava interessado na herança de Lyanna. — conjecturou Bella, ao que Scarlett assentiu.

— Ele estava. Suponho que tenha estado de olho na fortuna desde o começo e sinto-me culpada por não ter percebido isso antes. — Scarlett meneou a cabeça, não se premitindo divagar sobre culpa naquele instante. Contar a história era mais importante. — De qualquer modo, esse rapaz foi bastante sórdido e agiu sem levantar suspeitas. Quando nos demos conta, ele já havia seduzido Lyanna e a pedido em casamento. Ela aceitou, mesmo com meus protestos e os de Edward, casou-se escondida de nós e fugiu para Sacramento com o marido.

— Sacramento? — repetiu Bella, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Será que Jacob chegara a conhecer Lyanna? Ele tinha vivido os últimos anos na Califórnia, afinal.

— Sim, eles fugiram para lá. — Scarlett assentiu, a expressão neutra. Ela tinha prometido a Edward que não contaria nada e manteria sua palavra. Mas a promessa não mencionava ficar calada se Bella descobrisse por conta própria, pensou. — Edward e eu fomos atrás de Lyanna. Sabíamos que não podíamos fazê-la mudar de ideia. Então, queríamos apenas mantê-la por perto, impedir os planos do marido dela. Levamos cerca de dois meses para encontrá-la. Sacramento já era uma cidade relativamente grande, sabe, mesmo há sete anos.

Bella assentiu, os olhos atentos e reflexivos, e esperou que Scarlett continuasse. Estava muito mais envolvida com aquela história do que supunha. Quase conseguia compreender porque Edward não quisera contá-la duas noites atrás... e ainda tinha algo que Scarlett mencionara um pouco antes de começar, sobre Edward temer que ela não acreditasse nele. Por que ela não acrediatria?

— Finalmente, encontramos Lyanna. Não. — Scarlett disse num tom reflexivo. — Na verdade, ela nos encontrou. Ela estava sozinha agora, completamente abandonada. Como na maioria das histórias desse tipo, Lyanna concedeu ao marido plenos poderes sobre sua fortuna e, inevitavelmente, ele roubou toda sua herança e a abandonou. Ela pediu perdão por não ter confiando nos nossos conselhos e se disse arrependida. É claro que nós a acolhemos. Mas, antes de voltarmos para o Novo México, Edward procurou o marido de Lyanna.

— Edward o matou? — quis saber Bella.

— Bem que gostaria. Mas não. Ele não matou o rapaz. — Scarlett entrelaçou os dedos e fitou-os por um longo momento. — Pelo que eu saiba, a lei ficou entre Edward e o marido de Lyanna. Como era um rapaz bastante influenciável e bem apessoado, o marido de nossa irmã reverteu a situação a seu favor e convenceu o xerife de Sacramento a caçar Edward. Por isso, nós deixamos a cidade e também porque Lyanna começou a ficar doente. Pela saúde dela, voltamos para o Novo México, onde poderíamos cuidar dela. Logo, o que ela tinha mostrou-se muito menos grave. Ela estava grávida. — explicou Scarlett. — A gravidez se mostrou normal no começo, mas tornou-se complicada com o passar dos meses. Lyanna sempre havia sido bastante frágil fisicamente, sabe, desde o nascimento. Era exatamente como uma bonequinha de porcelana, que você afaga e segura com todo cuidado. O médico também disse que ela estava em um estágio agudo de depressão e que isso agravava sua situação. — Scarlett refletiu por alguns instantes. — Eu nunca me apaixonei, nem acreditei nas palavras de homem algum, por isso não sei como deve ser descobrir que o amado a enganou. Apenas observei isso em Lyanna. No caso dela, o amor a matou aos poucos. Ela amava o idiota que a enganou, afinal, e suponho que nunca deixou de sentir isso por ele. — Ela fez uma careta e ergueu os olhos para Bella. — Ela mal completou sete meses e acabou dando à luz. O parto foi difícil, o mais difícil que eu já presenciei. — Scarlett torcia as mãos agora, apertando-as vez ou outra para manter a calma. — Infelizmente, o bebê já nasceu sem vida. Lyanna sofreu uma intensa hemorragia e... Ah, Bella, sabe o que ela disse antes de morrer? Ela disse o nome dele. Ele a matou e mesmo assim ela chamou por ele.

Scarlett fechou os olhos com força, envolvendo o rosto entre as mãos.

— Eu sinto muito, Scarlett. — Bella a envolveu num abraço firme. — Sinto muito mesmo. — murmurou. — Se alguém fizesse algo assim à Lily... — sentiu um nó na garganta.

— Eu sei que você compreende. — Scarlett disse, ainda abraçada a ela. — Obrigada, Bella.

Elas permaneceram assim, abraçadas e caladas, por um longo instante.

Quando se afastou, Scarlett limpou os vestígios de lágrimas dos cantos dos olhos e tomou as mãos de Bella entre as suas.

— Eu prometi a Edward que não falaria mais que o necessário. — Ela disse. — Mantive minha promessa e contei apenas o que você deve saber sobre a morte de Lyanna. Mas gostaria que você pensasse um pouco sobre o que contei e que prestasse atenção aos detalhes. Eu sei que você os percebeu. — acrescentou, fitando Bella, seus olhos verdes e amendoados lembrando os de um felino.

Bella sustentou o olhar com uma espécie de firmeza e aflição. Então, não estivera imaginando coisas enquanto ouvia Scarlett.

— Eu vou pensar em tudo. Prometo. — disse Bella por fim.

Scarlett assentiu, a sombra de um sorriso nos lábios.

— Tem outra coisa. — disse e apertou levemente as mãos de Bella. — Edward tem fugido nos últimos anos por consequência da morte de Lyanna. Ela era a única pessoa quem realmente foi próxima a ele, sabe — minha mãe morreu quando ele era muito jovem e eu fui mandada para longe antes que pudéssemos desenvolver qualquer laço mais forte. Mas o fato é que ele foge, principalmente, porque tem medo de se aproximar demais de alguém, tem medo dos próprios sentimentos.

— Entendo, Scarlett. — disse Bella. — Entretanto, ele ainda não fugiu. No momento, tenta apenas me convencer de que não é o que eu mereço, que não é bom para mim ou que não pode me oferecer nada. — Ela suspirou. — Mas eu não quero nada. — afirmou. — Quero apenas Edward, ao meu lado.

Scarlett fitou-a com um sorriso tranquilo e confiante no rosto.

— Ora, Bella, você não pode desejar algo que _já_ é seu.

— w —

Um novo plano surgiu facilmente para Victoria. Uma vez que suas motivações eram bastante claras e direcionadas, ela não precisara pensar muito. Estava cansada de esperar, de ouvir as ordens de outra pessoa. E estava mais do que farta de ter que manter as mãos longe daquela vadiazinha hipócrita.

Deitada em sua cama de plumas, cercada por lençóis rasgados e um papel de parede gasto e velho, conjecturava sobre as coisas que tinham dado errado em sua vida e sobre seus planos de fazê-las darem certo. A luz era mínima, entrando por apenas duas frestas na cortina de algodão. Ela não tinha um quarto grande — pelo menos, não grande o suficiente para seus padrões — e isso a irritava. Ela também não vivia a vida confortável que desejava.

Por enquanto.

Para Victoria, dinheiro e conforto significavam a mesma coisa. E ela desejava bastante os dois.

Servindo-se de uma boa dose de licor, uma garrafa pega emprestada das coisas de Scarlett, começou a observar o quarto enquanto pensava.

Quando colocasse as mãos no ouro, ela usaria um papel diferente nas paredes, algo com listras vermelhas e prateadas, porque achava a combinação de cores opulenta e elegante. Trocaria as cortinas de algodão por umas de veludo, porque elas a faziam pensar em palácios e rainhas, e colocaria um tapete combinando, com luminárias de bronze nas paredes.

Todos os lugares onde havia vivido eram espeluncas feias. Ela odiava esses lugares — a começar pela própria casa. Bem, pelo menos no Red Lady ela tinha uma cama. Em casa, dormia numa esteira de palha, num canto que não era distante o suficiente para abafar os sons no cômodo ao lado. Ela dormia a maioria das noites embalada por grunhidos e gemidos de sexo. Sua mãe sempre tinha um homem diferente na cama.

Ela ficava enojada, o modo como os homens se metiam na cama da mãe, mas isso não era nada se comparado com a ânsia que sentia quando via a mãe lamentar quando eles a abandonavam.

Chorando e implorando, pensou Victoria. Sua mãe era uma prostituta naquela pequena cidade ao norte de Santa Fé, mas não tinha sido esperta o suficiente para ser bem sucedida.

Ela sempre clamava que fazia aquilo para alimentar os filhos — muitos vieram depois de Victoria, mas ela só conseguia lembrar o nome de Penélope. Mas, se fosse por isso, por que os filhos ficavam famintos tantas vezes?

À pouca luz, Victoria estudou o copo com o líquido cor de âmbar. Porque mamãe apreciava uma boa dose de bebida, qualquer uma, assim como os bêbados que a procuravam.

Victoria bebeu um gole e sentiu o líquido arranhar a garganta.

Lembrou-se da noite em que saiu de casa, deixando para trás a pequena cabana poeirenta e fedorenta pela última vez. Ela tinha quinze anos e havia conseguido juntar quase trinta dólares vendendo o corpo a mineradores. Os homens pagavam mais por juventude, ela logo veio a aprender. E sua mãe nunca descobriu que a filha era sua mais forte concorrente.

Ela desprezava cada homem com quem havia estado. Pegava o dinheiro deles, abria as pernas e não deixava de odiá-los. Ódio era um excelente substituto para paixão. Seus clientes partiam satisfeitos e ela salvava cada moeda.

Uma noite ela empacotou os poucos pertences que possuía, roubou mais vinte dólares da lata que o pai de Penélope escondia num armário, e partiu para o Novo México. Ela trabalhou, então, em alguns _saloons_ nos primeiros anos, andando de cidade em cidade até encontrar Scarlett. Ela se mostrou uma boa empregadora, Victoria lembrou. Por isso permaneceu com ela, até que Penélope apareceu.

A ratinha era um pé no saco e ela sempre deixou claro que não faria nada para sustentá-la. Então ela seguiu a carreira da irmã e tinha feito algum dinheiro, eventualmente sendo bastante útil para lhe emprestar alguma coisa.

Como a mãe, Victoria também tinha sua relação de afeto, principalmente com licor e _whiskey_. Então ela tolerara a ratinha, até agora. Também estava cansada de Penélope, aquele ar inocente, mesmo ela sendo o que era, e a devoção que ela demonstrara pela vadia Swan. Por isso tinha batido nela, e bateria de novo, mesmo que se lembrasse o que tinha acontecido depois, quando a vadia em pessoa apareceu para tirar satisfação.

Inconscientemente, Victoria levou uma mão ao nariz, agora torto pelo que a desgraçada havia feito. Mas ela pagaria.

Logo.

Victoria sentiu o prazer atravessá-la pelo pensamento, um prazer tão completo quanto o licor. Era vingança o que procurava agora, mais que apenas ouro, e vingança ela obteria. O homem deitado ao seu lado era o peão que ela usaria para obter isso.

Jack Hooster.

Ela baixou os olhos para o rosto dele. Estava escuro pelos vários dias de barba por fazer, noites mal dormidas, sexo e _whiskey_. Ela sabia que era um homem tolo, destemperado, mente pequena e facilmente manipulável. Mesmo assim, tinha uma aparência melhor que muitos homens que já havia levado para a cama. Seu corpo era delgado, mas ela preferia um corpo mais esguio, rijo e másculo... como o de Edward.

Victoria fez uma careta e bebeu mais licor. Com Edward, tinha quebrado a mais importante regra de uma prostituta bem sucedida. Havia se permitido desejá-lo, realmente desejá-lo, de um modo que jamais havia desejado outro homem. Seu corpo havia respondido ao dele e, pela primeira vez na vida, ela não precisara fingir o êxtase que os homens esperavam de uma prostituta. Ela havia sentido isso. E agora ansiava por tê-lo, muito mais que ansiava pelo ouro ou sua vingança, embora uma coisa eventualmente levaria a outra.

Com Edward, o desejo era algo quente que lhe queimava a garganta. Não apenas porque ele tinha mais estilo na cama do que os outros homens, mas porque ele trazia consigo algo poderoso e excitante. Algo que ela queria para si mesma. E ela poderia ter conseguido isso, pensou, se aquela puta não tivesse se colocado no seu caminho.

Mais uma vez, Victoria pensou em seu plano. E Jack Hooster, embora ainda não estivesse ciente disso, ajudar-lhe-ia a colocá-lo em prática.

Deixou o copo na cabeceira da cama e se virou, despertando Jack.

— Maldição, Victoria. — murmurou ele e arfou quando ela começou a tocá-lo.

— Eu preciso conversar com você, Jack.

— Conversar. — Ele envolveu os seios dela com a mão. — Tenho um jeito muito melhor de gastar meu dinheiro do que conversando.

Ela deixou que ele lambesse e sugasse, calculando quão longe podia deixá-lo ir e mantê-lo na linha.

— Seu dinheiro terminou ao amanhecer, querido.

— Eu tenho mais. — Ele a mordeu, forte, e, porque sabia que era o que ele esperava, Victoria soltou um gemido de prazer.

— Regras da casa, Jack, o dinheiro primeiro.

Ele a amaldiçoou e considerou satisfazer-se como bem entendesse. Mas, se a forçasse e Bantu o colocasse para fora, sabia que as portas do Red Lady estariam fechadas para ele para sempre.

Ele se preparou para levantar, mas Victoria segurou seu braço.

— Converse comigo, Jack, e eu vou... — Ela se deitou, expondo-se de modo que ele pudesse ter uma visão completa de seu corpo. — Eu darei o resto a você de graça.

— Você nunca faz nada de graça.

Deliberadamente, ela passou uma mão pelo seio, descendo pelas costelas e circulando a barriga delgada.

— Conversar. Nós vamos apenas conversar, Jack. — os lábios dela curvaram-se quando ele engoliu em seco. — Sobre ouro. — quando percebeu a tensão nos olhos dele, seu sorriso ampliou-se. — Não se preocupe. Eu não contei a ninguém, contei? Nunca disse uma palavra sobre como você matou Charlie Swan.

— Eu estava bêbado quando contei isso a você. — Ele passou uma mão pelos lábios, medo e desejo borbulhando dentro dele. — Um homem diz várias coisas quando está bêbado.

Isso a fez rir.

— Ninguém sabe melhor disso do que uma prostituta ou uma esposa, querido. Mas relaxe e não tente fugir, Jack. Nós temos negócios aqui, você e eu. Lembra-se de quem foi aquela que contou a você sobre o ouro? Quem indicou você a Black?

Ele se levantou da cama, buscando pela garrafa de licor.

— Eu disse a você que, quando Black executar seu plano para conseguir a mina, vai lhe dar sua parte.

— E que plano é esse?

Victoria deixou que ele bebesse um gole. Dois. Era bom fazer um homem soltar a língua depois de algumas doses, mas alguns deles passavam de tagarelas a perigosos num instante com licor. E, com Jack, a linha era tênue demais. Ela tomou a garrafa das mãos dele.

— Nós já discutimos isso. — Ele murmurou, sem se sentir mais com ânimo para transar e, certo como o inferno, não estava para conversa.

— Se Black continua pensando em levar a vadia Swan para o altar para conseguir o testamento, esse chance já passou. Todo mundo na cidade sabe que a atenção dela não está mais voltada para ele, mas sim para Edward Cullen.

— E quanto a você? — Jack passou um dedo nada gentil pelas marcas no rosto dela. — Em quem você mantém sua atenção?

— Nas vantagens, querido. Sempre nas vantagens. — Ela passou a língua pelos lábios, satisfeita pelo modo como os olhos dele seguiram o movimento. Definitivamente, o jeito mais fácil de manipular um homem era pelo ponto logo abaixo do coldre. Ela se levantou, sabendo que a pouca luz que entrava no quarto iluminaria sua pele dourada. Lentamente, passou as mãos pelo corpo, demorando-se nos seios. — Sabe, Jack, — Ela disse, vestindo um robe que era tão transparente quanto vidro. — eu sempre me senti atraída por homens que sabem o que querem e que tomam isso. Lembra-se da noite em que você matou Charlie Swan? — Ela deixou o robe aberto e se aproximou languidamente.

Jack passou a língua pelos lábios. Seus seios eram generosos, mas tão fora de alcance.

— Eu me lembro.

— Foi excitante. Quando você voltou e me disse que tinha feito o serviço. Nós nos divertimos bastante, lembra-se disso? Naquela noite, só consegui pensar que estava com um homem de verdade. — o robe caiu negligentemente e expôs um dos ombros dela. — O problema é que não aconteceu nada depois disso. E eu continuo esperando.

— Já disse a você. Black pretende...

— Para o inferno com Black. — Ela lutou contra o próprio temperamento e tentou sorrir. — Ele é lento demais, muito cuidadoso. Um homem de verdade parte para a ação. Se ele deseja tanto a vadia Swan, por que já não a pegou? Ou você pode pegá-la para ele. — Ela se aproximou, deixando a ideia ganhar terreno. — Ela está bem no caminho, Jack. Livre-se dela — e eu não estou falando sobre colocar fogo no estábulo da fazenda. Machuque-a, Jack. Ela vai lhe dar a escritura rapidinho. Depois mate-a. — Ela murmurou as palavras como uma canção de amor. — Quando ela estiver morta, venha até mim. Poderemos fazer o que você quiser. — Ela permaneceu parada ao lado da cama. — Qualquer coisa. E isso não vai lhe custar nada. — Victoria não protestou quando ele a segurou pelos quadris e a puxou. Seus rostos ficaram a centímetros um do outro, cada um deles excitado por diferentes razões. — Vai dar um jeito nela?

— Sim. Maldição, venha aqui.

Victoria sorriu amarelo para o teto quando Jack a montou.

Uma hora depois, através de sua janela, observou enquanto a vadia deixava a cidade.

Então, virou-se para Jack enquanto ele terminava de vestir as calças.

— Eu acho que é um ótimo momento para você encontrar Isabella Swan... sozinha.

* * *

**Recadinhos**

Oi, gente! E a vida, como anda?

De início, vamos à minha parte favorita: os agradecimentos especialíssimos. Um obrigada todo carinhoso à KathyVic, Theslenn Urils, Driih Regazini, Joana Patricia, nicole2712, larax e nath-sw por postarem reviews maravilhosas. Obrigadão a quem adicionou Reckless aos favoritos e/ou à lista de fics seguidas. Muito obrigada também às leitoras que acompanham que fic anonimamente. Todas vocês são alegram o meu dia. :D

Bem, em relação ao capítulo de hoje: finalmente conhecemos a história de Lyanna. Ela foi enganada e abandonada por um rapaz odioso... Por fim, tivemos Victoria tramando contra Bella, manipulando Hooster e tal. O que será que ele vai fazer com a Bella? O negócio ficou tenso, gente. Meu Deus.

Enfim, estamos a três capítulos do fim (so sad :/). Mas ainda falta acontecer várias coisas, algumas não muito legais e outras bacanas. Aguardem e verão. hehe.

Outra coisa: não sei se vocês lembram, mas eu pretendo publicar um nova fic depois que Reckless acabar. Será uma fic histórica, que se passa na Escócia, com uma Bella escocesa e temperamental que odeia os ingleses, e um Edward inglês, magnífico e TDB. Eu já disse isso e já perguntei, mas gostaria de saber se vocês estariam dispostas a ler algo assim. Poderiam me responder, please? *.*

É isso aí, meninas.

Uma ótima semana e até o próximo capítulo! :*


	18. Capítulo Dezoito

**CAPÍTULO DEZOITO**

Em meio ao tranquilo silêncio da estrada, Bella seguia o caminho de volta à Alba. Tinha ido à cidade comprar alguns materiais — livros, cadernos, lápis — para Lily. Sua irmã estava ensinando Penélope a ler e escrever, uma tarefa que ela sempre desempenhara com naturalidade e paixão.

Bella sorriu consigo mesma. Sempre desejara realizar o sonho de Lily de ser professora. Mesmo que, antes do ouro, sua perspectiva fosse limitada, planejava juntar algum dinheiro para pagar os estudos de Lily em alguma daquelas escolas caras do leste, onde eles educavam as garotas sobre boas maneiras e as ensinavam a serem professoras. Mal conseguia acreditar que agora tinha dinheiro, mais que suficiente, para realizar o sonho da irmã. Lily seria uma professora, então, e Bella cuidaria da fazenda — coisa que sempre amara fazer.

Seus pensamentos vagaram até Edward e ela se perguntou se... se ele ficaria ao seu lado. Era isso o que ela desejava, percebeu.

Estava apaixonada, maravilhosa e irremediavelmente apaixonada, e nenhum ouro do mundo poderia comprar o que sentia. Não permitiria que Edward partisse agora. Poderia levar algum tempo, um pouco de cuidado, e bastante paciência, mas faria Edward Cullen perceber que juntos eles poderiam ter tudo o que duas pessoas seriam capazes de desejar. Um lar, filhos, raízes, uma história.

O que haviam trocado havia mudado ambos. Ela não era mais a mesma mulher de alguns meses atrás, aquela que passava metade do tempo tentando sobreviver, driblando a vida e vendo-a passar como se já houvesse desistido de arrumar algo para si. Ela tinha vivido os últimos anos por Lily, esquecendo-se de si mesma, mas isso havia mudado. Não que se arrependesse do que tinha feito até agora para criar a irmã. Mas estava na hora de fazer algo por si mesma.

Edward havia mudado também. Ela podia ver isso no modo como ele a olhava, na maneira como procurava por ela enquanto dormia, apenas para abraçá-la, mantê-la perto. Talvez fosse difícil para ele expressar o que isso significava em palavras. Mas ela podia esperar.

Agora que o havia encontrado, nada nem ninguém os manteriam afastados.

Bella ouviu um cavaleiro se aproximar, o som abafado dos cascos encontrando a estrada de areia, o tilintar das esporas e das rédeas chegando até ela. Não era raro encontrar algum conhecido na estrada, por isso, espiou por sobre o ombro com a intenção de cumprimentar o viajante.

Mas as palavras nunca saíram de sua boca.

Ela apertou as rédeas dos cavalos com força, procurando manter-se calma e pensar rápido. Por um segundo, observou os olhos do homem que se aproximava num trote constante.

Então ele sorriu e um calafrio a estremeceu.

Bella se virou e procurou pelo rifle — sempre levava a arma na carroça quando fazia suas viagens à cidade. Estava prestas a alcançá-lo quando ouviu o clique do gatilho.

— Nada de gracinhas, senhorita Swan. — disse Jack Hooster às suas costas.

Ela engoliu em seco, desejando ignorar a ordem de Hooster, mas havia visto, nos olhos dele, algo que a deteve. O brilho nos olhos dele era o de um homem mais que disposto a matar. Então, ela parou a mão a centímetros do rifle, fechando-a em punho com tanta força que as unhas cravaram-se nas palmas.

— Pare a carroça. — disse Hooster às costas de Bella, a voz ainda soando longe, embora distância não se apresentaria como um problema para o revólver que tinha em mãos. — Pare esta maldita carroça. — Ele disse mais alto quando ela demorou a obedecê-lo.

Bella puxou as rédeas, então, inspirando e expirando várias vezes. Sentia-se trêmula, mas obrigou-se a manter a calma, ser o mais fria e controlada quanto conseguisse. Não podia permitir que Hooster a intimidasse. Lentamente, virou-se para ele e lançou um olhar sombrio em sua direção.

— O que você quer?

Jack sorriu, o revólver apontando na direção dela.

— Desça da carroça. — Ele acompanhou o olhar dela, que novamente pousou sobre o rifle. — E não tente nada com esse brinquedinho, senhorita Swan. Eu ainda não quero meter uma bala no meio dessa sua bela testa.

— Edward vai matar você se encostar em mim.

Jack havia pensando na possibilidade. Era por isso que havia alterado alguns pontos no plano de Victoria, decidindo, por conta própria, não matar Bella Swan agora — a menos, é claro, que ela fizesse algo estúpido.

— Não se preocupe, doçura. Eu também tenho planos para Cullen. Saia dessa carroça logo, antes que eu atire nos seus cavalos.

Bella não duvidava que ele fosse capaz de algo assim, nem duvidava que fosse capaz de atirar pelas costas dela, se ela tentasse fugir. Sem alternativa, desceu e ficou ao lado da carroça. Apesar de assustada, endireitou as costas, numa postura rígida, e ergueu o queixo. Fitou-o, então, com os olhos impassíveis e severos.

Hooster a obsevrou por um longo instante, os olhos a estudando de cima a baixo, detendo-se no rosto.

— Puta merda, Isabella Swan, você é uma beleza de se olhar, não é? — Ele estalou a língua. — Entendo agora porque Black vive correndo atrás de você. — Com a arma ainda na mão, ele pulou da sela. — Você tem aquela aparência das damas do leste. — disse num tom reflexivo e se aproximou. Quando ergueu a mão para tocar o rosto de Bella, ela silvou e afastou a mão com um tapa. — Mas você não é calma como aquelas damas, heh? Você tem algum fogo. Ah, sim, as damas são tranquilas, inofensivas e delicadas demais. — Ele deu um passo à frente, obrigando-a a recuar até ficar presa à lateral da carroça. — Você não é inofensiva, é? Fez um estrago e tanto em Victoria.

— Eu acho melhor você me deixar, Hooster. Eu combinei de encontrar Edward no meio da estrada... — Era um blefe, mas ela precisava fazer alguma coisa.

— Encontrar Cullen não vai ser problema. — Jack a interrompeu e ergueu seu revólver. — Nós temos assuntos a resolver.

Bella ignorou a arma entre eles, fitando-o nos olhos.

— Esqueceu-se do que aconteceu no mês passado? — Ela disse num tom cético e jocoso.

Jack segurou-a pelo queixo, o aperto rude marcando a pele dela.

— Se eu fosse você, não faria nenhuma gracinha. Quero ver onde vai encontrar sarcasmo quando o bastardo vier atrás de você e eu matá-lo, assim como vou matar aquela pirralha tagarela.

— Lily? — Bella empalideceu e, dessa vez, sua voz tremeu. — Você não vai encostar um dedo...

— Eu já encostei mais que um dedo. — Ele a interrompeu. — E não estou falando da noite em que Cullen apareceu.

Por um instante, o medo tomou conta de Bella. O modo como ele falou... toda cor sumiu do rosto dela ao pensar nisso.

— O que você... O que fez com Lily?

— Por enquanto, nada.— respondeu Hooster e deu de ombros. — Mas não posso garantir que vou resistir a meter uma bala naquela gralha. A menos, é claro, que você coopere comigo, senhorita Swan. — Ele afrouxou o aperto no queixo dela e passou os dedos por suas maçãs do rosto, o gesto rude. — Maldição! Matar você será um desperdício. — disse reflexivamente. — Começo a compreender a obsessão que Black tem por você. Sempre tentando... você nunca o deixou ir longe, não é? — Seus lábios curvaram-se em um sorriso cínico. — Não, é claro que não deixou. Esteve se guardando para Cullen, não esteve? Sabe, eu soube que Black teve um momento difícil na noite da festa, quando você e o bastardo deixaram a cidade. Ele deve achar que Cullen fez de propósito. Pegou a mulher dele...

— Eu nunca fui mulher de ninguém. — Bella silvou. — Se Jacob pensa assim, pensa errado.

— É, é. Por isso ele ficou tão furioso. — Hooster fez um gesto vago com a mão livre. — Esteve tentando entrar nas suas saias durante anos, apenas para vê-la abrir as pernas para um fora da lei feito...

Bella ergueu a mão, movida por uma mescla de medo e raiva, e deu um tapa nele com toda a força que conseguiu reunir. Quando deu por si, estava usando as unhas contra Hooster, tentando atingi-lo às cegas, com uma esperança insana de conseguir se livrar dele e chegar ao cavalo. Então, sentiu o cano da arma tocar seu maxilar, a frieza do ferro encontrando sua pele e espalhando-se por seu corpo. O medo era sempre assim, gelado como o inverno nas montanhas.

— Faça isso de novo e eu vou deixar o que restar de você para os coiotes, com ouro ou sem ouro. — Hooster ameaçou, a voz trêmula. — Seu pai não foi tão difícil de matar, sabia? — Ele sentiu prazer quando viu o olhar surpreso nos olhos dela. — Sim, eu o matei. E só o que precisei fazer foi tirá-lo do cavalo e bater com força em sua cabeça. Então, o idiota do médico achou que ele tinha morrido numa queda. — Ele riu. — Foi tão fácil. O crime perfeito.

— Você é um verme, Hooster.

— Victoria gosta de dizer isso. — Ele apertou a mão livre ao redor do braço de Bella, o aperto forte e grosseiro. Lembrar-se de Victoria o fazia pensar em Black e isso o deixava apreensivo. Por mais que Victoria tivesse razão, Black ainda era o mais forte entre eles. Se fizesse alguma coisa errada e ele descobrisse... — Tá legal. — Ele disse com a voz trêmula, uma mescla de adrenalina, receio e raiva. — Aqui estão minhas condições: você vem comigo e eu não faço mal à sua irmanzinha.

— Por que eu confiaria em você?

Ele afundou mais a arma no maxilar dela.

— Você não tem muita escolha, tem?

— w —

— É uma leitura interessante. — murmurou Jasper, atirando sobre a mesa o diário de Charlie Swan. — O homem era bom com as palavras.

— Bom ou não, é suficiente? — Edward aproximou-se da janela, aborrecido por estar discutindo sobre procurar a lei para resolver algo que podia, e deveria, resolver com as próprias mãos.

Não sabia exatamente porque resolvera agir desta forma, sendo cauteloso e não indo ao encontro de Black para fazer justiça, mas sabia que suas motivações tinham a ver com Bella — muitas coisas que fazia, ultimamente, tinham a ver com ela. Sabia, e doía saber, que apenas conversar com ela sobre Black não seria suficiente. Por isso estava procurando provas, algo que pudesse incriminar o filho da mãe. Por isso tinha conversado com Penélope. E por isso estava prestes a levar o diário de Charlie até o xerife.

Ele se virou e lançou um olhar interrogativo na direção de Jasper.

Desde que haviam se conhecido, era a ele que Edward recorria quando o assunto envolvia a lei. Não havia outro forasteiro neste maldito oeste que conhecesse tão bem a lei quanto Jasper Whitlock. Ele dizia que, se um homem pretendia ser um fora da lei, devia conhecê-la bem. Uma vez conhecendo-a, jamais conseguiria ser pego por ela. Havia brechas, Jasper costumava dizer, e era por elas que um homem como ele se mantinha longe das grades e da forca.

— Charlie Swan diz aqui que encontrou um punhado de ouro em 1835. — Foi a primeira coisa que Jasper disse, o tom reflexivo. — Depois, ele conta que ficou sem escavar o lugar durante dez anos porque pensou que o que havia encontrado era algum tipo de "tesouro" enterrado. Então, nesse dia em 1845, ele resolveu retomar as escavações, achou mais ouro e começou uma grande busca pelas rochas, encontrando os dez veios. Veios estes que mapeou e ficou explorando até o ano passado. Aí, ele diz... — Jasper inclinou-se, pegou o diário novamente e folheou-o até parar numa página. — Ah, sim. Ele conta que, numa noite qualquer, depois de um pouco de bebida e jogo, deixou escapar para Victoria que havia ouro em Alba. Sinceramente, — disse Jasper, apontando para o diário. — esse cara era louco se pensava que dar algumas moedas a ela ia fazê-la ficar de boca fechada.

— A sanidade mental de Charlie não é a questão aqui. — lembrou Edward. — Preciso saber se o que está escrito aí, depois da noite que ele passou com Victoria, é suficiente para acusar Black.

— Vejamos, — Jasper ponderou. — Charlie conta que Victoria recomendou a ele que procurasse alguém de confiança para cuidar da mina. Charlie, mesquinho, discordou prontamente. Mas, ganancioso como era, pensou melhor e resolveu considerar os sábios e inocentes conselhos de Victoria. Ela prontamente recomendou que Charlie procurasse alguém conhecido: o bom e velho Jacob Black. — uma breve pausa. — Então, para não levantar suspeitas, Charlie pediu a Victoria para ir a Sacramento para falar pessoalmente com Black sobre o assunto. O último dia que ele escreveu foi na noite anterior à de sua morte. Ele estava ansioso, pois Victoria chegaria no dia seguinte e eles poderiam conversar.

— Ele cavou a própria cova. — murmurou Edward, ecoando os pensamentos de Jasper. — Victoria procurou Black, uniu-se a ele e virou-se contra Charlie. Black queria o ouro e não tinha inteção de dividir com ninguém.

— Sim, e demorou para voltar a Alba de modo que não levantasse suspeitas. — Jasper usou o chapéu para afastar o calor. — Esse diário é circunstancial, Edward. Levanta suspeitas e aponta coincidências, mas não sei se Maguire vai aceitá-lo como prova.

— E o depoimento de Penélope?

— Isso, combinado ao diário, vai levar Black à delegacia, mas ele é bastante escorregadio, você e eu sabemos bem disso. Não o imagino sucumbindo à pressão de um interrogatório e confessando alguma coisa.

— É, ele não cederia. — replicou Edward. — Mas não podemos dizer o mesmo sobre Victoria. Ela não é tão ponderada ou controlada quanto Black. Ela também será chamada para depor?

Jasper assentiu.

— Ela foi a última pessoa a estar com Charlie Swan, segundo o que Scarlett disse. — Ele se levantou da cadeira, enfiando o chapéu na cabeça. — Tem outro jeito de você fazer com que ela confesse. Sabe disso, não sabe? Ela diria qualquer coisa a você se... — Jasper não terminou a frase porque a porta foi aberta abruptamente.

— Edward! — Rosalie parou na soleira, Alice logo atrás. Os olhos de ambas enormes e aflitos.

— Maldição, Rosalie. — exclamou Jasper. — Qual é a emergência? Por acaso o apocalipse é hoje?

Ela ignorou a brincadeira e pousou seu olhar em Edward.

— É a Bella.

— O que tem ela? — Edward deixou seu lugar à janela e caminhou até as duas, olhando de uma a outra, os olhos exigindo uma resposta. Ele já tinha visto aqueles olhares que estavam estampados nos rostos de Rosalie e Alice. E não gostava do arrepio que lhe traziam.

— Bella deixou a cidade, há uma hora, dizendo que precisava chegar à Alba antes do horário do almoço. Ela nos convidou para almoçar aqui, mas nós dissemos que viríamos depois, para ajudar Ellen na cozinha e essas coisas...

— Maldição, Rosalie, apenas termine logo. — Edward disse entredentes.

— No caminho para cá, encontramos a carroça de Bella abandonada na estrada. — Alice encurtou a história. — Os cavalos foram deixados para trás, assim como tudo o que Bella comprou na cidade, incluindo sua bolsa e as moedas dentro dela.

Edward cruzou a porta, mal terminando de ouvir Alice. Nada fora roubado porque o objetivo não era esse.

Bella era o alvo.

Com passadas largas, ele atravessou o pátio e aproximou-se de onde estava seu cavalo. Estava desatando as rédeas quando Jasper se aproximou.

— Rosalie e Alice viram Hooster deixar o Red Lady mais cedo. — Ele disse e observou Edward enquanto ele montava.

Emmet aproximou-se às pressas, enfiando o chapéu na cabeça.

— Seth vai à cidade avisar o xerife. — Ele disse aos dois, depois virou-se para Edward. — Jasper e eu vamos com você.

Sem mais palavras, eles pegaram os cavalos e avançaram pela estrada.

— w —

Matar sempre havia sido algo fácil para Edward. Tão fácil que, algumas vezes, depois de ter feito isso, ele não sentia absolutamente nada.

Desta vez seria diferente, pensou. Sabia disso, sentia isso, enquanto avançava pela estrada em direção à carroça abandonada. Quando Hooster cruzasse seu caminho, ele o mataria sem questionar. Seria algo natural. E seria prazeroso.

Edward ouviu os cavalos às suas costas, mas não olhou para trás.

Seu próprio cavalo parecia sentir sua urgência, galopando tão velozmente que suas pernas ágeias tornavam-se apenas um vulto, deixando uma translúcida cortina de areia para trás. Quando Edward avistou a carroça abandonada, o nó gelado em sua garganta transformou-se rapidamente em uma onda quente de medo. Então, saltou da sela ao lado dos dois cavalos, que escavavam o chão sonolentos e exaustos.

— Se ele a levou a algum lugar, só precisamos seguir o rastro. — Jasper disse, sem realmente esperar uma resposta de Edward, e observou o chão de areia ao redor, sendo imitado por Emmett.

Em silêncio, Edward se aproximou da carroça e se abaixou quando o brilho do camafeu caído no chão chamou sua atenção. A fina fita de veludo fora arrebentada e havia lascas azuladas nas bordas pálidas do pingente. Os sinais diziam a ele que Bella tinha lutado. Para onde quer a tivessem levado, ela tentara resitir.

Edward ergueu-se e observou as suaves perturbações na areia ao redor, a marca de cascos de encontro ao tapete amarelado. Os sinais ao redor também lhe indicavam para onde ela havia sido levada.

Colocando o camafeu no bolso, com um brilho letal nos olhos, Edward voltou para o cavalo, montou e galopou em direção ao sul.

— w —

Bella estava com as mãos amarradas e presas à ponta da sela. Se fosse possível, pularia no chão. Embora não houvesse nenhum lugar para onde correr, ao menos teria a satisfação de dar algum trabalho a Hooster.

Perguntou-se para onde estava sendo levada, imaginando se ele a levaria a algum lugar nas colinas rochosas, ou no meio do deserto, onde poderia matá-la e esconder seu corpo.

Sentiu-se intrigada, embora não menos tensa, quando avistou um pequeno casebre de madeira no meio do que parecia um terreno abandonado.

O cenário ao redor não era ruim, embora fosse distante e remoto. Era um lugar tranquilo e agradável, apesar da forte onda de calor subindo pelo chão. Ela ouviu um cavalo relinchar e, quando se aproximaram, a porta do casebre foi aberta.

Confusão perpassou seus olhos quando avistou Jacob sair de dentro do casebre. Ele os observou, atônito e pálido, olhando de Hooster para ela.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? — perguntou ele a Hooster, o tom ríspido e frio.

Jack engoliu ruidosamente. Não era para Black estar ali. Mas, que se dane, pensou. Victoria estava certa. Estava mais que na hora de agirem. Só precisava convencer Black agora. Ele desamarrou a corda em torno da ponta da sela e atirou Bella no chão.

— Trouxe um presente para você.

— Bella, minha cara. — Jacob se aproximou, livrando-a das cordas. — Sinto muito por isso. — disse ele e massageou os pulsos arroxeados dela. — Ele deve estar bêbado.

Meio zonza, Bella ergueu os olhos para Jacob, piscando várias vezes. Ele sempre tivera aqueles olhos negros, sombrios e enregelantes? Não se lembrava de alguma vez sentir receio do olhar de Jacob. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, sentindo-se tola. Só podia estar imaginando coisas, ainda amedrontada pela ameaças de Hooster.

— Jake...

— Oh, Bella, você me parece fraca. — Jacob a interrompeu, solidário, passando uma mão pela cintura dela e começando a levá-la até a cabana. Por sobre o ombro, lançou um olhar letal na direção de Hooster. — Vá atrelar seu cavalo e me espere aqui. Temos algumas coisas a resolver.

Bella não viu o olhar que Jacob lançou a Hooster, mas algo na voz dele a fez estremecer. Ela ergueu a cabeça e o fitou.

— Você conhece Jack Hooster?

— Meu chefe o contratou. — explicou Jacob e sinalizou o casebre. — A companhia alugou este lugar e contratou alguém para me auxiliar. Eu só soube que era Hooster quando cheguei aqui. Ele trabalha para mim, por assim dizer.

— Jake, ele matou meu pai. — disse Bella, parando de andar, apertando o braço dele. — Foi pelo ouro. De algum modo, Hooster sabia que havia ouro em Alba e... e assassinou meu pai. — Ela se sentia trêmula, em consequência da situação e também pelo calor. Uma inquietação borbulhava em seu interior, tanto pelo que havia descoberto quanto por não entender aquela estranha relação entre Jacob e Hooster. — Eu acho que ele tentou matar Lily também e pretendia fazer o mesmo comigo, mas, então, ele me trouxe para cá e você está aqui...e... Oh, céus, Lily! Ele disse que...

— Bella. Bella. — Jacob segurou-a pelos ombros, fitando-a com um olhar paciente. — Respire, está bem? E venha comigo. Esteve muito tempo exposta ao sol e nem mesmo está com um chapéu. Isso não lhe fez nada bem. É melhor entrar um pouco, ficar longe do sol e do calor.

— Mas ele...

— Não se preocupe com Hooster. — Jacob a guiou para o interior da casa, segurando seus ombros num aperto sutil, mas persistente. — Garanto que ele não vai mais incomodá-la. Como eu disse, deve estar bêbado, por isso, começou a inventar histórias. Não é algo incomum.

Eles estavam dentro da pequena cabana agora. O lugar não era mais que um conjunto de paredes encostadas umas nas outras, divido em três cômodos. Na sala onde estavam havia alguns móveis simples e antigos espalhados, uma lareira de pedra na ponta esquerda, com uma escrivaninha ao lado.

Jacob indicou um pequeno sofá com o alcochoamento gasto.

— Sente-se, Bella. — disse gentilmente e alcançou uma jarra com água fresca, entregando um copo à ela. — Tente descansar um pouco, está bem? E não se preocupe. Eu vou cuidar de tudo.

— Tenha cuidado, Jake. — Ela bebeu um longo gole de água, descobrindo-se muito mais sedenta e cansada do que supunha. — Ele pode machucar você.

— Não. — Ele esboçou um sorriso tranquilo. — Hooster vai fazer exatamente o que eu disser.

Quando a porta se fechou, Bella cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Por um instante, deixou que a histeria contra a qual lutara na estrada tomasse conta dela. Hooster disse que a mataria e ela estava certa de que ele faria isso. O modo como ele a olhara, como sorrira...

Mas por que, em nome de Deus, ele a tinha trazido para aquele casebre, onde encontraria Jacob, alguém que seria capaz de protegê-la?

Depois de soltar uma respiração trêmula, Bella esperou até que as batidas de seu coração voltassem ao normal, deixando para trás a necessidade de gritar. Ela estava a salvo agora. Mas, se estava mesmo, porque a lembrança do olhar e da voz de Jacob ainda a inquietavam?

Bella fechou os olhos brevemente. Era loucura. Não, era mais que loucura. De certa forma, algo lhe dizia que era perigoso. De onde tinha vindo tudo isso, afinal? Ela não conseguia compreender. E também não conseguia ficar sentada.

Levantou-se, então, e começou a andar de um lado a outro. O espaço era pequeno, parcialmente iluminado por uma janela sem cortinas, e tinha um cheiro forte, que instigava a náusea que a acompanhara desde a estrada. Ela levou uma mão à boca, tentando conter o enjoo.

Ouviu os cavalos do lado de fora, o som de vozes masculinas — um pouco distantes para que fosse possível ouvir a conversa. Uma ou outra vez, um dos dois alterava a voz.

Bella correu até a porta, pensando que Jake poderia estar em perigo. Ela não confiava em Hooster, afinal.

Mas a porta estava trancada. Por um instante, ela pensou que seu nervosismo a tornara atrapalhada. Então, respirou fundo e tentou abrir a porta novamente. Mas a porta resistiu.

Dando meia volta, Bella observou a pequena sala. Trancada? Por quê? Para sua própria proteção?

Jacob deveria ter pensado que ela estaria mais segura atrás de uma porta trancada até que voltasse. Mas e se fosse Hooster que voltasse com a chave?

Com o coração na garganta, Bella começou uma busca frenética por uma arma.

Concentrou-se na escrivaninha, abrindo gavetas, procurando entre papéis e objetos inúteis. Se não encontrasse uma pistola, talvez uma faca ou mesmo um abridor de cartas poderia servir. De um modo ou de outro, não poderia ficar desarmada.

De novo, não. Ela abriu bruscamente a gaveta do meio, a grossa madeira de carvalho protestando, e sua mão parou no ar quando avistou a carta. Uma carta endereçada a Jacob e assinada por Victoria.

Bella piscou algumas vezes, como se seus olhos estivessem lhe pregando uma peça, fazendo-a ver coisas que não existiam. Mas os nomes continuaram sendo os mesmos. Num gesto automático, baixou a mão e pegou o pedaço de papel. Ficou olhando-o por algum tempo. Depois, concentrou novamente seu olhar nas outras cartas dentro da gaveta. Correu os olhos pelos remetentes e destinatários.

Victoria. Jacob. Charlie.

Bella se sentou, espalhando todas as cartas em cima da mesa, os olhos passando de uma a outra, por letras rústicas ou elaboradas, por datas e locais onde haviam sido postadas, por palavras estranhas e confusas. Então, buscou pela primeira carta, a que havia encontrando quando abriu a gaveta, e começou a ler.

Quinze minutos depois, quando alguém girou a chave e abriu a porta, Bella não se importou em esconder as cartas e fechar a gaveta. Em vez disso, ergueu-se e o encarou.

— Foi você. — murmurou quando Jacob entrou na sala e trancou a porta às suas costas. — Você matou meu pai.

* * *

**Recadinhos**

E aí, meninas! Como estão?

Várias leitoras queridas comentaram no capítulo anterior. *.* Muito obrigada à AgathaRoesler, Bela Winchester, Mrs. Fitsztephen, Driih Regazini, Joana Patricia, Nicole 2712, Theslenn Urils, Lady vampie e KathyVic, pelos comentários extraordinários e também por terem respondido minha pergunta sobre a fic nova. Obrigada a quem adicionou Reckless à lista de favoritos e/ou fics sendo seguidas. Agradeço também às leitoras igualmente queridas que acompanham esta história anonimamente. Um obrigadão à todas vocês, lindas.

Então, o capítulo de hoje, hein? Reservo-me o direito de passar a bola para vocês quanto aos comentários sobre o capítulo. Eu sei que vou falar demais se comentar algo, então, é melhor eu ficar quieta. Digam-me: o que vocês acharam?

Enfim, estamos chegando cada vez mais perto do fim. :'( Sooo sad. Por isso, não vou escrever meus recados monstruosos e vou guardar tudo para os agradecimentos finais. hehe. Vou apenas pedir que vocês comentem, garotas. Por favor. Eu adooro ler os comentários de vocês, sabem disso.

Um ótimo domingo, uma semana maravilhosa e até sábado que vem! :*


	19. Capítulo Dezenove

**CAPÍTULO DEZENOVE**

Jacob atravessou a sala até que apenas a mesa ficou entre eles.

— Bella. — sua voz saiu quase como um sussurro, um sussurro cheio de paciência. — Imagino o quão aborrecida você deve estar depois da atitude lamentável de Hooster. Agora, por que não se senta e tenta recuperar o controle?

— Você matou o meu pai. — Ela repetiu. Sentia raiva agora, uma forte onda de raiva.

— Isto é ridículo. — as palavras foram ditas com suavidade. — Eu não matei ninguém. Aqui, Bella, eu vou preparar um pouco de chá. Vai ajudá-la a se acalmar.

A sinceridade silenciosa nos olhos dele a deixou confusa. Jacob deve ter percebido isso, porque deu um passo a frente. Instintivamente, ela recuou.

— Você planejou a morte de Charlie, assim como planejou o sequestro de Lily. — disse Bella lentamente. — E você sabia sobre o ouro.

O sorriso de Jacob continuou tranquilo, seus olhos pacientes.

— Do que está falando? — Ele perguntou, o tom de voz minimamente indulgente. — Bateu a cabeça em algum lugar? Por que está inventando essas coisas? Foi Hooster quem lhe disse isso?

Bella o fitou, lançando um olhar de esguelha para os papéis espalhados na mesa. Ele não havia percebido o que ela estivera lendo ou estava fingindo não perceber?

— Diga-me, Jake, por que Hooster ameaçou me matar e depois me trouxe até onde você estava?

Um brilho de impaciência anuviou a expressão educada de Jacob.

— Bella. — a voz dele, geralmente aveludada e educada, saiu áspera. — Estou começando a me sentir ofendido com essas suas acusações. Eu jamais seria...

— Meu pai contou a você sobre o ouro! — Bella o interrompeu, erguendo a carta que tinha em mãos. — Ele pediu sua ajuda com a mina, há mais de um ano, e você o enganou. Você planejou a morte dele junto com Victoria. Foi você quem mandou Hooster matar Charlie.

Jacob ficou em silêncio, os olhos inexpressivos, alternando um olhar entre o rosto de Bella e a carta que ela tinha em mãos. Então, ele voltou a fitar o rosto dela e toda sua expressão suave foi substituída por algo mais frio e ameaçador.

— Não era para você ter lido esta carta. — disse Jacob, os olhos endurecidos e escuros. — Mas, novamente, você age como uma mulher destemida e confiante. — Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Seu pai devia ter dado um jeito nessa sua natureza enquanto ainda era tempo.

— Minha criação não está em discussão aqui, Jacob. — replicou Bella secamente. — O que estamos discutindo é o assassinato de uma pessoa e a tentativa de acabar com a vida de outra. E foi você quem planejou tudo. — Ela semicerrou os olhos, observando-o. — Por que fez isso, Jacob? Eu pensei que gostasse de mim e da minha família.

— E alguém, além da sua mãe, era capaz de sentir alguma coisa por Charlie? — ponderou Jacob, acrescentando em seguida: — Mas você tem razão. Eu gostava de você. Sempre foi um tipo de mulher... interessante. E havia toda aquela cena sobre você rejeitar os homens, recusar-se a servir de objeto de barganha para seu pai. Mesmo hoje, continua insistindo nisso. Nada de se vender, não é, Bella? — Havia mais que impaciência no rosto dele agora; algo mais que crescia dentro dele e que, Bella sabia, logo seria exposto. — Não, é claro que Bella Swan jamais aceitaria um casamento arranjado para arrumar dinheiro. E toda essa resistência serviu para quê? Para você permitir que aquele desgraçado pusesse as mãos em você. Ah, Bella, seu erro foi se envolver com Cullen.

Bella amassou a carta ao observá-lo dar três passos à frente, contornando a escrivaninha, aproximando-se. Instintivamente, ela soube que não seria sensato recuar. Por isso, ergueu a cabeça e manteve os olhos nos dele.

— Meu erro, Jacob, foi não perceber o homem desprezível que você é. — Ela disse as palavras lenta e cuidadosamente, com uma firmeza que estava longe de ter nas mãos. — Gostaria que você não tivesse feito parte da minha vida. Eu odeio você, Jacob. Não faz ideia do quanto eu odeio esse homem arrogante e vingativo que você se tornou.

Jacob segurou-a pelo braço e a empurrou contra a parede com tanta força que ela sentiu a cabeça rodar.

— Sempre corajosa, não é? — Ele disse entredentes. — Mesmo diante do perigo, não perde a chance de se mostrar destemida. Mas eu estou farto disso, Isabella Swan. Estou farto da sua postura, do seu distanciamento. Fui paciente com você, mas agora é tarde demais.

O rosto de Jacob estava tão perto — perto o suficiente para que ela visse claramente o que estava nos olhos dele. Bella procurou imaginar, enquanto o sangue esvaía-se lentamente de seu rosto, como nunca havia percebido aquele brilho insano, aquela loucura perigosa e letal nos olhos, na expressão dele.

O garoto com quem havia brincado à sombra das árvores, ou o homem que costumava elogiá-la e beijar-lhe as mãos, não estava mais ali, naquele momento — se algum dia ele foi uma parte de Jacob Black, havia desaparecido completamente. O homem que estava diante dela era apenas um louco, tão irracional e instável quanto as criaturas selvagens que habitavam as montanhas rochosas ao redor.

— Vai me matar, Jacob? — Bella se sentiu surpresa com o modo como sua voz soou calma, mesmo quando o coração martelava o peito.

— Eu não teria matado você, sabe. — respondeu Jacob depois de um momento. — Antes, mantê-la viva, ao meu lado, fazia parte do plano. — Ele ergueu uma mão até o rosto de Bella e ela tentou se afastar, mas os olhos dele advertiram-na a ficar imóvel. — Eu teria cuidado de você, dado tudo o que uma mulher merece. Seda, jóias. — Ele passou os dedos pelas maçãs do rosto dela. — Tudo. — disse e, lentamente, passou os dedos pela garganta de Bella. — Ouro. — abruptamente, então, suas mãos fecharam-se ao redor do pescoço dela. Porém, antes que Bella pudesse protestar, ele afrouxou a mão. — O ouro, Bella, teria sido a solução para nós. Eu deveria tê-lo descoberto, apenas eu. Deveria ter sido aquele a ajudá-la com a mina. Seu pai... veja bem, eu fui cuidadoso me livrando de Charlie. Ele era um obstáculo e ninguém sabia sobre nossa ligação. Por isso, mandei Hooster matá-lo e fazer com que parecesse um acidente.

— E você pagou ao médico para concluir que meu pai tinha batido a cabeça? — perguntou Bella, inexpressiva.

— Não, isso foi pura sorte. — Jacob disse casualmente. — Então, — Ele retomou sua narração. — um ano se passou, como eu havia planejado. Mas, subitamente, as coisas saíram do controle depois disso e o ouro foi descoberto antes de eu chegar. Não era para isso ter acontecido. — a voz dele saiu trêmula, raiva incontida estremecendo seus lábios cheios. — Eu estava conseguindo controlar a situação, dando um jeito de assustá-la, cercando-a de desafios, preparando-a para me receber com alívio. Mandei Hooster colocar fogo naquele estábulo inútil e procurar a escritura da fazenda, não mandei? Convenci o dono daquele _saloon_ miserável a cobrar as dívidas do seu pai, não convenci? — disse ele entredentes, depois acrescentou: — Sei que não deveria ter confiado a Hooster uma tarefa tão delicada, mas eu não dispunha de algo melhor. Victoria levantaria alguma suspeita, é claro, e ela se recusaria a agir tão abertamente. — seu tom soou reflexivo, agora, quase como se ele estivesse falando consigo mesmo. Passado um minuto, porém, voltou a atenção para Bella. — Eu me perguntei, durante algum tempo, o que poderia estar dando errado em meus planos. Eles eram perfeitos, haviam sido cuidadosamente pensados. Então, uma resposta me ocorreu e veio acompanhada de um nome. E você sabe qual é, não sabe Bella?

Bella achou que ele não tinha noção da força com que suas mãos apertavam o braço dela. Também não achava que ele tinha mais noção das coisas que estava lhe revelando. Por isso, permaneceu calada e imóvel, sabendo que sua única chance, agora, concentrava-se em ganhar tempo.

— As coisas teriam sido diferentes se Cullen não estivesse no caminho, se ele não tivesse se metido naquela noite, quando impediu Hooster de acabar com aquela diabinha tagarela. Cullen entrou no meu caminho, bagunçou tudo e afastou você de mim. — Jacob passou a mão livre pelo rosto dela, sobre o contorno dos lábios. — Todos esses anos, você me ofereceu sorrisos, só sorrisos. Aos outros, olhares hostis e superiores. Pintou-se como uma mulher distante e respeitada. Mas era tudo mentira, não era Bella? — a violência brilhou nos olhos dele e tudo o que Bella conseguiu fazer foi umedecer os lábios e esperar. — Não havia distanciamento, nem hostilidade. — Ele continuou. — Você me enganou esse tempo todo, enquanto se entregava a Cullen feito uma vagabunda. Eu costumava pensar que ele deveria ser morto por tocar em você. Era para você ser minha, só minha. Mas eu mudei de ideia. Você me traiu, afinal. Agora, acho que vocês dois devem morrer.

Havia irracionalidade brilhando nos olhos de Jacob e o aperto ao redor do pescoço de Bella era insuportável.

Ela se preparou para afastá-lo. Preparou-se para lutar, de algum modo, para fugir daquele homem louco que a apertava com tanta força que os ossos quebrariam a qualquer instante.

— Jacob!

A batida na porta trouxe uma mistura de medo e alívio a Bella.

Praguejando, Jacob afrouxou o aperto ao redor do braço dela. Ainda a segurando, ele arrastou Bella consigo quando foi destrancar a porta.

— Maldição, Hooster. Eu disse para você buscar a carroça no meio da estrada e se livrar dela.

— Eu estava indo fazer isso, mas avistei cavaleiros se aproximando. — o suor na testa dele demonstrava que havia cavalgado, e muito. — É Cullen, aqueles outros dois_ cowboys_ que trabalham na mina, o xerife e mais alguns homens da cidade. — Ele lançou um olhar na direção de Bella. — Já devem ter percebido o sumiço dela.

Quando Bella tentou escapar, Jacob trancou um braço em sua garganta.

— Você estragou tudo trazendo-a aqui, Jack.

— Eu só fiz isso porque você a queria. — Ele disse hesitante, a mentira dançando em seus olhos. — Eu poderia ter dado um jeito nela na estrada. Inferno, eu poderia ter dado um jeito nela antes de Cullen aparecer, mas você disse que não queria que ela fosse ferida.

Jacob intensificou o aperto quando Bella tentou arranhar seu braço.

Então, a visão dela começou a tornar-se turva pela falta de ar. Como se estivessem bem distantes, ouviu as vozes dos outros dois, uma misturando-se à outra.

— Quanto tempo?

— Dez minutos, nada mais... Mate-a agora.

— Aqui não, idiota... Tente retardá-los nas colinas.

O último pensamento de Bella, antes de perder a consciência, foi que Edward estava vindo, mas era tarde demais.

— w —

— Agora, escutem-me. — James parou os homens na elevação que antecedia o casebre. E, embora pedisse a todos que o ouviessem, era para Edward que olhava. — Eu sei que você gostaria de chegar lá com tudo, mas pense um instante. Se Hooster está com ela, precisamos ser cautelosos.

— Ele está com ela. — na mente de Edward, Jack Hooster já era um homem morto.

— Então vamos nos certificar de trazê-la de volta inteira. Mike e Jasper, eu quero que vocês contornem as matas a leste e oeste. — Ele sinalizou a primeira a Mike e a segunda a Jasper. — Emmett e Paul, será melhor que vocês contornem o terreno e cheguem pelos fundos. Seth e Paul, vocês avançam adiante e sondam a movimentação para além das colinas. Edward e eu vamos na frente. — então, acrescentou: — Eu não quero que disparem até que seja necessário.

Os homens assentiram, assumindo suas posições, e avançaram.

— w —

Jack observou-os se aproximar e limpou o suor da testa. Ele estava sozinho agora. Como sempre estivera, aliás, em todas as vezes que tinha cumprido as ordens de Black. Umedecendo os lábios, ergueu o rifle ao nível da janela.

Precisava esperar que eles se aproximassem mais. Era o que Black havia lhe dito. Espere até que eles cheguem mais perto. Então ele poderia matar quantos quisesse, começando por Cullen.

Suor escorria por seus olhos. Os dedos estavam trêmulos.

Uns meses antes, em Albuquerque, Jacob havia mandado Buckett Bill matar Cullen, lembrou-se Jack. Mas Bill foi aquele que acabou sendo enterrado. Agora era a vez de Hooster fazer isso. Ele umedeceu os lábios novamente quando avistou o bastardo. E ele faria isso. Seria conhecido naquele maldito oeste como Jack Hooster, o homem que matou Edward Cullen.

Mas os nervos tornaram seus dedos atrapalhados quando ele puxou o gatilho.

— w —

Edward ouviu a bala passar zunindo ao lado de sua bochecha. Com a rapidez de um raio, livrou um pé do estribo e deslizou para um dos lados do cavalo. Sacando a arma, cavalgou até a casa enquanto ouvia Maguire gritar ordens. Podia ver os outros movimentando-se, à procura de cobertura, enquanto respondiam com mais tiros, mas sua mente estava concentrada em uma coisa. Uma única coisa.

Encontrar Bella.

A três passadas da porta, ele desmontou. Quando arrombou a porta, já havia sacado a segunda arma.

Encontrou a pequena sala vazia e parcamente iluminada. O som dos gritos e de tiros sendo disparados esgueirava-se pelas frestas e quebrava o silêncio. Depois de um rápido olhar a procura de algum sinal sobre ela, avançou até a única porta no fim do cômodo.

As costas de Jack Hooster estavam voltadas para ele quando arrombou a segunda porta.

— Onde ela está? — Edward não recuou quando uma bala, vinda do lado de fora, explodiu a parede às suas costas.

De sua posição agachada, Hooster virou-se lentamente.

— Jacob a levou. — com um sorriso, ele ergueu o rifle. Durante semanas esperara por uma chance de matar Edward Cullen. E agora ele a tinha.

Jack Hooster ainda estava sorrindo quando tombou para trás.

Edward deslizou as armas, ainda fumegantes, de volta ao coldre. Movendo-se como um homem que não tem tempo a desperdiçar, começou a procurar pelo cômodo. Mas não obteve sorte.

Maguire o encontrou quando ele saía da cabana.

— Ela não está lá dentro. Encontrei isso no chão. — Em sua mão, Edward segurava uma das cartas que estavam na escrivaninha.

Os olhos de Edward encontraram os do xerife e mantiveram-se neles durante um segundo, mas James sabia que jamais esqueceria aquele olhar. Mais tarde, contaria aos outros que era o olhar de um homem cuja alma havia sido perdida.

Girando nos calcanhares, Edward saiu para a rua, com o xerife o acompanhando.

— Quem estava atirando?

— Hooster.

James assentiu e sabia que Jack Hooter não teria a chance de se recuperar daquela vez. Um homem esperto nunca seria capaz de desafiar Cullen uma segunda vez. Simplesmente não vivia para tentar uma terceira. O xerife estava colocando a arma de volta ao coldre quando eles avistaram Seth sendo carregado por Paul e Jasper.

— Oh, céus. — pela primeira vez desde que Edward o havia conhecido, Maguire soou como se tivesse alguma emoção. Deixando Edward para trás, ele correu até o lugar para onde os homens levavam Seth.

— Ele não está morto. — Jasper disse, deitando Seth no chão. — Mas nós precisamos levá-lo de volta à cidade. Ele precisa de um médico.

James abaixou-se quando Seth abriu os olhos.

— Você vai ficar bem, garoto.

— Fui pego de surpresa. — Seth balbuciou, tentando não gemer quando Emmett pressionou um pedaço de pano no buraco em seu ombro. — Foi Jacob Black, xerife. Ele estava com Bella... Eu vi que ela estava com Black no cavalo. Eles rumavam para o oeste.

— Oeste. — repetiu Maguire. — Bom trabalho, Seth. — disse e usou o punho da camiseta para secar o suor da testa dele. — É melhor você pegar aquela carroça, Emmett, e atrelá-la. Levem Seth para a cidade. Edward, Paul e eu vamos atrás de Black. — Mas, ao se erguer, tudo o que ele viu de Cullen foi a poeira que seu cavalo havia deixado para trás.

Ele havia rumado para o oeste.

— w —

Bella recuperou a consciência lentamente, o calor sufocando-a, a náusea subindo por sua garganta. Gemendo, ela procurou combatê-la, tentando segurar a cabeça para que parasse de girar, mas seus dois pulsos estavam atados à ponta da sela.

De novo. Por um instante, ela pensou que estava novamente com Jack Hooster.

Então, lembrou-se.

Piscando algumas vezes para clarear a visão, ela percebeu que o cavalo subia por um caminho irregular, ladeado por imensos blocos de rochas e formado por uma estrada de areia meio avermelhada. Pedaços secos de terra e pequenas pedras eram deslocadas pelas patas do cavalo, a medida que o animal avançava, indo cair diretamente numa ravina.

O homem às suas costas respirava pesadamente. Lutando para se manter calma, Bella observou o caminho por onde seguiam e procurou memorizá-lo. Quando escapasse — e ela iria escapar — não tinha intenção de vagar às cegas pelo rochedo.

Alguns minutos depois, Jacob parou o cavalo próximo à borda de um despenhadeiro.

À distância, era possível avistar a fina linha de um rio, as águas resplandecendo com o brilho impetuoso do sol. Acima, no céu, uma águia gritou, voando veloz, descendo à procura de algum animal pequeno, e voltou depois para o topo da parede rochosa, observando tudo com olhos atentos. De um ponto ao lado, para onde a estrada continuava, ladeada por algumas rochas maiores, Bella ouviu um farfalhar, mesmo que não houvesse nenhuma brisa soprando.

Ela observou até que o som fez sentido e Victoria surgiu, saída detrás das rochas, o andar lânguido e os olhos arrogantes. Em uma das mãos ela segurava uma sombrinha; na outra, balançava um leque. Enquanto se aproximava, ela lançou à Bella um olhar por sobre as longas pestanas, observando-a com um brilho perigoso nos olhos. Em seguida, com um olhar entediado, observou Jacob, curvando os lábios.

— Eu sabia que Jack faria besteira. — Ela disse num tom de voz arrastado, marcado levemente pelas duas garrafas de licor que havia bebido mais cedo. — Ele levou a vadia diretamente para você, não levou? Aquele imbecil.

— Foi você quem mandou ele agir. — Jacob disse, mas não pareceu surpreso. — Maldição, eu devia ter me livrado de vocês. Não me serviram para nada.

— Não servimos? — sibilou Victoria, arqueando a sobrancelha. — Eu contei a você sobre o ouro.

— Eu já sabia sobre esse ouro. — replicou Jacob, impaciente, andando de um lado a outro. — Eu era garoto quando vi Charlie escavando aquela maldita mina e achando o ouro. Ele me achava jovem demais para lembrar.

— Se você sabia, por que deixou Alba? — Victoria questionou num tom cético.

— Era tudo parte do plano maior, sua idiota. — replicou Jacob. — Nem sempre devemos agir imediatamente.

— Ah, então você saiu de cena para um retorno triunfal, não é? — Ela escarneceu. — Para alguém que planejou tudo com tanta antecedência, você me parece bastante perdido e atrapalhado.

— Eu tinha tudo sobre controle! — Jacob gritou, avançando na direção de Victoria. Havia um brilho nos olhos vidrados dele quando ele ergueu a mão na direção de Victoria. O rosto dele estava vermelho e suado do mesmo suor que tornara seus cabelos ainda mais escuros. Antes, porém, que usasse a mão contra ela, algo o deteve.

Bella acompanhou o olhar de Jacob e um misto de alívio e pânico agitou novamente seu estômago.

Era Edward.

Ele avançava pela estrada lá embaixo, cavalgando tão rápido, quase se tornando apenas uma linha borrada no meio do deserto. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam, com uma febre queimando dentro deles, como o sol do meio dia que castigava a terra.

— Ele está vindo. — Jacob passou a mão pela boca, limpando o suor sobre o lábio inferior, e virou-se para Bella. — Ele veio buscá-la, mas, quando ele chegar, eu estarei preparado. — Jacob a puxou e fez com que Bella ficasse de pé. — Eu vou matá-lo, Bella. Matá-lo como um cachorro. — Ele sacou a arma e passou o cano pela bochecha dela, suavemente, como um afago gentil. — E você vai assistir. Eu quero que você assista enquanto eu o mato. Então você vai entender. É importante que você entenda. Um homem como ele merece morrer por uma arma. Ele não é nada, menos que nada. Um fora da lei com uma família de vadias. E ele colocou as mãos em você. — um rosnado escapou dos lábios de Bella quando Jacob fechou uma mão ao redor dos cabelos dela. — Eu vou matá-lo por você, Bella. Então nós poderemos partir, você e eu.

— Não. — Ela se livrou dele com um safanão, o despenhadeiro ficando às suas costas. Se desse mais um passo para trás, cairia direto no nada. Sentia medo, um gosto amargo na boca, mas não era a própria vida que temia. Edward viria, ela sabia, e alguém morreria. — Eu não vou a lugar algum com você. Está acabado, Jacob, e você precisa compreender isso. Eles sabem o que fez e virão atrás de você.

— Eles sabem o que eu fiz? — Jacob arqueou as sobrancelhas. — E daí que sabem? Quanto disso poderão provar? — seus lábios curvaram-se num sorriso petulante. — Eu disse a Hooster para destruir as cartas e, se Victoria abrir a boca, quem acreditará nas palavras de uma mulher como ela? O mesmo eu posso dizer de Cullen e da irmã puta dele. O que eles têm contra mim? Apenas uma história da irmazinha inocente e enganada. Duvido que possam provar que fui eu...

— Você? — Bella silvou. encarando Jacob nos olhos, a fúria sobrepondo-se momentaneamente ao medo. — Foi você quem enganou Lyanna?

— O quê? — Jacob fitou-a como se ela estivesse falando em outro idioma. — O que eu fiz... Espere um instante. Cullen contou a você sobre aquela garota?

— Ele e Scarlett me falaram sobre a irmã.

— E Cullen também mencionou que me caçou durante três anos, depois tentou me matar?

— Não, ele não mencionou. Mas não precisava. — replicou Bella. — Eu sou capaz de imaginá-lo fazendo isso e não posso condená-lo. — Naquele momento, o olhar dela era tão obscuro quanto o de Jacob. — Você é um monstro. Enganou a pobre moça, deixou-a sem nada e depois a abandonou. Como pôde? Ela estava esperando um filho seu.

— Oh, por favor. — Ele riu. — Ela era apenas uma idiota. Uma orfã carente e estúpida.

— Ela amava você. E tudo o que você fez foi enganá-la e abandoná-la. — a calma que Bella havia tentado manter virou pó e, mesmo com as mãos amarradas, ela avançou contra Jacob.

Ele tentou se esquivar, recuando para longe da borda do penhasco, lutando contra Bella, fazendo de tudo para impedir os golpes dela. Mas não conseguiu e Bella acabou arranhando-lhe as bochechas. Ele soltou um urro e empurrou Bella com tanta força que a fez tombar para trás.

— Black!

Edward desmontou antes mesmo de o cavalo ter parado e avançou contra Jacob. Se antes havia fogo em seus olhos, agora tudo o que se podia ver era frieza, uma frieza brilhante e letal. Ele alcançou o colarinho do belo terno de Jacob ao mesmo tempo em que Jacob sacava a arma.

Eles permaneceram assim, parados a três passos da borda do despenhadeiro, encarando-se, ambos empunhando as armas contra o flanco um do outro, por um instante.

Não havia maneira alguma de um dos dois desviar-se da bala, percebeu Bella. Se um atirasse, ela pensou, também receberia uma bala direto no estômago.

Edward estava livre do medo paralisante que sentira por não saber como Bella estava. Mas, agora, com ela segura, a dez passos de distância, tudo o que sentia era a frieza e a ânsia de matar Black. Sua mente estava alerta, os olhos concentrados, completamente focados nos de Black. Segurava a arma com firmeza, os dedos experientes e prontos.

Então, o som de um disparo explodiu no ar, cortando o céu e ricocheteando feito o estalar de um chicote. O tiro ecoou e ecoou e ecoou através das rochas, esgueirando-se pelas montanhas, sobressaltando a águia.

Bella não respirava quando se aproximou e viu Jacob deixou cair a arma no chão. Então, ele levou uma mão ao ponto abaixo das costelas, o sangue espalhando-se por sua camisa branca.

— Isso foi por Lyanna. — Edward disse e soltou Black, observando com um olhar inexpressivo quando o outro tombou para trás, tropeçando, a mão livre tentando pegar algo no ar ao mesmo tempo em que ele mergulhava no precipício, caindo sem qualquer ruído.

Edward deu as costas a ravina.

— Bella, não. — Ele teve tempo apenas de empurrá-la para o lado quando Victoria disparou, a bebida e as mãos trêmulas tornando-a atrapalhada.

Mesmo assim, Edward caiu no chão.

— Não. Ah, Deus, não. — Bella ajoelhou-se ao lado de Edward. Movida por um misto de pânico e fúria, tirou a arma da mão dele e a ergueu na direção de Victoria, que ainda tentava entender como Edward havia sido ferido. O tiro era para a vadia, não era para matá-lo...

A arma estremeceu na mão de Bella quando ela disparou. O som do tiro ecoou uma vez. Com receio de ter errado, ela puxou o gatilho e atirou novamente.

Quando o som dos tiros foi substituído por um profundo silêncio, a águia voltou ao seu lugar no topo das rochas.

Bella sentiu as mãos flácidas e soltou a arma. Então os tremores vieram, violentos tremores, quando abaixou-se e fitou Edward.

Ele tentava erguer-se, apoiando-se pelo cotovelo, e segurava uma faca nas mãos.

Ela estava chorando quando alcançou a faca e cortou a corda que ainda envolvia seus punhos. Depois, começou a cortar tiras de tecido de sua anágua.

Edward gemeu e praguejou quando ela usou o tecido sobre o ferimento.

— Está tudo bem. Vai ficar tudo bem. — Bella sussurrou. Havia tanto sangue, pensou ela enquanto cortava mais tecido. — Você precisa de um médico. Eu vou levá-lo até o cavalo assim que... — interrompeu-se, um nó na garganta prendendo sua voz. — Foi insano, completamente insano, o que você fez. Eu pensei que tivesse mais bom senso.

— Eu também. — a dor estava aumentando, concentrando-se em seu lado esquerdo e espalhando-se em ondas de calor. Ele queria tocá-la, uma vez mais, antes de morrer. — Bella...

— Não fale. — as lágrimas escorriam por suas bochechas e garganta. O sangue dele inundava a atadura improvisada e espalhava-se em sua mão. — Apenas fique deitado. Eu vou cuidar de você. Maldição, eu não vou deixá-lo morrer.

Ele não conseguia mais ver o rosto dela. Cansado do esforço, fechou os olhos. Pensou, mas não podia jurar, que ouvia o som de cavalos se aproximando.

— Bella, você é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. — murmurou Edward e desmaiou.

* * *

**Recadinhos**

Oi, gente! Tudo bem?

Então, agradeço à nicole2712, Theslenn Urils, KathyVic, hermana, Joana Patricia, Bela Winchester, MaryAnne e Driih Regazini por terem comentado no capítulo passado. Agradeço também a quem adicionou Reckless aos favoritos e/ou lista de fics seguidas, e àquelas leitoras que acompanham a história anonimamente. Sabem que eu adooro todas vocês, não é?

Enfim, enfim, o capítulo de hoje foi basicamente um desfecho. E eu espero que ele esteja à altura das expectativas de vocês. Jacob era mau e se ferrou, assim como Victoria. Agora, o que vocês acham que vai acontecer com Edward? Será que o ferimento dele é sério a ponto de ele... Ai, Jesus, não quero nem pensar nisso. :P Vamos esperar para ver, não é?

Sobre os comentários de semana passada: hmmmm, surgiram observações sobre o enjoo de Bella, até mesmo especulações sobre uma possível gravidez. :D Será que há um bebê Swan-Cullen a caminho? Não sei, não. Precisamos levar em consideração que Bella foi submetida a uma situação de stress e, algumas pessoas, acredito, acabam tendo náuseas, essas coisas, durante situações como essa. De qualquer modo, Bella e Edward estiveram bem, hum, envolvidos nessa coisa de fazer bebês, nos últimos tempos, né? hehehe. Já perceberam que eu não vou dar pistas a respeito da hipótese da gravidez? Pois é, pode ser e pode não ser, e isso é algo que vocês só descobrirão semana que vem. :DD

É isso, meninas. Comentem loucamente, por favor. Estamos a uma semana do fim e quero ter a companhia de vocês o máximo que puder. E, à propósito, tem alguém aí ansiosa para o último capítulo? *.*

Uma ótima semana e até sábado que vem! :*


	20. Capítulo Vinte

**CAPÍTULO VINTE**

Quando Edward despertou, tudo estava escuro. Ele sentia um gosto amargo na boca e uma palpitação estranha na base do crânio. A dor em seu flanco continuava, um pouco mais fraca e constante, na verdade, mas persistente. Ele permaneceu imóvel, deitado, e imaginou há quanto tempo deveria estar no inferno.

Fechou os olhos novamente, pensando que não importava quanto tempo estava lá, desde que não fosse embora. Então, sentiu o perfume dela. Sentiu o suave perfume de frésias que definia Bella e, mesmo que lhe custasse um enorme esforço, abriu os olhos mais uma vez e tentou se sentar.

— Não, não faça isso. — E ela estava ali, murmurando para ele, pressionando-o gentilmente de volta ao travesseiro.

— Quanto tempo... — Ele conseguiu sussurrar apenas as duas palavras antes de perder completamente as forças.

— Não se preocupe. — Bella apoiou a cabeça dele com um braço e levou um copo aos seus lábios. — Beba isso e dormirá melhor. Eu vou ficar aqui com você. — continuou quando ele tossiu e tentou virar a cabeça.

— Não posso... — Ele tentou focar o rosto dela, mas via apenas a silhueta. Mas era Bella, afinal. — Não posso estar no inferno. — murmurou e mergulhou, mais uma vez, na escuridão.

Quando acordou novamente, estava dia. E Bella continuava ali, inclinando-se sobre ele, sorrindo, sussurrando algo que ele não conseguia compreender. Mas havia lágrimas descendo por suas bochechas — bochechas que estavam pálidas demais. Ela sentou ao lado dele, segurou sua mão, mantendo-a próxima aos lábios.

Enquanto ele tentava se esforçar para falar, perdeu a consciência novamente.

— w —

Bella pensou que enlouqueceria na primeira semana, quando Edward recuperava a consciência num instante e, no seguinte, mergulhava na escuridão. Pensou que enlouqueceria quando ele ardia em febre e o médico não lhe dava esperanças. Hora após hora, dia após dia, permaneceu ao lado dele, lavando-lhe a pele quente, acalmando-o quando os calafrios percorriam seu corpo, rezando quando ele mergulhava naquele sono profundo e silencioso.

O que ele havia dito no dia em que despertara?

Caminhando até a janela — a mesma janela onde, não muito tempo atrás, ela e Edward haviam trocado beijos e palavras sussurradas —, afastou a cortina e observou o pátio vazio. Edward havia dito que não podia estar no inferno. Mas estava errado, pensou Bella. Era o inferno, e ela estava presa nele, apavorada todos os dias, pensando que ele poderia deixá-la.

Tanto sangue. Ele tinha perdido tanto sangue. Quando James chegou até eles, Bella havia conseguido estancar boa parte da hemorragia, mas a viagem até Alba tinha lhe custado mais sangue. E também quando o médico precisou extrair a bala. Bella não sabia que observar a bala sendo retirada seria tão horrível quanto vê-la entrando.

Então, viera a febre, cruel e impiedosa. Em uma semana, Edward havia despertado poucas vezes, quase sempre delirando. Se a febre não baixasse logo, ela sabia, não importava o quanto rezasse, o quanto lutasse para mantê-lo ali, ele não resistiria.

Bella voltou para a cama, sentou-se ao lado de Edward e o observou em meio à pálida luz do amanhecer.

O tempo se arrastava devagar, tanto para ela quanto para ele. Havia perdido a noção dos minutos, depois das horas, até perder noção dos dias.

Quando amanheceu, Bella segurou a mão de Edward e lembrou-se do tempo que os dois haviam passado juntos. As mãos dele eram fortes, ela pensou, reprimindo um soluço. E também eram gentis, ela lembrou, quando a tocavam, quando a ensinavam.

Com ele, havia descoberto algo incrível e poderoso. Um amanhecer, um rio correndo rápido, uma tempestade. Sabia agora que amor, desejo, paixão e afeição podiam ser uma emoção só, destinada a um único homem. Desde aquela frenética descoberta no feno àquela doce e suave noite no riacho, ele tinha dado a ela mais do que muitas mulheres recebiam a vida inteira.

— Mas eu sou gananciosa. — murmurou para ele. — Eu quero mais. Não me deixe, Edward. Por favor, não me prive do que poderíamos ter, do que poderíamos ser. — Ela piscou para afastar as lágrimas quando alguém bateu à porta. — Entre.

— Como ele está? — perguntou Ellen, entrando no quarto com uma bandeja nas mãos.

— Igual. — Bella se levantou e esperou em silêncio enquanto Ellen colocava a bandeja no criado mudo. Desistira de protestar contra a comida. Em pouco tempo havia percebido que, se queria ter forças para cuidar de Edward, precisava se alimentar.

— Foi Alice que trouxe os biscoitos. Ela fez porque são seus favoritos.

Bella limpou as inconvenientes e desnecessárias lágrimas.

— Foi muito gentil da parte dela.

— Rosalie esteve aqui também e disse que você pode contar com ela para qualquer coisa.

— Fico feliz por saber disso. — Bella levantou o guardanapo que cobria os biscoitos e os observou. O cheiro de baunilha a atingiu e imediatamente seu estômago protestou. Ela costumava adorar biscoitos de baunilha.

Ellen a estudou por sobre as grossas pestanas, as costas das mãos nos quadris.

— Garota, você precisa dormir um pouco, numa cama confortável, não nessa velha cadeira de balanço. Vá para o quarto de hóspedes. Eu fico com Edward.

— Não posso. — Bella passou direto pelos biscoitos e pegou a xícara de café. — Às vezes, ele me chama. Tenho medo que... algo ruim aconteça se deixá-lo.

— Querida. — Ellen colocou a mão no ombro de Bella, apertando-o levemente. — Não vai acontecer nada. Edward vai se recuperar, isso é tudo. Tenho fé de que isso vai acontecer. E, quando ele despertar, vai ficar muito aborrecido com você se descobrir que não tem dormido, nem se alimentado direito. — Ela se virou para a porta e viu Lily parada na soleira. — O que veio fazer aqui, Lily?

Ela entrou no quarto com as mãos entrelaçadas na frente do corpo, os olhos azuis brilhantes e aflitos.

— Eu só queria vê-lo, apenas isso. — disse Lily.

— O quarto de um doente não é lugar para uma garotinha.

— Está tudo bem, Ellen. — disse Bella e sinalizou para que a irmã se aproximasse. — Edward gostará de saber que Lily esteve aqui.

— Ele não vai morrer, não é Bella?

— Não. — Bella recuperou a confiança que havia perdido durante a noite. — Não vai morrer, não.

— Ellen diz que você está cuidando muito bem dele. — Lily ergueu a mão, passando-a pela testa de Edward. — Ele está muito quente.

— Sim, mas a febre vai baixar logo. — Bella descansou uma mão sobre o ombro da irmã. — Logo, logo.

— Seth está melhor. — disse Lily, oferecendo a Bella um sorriso esperançoso. — Está com o braço na tipóia, mas anda muito bem. Não me deixa mais mimá-lo, nem nada.

— Não vai demorar muito e Edward também não me deixará mais mimá-lo.

Lily apertou a mão de Bella que estava em seu ombro.

— Você deveria descansar um pouco. — disse suavemente. — Está com um aspecto péssimo. Vai acabar ficando doente se não se cuidar.

— Eu estou bem. — mentiu Bella e virou-se para colocar a caneca na bandeja, mas o quarto girou e ela deixou a caneca cair no chão.

— Teimosia tem limite, sabia Isabella? — Ellen a amparou, levando-a para um canto do quarto, perto da porta.

— Ellen, eu não quero...

— Não é apenas uma questão do que você quer, mas sim do que precisa. — Ellen a segurou pelos ombros, fitando-a com um olhar analítico. — De quanto tempo você está?

Bella soltou a respiração lentamente, longe de se sentir embaraçada, ou surpresa, pela pergunta tão direta.

— Um mês e meio, mais ou menos. — respondeu ela e, apesar de tudo, esboçou um sorriso. — Você não deixa passar nada, não é?

— Oh, querida, eu tenho esse sangue perspicaz e também sou velha o bastante para perceber uma coisa assim. — Ellen segurou as mãos de Bella entre as suas, um sorriso tenro no rosto. — Eu soube que estava grávida três dias atrás, quando ficou verde ao sentir o cheiro das minhas panquecas.

— Espero não ter magoado seus sentimentos. — murmurou Bella, mas não conseguiu manter a insinuação de humor por muito tempo. Sentia-se triste e cansada, as pálpebras pesadas, e o quarto a sua volta girava.

— Vá descansar, Bella. — Ellen repetiu o conselho depois de observá-la se apoiar na parede.

Bella lançou um olhar na direção de Edward.

— Você vai me chamar se algo acontecer, não vai? Se ele precisar de mim? — perguntou a Ellen num sussurro ansioso.

— Dou minha palavra de que vou.

Antes de sair, Bella voltou, deu um beijo suave na testa de Edward e depois foi para o quarto de hóspedes. Só conseguiu entrar e se jogar na cama e, um segundo depois, adormeceu.

Horas depois, acordou com o sol da tarde. Encontrou Lily e ela lhe disse que tinha dormido o dia anterior inteiro e toda a manhã do dia seguinte. Sentiu-se culpada por ter dormido tanto, mas nenhum dos outros pensava assim. Então, voltou para o lado de Edward e ficou com ele.

Em algum momento depois de ter se sentado na cadeira de balanço, apoiou-se ao encosto duro e adormeceu novamente. Mas, dessa vez, seu sono foi curto e interrompido por qualquer barulho. Pouco a pouco, porém, a fatiga tomou conta dela. Por isso, quando alguém chamou seu nome, ela apenas levantou a mão como se quisesse afastar a voz. Só desejava dormir.

— Bella.

Ela abriu os olhos, a princípio confusa, depois assustada, até que finalmente compreendeu.

Observou Edward meio sentado na cama, as sobrancelhas unidas de irritação ou confusão. E os olhos dele, ela percebeu, estavam alertas, focados e olhavam diretamente para ela.

— Que diabos está acontecendo aqui? — Ele perguntou.

Então Edward viu, atônito, Bella cair ao seu lado na cama e começar a chorar.

— w —

Passaram-se três semanas antes que Edward tivesse forças para se levantar e andar. Tinha tempo apenas para pensar — talvez, tempo demais — e, quando tentava fazer outra coisa, descobria-se tão fraco quanto um bebê. E isso o deixava furioso.

Certa manhã, ele praguejou contra Emmett e o mundo quando o outro apareceu para ajudá-lo a sair da cama. Emmett virou-se para Bella e disse-lhe, com um sorriso cínico no rosto, que o paciente estava quase recuperado.

E ele estava mesmo. O que significava que conseguia descer sozinho as escadas agora. Apesar de só conseguir sentar-se numa poltrona no alpendre e observar o terreno, estava feliz por ter recuperado o controle sobre as próprias pernas.

Pouco a pouco, foi dispensando os mimos de todos e logo deixou de ser o centro dos cuidados. Graças a Deus. Agora a fazenda seguia o curso normal e o trabalho nas minas não cessava. No dia seguinte seria o casamento de Rosalie e Emmett, Alice e Jasper, Ellen e Billy.

Bella tinha oferecido a fazenda como local para a realização da cerimônia. Edward fez uma careta. Ele sabia que tinha sido por sua causa. No mínimo, ela deveria achá-lo fraco demais para aguentar fazer uma viagem até a cidade.

Ele a observou, então, do outro lado do pátio, ajudando Rosalie e Alice a arrumarem cadeiras num espaço onde os noivos trocariam os votos. Lembrou-se das semanas em que tinha ficado inconsciente. Aquele rosto tinha sido a única coisa que via em seus sonhos enevoados e confusos. O rosto e a voz de Bella eram as únicas coisas que existiam enquanto estava mergulhado na inconsciência.

Maldição, como ele a amava. Nunca tinha sentido aquilo por mulher alguma e isso o assustava.

Com todo aquele tempo livre para pensar, Edward tinha passado boa parte das horas refletindo sobre ele e Bella. Embora a amasse e soubesse que ela o amava, não via outra saída a não ser ir embora — desta vez, definitivamente.

Black e Hooster não eram os únicos que queriam matá-lo. Havia outros espalhados por aí que gostariam de acabar com Edward ou com qualquer coisa que estivesse perto dele. Seria assim, não seria? Um dia, algum desses bandidos viria à sua procura e, se não o encontrasse, pegaria Bella ou Lily e elas sofreriam por causa dele.

E ele não podia permitir isso.

— w —

— Então, como eu estou? — Rosalie girou no próprio eixo, exibindo seu delicado vestido lilás com detalhes rendados na saia.

— Está linda. — disse Alice e sorriu.

— Só falta o buquê. — Bella sentenciou, pegando o arranjo de flores do campo, virando-se para entregá-lo a amiga, até que viu o quarto dar piruetas ao seu redor. Desequilibrou-se, então, e sentou desajeitada na cadeira de balanço. — Droga. — murmurou e respirou fundo algumas vezes, esperando que o mal estar passasse.

— Bella, você está bem? — perguntou Alice, tocando-lhe o braço, a testa franzida.

— Estou ótima. — Ela fez um gesto de indiferença com as mãos. — Foi só uma tontura, Alice. Eu estou bem.

— Ela está grávida. — Ellen disse sem cerimônia ou filtro, com os olhos ainda no espelho, ajeitando a saia do próprio vestido.

— Quanta sutileza, Ellen. — disse Bella, revirando os olhos. Recuperada agora, levantou-se.

— Oh, Bella! — Alice exclamou e a envolveu nos braços à guisa de felicitações. — Isso é incrível.

— Por que não nos disse antes? — Rosalie demandou, as mãos nos quadris.

— Eu... — Ela se interrompeu quando batidas exigentes soaram na porta. — Quem é?

— Jasper. — respondeu ele e sua voz soou ansiosa.

— Seu noivo está mais que impaciente para casar, Alice. — resmungou Bella, depois acrescentou num tom mais alto: — O que você quer, Jasper? Elas já estão quase prontas. Apenas mais alguns...

— Bella, é o Edward. — Ele a interrompeu e sabia que era questão de segundos até que a porta fosse aberta.

— O que tem ele? — Bella quis saber assim que escancarou a porta. — Ele não está bem?

— Está mais do que bem, ao que parece. — replicou Jasper. — Ele foi embora.

Bella respirou fundo, crispando os lábios e trocando um olhar com Ellen por sobre o ombro.

— Não, Jasper. — retrucou ela e atravessou o corredor. — Edward não foi embora. — disse e começou a descer as escadas às pressas.

Jasper a seguiu com a testa vincada.

— Eu tenho certeza, Bella. — insistiu. — Ele pegou um cavalo, alguns pertences e foi embora.

— Jasper. — Bella se virou para ele enquanto estavam na metade do pátio. — Edward não foi embora. Se fosse só isso, eu ficaria aqui e o deixaria ir. — Ela recomeçou a andar.

— Se ele não foi embora, por que pegou o cavalo e não nos disse nada?

— Porque ele fugiu. — replicou Bella quando chegaram perto do estábulo.

— Bella! Bella! — Billy veio correndo em sua direção, os cabelos penteados para trás, o rosto vermelho. — Eu acabei de ver Edward deixar a fazenda.

— Para que direção? — Ela segurou-o pelos ombros. — Para que direção ele foi?

— Para lá. — Billy apontou com o dedo. — Eu o chamei, mas acho que ele não me ouviu.

— Maldito cabeça dura. — murmurou Bella entredentes. — Pensa que pode simplesmente fugir assim. Mas Edward Cullen vai ter uma surpresa. — Ela respirou fundo. — Tragam-me um cavalo, rapazes. E um rifle.

— w —

Em seu tempo de reflexão, Edward pensara que Bella ficaria furiosa... e quase sorriu. Ela ficaria furiosa a ponto de amaldiçoá-lo, imaginou, mas superaria. Com o tempo, ela encontraria alguém melhor, que estivesse a altura de quem ela era.

Conversar com Bella não teria adiantado, conjecturou ele. Nunca conhecera uma mulher mais teimosa. Por isso, tinha montado na sela e galopado para fora da fazenda, deixando Alba para trás assim como havia deixado outras cidades, incontáveis vezes, nos últimos anos. Só que, dessa vez, machucava. Não apenas a dor de seu ferimento ainda em processo de cicatrização, mas uma dor mais profunda e afiada, pior que qualquer coisa causada por um ferimento à bala.

Ele também acabaria superando, pensou. Tinha mentido a si mesmo nas últimas semanas, permitindo-se imaginar que ela poderia pertencer a ele.

Jamais esqueceria a imagem de Bella, ajoelhada no chão com sua arma em mãos. Sua arma. E houvera horror nos olhos dela. Ele a tinha ensinado a matar e não estava certo de que poderia viver com isso.

Pelo que podia compreender, Bella havia salvado sua vida e o mínimo que poderia fazer em retribuição era sair da vida dela.

Ela era rica agora. Edward lembrou-se do dia anterior, quando Emmett e Jasper entraram na casa, empolgados com os tamanhos das pedras que encontravam dia a dia. Sem nenhum obstáculo, ela poderia chegar à conclusão de que ir para o leste com Lily seria uma boa ideia. Ou poderia ficar em Alba e começar seu negócio com verduras e animais.

E ele iria... Simplesmente seguiria em frente, à deriva.

Quando Edward ouviu um cavaleiro se aproximar, o instinto o fez dar meia volta, levando uma mão à coronha de sua pistola. Murmurou uma maldição, então, quando observou Bella encurtar a distância entre eles.

— Seu desgraçado. — Foi o cumprimento de Bella.

Edward retribuiu a saudação com um assentimento de cabeça. Havia um único jeito de lidar com ela agora, um único modo de garantir que ela lhe virasse as costas e voltasse para casa.

— Nunca a vi montando. Cavalgou todo esse caminho apenas para dizer adeus?

— Eu tenho mais coisas a dizer. — as mãos de Bella seguravam as rédeas com força, enquanto ela tentava controlar a fúria. — Nenhuma palavra, Edward, para mim, para os outros? Simplesmente montou no cavalo e partiu?

— Isso mesmo. Quando chega a hora de partir, você parte.

— Então está me dizendo que não tem razão nenhuma para ficar?

— Sim. — Ele sabia que a verdade algumas vezes podia ser dolorosa, mas não fazia ideia de que a mentira também pudesse ser. — Você é uma linda mulher, senhorita Swan. Será difícil encontrar uma melhor.

Ele observou a dor brilhar nos olhos castanhos antes de ela erguer o queixo.

— É um elogio? Porque se for, você não poderia estar mais certo. Será muito difícil encontrar alguém melhor que eu. Você jamais vai amar uma mulher tanto quanto me ama. Ou deseja. — Ela disse mais calma. — Ou precisa.

— Volte para casa, Bella. — Ele começou a virar o cavalo, mas parou quando ela sacou o rifle e mirou a ponta na direção de seu peito. — Poderia apontar isso para outro lado?

Como resposta, ela baixou a arma estrategicamente e sorriu quando ele arregalou os olhos.

— Já ouviu falar sobre a fúria de uma mulher rejeitada, Edward?

— Uma vez ou outra. — Ele se moveu ligeiramente para o lado. — Se for possível, prefiro que aponte o rifle de volta para meu coração.

— Desça do cavalo.

— Maldição, Bella.

— Eu disse para descer. — Ela sinalizou o chão com a arma em dois movimentos rápidos. — Agora.

Edward se inclinou na sela.

— Como eu vou saber se o rifle está carregado?

— Como vai saber se está carregado? — Ela sorriu, ergueu a arma à altura dos olhos e atirou. O chapéu dele voou para longe.

— Você está louca? — atônito, ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, quase conseguindo sentir o calor da bala. — Esteve a um passo de me matar.

— Eu acertei exatamente onde mirei. — contrapôs Bella entediada e balançou o rifle novamente. — Agora, desça do cavalo antes que eu mire em alguma parte mais vital do seu corpo.

Praguejando, ele deslizou para o chão.

— O que diabos pretende com tudo isso?

— Apenas fique parado onde está. — Ela também desceu do cavalo, mais atrapalhada do que pretendia. Uma onda de vertigem a atingiu, obrigando-a a se segurar na sela para não cair.

— Bella...

— Eu disse para ficar parado. — Ela ergueu a mão livre para adverti-lo. Então, balançou a cabeça para clareá-la.

— Você está doente?

— Não. — disse ela, respirando fundo algumas vezes. Quando se sentiu melhor, esboçou um sorriso. — Eu nunca estive tão bem em toda a minha vida.

— Está só louca, então. — Edward relaxou um pouco, mas a palidez dela ainda o preocupava. — Bem, se você pretende me matar depois de ter passado um mês tentando me manter vivo, vá em frente.

— Está malditamente certo quando diz que tentei mantê-lo vivo. E eu não fiz isso para que pudesse me deixar no momento em que conseguisse ficar de pé. Eu fiz isso porque amo você, porque você é tudo o que eu preciso e tudo o que pretendo ter. Agora, diga-me você, fique bem aí e me diga porque fugiu.

— Eu já disse. Estava na hora.

— Você é um mentiroso. Pior, é um covarde.

Suas palavras tiveram o efeito desejado. A expressão fria e quase entediada nos olhos de Edward transformou-se em algo quente e agitado.

— Não me pressione, Bella.

— Eu nem comecei a pressioná-lo. — replicou ela impaciente. — Vou começar dizendo a você o motivo porque montou e cavalgou até aqui. Fez isso porque tem medo. De mim. Não, não apenas de mim, mas de você mesmo e do que sente por mim. — Ela ergueu o queixo, mantendo-o no alto, seus olhos o desafiando a contradizê-la, a replicar e dizer que o que ela dizia era mentira. — Amou-me o suficiente para avançar contra um homem louco e armado, para se jogar na minha frente e levar um tiro que era para mim, mas não me ama o bastante para enfrentar o que sente.

— Você não sabe o que eu sinto.

— Não sei? Se acredita nisso, é um tolo, assim como um mentiroso. — o súbito brilho de fúria nos olhos dele a deixou satisfeita. — Pensa mesmo que eu não sabia cada vez que você me tocava, cada vez que me beijava? — Ele ficou em silêncio e ela respirou fundo. — Bem, você pode subir naquele cavalo e cavalgar para longe, para as colinas, para a próxima cidade. Pode continuar correndo até estar a milhares de quilômetros de distância. Talvez consiga ser rápido, rápido o bastante para se afastar de mim. Mas, antes que faça isso, vai me dizer.

— Dizer o quê?

— Eu quero que admita que me ama.

Ele a estudou. Os olhos castanhos brilhavam de determinação e as bochechas agora estavam coradas de raiva. Os cabelos dela, movendo-se pela brisa, brilhavam naquela matiz catanho-avermelhada, furiosa e perfeita, que acentuava seu temperamento. Inconscientemente, Edward fitou os braços finos, a pele que sabia ser macia, demorando-se um segundo nas mãos delicadas, lembrando-se do toque delas...

Ele deveria saber que não havia lugar para onde fugir.

— Um homem é capaz de dizer qualquer coisa quando apontam uma arma para seu peito.

— Bem, então diga.

Deliberadamente, Edward se abaixou para recuperar o chapéu e bateu-o contra a perna para limpar a poeira. Sem pressa, enfiou o dedo no buraco deixado pela bala e começou a girar o chapéu.

— Eu amo você, Bella. — Ele enfiou o chapéu na cabeça. — Agora, quer apontar essa coisa para outro lugar?

A fúria abandonou Bella, assim como a esperança, e, sem dizer nada, ela baixou o rifle e virou-se para guardá-lo no coldre da sela.

— Bem, precisei ameaçá-lo para fazê-lo falar, mas, ao menos, ouvi isso sair da sua boca uma vez. Pode ir em frente, agora. Siga sua viagem. Ninguém mais está apontando uma arma na sua direção. — Ela não ia chorar. Não, prometeu a si mesma que não o seguraria pelas lágrimas. Contendo-as, tentou subir na sela.

Edward tocou seu braço, levemente, sem segurá-lo — mesmo quando segurá-la fosse a coisa que mais desejasse fazer.

— Eu amo você, Bella. — Ele disse novamente. — Mais do que deveria. Muito mais do que posso suportar.

Bella fechou os olhos, rezando para que o que faria a seguir fosse bom para os dois. Lentamente, virou-se para encará-lo.

— Se você partir agora, eu vou atrás de você. Não importa para onde vá, eu estarei lá. Eu vou tornar sua vida um inferno, juro que vou.

Ele não conseguiu conter um sorriso, assim como não conseguiu impedir os dedos de tocarem o rosto dela.

— E seu eu não for?

— Então, só farei da sua vida um inferno de vez em quando.

— Essa me parece uma proposta melhor. — Ele baixou a cabeça e começou a beijá-la gentilmente. Então, com um suspiro, perdeu-se nela, sentindo a entrega vagarosa, simples e inevitável. Sentiu-a nela. Nele mesmo. E, quando os lábios dela abiraram-se para ele, esqueceu-se de tudo e tomou para si, de uma vez por todas, o que vinha tentando se convencer de que não poderia ter.

— Edward. — disse Bella, entre seus lábios, com um suspiro lânguido. — Pensou mesmo que conseguiria ficar sem isso por muito tempo?

— Eu acho que não teria ido muito longe. — Ele admitiu e tocou levemente os lábios dela com os seus. — Mesmo que não tivesse atirado em mim.

— Eu precisava enfatizar minhas palavras... e me impor. Sorte sua que eu mirei acima da sua cabeça.

Ele apenas suspirou e afastou-se um pouco.

— Você me deve um chapéu novo, senhorita Swan. — ainda fascinado, ele tirou o chapéu e cutucou o buraco. — Eu acho que vou ter que me casar com uma mulher que atira assim.

— E você só chegou a essa conclusão agora?

Ele deu de ombros e enfiou o chapéu na cabeça dela, ajeitando as mechas que ficavam para fora.

— Eu acho que sim. — Ela ficava maravilhosa com aquele brilho no olhar, e mesmo o chapéu gasto e rude não anulava essa beleza. — O que estou tentando dizer, Bella, é que tem um juiz de paz na sua fazenda, nesse exato momento, e que nós podemos pedir a ele que nos case. Eu amo você, mais que qualquer coisa, e gostaria que fosse minha esposa. Eu vou ficar com você, como seu marido, e nós faremos alguma coisa com o ouro e com Alba. Posso reformar sua casa, como você disse que queria, reformular os quartos e todas essas coisas. Não importa muito o que vai acontecer, contanto que estejamos juntos.

Maravilhada, Bella o observou por um instante, um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Ele estava tagarelando, nervoso e tenso, e ela nunca o tinha visto corar antes. Seu sorriso ampliou-se. Aquela era, pensou, a proposta mais doce que já recebera. E também era a única que contava.

— Nós precisaremos de mais um.

— Mais um o quê?

— Mais um quarto. — Ela disse quando ele entrelaçou os dedos nos dela.

— Escute, Bella, sei que você herdou algumas manias do leste da sua mãe, mas eu estarei no inferno antes que minha esposa durma num quarto separado do meu.

— Oh, não. — os olhos dela brilharam, acompanhando o sorriso. — Eu vou dormir no mesmo quarto, na mesma cama, que você para o resto da minha vida. Mas nós vamos precisar de mais um quarto. Pelo menos precisaremos quando o próximo verão chegar.

— Eu não entendo porque... — Então ele entendeu, tão abrupta e surpreendentemente que apenas conseguiu ficar fitando Bella. Se ela tivesse sacado o rifle novamente e apontado-o para sua garganta, não teria ficado tão abalado. Ele afrouxou os dedos ao redor dos dela, depois a soltou. — Tem certeza?

— Sim. — Ela conteve o fôlego. — Eu estou esperando um filho... um filho nosso.

Edward não tinha certeza se conseguia se mover e também não sabia se conseguia falar. Lenta e cuidadosamente, ele segurou o rosto de Bella entre as mãos e a beijou. Então, quando as emoções o inundaram, apenas encostou sua testa à dela e sorriu.

— Mais um quarto. — murmurou. — Para começar.

Com uma risada, Bella passou as mãos pela cintura dele.

— Sim. Para começar.

* * *

**Recadinhos**

Oi, gente!

Então, agradeço quem comentou ao longo da semana. À Nicole 2712, Theslenn Urils, Joana Patricia, Agatha Roesler, pollydbh, nath-sw e Drii Regazini, um obrigada especial. Agradeço também a quem adicionou Reckless aos favoritos e/ou lista de fics seguidas, e também a quem acompanha anonimamente. Muito obrigada a todas.

Pois bem, o capítulo 20 trouxe um momento meio aflito, no qual não sabíamos realmente se Edward morreria ou não. Mas, enfim, tudo terminou bem, não é mesmo? E, mais ainda, tivemos a Bella sendo essa Bella que tanto adoramos. :D E ela estava grávida mesmo. Vocês foram bastante perspicazes reparando nisso. Vejam bem, eu tentei ser sutil quanto a gravidez, mas vocês são atentas aos detalhes. hehe.

Enfim, por favor, comentem. Esse é o último capítulo em que vou ter o prazer de ler a opinião de vocês sobre a história. Façam-me feliz, ok? :DDD

Beijos :*


	21. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

_Arizona, 1855_

Bella arrumou as cartas em uma pilha meticulosamente organizada, mantendo-as unidas por uma fita de cetim vermelha. Tinha lido todas pelo menos três vezes — algumas mais que outras, quando uma nova carta demorava muito tempo para chegar. Essa havia sido a melhor maneira que encontrara para matar as saudades que sentia de Lily.

Sua espirituosa e doce irmãzinha tinha viajado há dois anos para a Virgínia, para estudar numa escola cara do leste e realizar seu sonho de se tornar professora. Tinha sido difícil ver Lily partir, aquela garota que até outro dia ficava em seu encalço, seguindo-a por todos os cantos da fazenda, amedrontada e dependente demais para ficar sozinha. Mas, como Bella sabia que aconteceria, Lily já não era mais tão insegura e carente assim. Em algum momento nos últimos três anos, Lily tinha se transformado numa mulher confiante, forte e segura de si mesma, assim como a mãe e a irmã mais velha.

Com um sorriso saudoso no rosto, Bella observou o retrato de Lily sobre a escrivaninha. Tinha tanto orgulho daquela pirralha tagarela.

Limpando os vestígios de lágrimas do rosto, fechou a gaveta onde guardava as cartas e caminhou para fora do escritório.

— Bella, venha aqui. — Edward a chamou do alpendre. — Rápido.

— O que... ? — Ela começou a perguntar, chegando à soleira da porta às pressas, apenas para receber um sinal para que não fizesse barulho.

Ela parou no umbral e observou Benjamin tentando se pôr de pé sozinho, os joelhos meio dobrados, ficando mais retos a medida que ele ganhava confiança, os bracinhos rechonchudos abertos para manter o equilíbrio. Como se pressentisse a presença de Bella, ele ergueu a cabeça e a fitou, exibindo um sorriso orgulhoso. Meio sem jeito, o bebê tentou caminhar na direção dela, colocando primeiro o pezinho direito à frente, em seguida fez o mesmo com o esquerdo.

Bella abaixou-se e abriu os braços para o filho. Edward vinha logo atrás de Ben, os braços abertos ao redor dele, preparado para ampará-lo, mas o filho não precisou de sua ajuda. Um passo de cada vez, Benjamin conseguiu chegar até a mãe, atirando-se nos braços de Bella, mexendo as mãozinhas em comemoração ao seu feito.

— Muito bom, Ben. — Bella disse, beijou o filho na testa, e ergueu-se com ele no colo quando Edward se aproximou.

— Eu disse a você que ele andaria logo. — Edward lhe deu um beijo demorado nos lábios e depois afagou a bochecha do filho. — Percebi os sinais.

— Hmmm. Não sabia desse seu dom. — disse Bella e virou-se quando sentiu um vulto passar raspando ao seu lado, fazendo esvoaçar sua saia. Baixou o olhar e encontrou os olhinhos cor de chocolate mais travessos que já conhecera na vida. — Anthony Cullen, que sorrisinho é esse no seu rosto, hein?

Anthony apenas deu uma risadinha sapeca e fez partido para descer as escadas.

— Onde pensa que vai, garotinho? — perguntou Edward, interrompendo habilidosamente os planos do filho e pegando-o no colo. — Responda a sua mãe. O que você aprontou agora?

— Nada. — Anthony cruzou os braços numa atitude indiferente.

Mas eles ouviram um barulho vindo de dentro da casa e, em seguida, Ellen começou a soltar blasfêmias a plenos pulmões.

Bella gemeu, imaginando que travessura o filho tinha sido capaz de inventar agora. Mal começou a pensar e Ellen surgiu na porta, toda coberta de farinha.

— Oh, você está aí, seu pestinha. — Ellen apontou um dedo gorducho na direção de Anthony.

— O que aconteceu, Ellen? — perguntou Bella e a outra virou-se para fitá-la, levantando uma nuvem de farinha por causa do movimento.

— Esse pestinha que vocês colocaram no mundo escondeu um balão cheio de farinha dentro da bacia onde eu vou fazer pão. Espetei sem querer o negócio e ele explodiu na minha cara. Olha só o meu estado!

Anthony riu quando ela se balançou e fez cair mais farinha dos cabelos.

— Não tem graça, Anthony. — disseram Edward e Bella ao mesmo tempo.

O menino fez uma careta e enfiou o rosto entre o pescoço e os ombros do pai.

— Pode erguer a cabeça e pedir desculpas a Ellen agora, garoto. — disse Edward e afastou o filho até que ele lhe obedecesse.

— Desculpe, Ellen. — disse Anthony numa vozinha suave e infantil. Tinha os olhos da mãe e os cabelos do pai e um sorriso cínico que despertava cautela. — Não fiz por mal.

— Hum, sei que não fez. — Ellen disse e voltou para dentro de casa, resmungando consigo mesma.

— Ellen ficou triste, mamãe? — Anthony fitou Bella com um ar preocupado.

— Ela só ficou irritada. — Bella lhe disse e segurou a mãozinha que Ben usava para chamar sua atenção. — Mas você tem que parar de pregar peças em Ellen, Tony. Qualquer dia desses ela vai se cansar e vai embora.

Anthony arregalou os olhos, agora extremamente culpado.

— Não quero que ela vá.

— Então pare de fazer essas brincadeiras. — Bella disse.

— Vou parar. Prometo. — Ele cruzou os dedos diante dos lábios, utilizando o gesto de promessa que ela o tinha ensinado.

— Ótimo. — Bella aconchegou Ben quando ele colocou a cabecinha em sua clavícula e bocejou. — Está na hora da soneca, não é, meu amor? — disse ao bebê e depois entrou em casa. Ouviu Tony convidar Edward para jogar bola enquanto subia as escadas. Mordeu os lábios, imaginando qual janela eles quebrariam daquela vez.

Subiu até o quarto onde Anthony e Ben dormiam e colocou o bebê quase adormecido no berço. Afagou a bochecha macia e rechonchuda do filho e observou-o adormecer sem tirar os olhos dela.

Assim como o irmão mais velho, Ben herdara os olhos castanhos de Bella. Seus cabelos tinham aquela tonalidade bronze, tão característica do pai deles, e eram lisos como os de Edward. De certo modo, havia características suficientes de Edward e Bella nos meninos, o que os tornava uma mistura perfeita e equilibrada de ambos, seus dois milagres particulares.

Bella deixou o filho adormecido, fechando a porta atrás de si, e caminhou até seu quarto.

Anthony tinha nascido no verão seguinte à sua primeira noite de amor com Edward. Ela não tinha certeza se o filho tinha sido concebido naquela primeira vez, sobre o feno, mas gostava de pensar que sim.

Dois anos depois viera Ben.

E, agora, pensou Bella levando a mão à barriga, mais um estava a caminho. Ela sorriu consigo mesma e ergueu a cabeça quando Edward entrava no quarto.

Ele parou na soleira da porta, observando-a com os olhos verdes brilhantes e intensos, daquele modo que a fazia se apaixonar toda vez que o olhava. Então, ele sorriu também, aproximando-se calmamente, unindo sua mão à dela, que estava na barriga.

— Quem sabe agora os meninos ganhem uma irmã? — conjecturou Edward.

— Eu acho que não. — Bella entrelaçou os dedos com os dele. — Estou certa de que será outro menino.

— Bom, eu acho ótimo. — Edward encostou sua testa à dela. — Tentaremos uma menina da próxima vez. — Ele começou a beijá-la pelo rosto todo.

— E se também não for menina?

Edward sorriu entre os lábios dela.

— Então tentaremos de novo e de novo e de novo. — Ele continuou a beijá-la, envolvendo-a pela cintura e aproximando-a.

Bella riu e respondeu ao beijo apaixonado do marido.

Mais tarde, quando estavam deitados na cama, meio sonolentos, ela sorriu na escuridão enquanto acariciava o peito nu de Edward. Estava grávida de outro menino, sentia isso. Mas o próximo... Ah, o próximo seria a menina que eles tanto desejavam.

Tinha certeza disso.

* * *

**Agradecimentos**

Pois é, Reckless Heart chegou ao fim. É muito triste, mas fico contente também, por ter contado com a companhia e o retorno de vocês. Dediquei parte do meu tempo a escrever algo que vocês, leitoras queridas, gostaram. Levei três meses para tomar coragem e postar essa história — eu não tinha ideia de como seria a resposta de vocês e isso me assustava —, mas fico feliz por ter arriscado e postado a fic. Fico ainda mais feliz por ter tido leitoras tão queridas, atenciosas e fiéis.

Quando comecei a postar, disse a mim mesma que, se tivesse ao menos uma leitora, ficaria feliz — acima de tudo, eu gosto de escrever, mesmo que seja para uma pessoa ou apenas para mim mesma. Enfim, à medida que a história avançou, não apenas uma, mas várias leitoras vieram e isso foi incrível. :)

Durante os últimos meses, eu tive meus momentos de crise, gente, sem saber o que escrever, perdendo a confiança na história algumas vezes, mesmo pensando que tudo o que tinha escrito era uma bobagem e que não valia mais a pena continuar. Mas, então, vocês postavam uma review e isso me ajudava e as ideias começavam a vir.

Enfim, não sei se fui clara até agora, mas eu realmente estou tentando agradecê-las por terem lido essa história. Se Reckless chegou a um fim, se eu não parei de postar e continueis tendo ideias para os capítulos, foi por que vocês permaneceram comigo, ajudando-me a compor a história.

É por esse motivo que se faz mais que necessário que eu agradeça cada uma de vocês. Então, por ordem da primeira review (feita no capítulo 1), até a última (feita no capítulo 19), gostaria de agradecer a todas as leitoras que comentaram ao longo da fic. Obrigada a **juaassaid**, **Andreia**, **Adriana Paiva**, **fernanda**, **Milady**, **Nyck**, **beztsarah**, **Driih Regazini**, **Dosja**, **VioletSMC**, **nath-sw**, **Ana Sousa**, **nicole2712**, **Lolitasss**, **Jenni A. S. M**, **Asuen**, **lia99a**, **rutes**, **Jack Chan**, **Joana Patricia**, **danda jabur**, **AgathaRoesler**, **beztsarah**, **KathyVic**, **Natalocas**, **Ana**, **Camille Cullen**, **Bela Winchester**, **larax**, **ThataSwanPotter**, **patylayne**, **pollyanna cullem**, , **Brubs Masen**, **Theslenn Urils**, **Lady vampie**, **hermana**, **MaryAnne** e **pollydbh**.

Eu agradeço do fundo do meu "ésse-dois" pelo carinho e atenção de vocês. :D É isso aí, gente. Até qualquer dia!

Atenciosamente,

NessieDawson

Ps.: Se eu me esqueci de mencionar alguém, peço desculpas. Avise-me e eu corrijo o erro na hora, ok? ;)

Ps².: Se você descobriu esta história recentemente e terminou de lê-la agora, quando ela já está finalizada, comente também. Sempre vou querer saber o que novas leitoras acham de Reckless Heart, mesmo que eu tenha terminado de escrever esta fic há bastante tempo. Obrigada. :)

Ps³.: Se você gostou da história, mas, como eu, tem preguiça de acessar o perfil da autora, aqui vai o link para minha outra história:  www. fanfiction s / 9490345 / 1 / Scottish - Bluebell (sem os espaços).


End file.
